Primeval, la suite
by anarwen2
Summary: Voici la saison 2 de la série... toujours avec Casey, la nièce de Cutter. Rating T pour la fin du chapitre 1. attention, gros spoilers, puisque la saison 2 n'est pas passée en France.
1. Chapitre 1

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 1**

**Forêt de Dean, site de la première anomalie.**

Nick regardait l'anomalie. Quelque chose était arrivé dans le passé, et avait modifié le présent. Claudia Brown, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux n'existait pas.

"Oh, mon Dieu", murmura-t-il, en se tournant vers ses compagnons, qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

Connor regarda sa boussole, et dit :

"Elle se referme."

Nick voulut se précipiter à travers l'anomalie, mais Stephen et Connor l'arrêtèrent.

"Je dois y retourner !" dit-il. "Je dois tout réparer !"

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu serais bloqué là-bas !" dit Stephen en le ceinturant.

L'anomalie se referma. Stephen le relâcha.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose", dit Nick. "Quelque chose a changé pendant que j'étais là-bas. Le monde a évolué différemment."

Les autres le regardèrent, se demandant quelle conduite adopter. Lester était au téléphone.

"J'arrive", dit-il en raccrochant. (il s'adressa à l'équipe de Cutter) "On a terminé ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Claudia Brown…" dit Nick en se dirigeant vers lui. "Claudia Brown. Elle s'occupait des opérations sur le terrain."

"Non, c'est Leek. Oliver Leek", lui répondit Lester. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir oublié. Vous l'avez vu au CRA ce matin."

"Au quoi ?"

"Au CRA", lui dit Abby. "Le Centre de Recherche des Anomalies."

"Non, tu veux dire le Ministère de l'Intérieur."

"On a déménagé il y a longtemps", lui dit Casey, qui commençait à avoir un peu peur.

Nick eut la confirmation que tout avait changé. La tête lui tournait. Toute son équipe le regardait comme s'il était fou. Sa nièce était inquiète pour lui.

"Il fait une crise, là ?" demanda Lester. "Appelez une ambulance."

"Il va bien", répliqua Abby.

"Vous êtes un peu vieux pour avoir des amis imaginaires, professeur", poursuivit Lester.

Nick se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il tomba à genoux, puis se releva. Casey vint le soutenir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, oncle Nick ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu me fais peur."

Nick se reprit, et elle l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture. Stephen avait pris place derrière le volant. Nick monta à côté de lui, et Casey rejoignit Connor et Abby à l'arrière. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au CRA, Stephen jeta des coups d'œil à Casey dans le rétroviseur intérieur, mais la jeune femme évitait son regard. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route, mais il la vit plusieurs fois écraser une larme solitaire. Helen avait atteint son but : faire souffrir le plus de personne possible. En à peine cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à briser l'amitié qui le liait à Cutter et le couple heureux qu'il formait avec Casey depuis quelques mois. Connor passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune Cutter, qui laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule, en fermant les yeux. Un peu de réconfort était le bienvenu.

* * *

**Centre Commercial de Castle Cross.**

Le centre commercial était désert, et un des gardiens faisait sa ronde, tandis que l'autre surveillait les écrans. Son collègue le rejoignit, et demanda :

"Ça se passe bien ?"

Son collègue acquiesça. Ce fut alors qu'ils virent une boule de bowling, venant de l'autre côté des pistes, rouler sur la piste.

"Qu'est-ce que…" (les deux gardiens s'entreregardèrent) "J'ai parlé trop vite. C'est sûrement des gamins."

Son collègue prit son talkie-walkie et sa lampe torche, et ressortit. Il inspecta la salle de jeu, puis se dirigea vers la piste d'où était sortie la boule. Il se baissa, et braqua sa lampe sur l'arrière de la piste. Des bruits lui parvinrent.

"La fête est finie", dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, une quille roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était cassée en deux. Il appela son collègue par radio :

"J'ai besoin de renforts. On a un intrus." (son collègue se leva et sortit de la salle de surveillance) "M'obligez pas à venir vous chercher."

Comme rien ne bougeait, il dut faire le tour des pistes, pour accéder à l'arrière. Il avança vers le bruit, puis s'arrêta lorsque le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira une queue de grand reptile. Il avança prudemment, mais la créature, gênée par la lumière, se jeta sur lui.

Son collègue l'entendit crier, et voulut voir ce qui se passait, mais des cris effrayants l'en dissuadèrent. Il courut à travers les couloirs réservés au personnel, pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais la créature le rattrapa.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Stephen engagea la voiture dans le parking souterrain du centre. Nick ne reconnaissait rien. Quand ils entrèrent, son équipe se dispersa. Sa nièce lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une salle de pause. Il passa devant une salle où des casiers étaient disposés contre le mur. Ces casiers portaient le nom de chaque membre de son équipe. Il y en avait même un à son nom, mais aucun au nom de Claudia. Stephen rejoignit Casey. La jeune femme l'ignora. Elle se servit un café. Stephen se dirigea vers elle, et dit :

"Ecoutes, Casey…"

La jeune femme se retourna violemment, renversant la moitié de sa tasse. Il voyait bien qu'elle était blessée. Il fit un mouvement pour l'aider à éponger le café, mais elle lui dit :

"Laisse. Tu en as déjà assez fait."

Elle prit des serviettes en papier, et ramassa les dégâts. Elle voulait qu'il parte, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer."

"M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as couché avec ma tante ? Je te remercie, mais j'ai très bien compris. Si c'est pour me donner des détails, je m'en passerai volontiers."

"Casey, je t'en prie… C'est du passé, tout ça. C'était il y a 8 ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis avec toi, et je…"

La gifle qu'il reçut l'interrompit.

"Tais-toi. Tu crois pas que j'aurais préféré entendre ça de ta bouche plutôt que de la sienne ? Comment tu crois que je me sens, hein ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais vu Helen, je t'ai trouvé bizarre. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Quand je t'ai croisé à la fac, tu venais de la quitter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'a embrassé, c'est ça ?" (le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Casey eut un petit rire amer) "C'est pas vrai… Quand je pense que tu m'as embrassée juste après comme si de rien était ! Et chez toi…" (elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux) "Ce que tu as fait, c'est… c'est… répugnant ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu faire ça à Nick ? C'est ton ami !" (la colère commençait à la faire suffoquer. Ses mains tremblaient) "Laisse-moi tranquille."

Elle quitta la pièce, et chercha un endroit isolé où elle pourrait se calmer. Nick entendit la dispute, et vit sa nièce quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, l'air énervé, et profondément blessé. Lui, était déboussolé, autant par la déclaration de sa femme que par la disparition de Claudia dont il se sentait responsable. Il marcha lentement dans le couloir. Il croisa des gens qui le saluèrent, en l'appelant « professeur », alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Il poussa une porte, et se retrouva dans une pièce ronde que surplombaient des bureaux aux parois en verre. Il vit Lester marcher sur une rampe menant au niveau supérieur, et demander à un autre homme :

"Du nouveau ?"

"Une autre créature", lui répondit l'homme. "Un appel d'urgence au centre commercial de Castle Cross. Un vigile a hurlé quelque chose à propos d'un monstre."

"Un centre commercial. Bon Dieu", soupira Lester.

"J'ai dit à la police de nous laisser examiner les lieux."

Les deux hommes redescendirent la rampe et rejoignirent Nick au centre de la pièce.

"Oh, professeur", dit l'homme. (Nick le regarda, se demandant de qui il s'agissait) "Content de vous voir sain et sauf. J'imagine que votre femme ne se joindra pas à nous."

"Mais, vous êtes qui ?" lui demanda Nick.

Abby, Casey et Connor entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

"Le professeur Cutter souffre d'un genre d'amnésie due au stress", dit Lester. "Il semble avoir oublié… presque tout, en fait."

"Non, je n'ai rien oublié", répondit Nick. "J'aurais préféré."

"Le voilà maintenant énigmatique. Quel brillant répertoire. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas cet homme ?"

Nick se tourna vers son équipe. Ils le regardaient tous avec la même expression sur le visage. De l'inquiétude. Il se retourna, en souriant, et choisit de faire celui qui le connaissait.

"Bien sûr, c'est Leek. Oliver Leek. Je sais très bien qui c'est."

Leek sourit, ravi. Mais, l'équipe de Cutter n'était pas dupe. Ils se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé pendant que Nick était dans le Permien, mais ils se doutaient que c'était grave.

"Vous êtes tous en grève, ou personne n'a entendu qu'il y a une créature dans un centre commercial ?" demanda Lester, en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

Stephen entra dans la pièce, et dit :

"Je m'en occupe."

Nick le regarda. Il avait toujours du ressentiment pour lui, surtout après qu'il eut vu dans quel état était sa nièce à cause de lui. Il vit Stephen ressortir, et Abby lui emboîter le pas. Il commença à s'éloigner de Leek et Lester, qui dit à Leek :

"Cutter a toujours été excentrique, mais là, je pense qu'il est dérangé."

"Tous les hommes brillants sont sûrement un peu étranges, monsieur."

"Je suis brillant, Leek, mais pas le moins étrange", répliqua Lester.

Leek lui sourit, en acquiesçant.

* * *

Connor marchait à côté de Nick, et lui demanda :

"Vous ne saviez pas que c'était Leek, n'est-ce pas ?" (Nick secoua la tête) "Ok, c'est officiel, vous me faites peur. Pour résumer, vous dites que quelque chose a changé à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans l'anomalie du Permien. Comme si l'évolution avait pris un autre chemin."

"Content que tu aies écouté. Tu me crois ?"

"Ok, je vous crois."

"Je pourrais t'embrasser, Connor", dit Nick, visiblement soulagé qu'au moins une personne le croit.

Connor regarda autour de lui, et répondit :

"C'est super gentil, mais là, il y a des personnes qui regardent." (Nick lui tapa sur l'épaule, et commença à s'éloigner) "Une chose. Comment je sais si je suis différent, alors que je ne sais pas comment j'étais ?"

"Apparemment, il y a des gens qui ne changent jamais", répondit le professeur en souriant.

"Et c'est bien, ou pas ?"

* * *

**Centre commercial de Castle Cross.**

La voiture de Cutter arriva au centre commercial. Stephen la gara dans le parking souterrain, puis lui, Abby, Casey et Connor préparèrent les armes dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Abby s'occupa des fléchettes de tranquillisant.

"C'est quoi ?" lui demanda Stephen.

"De la kétamine, pour commencer. Mais, ça serait mieux si on connaissait la taille de la créature. J'ai dû estimer le dosage."

"Où est mon flingue ?" demanda Connor, alors que Stephen passait une arme à Abby et une autre à Casey, qui la prit sans un regard pour le jeune homme. (les trois autres esquissèrent un sourire) "Abby et Casey en ont un."

"Elle savent comment s'en servir", lui répondit Stephen en réglant la visée de son fusil.

"Combien d'animaux t'as déjà endormi ?" lui demanda Abby.

"Je joue aux fléchettes", se défendit Connor.

"Et, combien de fois tu as réussi à atteindre la cible ?" ironisa Casey.

"Des fois, j'ai l'impression que vous ne me faites pas confiance avec les armes."

"Je vois pas du tout ce qui peut te faire penser ça", répondit Stephen. "Vous êtes prêts ?" ajouta-t-il, en refermant les caisses qui contenaient les armes.

Les quatre jeunes gens rejoignirent Cutter, et Stephen demanda :

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?"

Nick les regarda, et dit :

"On entre."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le rideau de fer qui fermait l'entrée du centre commercial. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils entendirent un bruit derrière le rideau, qui commença à bouger. Ils s'immobilisèrent, et pointèrent leurs armes dessus, s'attendant à tout moment à devoir affronter la créature qui se trouvait derrière. Le rideau se souleva sur un homme qui fut aussi surpris qu'eux de les voir. Voyant que Casey, Abby et Stephen avaient leurs armes pointées sur lui, l'homme leva les mains. Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent leurs armes, soulagés de ne pas avoir à affronter la créature dont ils ignoraient encore l'identité.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Nick.

"Le responsable."

"Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé", lui dit Stephen.

"On a eu un appel d'urgence d'un employé. On a pas réussi à le joindre depuis."

"Il a dit quoi ?" demanda Nick.

"Il a pas vraiment parlé, il a plutôt… crié."

"Vous avez vu quelque chose ?" (l'homme secoua la tête) "Vous allez fermer le rideau derrière nous et ne le rouvrir que quand je vous dirai que c'est bon. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne doit pas sortir."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas sortir ?"

Nick ne répondit pas, et, le dépassant, entra dans le centre commercial. Son équipe le suivit, et Abby et Connor restèrent en arrière, pour s'assurer que l'homme refermait bien le rideau.

"Attendez, vous êtes qui ?" leur demanda-t-il, alors que le rideau descendait.

* * *

Casey marchait à côté de Nick. Stephen était derrière eux, et Abby et Connor fermaient la marche quelques mètres derrière.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Stephen à Nick.

"A quel propos ?"

"On ne peut pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé."

"Oh, tu veux dire le fait que tu as couché avec ma femme ? Stephen, si c'est pour t'excuser, je suis un peu occupé."

"Je ne t'en veux pas d'être en colère. A aucun d'entre vous", dit-il en regardant Casey.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

"Helen se foutait de nous deux", dit Nick. "Elle est folle."

"Folle ?"

"Elle s'est enfuie à travers une anomalie pendant 8 ans. Ça te paraît sain, comme comportement ? Laisse tomber. J'en ai fini avec le passé. Mais…je ne sais pas si, lui, en a fini avec moi."

Casey regarda son oncle, puis Stephen. Nick avait raison sur un point. Sa tante était folle. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas prête à pardonner à Stephen pour autant. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que le jour où il avait revu Helen à la fac, il l'avait laissée l'embrasser, puis il l'avait surprise avec un baiser fougueux, prétendant que c'était parce qu'il en avait envie, alors qu'il devait sûrement se sentir coupable. Et puis, le soir même, il lui avait fait l'amour, alors qu'il venait juste de lui mentir. Comment pouvait-elle le croire quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle ? Derrière elle, elle entendit Connor dire à Abby :

"Je déteste quand les gens mélangent vie personnelle et travail, pas toi ?"

Casey se retourna, et du regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de surveillance, et visionnèrent les vidéos pour essayer de voir à quelle créature ils avaient affaire.

"Tu peux te rapprocher ?" demanda Nick à Connor. (le jeune homme appuya sur quelques touches) "Allez, montres nous qui tu es…" (ils virent soudain une créature passer devant une caméra) "C'est quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr", répondit Connor en rembobinant et en passant les images au ralenti.

Il arrêta l'image sur la créature au moment où elle passait devant la caméra.

"Un dinosaure théropode du Crétacé", souffla Casey, admirative. "En chair et en os."

"Un raptor", compléta Connor. "J'ai toujours voulu qu'on un croise un."

"Il est magnifique", dit Nick.

"Oh, oui", acquiesça sa nièce.

Connor avança l'enregistrement, et ils virent le raptor croquer la caméra. Stephen, Abby et Connor reculèrent un peu, surpris.

"On a dit qu'il était magnifique, pas qu'il était gentil", dit Casey.

* * *

Cutter et son équipe étaient descendus dans la salle de jeux du centre commercial, et l'inspectait. C'était là que la créature avait été d'abord signalée. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent l'anomalie. Ils se séparèrent, afin de couvrir un maximum de terrain. Nick, Casey et Stephen partirent chacun de leur côté, et Abby et Connor restèrent ensemble. Connor commença à s'éloigner.

"Eh, tu vas où ?"

"Me chercher une glace."

* * *

En passant derrière les pistes de bowling, Cutter trouva l'anomalie. Stephen et Casey le rejoignirent, et le trouvèrent en admiration devant l'anomalie.

"Ça me fait le coup à chaque fois", leur dit-il.

"Tu penses que les raptors sont repartis ?" lui demanda Stephen.

Nick esquissa un sourire.

"Est-ce que ça a déjà été aussi simple ?"

* * *

Connor était en train de boire boisson glacée sur boisson glacée, quand Abby lui dit :

"Eh, j'espère que tu vas payer pour ça."

"Ouais… si tu me prêtes un billet de cinq."

La jeune femme soupira, lui tendit un billet de cinq livres, et partit.

"Merci, Abby."

Connor posa le billet à côté de la machine, et mettait un couvercle sur son verre, quand il entendit un bruit qui le figea sur place. Il entendit un distributeur de bonbons tomber et se briser à terre, répandant tous les bonbons qu'il contenait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le bruit, et vit que le raptor était juste à côté de lui, et mangeait des bonbons. En tendant la main, il aurait pu le toucher. Il commença à reculer lentement, et appela :

"Abby !"

"Quoi ?" demanda la jeune femme en le voyant reculer, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose devant lui.

"Ferme le rideau."

La jeune femme courut jusqu'au bouton qui actionnait la fermeture du rideau de fer.

"Très vite", lui dit Connor, quand il vit que le raptor se tournait vers lui, alerté par le bruit qu'il faisait.

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton, et le rideau commença à descendre. Connor courut vers elle, poursuivit par le raptor. Abby l'encouragea à courir plus vite. Le jeune homme jeta son gobelet à la tête du raptor pour le ralentir, puis se jeta au sol, et glissa sous le rideau. Le raptor se retrouva bloqué de l'autre côté, et s'acharna contre le rideau. Stephen, Nick et Casey arrivèrent en courant. Connor se prit la tête entre les mains, et dit :

"Je déteste ça."

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Cutter.

"Le cerveau paralysé par la glace."

A ce moment-là, le rideau trembla sous la poussée du raptor. Stephen brandit son arme, au cas où il réussisse à passer.

"Allons vérifier l'atrium. Faut être sûr de pouvoir le contenir", dit Nick.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans les allées du centre commercial, Nick, Stephen et Casey en tête, Abby et Connor quelques pas derrière.

"Nous avons besoin de plus de puissance de feu", dit Stephen à Nick. "C'est un raptor."

"J'ai perdu une amie, parce qu'on a modifié la nature une fois de trop. J'ai pas l'intention que ça se reproduise."

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Casey.

Nick s'arrêta, la regarda, et lui dit :

"Vu les circonstances, je dirais que ça va."

Ils entendirent un bruit qui ressemblait à un raptor. Nick dit à Abby et Connor de rester où ils étaient, et mit Casey derrière lui, tandis que Stephen pointait son arme devant lui.

"Abby, donne-moi ton arme, et restez ici."

La jeune femme obéit. Casey voulut aller avec Nick et Stephen, mais son oncle l'en empêcha. Les deux hommes avancèrent vers le bruit.

"T'es prêt ?" demanda Nick à Stephen.

Son technicien lui fit signe que oui. Ils tournèrent le coin de l'allée, et pointèrent leurs armes sur un agent d'entretien. Le bruit qu'ils avaient confondu avec un raptor était la nettoyeuse. Quand l'homme vit leurs armes pointées sur lui, il arrêta la machine, et leva les mains, en disant :

"Ne tirez pas."

Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs armes.

"Abby, Connor", dit Nick. "Sortez-moi ce type d'ici."

Il rendit son arme à Abby, et elle et Connor partirent avec l'agent d'entretien. Le téléphone de Stephen sonna. Il décrocha, puis dit à Nick :

"Lester veut savoir ce qui se passe."

Nick prit le téléphone. Stephen s'approcha de Casey. Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais il lui barra le passage, l'accula contre une vitrine, et lui dit, gentiment :

"Ecoutes, je sais que tu es énervée, et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, mais… je te demande de me croire."

"Te croire ? Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Tu m'as menti, Stephen. Comment être sûre que les fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu ne me mentais pas ?"

Cette remarque blessa profondément le jeune homme.

"Je ne t'ai jamais menti, là-dessus. Jamais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Casey Cutter. Je ne laisserai pas Helen détruire ce que j'ai construit avec toi. La question est : est-ce que toi, tu vas la laisser faire ? Est-ce que tu vas la laisser t'utiliser pour qu'elle puisse se venger ?"

"Ça fait deux questions, ça."

Stephen sourit, puis dit :

"Je t'aime."

Casey le regarda, et il lut dans ses beaux yeux verts, qu'il aimait tant, qu'elle était en proie à une lutte intérieure. Il sut que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Nick sur sa tante avait peut-être aussi aidé. Elle soupira. Il se rapprocha d'elle, repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et se pencha vers elle.

"Je t'aime", lui répéta-t-il.

"Je t'aime aussi", murmura-t-elle, en posa la main sur sa poitrine. "Mais, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps."

Il posa sa main sur celle que la jeune femme avait posé sur sa poitrine, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, tandis que son autre main, après avoir posé le fusil, alla se placer sur la nuque de Casey. La jeune femme sentit que le cœur de Stephen s'était mis à battre la chamade. Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis dit, en s'écartant d'elle :

"Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, mais ne laisse pas Helen tout gâcher entre nous."

Il la regarda encore, puis ramassa son fusil, et rejoignit Cutter, pour récupérer son portable. Nick le lui tendit, et lui glissa :

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je lui ai dit que tu étais un homme bien. Ne me fais pas mentir, et ne t'avises pas de la faire souffrir."

Stephen regarda dans la direction de Casey. Non, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, bien au contraire. Cutter ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il appela Casey, et tous trois repartirent à la recherche du raptor. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle de jeu qui recréait un champ de tir avec cibles mouvantes, et lumières psychédéliques.

"La porte est complètement arrachée", dit Nick lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée.

"Il est gros", dit Stephen.

Il entra, Casey le suivit, et Nick ferma la marche. Ils progressèrent dans l'espèce de labyrinthe, tous les sens en éveil, attentifs au moindre bruit. Une cible se dressa devant eux, avec une petite sonnerie, les faisant sursauter. Par réflexe, Stephen pointa son arme dessus. Quand ils virent ce que c'était, ils reprirent leur progression, se séparant. Le raptor apparut soudain devant Cutter, qui n'avait pas d'arme. Il grimpa sur le faux plafond, et le contourna. Cutter n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Il se cacha derrière une paroi, et le raptor en poussa une du nez. Cette paroi tomba sur une autre, qui en entraîna une autre dans sa chute, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que celle derrière laquelle Nick s'était cachée lui tombe dessus. Heureusement pour lui, celle qui était derrière lui ne tomba pas, évitant qu'il ne se retrouve coincé sous une couche de plusieurs plaques. Stephen vint au secours de Nick en brandissant un bouclier improvisé, tandis que Casey allait aider son oncle. Stephen avait laissé tomber son fusil non loin de Nick. Le raptor s'acharna sur son bouclier.

"Cutter !" appela-t-il. (Nick se saisit du fusil, et visa le raptor.) "Quand tu veux !" (Cutter appuya sur la détente, mais le fusil s'était enrayé) "Tire sur ce truc !" cria Stephen, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter que le raptor ne lui arrache son bouclier. "Tire !"

Casey cherchait son arme du regard. Elle l'avait aussi laissée tomber. Elle n'avait pas vu que le fusil s'était enrayé, et cria :

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ? !"

Heureusement, une cible apparut, et le bruit dérangea le raptor, qui s'enfuit. Stephen se redressa, et regarda Nick.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda celui-ci. "Le fusil s'est enrayé."

Stephen ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva, et partit. Casey finit par retrouver son arme, la ramassa, et sortit aussi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Connor avaient accompagné l'agent d'entretien jusqu'aux vestiaires, car il devait récupérer ses affaires pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Connor alluma la lumière.

"Attendez", dit Abby. "Vous n'aviez pas fermé la porte ?"

"Je me rappelle pas", répondit l'homme.

Abby soupira. Connor lui dit :

"Donne-moi le flingue."

"Quoi ?"

"Allez."

"Non."

"S'il te plait."

"Non."

"Juste une minute. Tu veux y aller la première ?" (Abby soupira et lui donna l'arme) "Merci."

Connor prit l'arme, et pénétra dans la pièce, se prenant pour James Bond. Il examina ainsi la pièce, comme s'il était un acteur dans un film d'action. Abby le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

"RAS, tout va bien !" cria-t-il.

"Connor", dit Abby. (il la rejoignit, tandis que l'agent d'entretien se dirigeait vers son casier) "Tu es ridicule."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit que tu étais ridicule."

"Ridicule ? Je fais juste mon boulot."

L'homme ouvrit son casier, et un bébé raptor lui sauta au cou. Abby et Connor se précipitèrent vers lui, et vit qu'il avait une profonde entaille à la gorge. Ils se mirent en quête du bébé, qu'ils trouvèrent caché sous un banc, au milieu de vêtements et de chaussures. Connor tourna autour, cherchant un bon angle de tir. Quand il vit la taille de la créature, il dit :

"C'est tout ?"

"Tire", lui dit Abby.

"Très bien, très bien. C'est bon, je l'ai", dit-il, tout en tournant autour du banc.

"Allez !"

"C'est qu'il ne m'aide pas vraiment !"

"Tire, Connor !"

"Je l'ai."

Il tira, et atteignit Abby au tibia. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, et glissa le long du casier, à mesure que l'anesthésiant faisait son effet.

"Imbécile", lui dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Abby, je suis désolé", lui dit-il, en la retenant avant qu'elle n'heurte trop rudement le sol. "Je dois juste faire un truc. Je reviens tout de suite."

Il prit une autre fléchette dans la poche de la jeune femme, rechargea l'arme, et se dirigea vers le banc sous lequel se trouvait toujours le bébé. Quand il eut un bon angle de tir, il ferma les yeux, et appuya sur la gâchette. Par chance, la fléchette atteignit sa cible, et le raptor rejoignit Abby au pays des songes. Connor sourit, fier de lui, puis regarda Abby, et son sourire disparut. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir quand elle reviendrait à elle.

* * *

Nick, Casey et Stephen passaient devant un magasin de vidéos. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide, sans dire un mot. Stephen n'avait toujours pas digéré l'épisode de la salle de jeu. Nick s'arrêta, et lui dit :

"Attends. Alors, tu crois que je serais resté là à te regarder te faire déchiqueter ?"

"Ça dépend de combien tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé avec Helen."

"T'as raison, je t'en veux." (Casey le dévisagea, n'osant croire que Nick puisse être capable de laisser Stephen mourir) "Mais si je voulais ta mort… je t'aurais abattu moi-même."

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par cette discussion, qu'ils ne virent pas le raptor passer devant une caméra installée pour être projetée sur les télévisions que le magasin proposait. Nick rendit son fusil à Stephen, et commença à s'éloigner. Ils entendirent soudain le cri d'un raptor, et se précipitèrent à l'étage inférieur. Stephen arma son fusil, et le pointa en direction d'un parasol qui bougeait. Mais, un bruit les fit se retourner. Le raptor était derrière eux. Stephen tira, mais rien ne se passa.

"Il s'est enrayé", dit-il, se rendant compte que Nick ne lui avait pas menti.

"Courez !" cria Cutter à Stephen et Casey.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et descendirent encore un étage. Arrivés en bas, ils regardèrent vers l'étage supérieur, s'attendant à voir le raptor surgir, mais il resta invisible et silencieux. Stephen se dirigea vers les escalators, et les emprunta pour retourner à l'étage supérieur.

"Stephen, reste ici", lui dit Casey.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Il épaula son fusil, et commença l'ascension, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement. Casey et Nick ne purent que le regarder faire, anxieux. Lorsque Stephen arriva en haut, le raptor bondit par-dessus lui, en direction des Cutter. Stephen se retourna et tira, au même moment que Casey. Mais, lorsque le raptor toucha le sol, les fléchettes tombèrent. Casey sortit une nouvelle fléchette pour recharger son arme, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire. Le raptor s'avança vers eux, mais un peu de tranquillisant avait quand même pu être injecté avant que les fléchettes ne tombent par terre, et il s'écroula à leurs pieds. Tous deux prirent une profonde respiration. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie.

"Ça va ?" leur demanda Stephen de l'étage supérieur.

Casey avait les jambes tellement tremblantes, qu'elle fut obligée de s'asseoir.

"Cardiaque", murmura-t-elle. "Je vais finir cardiaque."

Stephen se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme.

"La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les cow-boys, arrange-toi pour que la créature soit inconsciente avant de toucher le sol, tu veux ?" lui dit-elle.

Elle se releva, et posant une main sur le bras de Nick, lui demanda :

"Tu n'as rien ?"

Son oncle secoua la tête, et la prit dans ses bras. Stephen les regarda. En temps ordinaire, ça aurait été lui qui aurait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment envie de la serrer contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Mais, elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la brusquer.

* * *

Cutter, Casey et Stephen avaient posé le raptor sur un drap, et avaient commencé à le tirer jusqu'à l'anomalie. Ils firent une pause, et s'assirent en cercle autour de la créature qui ronflait.

"Regardez-moi ça", dit Nick en souriant. "Une parfaite machine à tuer. Dans un combat à la loyale, les mammifères n'ont aucune chance."

"Et bien, en tant que mammifère, je suis pour la triche", répondit Stephen. "Pour le fusil… j'avais tort."

"C'est pas grave. Ecoute, tu aurais pu aller avec Helen, tu aurais pu partir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et au bout du compte, c'est ça, l'important. Donc… oublions le reste."

"Tu penses qu'elle reviendra ?"

"A-t-elle fini de jouer avec nous ?"

"J'en doute sérieusement", répondit sa nièce.

"Helen n'a jamais très bien apprécié qu'on la rejette", poursuivit Cutter.

Casey hocha la tête. Sa tante avait toujours cru que personne ne pouvait lui résister. Alors, si quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle le piétinait. Elle leva les yeux vers Stephen, puis regarda son oncle. Cette fois-ci, c'était eux qui faisaient les frais de l'ego démesuré d'Helen. Son regard croisa celui de Stephen, et ne le lâcha plus. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand ils entendirent Connor les appeler. Ils se relevèrent, et laissant le raptor sur place, rejoignirent le jeune homme. Il tirait un chariot sur lequel était allongée une Abby inconsciente.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Nick.

"Je lui ai tiré dessus", répondit Connor.

"Tu lui as tiré dessus ?" répéta Casey. "Et tu te demandes pourquoi on ne te confie pas d'arme ?"

"Dommage collatéral, en fait, parce que j'ai aussi eu un raptor", se défendit Connor.

"Tu as descendu un raptor adulte tout seul ?" demanda Nick, impressionné.

"Ouaip. Il était presque adulte. Elle va s'en sortir ?"

"Elle aura un bon mal de crâne, mais elle ira bien", lui répondit Stephen.

"Elle a intérêt à se remettre rapidement, parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous tous pour ramener les raptors vivants", dit Nick.

"Vivants ?" répéta Connor.

"Ouais."

"Ces choses essaient de nous transformer en sushis, et on doit la jouer cool ? C'est pas vraiment équitable."

Nick s'éloigna sans répondre. Stephen et Casey le suivirent. En passant à côté du jeune homme, Stephen lui fit signe de s'occuper d'Abby.

* * *

Connor avait conduit Nick jusqu'au vestiaire où il avait laissé le raptor. Il pensait y retrouver l'agent d'entretien blessé pendant l'attaque du raptor, mais il n'y était pas.

"Le nettoyeur a été attaqué. Il est grièvement blessé. Je ne comprends pas, il était juste là. Il était réellement mal en point."

"Il a dû récupérer et s'être enfui." (il s'accroupit à côté du bébé) "Un raptor est un problème. Deux, signifie que nous avons une invasion et Dieu seul sait combien d'entre eux sont ici. Je veux que tu le ramènes au bowling, et que tu ne rejoignes près du magasin."

"Tout seul ?"

"Il est inconscient", se moqua Nick. "Tu n'as rien à craindre."

"Et s'il faisait le mort ?"

"Faire le mort ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu sais, comme les prédateurs du Crétacé, ces créatures sont plutôt malignes. Donc… ouais, c'est probable… fais gaffe à ça."

Connor rit, tandis que Cutter sortit des vestiaires. Une fois seul, Connor regarda le raptor, et s'arrêtant de rire, dit :

"Vraiment ?"

* * *

Cutter et Stephen traînaient le raptor adulte sur le sol jusqu'au bowling, quand ils passèrent devant un magasin qui vendait des radios. Nick s'arrêta. Certaines radios faisaient un bruit étrange. Il s'en approcha.

"Des interférences", dit-il. "C'est bizarre."

Il retourna vers Stephen, et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le bowling.

Connor, quant à lui, avait ramené le bébé raptor au bowling, et tirait le chariot où Abby était allongée pour la mettre à l'abri, derrière le comptoir. Puis, il s'approcha de Casey et Stephen, et dit :

"Elle va me tuer quand elle se réveillera."

"Y'a des chances", lui répondit Casey.

Puis, elle et Stephen rejoignirent Nick dans la salle de surveillance vidéo. Il essayait de repérer un autre raptor grâce aux écrans, mais n'en voyait pas.

"Le premier garde a été attaqué ici, et l'autre ici", leur dit-il en montrant les deux endroits des attaques sur les écrans. "Ils ont été attaqués à quelques secondes d'intervalles, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont au moins deux."

"On en a trouvé qu'un", dit Stephen.

"Et un bébé", compléta Connor, qui venait d'entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda Casey. "Tu es censé surveiller Abby."

Connor regarda Stephen puis Casey, et leur dit :

"Je croyais que vous le faisiez."

"Regardez", dit Cutter.

Un raptor venait d'apparaître sur les écrans de contrôle. Il se dirigeait vers le bowling.

"Oh, mon Dieu ! Abby !" dit Connor.

"Reste ici", dit Nick. "Dis-nous où il va."

Lui, Stephen et Casey prirent leur talkie-walkie, et sortirent en courant de la salle, leurs armes à la main.

"Ok, reste ici, et dis-leur où il est passé", dit Connor en regardant les écrans. (il ne le vit nulle part) "Où est-il allé ?"

* * *

Les trois compagnons couraient dans les allées du centre commercial. Connor, qui cherchait toujours le raptor sur les écrans, finit par le voir.

"Je le vois, Cutter", dit-il dans le talkie. "Il est en dessous de vous."

Les Cutter et Stephen descendirent les escaliers, pour atteindre le niveau inférieur. Le raptor disparut à nouveau des écrans.

"Je ne le vois plus", leur dit Connor. "Il a disparu." (pour lui-même) "Où il est allé ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, comment peut-on perdre un raptor dans un centre commercial ?" (il finit par le voir) "Oh, mon Dieu." (il prit son talkie) "Les gars, il se dirige vers le bowling. Il va vers Abby. Faites vites, il se déplace plutôt rapidement."

Nick, Casey et Stephen réussirent à arriver auprès d'Abby avant le raptor.

"Connor, elle va bien", dit Nick dans son talkie.

* * *

Stephen prit une seringue de tranquillisant, et se dirigea vers le bébé raptor, qui reprenait conscience.

"Oups", dit-il. "Il revient parmi nous. Je vais juste lui faire…"

"Non, arrête, attends une minute", l'arrêta Nick. "Il y a trois raptors. L'un d'entre eux est un bébé. Avec de la chance, c'est une famille."

"Donc, peut-être qu'on a pas à chercher le père. Peut-être que ce petit gars va le ramener à nous."

Stephen lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Ils attachèrent le bébé. Le raptor commença à crier.

"C'est ça", dit Nick. "Appelle ton papa. Maintenant, espérons qu'ils sont une famille unie."

"Où vous voulez que je me mette ?" demanda Connor.

"Tu vas là-bas, avec Abby. Donnes-moi ça", ajouta-t-il, en lui prenant le pistolet tranquillisant des mains. "Vas-y."

Cutter alla se poster à un endroit, et Casey et Stephen à un autre. Le petit appelait toujours son père, qui finit par venir, et dévora le bébé. Casey et Stephen s'entreregardèrent, surpris, puis Stephen épaula son fusil, et visa la créature. Abby reprit conscience à ce moment-là, se releva ; et dit :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le raptor la vit, et focalisa son attention sur elle. Connor se leva, la prit par la main, et l'entraîna ailleurs, pour la mettre à l'abri, en disant :

"Plus tard."

Stephen, Casey et Cutter sortirent de leurs cachettes et tirèrent sur le raptor. Mais, il se débarrassa des fléchettes. Connor et Abby prirent chacun une queue de billard, tandis que les autres rechargeaient leurs armes, et firent face au raptor. Un distributeur de cadeaux surprises se mit à jouer de la musique, et le raptor se jeta dessus, visiblement énervé par le bruit. Les Cutter et Stephen lui tirèrent à nouveau dessus, mais il put s'enfuir, sans que le tranquillisant ne fasse effet.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Connor.

"Ça fait trois doses de tranquillisant, et il est toujours debout. On va augmenter le dosage", dit Nick.

Stephen posa son fusil, et s'éloigna en direction du parking. Casey le suivit, pour essayer de le dissuader de prendre une décision radicale. Nick lui emboîta le pas, quelques instants plus tard.

"Ils sont trop dangereux !" dit Stephen, une fois dans le parking. "On ne peut pas prendre des risques stupides."

"Stephen, tout ce qu'on fait a un impact", dit Casey, alors qu'il cherchait un fusil pour tirer à balles réelles.

"On a tué des créatures avant, et rien ne s'est passé."

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?" lui demanda Nick.

"Ecoutes, peut-être que traverser les anomalies t'as rendu fou. Peut-être que tu penses que ces changements ont eu lieu."

"Et si c'était vrai, Stephen ?" dit Casey. "Si la mort d'une seule de ces créatures était désastreuse pour l'humanité ? Tu voudrais vraiment prendre le risque de changer la face du monde ?"

"Tu penses que j'ai imaginé Claudia Brown ?" fit Nick.

"Tout le schéma de l'évolution change, mais une seule personne disparaît ?" dit Stephen, sceptique. "Une personne qui s'avère être une de tes amies."

"Non, c'est pas aussi simple ! Le CRA n'existait même pas avant que je parte ! Il y a toute une équipe de gens là-dedans que je n'ai même jamais rencontré ! Il peut y avoir plein de choses, importantes ou pas ! Je ne sais pas !"

Une alarme résonna, leur indiquant que le raptor n'était plus dans le centre commercial. Stephen regarda Casey, puis Nick, et dit en prenant un fusil :

"Je l'utiliserai seulement si je le dois."

Il s'éloigna en direction de l'alarme. Casey le suivit, puis Nick fit de même. Il coururent jusqu'au rideau de fer qu'ils avaient baissé en entrant, et virent qu'il avait été éventré. Ils coururent jusqu'à une autre partie du parking, où des jeunes s'amusaient en moto. Trois jeunes regardaient un autre faire des acrobaties. Ils avaient laissé leur moto derrière eux.

"Hey !" cria Nick. (les trois jeunes se retournèrent) "Vous avez vu un animal passer par là ?"

"Quoi ? Un chien ? Un ours polaire ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux.

"Non, crois-moi, tu le saurais si tu l'avais vu."

Les jeunes se retournèrent vers leur camarade. Un cri de raptor attira leur attention.

"On doit le ramener à l'intérieur", dit Nick.

Casey et Stephen s'entreregardèrent, et grimpèrent chacun sur une moto. Ce serait bien plus simple de poursuivre le raptor s'ils pouvaient aller à la même vitesse que lui. Nick les imita. Casey et Stephen démarrèrent aussitôt, et se mirent à sillonner les allées du parking. Les jeunes se retournèrent, et se précipitèrent vers eux, mais Casey et Stephen étaient déjà partis. Puis, ils virent le raptor passer, et demandèrent à Nick, tandis que Casey et Stephen se lançaient à sa poursuite :

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

"Un raptor de l'ère du Crétacé, radio télécommandé", répondit Nick. "Probablement en vente à Noël."

Il démarra, pour aller prêter main forte à sa nièce et à Stephen, qui essayaient de forcer le raptor à retourner à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

"Je l'ai perdu !" cria Casey à Stephen. "Tu le vois ?"

"Non", lui répondit le jeune homme.

Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être passé ? On ne pouvait pas perdre un raptor dans un parking, tout de même ! Ils firent demi-tour en un dérapage contrôlé, et reprirent l'exploration des allés. Soudain, le raptor surgit en sautant par-dessus une voiture. Stephen dut se baisser pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, et Casey fut obligée de piler pour éviter de renverser la créature. Elle fit demi-tour, et le raptor la prit en chasse. Elle l'entraîna droit sur son oncle, qui lui mit un coup de pied dans le nez. Mais, cela ne fit que l'énerver. Nick s'arrêta, le temps de s'assurer que le raptor le prenait en chasse, puis repartit vers le centre commercial, le raptor a ses trousses, et Casey et Stephen juste derrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Les trois jeunes à qui ils avaient emprunté les motos, le regardèrent, et l'un d'eux dit :

"Tu dois admettre que c'est carrément génial."

"Plutôt cool, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit très ressemblant."

"Ouais, c'est sûr. Et pour ma moto ? !" cria-t-il.

Nick conduisit le raptor jusque dans le centre commercial. Une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'il allait continuer à les suivre, Casey et Stephen rattrapèrent Nick. Le raptor s'arrêta, eux aussi. Il se lança à nouveau à leur poursuite, et ils redémarrèrent. Ils abandonnèrent les motos, et prirent l'ascenseur. Les portes commençaient à se refermer quand le raptor arriva. Il essaya de placer son museau entre les portes, mais Casey lui mit un coup de poing, l'obligeant à reculer. Stephen et Cutter la regardèrent, impressionnés, tandis que les portes se fermaient. Nick prit son talkie, et dit :

"Connor, où est-ce que t'es ? On arrive au deuxième étage."

Le raptor s'était accroché à la cabine, et montait avec eux. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, s'attendant à trouver le raptor, mais ils eurent beau regarder, ils ne le virent nulle part. Un cri les fit se retourner, et ils virent le raptor bondir par-dessus la rambarde juste devant eux. Stephen avait laissé tomber son fusil avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, et ni Casey ni Cutter n'avaient d'arme. Ils étaient totalement à la merci du raptor. Il s'avança vers eux. La voix de Connor leur parvint de derrière :

"Professeur ! Dégagez le passage !"

Ils se retournèrent, et virent le jeune homme arriver en courant, une arme à la main. Nick s'écarta, et Connor tira, mais le raptor ne s'effondra pas tout de suite, et en plus, la piqûre l'avait mis en colère. Il continua d'avancer vers Nick. Stephen avait attiré Casey avec lui contre la rambarde. Le raptor finit par s'écrouler à leurs pieds. Stephen, qui tenait toujours Casey dans ses bras, se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en verre, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre son torse, soulagée.

"Je parie que vous êtes contents de m'avoir donné un flingue, maintenant, hein ?" leur dit Connor, fier de lui.

Nick lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, et lui donna l'accolade, tandis que Casey et Stephen restaient par terre, semblant prendre le temps de réaliser qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une mort affreuse. La jeune femme se libéra de l'étreinte de Stephen, et se releva en disant :

"J'ai besoin d'un verre."

Elle aida Stephen à se mettre sur pied, puis ils entreprirent de ramener le raptor à l'anomalie.

* * *

Connor accompagnait Abby jusqu'à l'anomalie. La jeune femme avait toujours du mal à marcher. La jambe qui avait reçu la fléchette était toujours un peu raide, sans oublier qu'elle avait mal au crâne. Elle descendit les marches une à une, très lentement.

"Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda Connor.

"Horrible", répondit-elle.

"Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Je peux courir te chercher un verre d'eau."

"Arrête de t'en faire, Connor, je vais bien."

"Abby, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Si je devais tirer sur quelqu'un, tu serais mon dernier choix. Excepté ma mère, évidemment, mais tu serais la dernière sur la liste avec elle." (il prit l'arme qu'il gardait dans son pantalon, dans son dos.) "Je ne pense pas que je tirerais sur l'une de vous."

"Tu peux arrêter ça ?"

"Ouais", dit-il, en pointant involontairement l'arme sur elle.

"Tu peux bouger le flingue en dehors de la zone Abby ?" demanda-t-elle, en repoussant l'arme.

"Bien sûr."

"Merci."

Elle continua à descendre les marches, et regarda Connor, qui ne bougeait pas.

"Je couvre tes arrières", dit-il.

* * *

Abby examinait les pattes d'un des raptor.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?" lui demanda Nick.

"C'est bizarre. La forme de l'os ressemble plus à celle d'un oiseau qu'à celle d'un reptile."

Nick acquiesça.

"Donc, pour résumer, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de ramener deux des plus dangereuses créatures de l'histoire à travers un trou temporel, dans le passé, où nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend", dit Connor.

"Dis comme ça, ça a l'air facile", dit Stephen.

"Je vais le faire tout seul", dit Nick.

"On aidera", lui dit Casey.

"C'est qui « on » ?" demanda Connor. (les autres le regardèrent) "J'ai pas dit que je le ferais pas. Je préfère juste le faire de mon plein gré, merci."

"Je vais le faire tout seul. Je ne veux pas en discuter", dit Nick.

Mais, Casey n'était pas du genre à se faire clouer le bec avec ce genre de phrase.

"Nick", dit-elle. "N'y vas pas tout seul, s'il te plait."

"Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ouais, enfin, en général, c'est quand tu dis ça qu'il faut que je m'inquiète…"

"Casey, rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis."

La jeune femme soupira, vaincue.

"Connor…" dit Nick. (le jeune homme le rejoignit devant l'anomalie) "J'ai combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, c'est difficile à dire. Presque toutes les anomalies ont disparues en quelques heures. Celle-là a duré toute la nuit."

"Viens avec moi."

Ils quittèrent le site de l'anomalie. Casey regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

"Il prépare quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je le sens."

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Cutter ne voulait personne avec lui pour pouvoir mener à bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

* * *

Connor suivit Cutter jusqu'au magasin de radios.

"Ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est de régler toutes les radios sur la fréquence 87.6 FM", dit Cutter. (le jeune homme obéit) "Alors, ça ne te semble pas bizarre ?"

"Des interférences. Pourquoi ?"

"Fais un effort."

"Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec l'anomalie ? C'est peut-être un simple problème technique de la station de radio."

"Je veux que tu éclaircisses ce point."

"Bien sûr. Mais, si c'est l'anomalie qui fait ça, il pourrait y avoir des interférences radio à chaque fois qu'une anomalie s'ouvre."

"Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Helen est toujours en avance sur nous. Elle doit avoir un récepteur pour les capter."

"On pourrait construire un détecteur. Quelque chose qui détecte les anomalies en quelques secondes."

"Si les interférences cessent quand l'anomalie disparaît, alors on est peut-être sur quelque chose. Bon, si je ne reviens pas cette fois, Connor, c'est à toi de le faire."

Le jeune homme acquiesça, même s'il n'aimait pas avoir toute la pression sur ses épaules.

* * *

Cutter revint, et prit un fusil avec lui. Abby lui demanda :

"Cutter, je voulais vous demander… cette Claudia Brown… à quoi elle ressemblait ?"

Casey leva la tête. Elle aussi aimerait bien le savoir.

"Quelle importance ? Je veux dire, pour toi, elle n'a jamais existé."

"Dites-moi quand même."

"Et bien, elle était bien", dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Bonne dans son travail, loyale, esprit d'équipe. Pas aussi dure qu'elle voulait le faire croire, mais elle était forte quand il le fallait."

"Tu veux dire quand tu dépassais les bornes et qu'il fallait te remettre à ta place ?" ironisa Casey.

"En fait, c'était surtout toi qu'elle réprimandait", répliqua son oncle avec un sourire.

Casey le regarda. Elle vit dans ses yeux que cette Claudia lui manquait.

"Elle était importante pour toi ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais."

"Désolée", lui dit Abby.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour ne pas l'avoir connue, et… parce que vous l'avez perdue. Je veux vous croire. Je le veux vraiment, mais c'est dur."

"Je sais", dit Nick en regardant l'anomalie.

Il poussa le chariot sur lequel ils avaient déposé les deux raptors, et le plaça devant l'anomalie, puis dit :

"Ces deux-là ne vont pas rester longtemps endormis. C'est ici que vous vous arrêtez", ajouta-t-il surtout à l'attention de Casey et de Stephen.

Il passa l'anomalie avec le chariot.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Nick émergea de l'anomalie, en poussant le chariot. Mais, le terrain était en pente raide, et le poids des raptor entraîna Nick, qui ne put retenir le chariot, et dévala la pente avec lui. Il finit par le lâcher, pour éviter de tomber. Le fusil qu'il avait posé sur le chariot était tombé pendant que Nick essayait de retenir le chariot. Celui-ci finit par s'immobiliser, et Nick s'en approcha, en sortant son couteau pour libéré les raptors. Une fois que ce fut fait, il récupéra sa veste, qu'il avait laissée tomber, l'épousseta, puis regarda en direction de l'anomalie. Il la regarda un moment, puis lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna.

"Ouais", dit la voix de Stephen derrière lui. (il se retourna, surpris) "Je pensais bien que t'allais essayer un truc comme ça. Je t'ai suivi, juste au cas où tu aurais l'idée folle de ne pas revenir."

"Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles", répondit Nick, contrarié. (Stephen lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas) "Ok, je sais exactement de quoi tu parles", admit Nick. "Mais et alors ? Peut-être que c'est mieux."

"Quoi ? Mourir ici dans… je ne sais quel endroit."

"Je pense que si je traverse assez d'anomalies, je pourrais arranger ça. Peut-être que je pourrais changer les choses et revenir en arrière."

"Et s'il n'existe aucun moyen ? Et si ce monde était le seul qu'il y ait ? Je veux dire, c'est du suicide", dit Stephen en regardant l'étendue désertique qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

"Je ne veux pas mourir, Stephen. Je veux juste essayer de faire les choses bien."

"Ok. Ok. Supposons que tu puisses changer les choses. Comment sais-tu que cette fois-ci, nous n'allons pas être simplement effacés ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu peux changer un million de choses et ne pas retrouver Claudia. Tu as encore de la famille qui t'attend. Est-ce que la vie d'une personne vaut que tu perdes tout ce qui t'est cher ? Tout ce que tu sais, c'est ce qui se passe ici et maintenant." (Nick le regarda puis regarda l'anomalie) "Pour une fois dans ta vie, oublie le passé. Parce que tu as un boulot à faire."

Nick hésita.

"Ouais, d'accord", finit-il par dire. "Juste, n'en fais pas trop. Tu n'as pas été très loyal ces derniers temps."

Stephen sourit, et leva les mains. Ils regardèrent l'anomalie.

"C'est moi, ou l'anomalie se referme ?" demanda Nick.

Ils se regardèrent, et se mirent à courir pour remonter la pente. Un cri de raptor derrière eux leur apprit que les créatures s'étaient réveillées. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Mais, les raptors étaient encore sur le chariot. Ils reprirent leur course vers l'anomalie. Stephen s'arrêta et se retourna. Les raptors n'étaient plus en vue. Il recommença à courir, alors que l'un des raptors se lançait à leur poursuite.

* * *

**Centre Commercial de Castle Cross, site de l'anomalie.**

Nick émergea de l'anomalie, et tomba à terre. Connor et Abby l'aidèrent à se relever.

"Vous allez bien ?" lui demanda Connor.

"Où est Stephen ?" demanda Casey, les yeux fixés sur l'anomalie.

A ce moment-là, la main de Stephen émergea de l'anomalie, et ils l'entendirent crier.

"L'anomalie se referme !" dit Connor.

Ils savaient que si Stephen ne repassait pas l'anomalie avant qu'elle ne se referme, il aurait non seulement la main coupée, mais en plus, il se ferait dévorer par deux raptors énervés. Ils attrapèrent la main du jeune homme, et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. De l'autre côté de l'anomalie, un raptor tenait la chaussure de Stephen dans sa gueule, et essayait de l'empêcher de passer l'anomalie. Ils réussirent à lui faire passer l'anomalie, mais le raptor tenait toujours le pied du jeune homme, et passa sa tête par l'anomalie. Celle-ci se referma, et le raptor eut la tête tranchée. Alors que les autres regardaient la tête du raptor par terre, Casey serra Stephen contre elle. Il grognait de douleur, car son pied le faisait un peu souffrir. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, et Casey s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et en levant les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Tout n'était pas perdu entre eux. La jeune femme posa son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux, soulagée. Puis, elle se leva, et dit à Nick :

"Tu pensais à quoi, là ? Partir et advienne que pourra ? Et nous, on était censé faire quoi ? Te laisser faire et prier pour qu'une autre personne ne fasse pas les frais d'une expérience sur la ligne du temps ? Ou carrément toute l'espèce humaine ? Tu l'as dis toi-même : modifier la nature peut être dangereux. A ton avis, tu allais faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ton intervention dans le passé n'allait pas entraîner l'extinction pure et simple de la race humaine ?"

"Rien. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Casey, tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences que mon acte pouvait avoir."

Casey soupira. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était fatiguée. Ils l'étaient tous. Elle prit la main de Nick, et lui dit :

"Je me doute que Claudia devait beaucoup compter pour toi, et j'aurais aimé la connaître. Vraiment. Mais, il faut arrêter de jouer avec le temps. C'est trop dangereux. Toi mieux que quiconque ici le sait."

Nick baissa les yeux. Il était triste, mais sa nièce marquait un point. Qui aurait pu disparaître si Stephen n'était pas venu le chercher ?

"Tu as raison", lui dit-il. "Mais, dis-moi, c'est toi qui as demandé à Stephen de me suivre ?"

"Coupable", dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Connor et Nick étaient assis au milieu du magasin de radios, et écoutaient la station 87.6 FM, qui n'avait plus une seule interférence.

"Vous aviez raison", dit Connor. "C'était l'anomalie qui causait les interférences."

"Ouais. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'attendre que les créatures viennent, maintenant. Nous saurons que les anomalies sont ouvertes avant qu'elles arrivent."

"Maintenant, tout ce qu'on a à découvrir, c'est ce qui cause ces anomalies."

Nick rit, puis dit :

"Ça risque d'être un peu plus long."

"Ouais."

Connor donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du professeur, et partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à l'extérieur.

* * *

Nick faisait son rapport téléphonique à Lester :

"L'endroit est sûr, l'anomalie a disparu. Vous pouvez donner le feu vert."

"Excellent. Nous le ferons d'ici. Bon travail, au fait. Ça aurait pu ne pas être beau à voir."

"En effet."

"Vous savez, vous méritez du repos et du temps pour vous remettre. Prenez une heure. Non, ne soyons pas radin. Prenez-en deux. Je vous verrai à 9h."

"Oubliez ça, je rentre me coucher."

"Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter. Un nouveau membre de l'équipe."

"Qui ?"

"Oh, une sorte de magicien des Relations Publiques. Pour simplifier, il sera notre spécialiste auprès des médias, protégeant le public des informations qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître. Un travail pénible, mais qui doit être fait."

"Ok, si vous le dites", dit Nick d'une voix lasse.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies, quelques heures plus tard.**

Toute l'équipe de Nick était réunie dans la salle ronde, qui servait de centre des opérations. Le professeur manquait à l'appel. Casey essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts, et étouffait au moins un bâillement à la seconde, tandis que Connor et Abby discutaient pour passer le temps. Nick poussa la porte de la salle, en disant :

"Bonjour."

"Vous êtes en retard", lui dit Lester.

"Alors, virez-moi", répliqua-t-il en rejoignant Connor et Abby.

"On peut toujours rêver. Maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, on peut peut-être commencer." (il se retourna, alors qu'une femme arrivait) "Ah ! Bienvenue."

"Bonjour", répondit la jeune femme.

"J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue. Voici Jennifer Lewis."

Cutter, qui leur tournait le dos, se retourna, et eut le choc de sa vie en reconnaissant Claudia. Il s'avança vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux.

"Claudia Brown", souffla-t-il.

"Jenny", corrigea-t-elle en lui tendant la main. "Enchantée."

Nick la regarda. Elle était différente de la Claudia qu'il connaissait, mais pourtant elle lui ressemblait tellement.

* * *

**Plus tard dans la journée.**

Lester leur avait finalement donné l'autorisation d'aller se reposer. Stephen sortit du CRA, et vit Casey, appuyée sur sa moto. Elle le regardait. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit :

"Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie."

"Apparemment non."

"Tu attends Nick ?"

"Non." (elle se redressa) "Viens avec moi."

"Où ça ?"

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, et l'attira à elle, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Il mit sa main dans son dos, et la plaqua contre lui. Ce baiser le fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille, puis sur ses fesses.

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?" demanda-t-il, alors que ses lèvres glissaient dans son cou.

"Chez moi", répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, et montèrent sur la moto de Casey pour aller chez elle. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Casey fit glisser la veste de Stephen le long de ses épaules, puis fit de même avec la sienne. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres, puis lui retira son tee-shirt, et le laissa tomber à terre. Il la souleva, et monta les marches menant au loft de la jeune femme. Sans la reposer, sa bouche dévora le cou de sa compagne, lui arrachant de longs soupirs de plaisir. Les jambes nouées autour de la taille de Stephen, Casey retira son tee-shirt, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Le jeune homme la conduisit dans la chambre, et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il put enfin explorer son buste, s'attardant sur ses seins. La jeune femme se cambra de plaisir. Il la débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, puis fit de même avec les siens. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et la jeune femme le fit rouler sous elle. Elle plaqua les mains de Stephen sur l'oreiller, au dessus de sa tête, et fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur son torse et ses abdominaux, utilisant autant ses lèvres que sa langue. Stephen gémit longuement. Les longs cheveux de la jeune femme effleurant sa peau le firent frissonner. Casey l'embrassa, et d'un mouvement du bassin, Stephen la pénétra. En gémissant, elle se redressa, et lâcha les mains de Stephen, puis commença de lents va-et-vient, tout en caressant le torse de son amant. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et remonta jusque sur sa taille, pour la guider dans ses mouvements. Presque aussitôt, leurs gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il aimait la voir savourer pleinement son plaisir. Il se redressa en position assise, et tandis qu'elle continuait ses va-et-vient, l'embrassa. Il donna de légers coups de bassins pour approfondir la pénétration, et une vague ultime de plaisir les submergea. Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un moment. Jamais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le sexe ne leur avait paru aussi intense. Stephen repoussa une mèche collée sur le front de la jeune femme par la sueur, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre quand Helen avait avoué qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

"Je t'aime", murmura Casey à son oreille.

Stephen la serra contre lui. Helen avait échoué. Elle ne pourrait pas les séparer.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était très tôt le matin, quand Casey entra dans un des laboratoires du CRA. Avec les événements de la veille, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec son oncle, et son comportement envers Jenny Lewis l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Et si, Nick n'était pas aussi fou que tout le monde le pensait ? Si Jenny Lewis était en fait la Claudia Brown dont son oncle leur avait parlé ? Et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'anomalie, qui avait changé la ligne du temps, et le cours normal des choses ? Elle voulait savoir à quel point ils avaient été affectés. Tandis que Stephen était rentré chez lui pour se changer, elle avait décidé d'aller parler à Nick, et au vu de son récent comportement, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit om elle pouvait le trouver. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que Nick était assis à un bureau, l'air préoccupé. Il fixait Jenny du regard. Elle soupira. Elle se doutait bien de ce à quoi il pensait. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment où Lester leur avait présenté leur nouvelle collègue.

* * *

_Flash back :_

__ Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue, Jennifer Lewis, dit Lester._

__ Jenny Lewis. Enchantée de vous connaître, dit la jeune femme, en souriant à l'équipe._

_Casey la trouva tout de suite sympathique. Un peu guindée, mais sympathique._

__ Melle Lewis occupera un rôle clé dans l'équipe. Elle se réfère à moi, et vous vous référez à elle, poursuivit Lester._

__ Je croyais qu'on ne rendait de comptes à personne, dit Stephen, faisant sourire Casey, qui se trouvait à côté de lui._

__ Les scientifiques, soupira Lester._

_Jenny laissa échapper un petit rire, et dit :_

__ Ça va, James. J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec des créatifs. Appelez-moi tous Jenny._

__ Claudia, dit enfin Nick, qui était resté étrangement silencieux._

__ Je ne m'appelle pas Claudia._

__ Claudia Brown, insista le professeur._

__ Je pense que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_Les membres de l'équipe de Nick se regardèrent tous, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Casey regarda ses amis les uns après les autres, les suppliant du regard de trouver une excuse pour éloigner son oncle._

__ Non, je sais que vous pensez vous appeler Jenny Lewis, mais vous vous appelez en fait Claudia Brown. Il y a une bonne explication à ça._

_Jenny commençait à montrer des signes de malaise, face à Nick. Il devenait vraiment urgent que quelqu'un intervienne. Une personne le fit, mais ce ne fut pas la personne que Casey espérait. Lester dit :_

__ Voici le professeur Nick Cutter. Un sujet fascinant, pour étudier comment l'inspiration peut devenir folie._

_Casey se mordit la lèvre, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle lâcha :_

__ Peut-être qu'une étude pourra montrer comment vous avez fait pour avaler un manche à balais._

_Lester la fusilla du regard. Stephen mit une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre par ce contact, qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin. La jeune femme soupira, et soutint le regard assassin de Lester. Leek demanda à Nick :_

__ Tout va bien, professeur ?_

__ Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais vous vous appelez Claudia Brown, dit Nick à Jenny, sans écouter Leek. Ecoutez-moi, insista-t-il._

_Casey regarda à nouveau ses amis. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire qui pourrait détourner l'attention de Nick. Connor dit alors :_

__ Le détecteur d'anomalies, professeur. Vous vous souvenez, on devait en parler. (Casey soupira de soulagement) On peut en parler maintenant?_

_Casey suivit Nick et Connor. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec Lester, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui lance une nouvelle raillerie qu'il pouvait lui faire amèrement regretter. Les trois compères marchèrent dans les couloirs, en direction des laboratoires. Nick s'arrêta, et dit à Connor :_

__ C'est Claudia Brown._

__ Je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme._

__ Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?_

__ Je sais que c'est ce que vous croyez, expliqua Connor. Moi, je n'ai jamais vu cette femme, de toute ma vie._

_Nick regarda Casey, qui secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais vu cette Claudia Brown, ou Jenny Lewis, ou peu importait comment son oncle voulait l'appeler._

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Nick, déboussolé._

_Casey entoura ses épaules de son bras, en signe de réconfort._

__ Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas vous relâcher maintenant, lui dit Connor. Il est à peine midi, et on va sûrement devoir encore sauver le monde avant de se coucher…_

__ J'espère que non, gémit Casey. Tout ce à quoi je rêve en ce moment précis, c'est de mon lit._

_Nick esquissa un sourire. Il comprenait qu'il effrayait les membres de son équipe. Des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il devait se reprendre._

__ Désolé, dit-il._

__ Donc, plus de Claudia Brown ? dit Connor. Au moins tant que vous n'avez pas découvert ce qui se passe._

_Casey et Nick regardèrent Connor s'éloigner. Puis, Casey regarda son oncle. Elle l'enlaça tendrement._

__ Je sais que c'est dur, lui dit-elle, en le serrant contre elle. Le monde que tu retrouves est complètement différent. Mais, s'il te plait, reprends-toi. J'ai besoin que tu te ressaisisses. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire face, si tu me lâches maintenant. (sans relâcher son étreinte, elle le regarda) Tu comprends que tu es mon roc ? Comment je vais faire, si tu t'effondres ?_

_Nick lui sourit, puis lui rendit son étreinte, en lui disant :_

__ Je suis ton roc, et tu es le mien. Ça va aller, je te le promets._

_Casey rit un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

__ J'aime mieux ça, lui dit-elle, retournant auprès d'Abby._

_Nick se dirigea vers la salle des opérations, où Jenny, Leek et Lester étaient encore en train de discuter. Même si, à chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune femme, il voyait Claudia Brown, la femme avec laquelle il aurait voulu construire quelque chose, il lui dit néanmoins :_

__ Melle Lewis, veuillez accepter mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer._

__ Pas de problème, lui répondit Jenny. Maintenant, peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers Lester._

__ Votre travail est d'étouffer les rumeurs, lui dit Lester. Pour faire court, ça signifie que vous devez convaincre les gens qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont vu._

_Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils traitaient ici._

__ Garder le public en dehors de ça est la priorité du gouvernement, ajouta Leek._

__ Joliment dit, lui dit Lester._

_Jenny sourit, croyant qu'on lui faisait une farce._

__ Des dinosaures… (elle laissa échapper un petit rire) Allons, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit vraiment._

__ Il y a une chose que je peux vous promettre, Jenny. Ce travail ne ressemble à rien de ce que vous avez fait avant._

__ J'en doute. Quand vous avez été dans les Relations Publiques aussi longtemps que moi, rien ne peut plus vous surprendre._

_Après un haussement de sourcils, Lester dit à Leek :_

__ Emmenez Jenny aux RH, pour finir les formalités._

_Jenny partit avec Leek. Lester la regarda, puis dit à Nick :_

__ Elégante. Très élégante._

_Fin du flash back.

* * *

_Casey vit Nick baisser la tête, en proie à une lutte intérieure. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas voir son oncle comme ça. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et s'assit sur son bureau.

Nick leva les yeux. Il savait déjà qui venait de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait la manie de faire ça.

_ Casey… dit-il.

La jeune femme se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Salut, Nick ! dit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, lui dit son oncle, devinant les pensées de sa nièce.

_ Ça, tu vois, ça risque d'être dur. (elle lui prit la main) Ecoute, je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ça. Pas à moi.

Nick choisit de changer de sujet :

_ Alors, ça avance avec Stephen ?

Casey rougit, et dit :

_ En fait, oui, tout va très bien entre nous.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

Casey fronça les sourcils, et dit :

_ Dis donc, toi, je vois très bien ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu changes de sujet pour que j'oublie que tu ne vas pas bien !

Nick sourit, et sans lâcher sa main, se leva.

_ Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il porta la main de sa nièce à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie du labo.

_ Il va falloir qu'on en parle un jour ! lui lança Casey dans son dos. Tu n'y échapperas pas !

Nick leva la main sans se retourner, et répondit :

_ Un jour…

_ Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

_ Je sais, lui lança son oncle, en sortant du laboratoire.

* * *

**Immeuble de bureaux, La City.**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années poussa la porte du bâtiment et pénétra dans le hall, d'un pas conquérant. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se retournant pour admirer une jolie fille portant une minijupe, puis entra dans la cabine. Une fois arrivé au 14ème étage, il se dirigea tout droit vers son assistante, et lui dit :

_ Tout est prêt, Shelley ? Comment ça va ?

_ Bien, merci, Terry.

_ C'est juste 5 millions de livres, et nos jobs qui sont en jeu. Je reformule : c'est 5 millions de livres, et VOTRE job.

_ Pas de pression, alors, hein ?

Terry, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de conférence, se retourna, et dit :

_ Aucun faux pas, aujourd'hui. Et j'insiste sur le « aucun ».

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un étage plus haut, une anomalie venait de s'ouvrir, répandant une brume ressemblant à du soufre, dans tout l'étage. Un homme de la maintenance arriva au 15ème étage, et fut surpris de voir cette brume. Il ouvrit la porte menant au local technique, et vit l'anomalie. Quelque chose se trouvant dans la brume l'agrippa par les pieds, et le fit tomber.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au 14ème étage, Terry et Shelley se trouvaient avec un assistant dans la salle de conférence. Ils étaient en téléconférence avec un client Japonais potentiel.

_ Lambert Smith a prouvé son expertise sur le marché des boissons, dit Shelley. Notre but est de faire de Nagata la première bière japonaise, sur le marché britannique d'ici trois ans.

_ Disons deux ans, corrigea Terry.

_ Deux ans, reprit Shelley. Nous pensons que ce produit va plaire aux jeunes femmes aisées.

L'alarme incendie se déclancha, interrompant la jeune femme.

_ Ne vous arrêtez pas, Shelley, lui dit Terry, en se couvrant la bouche de la main, afin que Nagata ne le voie pas. Vous arrivez au meilleur.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Nagata.

_ Non, juste une alarme incendie. Elle va s'arrêter dans une minute, lui assura le jeune homme.

Shelley continua d'exposer à Nagata leur plan de campagne publicitaire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le bâtiment fut évacué, et les pompiers arrivèrent sur place. Ils montèrent à l'étage où s'était déclenché l'alarme incendie. Deux pompiers, un homme et une femme, arrivèrent au local technique, et la jeune femme dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

_ On dirait du soufre. Il n'y a pas de feu ici.

Ils virent alors l'anomalie. La jeune femme demanda :

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

_ J'en ai aucune idée.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'anomalie.

_ Chef ? dit-elle.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se retourna, et vit que son supérieur avait disparu. Elle l'appela. Soudain, il bondit devant elle et lui agrippa les épaules.

_ Sors de là ! lui dit-il. Le brouillard, il y a quelque chose… Sors de là. Cours !

Il essayait de se retenir au chambranle de la porte, mais ce qui le tirait était plus fort. Il finit par lâcher, et disparut dans le brouillard.

_ Chef ! hurla la jeune pompier.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

_ A chaque fois qu'une anomalie s'ouvre, les interférences radios se multiplient, dit Nick à Lester et Leek. On ne les a pas vues avant, parce qu'on ne les cherchait pas.

_ Vous pouvez construire un appareil qui les détecte ? demanda Lester.

_ Oui. C'est comme traquer une radio pirate. On peut aussi développer un détecteur portable à courte distance.

_ On pourra détecter les anomalies dès qu'elles apparaissent ? demanda Leek.

Visiblement, les deux hommes étaient sceptiques.

_ Et bien, oui, c'est l'idée.

_ C'est cher ? demanda Lester.

_ Que si on le fait bien.

Leek se pencha vers Lester, et lui dit :

_ Je pense que nous devrions y réfléchir sérieusement, monsieur. On dirait bien notre meilleure avancée à ce jour.

_ Je comprends bien les implications, Leek, répliqua Lester, que son subalterne exaspérait au plus au point. Très bien dites à Leek ce dont vous avez besoin, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Nick.

_ Et bien, je veux que Connor supervise la construction.

_ Très bien… mais il est sous les ordres de Leek.

Cutter fut obligé d'accepter ce compromis. Il savait que s'il refusait, Connor serait écarté du projet. Il se retourna, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer Jenny, tant sa ressemblance avec Claudia était frappante.

* * *

**Immeuble de bureaux, La City.**

Pendant ce temps, Terry et Shelley avaient décidé de continuer la téléconférence avec le Japon, malgré l'alarme incendie.

_ J'ai planifié une campagne de pub innovante et osée, avec des femmes connues dans le monde entier, dit Shelley à Nagata. (elle se pencha vers Terry, et lui demanda tout bas) Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ?

_ « Sentir » ? demanda Nagata.

_ Un instant, s'il vous plait, lui dit Terry.

_ Voulez-vous regarder un diaporama, M. Nagata ? lui dit Shelley, en envoyant le fameux diaporama, afin de pouvoir régler la gêne hors de la présence de leur client. (elle se tourna vers Terry) Faites quelque chose.

_ Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante vitrée, et l'ouvrit sur un bureau entièrement enfumé.

_ Y'a le feu ! s'exclama Shelley, paniquée.

_ Je vais voir, dit Terry. Occupez-le, ajouta-t-il en parlant de Nagata.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et avança dans le brouillard, retenant à grand peine des haut-le-cœur. Shelley et l'assistant le regardaient, jusqu'à ce que le brouillard ne l'enveloppe. Ils le cherchaient du regard, lorsque Terry s'écrasa sur la porte vitrée. Tous deux sursautèrent violemment, et Shelley poussa un cri. Terry avait l'air de souffrir et de lutter contre quelque chose qui le tira brutalement en arrière, le faisant disparaître du champ de vision de ses collègues.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Connor étaient au vidéo club, en train de choisir quel DVD ils allaient louer. Connor faisait défiler les DVD, tout en les éliminant d'office.

_ Je crois que c'est à mon tour de choisir, lui dit Abby.

_ De quoi tu parles ? T'as choisi la semaine dernière !

_ Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais choisi « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ? Pourquoi pas quelque chose de romantique, pour changer ?

_ Romantique ? répéta Connor.

_ Ouais… Pourquoi pas « The Holiday » ? proposa Abby, en fouillant dans les présentoirs. (Connor leva les yeux au ciel) ça a l'air pas mal.

_ On dirait mon pire cauchemar, soupira le jeune homme.

Abby soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, en continuant de faire défiler les DVD. Tu sais quoi, je rentre à la maison. Choisis.

_ Oui ?

_ Oui. Mais, pas de film d'horreur, ni d'action. Et sûrement pas de science-fiction. Bye.

_ Bye, répondit Connor, en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir louer, avec de telles restrictions.

Une jeune femme derrière lui regarda Abby partir, puis s'approcha de lui. Avisant, le DVD qu'il venait de prendre, elle dit :

_ « Hôtel ». Un classique. Très bon choix. (Connor n'en revenait pas qu'une aussi jolie femme lui adresse la parole) Mais, celui-ci… il est vraiment très bon, dit-elle en prenant un autre DVD.

Le jeune homme, impressionné par cette jolie jeune femme, en fit tomber le DVD qu'il tenait. Il le ramassa précipitamment, en disant :

_ Désolé. (il prit un autre DVD) Vous avez vu celui-là ?

_ Pas mal, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je préfère l'original.

Connor était impressionné de voir qu'une femme à l'allure si sophistiquée pouvait avoir les mêmes goûts que lui pour les films.

_ Moi aussi, dit-il, la faisant rire.

_ J'ai pas envie de regarder un film d'horreur ce soir. Plutôt un truc…

_ Erotique… romantique ? se reprit Connor.

_ Fantasy, science-fiction, quelque chose dans le genre. Tu pourrais m'en recommander un ?

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de science-fiction avec le reste de l'équipe, il se faisait rabrouer dans la seconde, et là, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui demandait des conseils en matière de films de science-fiction. Elle devait être une envoyée du ciel !

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de chez lui, le journal à la main. Il avançait dans son appartement, quand il avisa une traînée de sang, menant à la salle de bains. Il la suivit, et trouva Helen, assise par terre, contre la baignoire. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Il venait juste de recoller les morceaux avec Casey. En plus, la jeune femme lui avait téléphoné, pour lui dire qu'elle avait envie de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, et qu'elle achetait les croissants.

_ Helen ! dit-il, n'osant pas s'approcher d'elle.

_ Stephen. Désolée, je ne savais pas où aller d'autre. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Stephen avisa sa blessure à la cuisse, et s'agenouillant à côté d'elle pour l'examiner, il demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Avoir des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner n'était pas si facile au Crétacé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

_ Un ptérosaure.

Il se releva, pour prendre de quoi la soigner dans l'armoire à pharmacie, en disant :

_ Il te faut des antibiotiques.

_ Stephen, j'ai besoin de dormir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rien qui essaye de me manger. Laisse-moi rester. Juste un peu.

Il la désinfecta, puis lui dit :

_ Tu survivras.

_ Tu te fais du souci ?

_ Ouais, répondit-il sans la regarder, tout en continuant de nettoyer la plaie.

_ Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. J'étais en colère. Je voulais pas te blesser.

_ Raté. Tu as blessé tout le monde. Comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Nick était toujours assis à un bureau, fixant Jenny. Il ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête qu'elle était Claudia. La jeune femme discutait avec Lester. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, et se dirigea vers eux. Mais, Leek, pour le devancer, courut vers son patron. Il lui tendit un papier.

_ Ça vient de la City. On dirait qu'il y a une nouvelle anomalie, dit-il.

Lester lut le papier, et répondit :

_ C'est un feu. Ça ne nous intéresse pas.

_ On a intercepté des appels depuis des portables dans le bâtiment, et ça parle beaucoup d'une odeur nauséabonde de gaz et d'une possible créature.

_ Quel genre ? demanda Nick.

Leek se tourna vers lui.

_ On a pas encore d'information, dit-il.

_ Une créature ? fit Jenny, incrédule.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

La jeune femme avait un lézard sur l'épaule, et donnait à manger à Rex, au moment où Connor rentrait, avec la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée au vidéo club.

_ Abby, dit-il. (Abby se retourna) Voici Caroline.

_ Salut, dit-elle, étonnée.

Caroline avisa Rex, t dit en s'approchant :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

_ Ce truc, c'est mon lézard, répondit Abby, qui n'appréciait pas que Caroline ait osé traité Rex de « chose ».

_ C'est Rex, intervint Connor. Il est inoffensif. Il est très cool.

_ Bonjour Rex, dit Caroline, en tendant la main vers le lézard.

Rex voulut la lui mordre. Elle retira sa main, précipitamment.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Connor. D'habitude, il fait pas ça. (il se tourna vers Rex) Méchant lézard. Méchant Rex.

Le lézard s'envola. Abby regarda Caroline, et lui dit :

_ J'imagine qu'il fait ce que son instinct lui dicte.

Elle se détourna, et s'éloigna de Connor et de la jeune femme, pour remettre le lézard qu'elle avait sur l'épaule dans son vivarium. Le jeune homme lui dit :

_ J'ai invité Caroline à regarder le DVD avec nous. Ça te dérange pas ?

_ C'est que Connor et moi, on s'est tellement amusés, dit Caroline. Il est très drôle, pas vrai ?

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Ouais ? Ouais, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant l'air vexé de Connor.

_ Vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ?

_ Moi et Connor ? Non, grands dieux, non. Comme si…

Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Connor la rattrapa, et lui glissa :

_ T'es pas obligée de le dire comme ça.

_ C'est qui ? lui répliqua-t-elle.

_ Je sais pas. Elle m'a dragué au vidéo club.

_ Elle t'a dragué ?

_ Oui. Beaucoup de femmes me trouvent attirant. (Abby ne put retenir un sourire) Quoi ?

_ Rien.

_ Ecoutes, je crois qu'elle m'aime beaucoup, alors ne me bousille pas tout, Ok ?

_ Ok.

A ce moment là, leurs portables sonnèrent. Ils regardèrent leur message, et Connor soupira :

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? (Abby le regarda, un air faussement compatissant sur le visage) C'est pas drôle. (il se dirigea vers Caroline) Caroline, je suis vraiment désolé mais quelque chose vient de se passer. Je dois y aller. C'est… c'est le boulot.

_ Dommage. T'as un stylo ?

_ Un stylo ? Ouaip. (il se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur, et chercha des stylos) On a des stylos. (il finit par en trouver) Ah, voilà. Plein de stylos.

Il les tendit à Caroline, qui en prit un, et lui écrivit quelque chose sur la main. Il se tourna vers Abby, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_ C'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Helen était nue dans le lit de Stephen. Il se tenait au pied de son lit, une tasse à la main. Elle le regarda, et lui dit :

_ C'est bon de savoir qu'on peut toujours être amis.

Il la regarda sans répondre. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, et il entendit Casey dire :

_ C'est moi. Pardon d'avoir été si longue mais la boulangerie a été prise d'assaut.

Elle s'avança dans l'appartement, et vit sa tante, nue dans le lit de son petit ami. Elle le regarda, blessée.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dit-il. Elle était là quand je suis arrivé. Elle était blessée. Je l'ai soignée et…

_ Et tu l'as mise dans ton lit, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

_ Non ! Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer. Elle et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps !

Helen dit :

_ Casey, ma chérie, on peut enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? Viens me faire un câlin…

_ Va au diable.

Stephen voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea. Elle prit son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche, lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, puis dit :

_ Je m'en vais.

Elle sortit de l'appartement sans un regard pour Stephen, et encore moins pour sa tante. Le portable de Stephen vibra à son tour. Il le prit et lut le message.

_ Je dois y aller, dit-il.

_ C'est Nick ? La voix du maître…

_ Je veux que tu sois partie quand je rentre, lui dit-il en partant.

* * *

**Immeuble de bureaux, la City.**

Nick gara sa voiture, et en descendit avec Jenny. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la moto de Casey. Il s'attendait à la voir avec Stephen, mais elle était seule. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ? Sa nièce descendit de son engin, retira son casque, et le posa sur le guidon. Elle avait l'air en colère. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et Nick lui demanda :

_ Y'a un truc qui ne va pas ?

_ Non, tout va bien, mentit-elle.

Jenny fit le tour de la voiture, et leur dit :

_ Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'avale cette histoire de dinosaures ?

_ Honnêtement ? Non, lui répliqua Nick, en la fixant, alors que tous trois marchaient vers le bâtiment.

_ Pouvez-vous arrêter de faire ça, s'il vous plait ?

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Me fixer comme ça.

_ Je ne peux pas vous regarder ?

_ Pas comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme si vous me connaissiez.

_ Vous voyez, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, parce que sinon, je le saurais, non ?

_ Logique imparable, murmura Casey.

_ Pas forcément, répondit Nick à Jenny.

_ Lester m'a dit que vous étiez… bizarre.

_ N'accordez pas trop de crédit à ce que dit Lester.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il a tout d'un grand homme.

Nick la regarda.

_ Si Nick est bizarre, vous, vous êtes dingue, dit Casey.

_ Vous avez raison, je ne vous connais pas, ajouta Nick.

Ils arrivèrent à la bande de police délimitant une zone à ne pas franchir autour du bâtiment. Jenny montra sa carte, et le policier souleva la bande pour qu'ils puissent passer dessous. Un pompier se dirigea vers eux, et leur dit :

_ Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

_ Désolée, c'est une question de sécurité nationale, lui dit Jenny. Pouvez-vous demander à vos hommes de se retirer ? Je veux qu'ils se reculent d'environ 800 mètres. Et si un seul passe à la presse, il est viré.

_ Si j'étais vous, je ferais ce qu'elle dit, dit Nick.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi autoritaire ? demanda Casey à Jenny.

_ Je fais ce qui doit être fait.

Elle s'éloigna. Nick et Casey marchèrent avec le pompier vers l'immeuble.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Nick.

_ Une sorte de fuite chimique. Il y a quelques idiots qui ont ignoré l'alarme, coincés au 14ème étage. Deux de mes pompiers sont aussi là-haut.

_ Ok, dit Nick.

Le pompier s'éloigna. Casey regarda son oncle, et lui dit :

_ Super… J'adore quand, en plus de faire notre boulot, on doit aussi servir de baby-sitter…

Stephen les rejoignit à ce moment-là, en disant :

_ Désolé, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

Casey se rembrunit, mais retint la remarque acerbe qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter à la figure. Mais, Nick n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa femme jouait encore avec eux. Elle garda donc le silence. Mais, Nick vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre vous deux ? leur demanda-t-il.

_ Rien, tout va bien, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble. Dans leur dos, la voix de Jenny s'éleva :

_ Où allez-vous ? (ils ne répondirent pas, et ne la regardèrent même pas) Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire.

_ Oh, vous trouverez bien quelque chose, lui répondit Nick sans se retourner.

* * *

Le brouillard qui cachait d'étranges créatures s'étendait rapidement dans l'immeuble. Nick, Casey et Stephen avaient pris les escaliers pour arriver au 8ème étage. Le brouillard commençait aussi à envahir la cage d'escalier.

_ S'il n'y a pas de feu, on aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur, dit Stephen, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

Stephen se dirigea vers la porte, se tourna vers ses compagnons, en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur. Il affronta le visage fermé de sa petite amie un instant, puis ouvrit la porte, avant de la refermer aussitôt, en disant :

_ Ça sent la m… quelque chose de pourri, se reprit-il.

_ C'est leur version de l'atmosphère, dit Nick. Sûrement au Précambrien. Concentré en soufre et en dioxyde de carbone.

Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte :

_ Au secours !

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Maintenant, ils n'avaient pas à hésiter. Ils allaient devoir y aller. Stephen ouvrit la porte à la volée, et tous trois entrèrent dans le couloir, essayant de ne prendre que de petites respirations. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, et trouvèrent la femme pompier, qui était venue pour le feu. Elle était accroupie sur un meuble, sa hache levée, pour parer à une attaque.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Nick.

_ Il y a quelque chose dans le brouillard, répondit-elle.

Stephen s'avança dans la pièce qui jouxtait celle-là, et vit deux vers géants émerger du brouillard. L'un d'eux se redressa de manière agressive. Le jeune homme lui renversa une étagère dessus, et se recula précipitamment.

_ Donnez-moi votre hache, dit Nick à la jeune pompier.

Elle la lui lança, et Nick frappa le vers qui était devant lui. Cela eut pour effet d'énerver la créature, qui se dressa devant lui, et cracha une sorte de liquide noir visqueux. Nick se pencha sur le côté pour l'éviter, et frappa à nouveau le ver, mais cette fois-ci, plus fort. La créature tomba à terre et ne se releva pas.

_ Venez, dit-il aux autres. (la jeune pompier ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc) Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant sa hache. Faites votre boulot. Sortez-nous de là.

La jeune femme attrapa sa hache, sauta du meuble sur lequel elle était perchée, et leur dit :

_ Courez !

Les trois compagnons obéirent, et elle les suivit, tout en surveillant qu'aucune créature n'allait essayer de les attaquer.

* * *

Nick poussa la porte des escaliers, et jaillit du couloir, suivi par Casey et Stephen. La jeune pompier les suivait. Un ver lui attrapa la jambe, et elle tomba.

_ Ferme la porte ! cria Stephen à Nick, qui obéit, coinçant le vers entre la porte et le chambranle.

La jeune femme essaya de dégager son pied, en donnant de violent coups contre la porte pour que la créature lâche prise. Stephen vint l'aider à se dégager. La créature finit par la lâcher, et sembla s'asphyxier. Nick ramassa la hache que la jeune femme avait lâchée, et s'apprêtait à frapper le ver. Mais, il vit que celui-ci fut comme pris de convulsions, et finit par mourir. Stephen, Casey et lui se penchèrent pour l'examiner.

_ Il est mort, dit Stephen. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais il vient peut-être d'encore plus loin que prévu. L'oxygène dans notre atmosphère doit l'empoisonner.

_ Il ne peut pas respirer en dehors du brouillard, compléta Casey.

_ On doit le dégager, acquiesça son oncle. (il regarda Stephen) Demande à Connor de trouver quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se leva, et s'éloigna. Casey le suivit. La jeune pompier dit a Nick, d'un air incrédule :

_ Ils ont dit qu'il y avait le feu au 15ème, dans la pièce des serveurs. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Rien que ce… brouillard. (Nick se releva) Et quelque chose de brillant.

_ L'anomalie. (elle le regarda sans comprendre) C'est une longue histoire. Restez dans les escaliers. Restez loin du brouillard en descendant.

_ Il y a toujours des gens coincés là-dedans ! protesta-t-elle.

_ Je sais. Vous en avez assez fait. Allez-y, dit-il en lui tendant sa hache.

_ Gardez-la. Vous en aurez besoin.

_ Merci.

Il la regarda descendre.

* * *

Stephen et Casey s'étaient un peu éloignés, pour pouvoir appeler Connor et lui faire un rapport de la situation sans que la jeune pompier ne les entende. Lorsque ce fut fait, Stephen voulut aller rejoindre Nick, mais Casey le retint. Il la regarda.

_ Euh, pour tout à l'heure… chez toi. Ce que j'ai dit… je le pensais pas. J'étais juste énervée de voir Helen chez toi, et qui plus est… nue dans ton lit. C'était stupide. Je sais bien que tu ne me ferais pas ça. En plus, j'ai réagi exactement comme elle le voulait. Après m'être juré de ne plus jamais entrer dans son jeu, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Je me sens encore plus stupide.

_ Si je te prends dans mes bras, tu vas me repousser ?

_ Essaies toujours…

Stephen sourit, se rapprocha d'elle, et la serra contre lui. Elle enlaça sa taille, soupirant de bien être, son front reposant contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle redressa la tête, et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il.

_ Je sais.

_ J'ai dit à Helen que je voulais qu'elle soit partie avant que je rentre.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Casey finit par dire :

_ On devrait peut-être aller rejoindre Nick, maintenant.

* * *

La jeune pompier ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, et sortit. Jenny vint à sa rencontre.

_ Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

_ Allez voir la police. Ne dites rien à personne, avant que je vous le dise. On vous débriefera plus tard.

_ Ok, répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

* * *

Au 14ème étage, Shelley et l'assistant se trouvaient toujours dans la salle de conférence. Ils étaient assis par terre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans un vain espoir de se rassurer l'un l'autre.

_ On devrait juste courir, dit Shelley. On devrait bouger d'ici.

_ Si n va dehors… Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Terry ! répliqua le jeune homme, avec une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.

La brume commençait à s'infiltrer sous la porte, et à envahir la pièce.

_ Personne pour nous sauver ? dit Shelley, désespérée. Pitié.

* * *

Jenny faisait les 100 pas devant le bâtiment, agacée que Nick ne réponde pas à ses nombreux appels. Elle parlait au téléphone avec Lester.

_ Ils sont à l'intérieur, là, dit-elle. Mais, honnêtement, James, je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe. Ils ne veulent pas me parler… Ok.

Elle raccrocha, et regarda à l'intérieur du hall vide.

* * *

Stephen et Casey avaient rejoint Nick, et tous trois montaient au 15ème étage, pour atteindre l'anomalie. Le téléphone de Nick se mit à sonner. Il prit son portable, et regarda qui l'appelait. C'était Jenny. Il l'envoya sur sa messagerie. Stephen et Casey s'arrêtèrent, et levèrent la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Stephen.

_ On ne peut pas monter, répondit Cutter. La brume est trop épaisse. Les ascenseurs ?

* * *

Jenny commençait à en avoir assez de toujours tomber sur le répondeur des uns comme des autres.

_ Cutter, est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe là-haut ? explosa-t-elle sur la messagerie.

* * *

Cutter et son équipe arrivèrent au 12ème étage.

_ Dix livres que j'y arrive avant toi, dit Stephen.

_ D'accord, dit Nick.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, et se mirent à courir vers les ascenseurs, Casey sur leurs talons, secouant la tête à cause de leur pari. Deux vrais gamins. Stephen arriva à l'ascenseur avant eux, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Ils se serrèrent contre le mur, attendant anxieusement que l'ascenseur descende jusqu'à leur étage. Le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais. L'ascenseur arriva enfin au 12ème étage, mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils virent qu'il était complètement envahi par la brume, et devait cacher des créatures. Ils s'entreregardèrent, et commencèrent à avancer lentement vers l'ascenseur, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Un ver venait de se dresser devant eux. Les deux hommes n'eurent que le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour éviter un crachat visqueux. Casey, qui se trouvait entre eux deux se baissa. Le ver se jeta sur Nick et le désarma.

_ On retourne aux escaliers ! cria Nick, tout en attrapant la main de sa nièce et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils se mirent tous deux à courir vers les escaliers, pensant que Stephen les suivait. Mais, le ver lui ayant barré le passage, il lui fut impossible de rejoindre ses compagnons. Un deuxième ver était sorti de l'ascenseur, et tous deux lui faisaient face.

Nick et Casey arrivèrent devant la porte des escaliers. Nick s'arrêta et se retourna. Il vit que Stephen n'était pas derrière eux. Il essaya de le repérer, mais à cause de l'épaisseur du brouillard, il ne le vit pas.

_ Stephen ? appela-t-il.

Casey se retourna alors, et voulut repartir chercher le jeune homme. Son oncle l'en empêcha. Elle se débattit, en disant :

_ Il est là-bas, avec ces créatures ! On ne peut pas le laisser !

_ C'est trop dangereux, Casey ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller !

Il la traîna de force dans les escaliers.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies**

Abby et Connor se trouvait dans la salle qui contenait les différentes armes qu'ils utilisaient pour contenir les créatures.

_ Rien d'utile, dit Connor en les examinant.

_ C'est ce qui ce fait de mieux en armement, répondit Leek, d'un ton las. Ces équipements feraient pleurer James Bond d'envie.

_ Je comprends, mais nous avons besoin de quelque chose qui repousse la brume, répliqua Connor, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

_ Bien, alors trouvez quelque chose qui repousse la brume, lui rétorqua Leek avant de quitter la pièce.

_ La jardinerie, dit Abby.

Connor la regarda en souriant, et lui dit :

_ Abby, tu es officiellement un génie.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et marchèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. En chemin, ils croisèrent un des soldats de Lester. Connor le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Je vous connais, non ?

_ Je travaille ici. Vous m'y avez probablement déjà vu.

_ On a pas le temps pour ça, dit Abby.

Le soldat s'éloigna ; eux aussi. Connor souffla :

_ Abby, attends une seconde. T'as vu les cicatrices sur son cou ?

_ Non.

_ C'était comme… Je suis certain que c'était le gars du centre commercial, le nettoyeur. Il a disparu après l'attaque du raptor. Tu dois bien t'en souvenir.

_ Je l'ai pas vraiment regardé. Et puis, pourquoi un des soldats de Lester se ferait passer pour un nettoyeur ? (Connor hocha la tête. L'argument était bon) Viens.

_ Il lui ressemble vraiment, insista-t-il en la suivant.

* * *

**Immeuble de bureaux, la City, 12****ème**** étage.**

Stephen progressait prudemment dans le couloir, tout en surveillant les créatures qui pouvaient se trouver autour de lui. Il arriva à hauteur d'un autre ascenseur, et s'arrêta. Devant lui, le brouillard était trop épais. C'était trop dangereux de continuer à avancer.

_ Cutter ? souffla-t-il, espérant que son ami ne soit pas loin.

Il vit alors un ver ramper vers lui, et se plaqua contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Il essaya d'ouvrir les portes sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas alerter les vers de sa présence. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'immobilisa quand l'un d'eux émergea de la brume. Le voyant se tourner vers lui, il continua d'ouvrir les portes. Le ver était à quelques centimètres de son visage, et les portes n'étaient pas suffisamment ouvertes pour le laisser passer. Il tourna lentement la tête, tandis que le ver lui frôlait le visage, et vit que d'autres arrivaient. Alors, il activa l'alarme de sa montre, pour faire diversion, la détacha de son poignet, et la lança loin de lui. Son stratagème fonctionna, car lorsque l'alarme se déclencha, tous les vers se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Stephen en profita pour ouvrir entièrement les portes, et s'engouffrer dans la cage d'ascenseur. Il se retrouva en équilibre sur une sorte de plaque en fer, au-dessus du vide. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Au moins ici, il n'y avait pas de brume, et donc pas de créatures. Il prit son portable dans sa poche, et appela Cutter.

_ C'est moi, dit-il, quand Nick décrocha.

_ T'es où ?

_ C'est pas important. Ecoutes, il y en a partout, donc ne viens pas me chercher. Et empêche Casey de venir. (il avisa l'échelle fixée à la paroi en face de lui) Je vais me débrouiller.

Il raccrocha, et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall de l'immeuble, Jenny réussit enfin à joindre Nick.

_ C'est moi. Pourquoi vous ne répondez jamais ?

_ Je suis un peu occupé, répliqua le professeur.

_ Ecoutez, je vous rejoins.

_ Surtout pas !

_ Je suis fatiguée de ça. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, et franchement, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

_ D'accord. Prenez l'escalier jusqu'au 12ème étage. Je vous y rejoins. N'utilisez pas les ascenseurs. Je répète, n'utilisez pas les ascenseurs.

_ Oui, d'accord. Si vous voulez. (elle raccrocha) 12 étages avec des hauts talons… Les hommes…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

Stephen se jeta dans le vide, et se rattrapa à l'échelle. Un bruit le fit regarder en bas. L'ascenseur était en train de monter ? A défaut d'être mort dévoré par des vers géants, il allait mourir écrasé par un ascenseur. Il monta le plus vite possible, mais l'ascenseur arrivait vite. Il finit par arriver au bout de l'échelle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus de barreaux pour continuer l'ascension. L'ascenseur montait toujours. Il se plaqua contre l'échelle, et ferma les yeux, priant pour que l'ascenseur s'arrête avant de l'écraser. Ses prières furent exaucées, car la cabine s'arrêta juste au niveau de ses pieds. Il entendit la sonnette indiquant que les portes s'ouvraient. Il regarda la cabine, se demandant qui pouvait être le dingue qui était monté au 12ème étage.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une atmosphère très enfumée. Jenny sortit de la cabine en toussant.

_ Cutter ! appela-t-elle. Cutter !

Derrière elle, un ver se redressa doucement.

* * *

Dans la cage d'escalier, Casey et son oncle entendirent des cris. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, et en entrant dans le couloir, ils virent Jenny, aux prises avec un ver, qui lui avait attrapé les cheveux.

_ Super… soupira Nick.

Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle. Jenny se cramponnait à un chambranle de porte, et le ver la tirait par les cheveux, qu'elle avait auparavant noués en un chignon serré. Nick lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, saisit un sabre qui servait de décoration dans le couloir, et après avoir dit à sa nièce de rester à l'abri, se précipita au secours de Jenny. Il coupa la partie du ver qui retenait les cheveux de Jenny, et tandis que la jeune femme s'écroulait par terre, il lui dit :

_ La prochaine fois que je vous dis de prendre les escaliers, vous prenez les escaliers !

Un ver cracha alors sur la jambe de Nick, et se jeta sur lui, en commençant à lui sucer la cuisse. Le professeur tomba à terre. Le ver était comme ventousé à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Tandis que Casey commençait à courir vers lui, Jenny se saisit du sabre qu'il avait fait tomber, et coupa la tête du vers. La lame passa très près de l'entrejambe de Nick, qui se redressa d'un coup, en criant :

_ Faites attention à ce que vous coupez avec ce truc !

_ La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul ! lui répliqua-t-elle.

_ Très bien, c'est pas comme si j'avais demandé de l'aide ! dit-il, en se relevant et en reprenant le sabre.

_ Vous vous débrouilliez si bien !

_ Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez !

Casey s'était arrêtée quelques pas derrière eux, et était pliée en deux de rire. Nick se retourna pour s'éloigner, et la vit. Elle pleurait tellement elle riait.

_ On dirait un vieux couple, leur dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Ferme-la, murmura Nick en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Casey le suivit, en essayant de réprimer son fou rire, et Jenny se pressa de les suivre. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, à la merci des vers. Nick ouvrit rageusement la porte des escaliers, et la referma derrière eux. Jenny s'appuya à la rambarde, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Nick s'en rendit compte, et s'adoucit. Il retira sa veste, et la posa par terre, en disant :

_ Ça va ?

_ Tout est vrai, dit-elle. Les créatures… les dinosaures… C'est mon nouveau boulot. Comment ?

_ Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais là, j'ai un boulot à faire. Si vous ne pouvez pas gérer ça, vous feriez mieux de retourner en bas.

Connor et Abby arrivèrent à ce moment là, avec deux souffleuses à feuilles.

_ Vous avez pris votre temps, leur dit-il durement.

_ Vous avez déjà été dans une jardinerie, un vendredi après-midi ? lui répliqua Connor.

_ C'est une maison de fous, renchérit Abby.

_ Des souffleuses, pas bête, dit Casey.

_ Où est Stephen ? demanda soudain Jenny.

_ On a été séparés, lui répondit Nick.

* * *

Stephen força les portes de l'ascenseur, pour pouvoir sortir de la cage dans laquelle il était, et se hissa jusqu'au couloir. La brume s'étendait partout, mais il ne voyait pas un seul ver ; ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il courut dans le couloir, jusqu'à une pièce qui contenait des bureaux. Il entendit alors un grouillement, et vit les meubles bouger. Le ver se dirigeait vers lui. Il monta sur un bureau, se mettant à l'abri de la créature. Deux vers grouillaient autour de lui. Il chercha une arme potentielle, et ne trouva qu'un crayon. Il s'en saisit. Puis, en y réfléchissant bien, ça lui sembla dérisoire, alors il le lâcha. Il chercha du regard une autre arme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de conférence, le diaporama que Shelley avait passé à Nagata arriva à sa fin, et celui-ci dit :

_ C'est très impressionnant, Miss Mitchell. Je pense que Nagata Beer et votre compagnie sont vouées à travailler ensemble. Félicitations.

Shelley se releva, et se dirigea vers la table, et dit :

_ Merci, Mr Nagata. Je peux vous rappeler ?

Elle coupa la visioconférence. A ce moment là, un ver réussit à faire coulisser la porte.

_ Regarde ! cria l'assistant à Shelley.

La jeune femme prit son ordinateur portable, et frappa la créature avec.

* * *

Cutter et son équipe progressaient dans le couloir, repoussant le brouillard, à l'aide des souffleuses de Connor et Abby.

_ Avancez, leur dit Cutter.

Les deux jeunes gens évacuèrent le brouillard jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Nick, toujours armé de son sabre, dit à Shelley et l'assistant:

_ Suivez-moi. Quoi que vous fassiez, restez hors de la brume.

_ C'est quoi ces choses ? demanda Shelley.

_ Des vers. Ils sont juste un peu moins amicaux que ceux dans votre jardin. Venez.

Les deux collègues le suivirent, et la petite troupe repartie par où elle était arrivée, Abby et Connor les couvrant avec leurs souffleuses. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, ils coupèrent leurs engins.

_ Ça devrait aller, là, dit Connor, qui fermait la marche.

A ce moment là, un ver lui goba la tête, et commença à l'avaler, comme le font les serpents. La tête d'abord, puis le reste du corps. Nick remonta les marches qu'il avait descendues, pour venir à son aide. Il leva son sabre, et coupa à un endroit qu'il espérait être au-dessus de la tête de Connor. Le jeune homme tomba à terre, et essaya de se débarrasser du reste du ver, qui l'empêchait de respirer. Nick l'aida, et Connor fut libéré de ce morceau, qui lui laissa un liquide gluant sur la tête. En le voyant, Nick eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer un éclat de rire, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais. J'ai jamais été mâché par un ver géant avant, mais je suppose que toute expérience est bonne à prendre.

_ Ça aurait pu être pire. Largement pire, dit Nick, en lui tendant la tête du ver.

_ Oui, oncle Nick aurait pu te décapiter avec le ver, ironisa Casey.

Nick passa à côté d'elle, et lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête.

_ Aïeuh, fit-elle.

Connor regarda la tête du ver avec dégoût, et la posa par terre. Abby lui demanda, visiblement inquiète :

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, avec une grimace de dégoût.

* * *

L'équipe et Shelley et l'assistant arrivèrent dans le hall.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shelley.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle pressa le pas, et attrapa Nick par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Euh… je suis désolé, je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Il s'éloigna, avec son équipe, tandis que Jenny briefait Shelley et son assistant.

_ Ecoutez, dit-elle. Il y a eu un incendie, puis l'alarme. Vous avez essayez de sortir, mais vous vous êtes perdus dans la fumée.

_ Et ces choses ? demanda Shelley.

_ Quelles choses ?

_ Elles ont tué Terry !

_ Si j'étais vous, je réfléchirais très sérieusement à la réaction des gens par rapport à une histoire comme celle-là. Ce sera notre secret.

Nick l'observait de loin. Il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point Jenny était différente de Claudia. La jeune femme prit Shelley par le bras, et l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

Connor était allé aux toilettes, pour se nettoyer. Il prit une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer les mains, et se rendit alors compte que le numéro de Caroline avait été effacé par l'eau.

_ Le numéro de Caroline ! s'exclama-t-il. (il regarda en haut, comme pour s'adresser à Dieu) Pourquoi ?

* * *

Connor finit par retrouver Cutter, Casey et Abby dans le hall. Le professeur était en train de monter un plan, pour récupérer Stephen, et se débarrasser des créatures.

_ On doit sortir Stephen de là, dit-il.

_ D'accord, dit Connor. On fait comment ?

_ La brume vient de l'anomalie au 15ème étage. Les vers ne peuvent pas respirer hors du brouillard.

_ Donc, il faut qu'on évacue la brume, dit Abby.

_ Ouais, répondit son oncle.

_ On ne peut pas juste ouvrir les fenêtres ? demanda Connor.

_ Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas. La température du bâtiment est entièrement contrôlée, répondit Casey.

_ Le progrès… fit Connor. Je vois pas…

_ Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Casey, que le fait de savoir Stephen seul avec tous ces vers rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

_ Contrôle de la température ? fit soudain Connor. Air conditionné ?

_ Ouais, fit Nick.

_ Alors, tout ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse, c'est réchauffer l'air, et le système de ventilation s'occupera du reste.

_ Absolument. Malheureusement, la température est contrôlée par le serveur du 15ème étage.

_ Evidemment, fit Connor. (il regarda autour de lui) Ça va chauffer ici. On y va ?

_ Non, lui répondit Nick. Vous, vous y allez. Moi, je vais chercher Stephen.

_ Je viens avec toi, lui dit Casey. (Nick allait protester) Economise ta salive, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Nick avait pris la souffleuse de Connor. Jenny leur courut après.

_ Laissez-moi aider, dit-elle. Je veux faire quelque chose.

_ D'accord. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas tyranniser quelques témoins traumatisés ? Et ensuite, je veux que vous reveniez ici avec une pirouette pour tout arranger.

_ Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un, mais vous n'êtes pas cette personne.

_ Je suis censée comprendre ça ?

_ Non, je suppose que non.

Il s'éloigna vers les escaliers, Casey sur ses talons. Après un instant, Jenny les suivit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stephen était toujours perché sur son bureau. Les vers continuaient de tourner autour de son perchoir, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il vienne à eux. Stephen se releva, et bondit de bureau en bureau, pour atteindre une armoire dans le fond de la pièce. Le bureau devenait de plus en plus enfumé, et les bureaux allaient bientôt être submergés par la brume. Une fois sur l'armoire, il sortit son portable de sa poche.

_ Cutter, dit-il. Je suis au 13ème étage, je ne sais pas exactement où.

_ T'attends quoi ? Descend.

_ Ouais, ça va poser problème, ça. Je m'en occupe.

Il raccrocha, et regarda la pièce, qui était de plus en plus infestée par les vers.

* * *

Connor et Abby atteignirent difficilement le 14ème étage.

_ Je suis claqué, dit le jeune homme. Il va falloir que je retourne à la gym. (Abby le regarda et sourit) J'en reviens pas d'avoir effacé le numéro de Caroline. Je suis vraiment idiot.

_ Je sais, c'est dommage, répondit Abby, faussement compatissante.

_ Elle va croire que je suis trop cool pour l'appeler.

_ Peut-être que tu la croiseras.

_ Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu tant de chance, hein ?

Ils arrivèrent au 15ème étage.

_ Vas-y d'abord, lui dit Abby.

Connor ouvrit la porte, puis la referma aussitôt en toussant.

_ Brumeux ? fit Abby.

_ Un peu, oui. On devrait chercher un autre moyen d'entrer.

Il leva les yeux vers le système de ventilation.

Connor s'introduisit dans le conduit.

_ C'est bon, dit-il à Abby.

_ Ok, répondit-elle en lui tendant la souffleuse.

_ Je crois qu'on va devoir s'en passer. Il y a pas assez de place.

Abby le rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à progresser dans le conduit, se repérant sur les plans qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir. Abby avançait plus rapidement que Connor, et commençait à lui écraser les jambes, le gênant pour avancer.

_ Abby, tu peux éviter de me bousculer, s'il te plait ? Un peu d'espace…

Il avança encore un peu, et ils arrivèrent à une jointure, où un conduit partait vers le haut. Connor prit le plan, et commença à le tourner dans tous les sens, essayant de le lire.

_ La salle des serveurs devrait être juste en haut, sur la gauche. Ou peut-être sur la droite.

Abby lui arracha le plan des mains, en disant :

_ Donne-moi ça. (elle le regarda un instant, puis pointa son doigt devant eux) C'est par là, sur la gauche.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Qui a dit que les hommes savaient lire des plans ? dit-elle en le dépassant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Cutter et Jenny montaient au 13ème étage.

_ Je suis impressionnée, dit Jenny à Nick. Après tout ce que Stephen a fait, vous êtes prêt à risquer votre vie pour lui.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Lester m'a demandé de chercher tout ce qui pourrait réduire l'efficacité de l'équipe. Je croyais que l'aventure de Stephen avec votre femme aurait pu rentrer dans cette catégorie.

Casey se retourna violemment, mais son oncle la retint, et dit, avant qu'elle puisse dire un seul mot :

_ Donc, Lester vous a envoyée pour nous espionner ?

_ Je dirais plutôt évaluer l'équipe.

_ Et vous pensez que je devrais le laisser mourir là-haut à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Helen ?

_ Certaines personnes le feraient.

_ Je ne suis pas ces personnes. Quels que soient les problèmes que j'ai eus avec Stephen, je peux m'en occuper moi-même.

Il continua de monter les marches, tenant fermement la main de sa nièce, qu'il sentait bouillir.

* * *

_ 077967… 0778967... disait Connor.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaie de me souvenir du numéro de Caroline. Ne me déconcentre pas (Abby soupira) 077896…

* * *

Jenny insistait pour que Nick n'aille pas risquer inutilement sa vie.

_ Cutter, vous êtes le leader. On ne peut pas se permettre de vous perdre.

Casey glissa à son oncle :

_ Fais-la taire, ou j'en fais de la pâtée pour vers géants…

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son oncle, et continua de gravir les marches, avant de perdre son sang froid. Nick s'arrêta et regarda Jenny.

_ Soyez raisonnable et laissez Stephen se débrouiller seul.

_ Ouais, ouais. Vous avez raison. (Casey le regarda, incrédule) Bon, vous venez ? Ou vous allez raisonnablement rester ici ?

Il continua de monter, et rejoignit Casey.

* * *

Stephen était en mauvaise posture. Les vers en avaient assez d'attendre qu'il tombe ou descende de l'armoire, et donnaient des coups dedans, pour le déséquilibrer. Ils lui crachèrent dessus, mais le ratèrent. Stephen décida d'abandonner son perchoir, et retraversa la pièce en sens inverse, en sautant sur les bureaux. Les vers essayaient de le faire tomber. L'un d'eux finit par y arriver. Il attrapa le jeune homme par le pied, et celui-ci tomba dans la brume. Il se releva aussitôt, et vit un ver se dresser devant lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, deux étages au dessus, Abby sauta hors de la conduite d'aération. Elle se dirigea vers les différents appareils, cherchant celui qui contrôlait la température de l'immeuble. Connor l'appela du conduit :

_ Abby ! Je crois que c'est ça, dit-il en lui indiquant l'un des appareils.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire renfermant l'appareil, et appuya sur le bouton pour faire grimper la température. Lorsqu'elle arriva à 34 degrés, Connor lui dit :

_ Ça suffit. Reviens.

Elle marcha jusqu'au conduit, et tendit la main pour que Connor l'aide à monter, mais celui-ci venait de voir un ver ramper vers elle.

_ Un ver, dit-il.

La jeune femme se retourna, et lui fit face.

* * *

Stephen était toujours aux prises avec les vers qui voulaient faire de lui leur déjeuner. Il attrapa celui qui s'était dressé devant lui, le maintint hors de la brume un instant, puis ouvrit le capot de la photocopieuse qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et y coinça la tête du ver, appuyant fermement le couvercle sur lui. Dans cette manœuvre, il appuya sur le bouton marche, et la photocopieuse cracha des photocopies noir et blanc de la tête du ver.

* * *

Abby balança son pied dans la tête du ver, puis enchaîna avec deux coups de poings et un coup de coude, qui assommèrent le ver. Connor la regarda, impressionné, puis dit :

_ Pas mal…

_ Une autre fois, lui dit-elle.

_ Désolé, dit-il, en se précipitant pour l'aider à monter.

Elle monta péniblement, et finit allongée sur Connor.

* * *

Un autre ver s'attaqua à Stephen. Le jeune homme saisit un tuteur métallique dans un pot de fleur, et cloua le ver au distributeur d'eau.

* * *

Abby était toujours sur Connor, et celui-ci lui dit :

_ Je peux pas respirer, Abby.

Elle se recula, pour lui permettre de respirer, et demanda :

_ Ça marche ?

_ J'espère…

* * *

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, le système de ventilation évacuait la brume, qui se dispersait dans l'air.

* * *

Les Cutter et Jenny arrivèrent au 13ème étage. Nick s'était placé devant, pour pouvoir dégager la brume avec la souffleuse. Stephen les vit arriver.

_ Vous en avez mis, du temps, leur dit-il.

_ Tu aurais pu t'en tirer tout seul.

Stephen le regarda en souriant. Casey se précipita vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il, un peu essoufflé de son combat avec les vers.

_ La brume se lève, dit Jenny.

_ Ça marche, dit Nick.

Ils virent les vers se contorsionner, et gonfler.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Jenny, dégoûtée.

_ Ça doit être la chaleur, souffla Nick.

_ Ils grossissent, dit Jenny.

Les vers finirent par exploser, projetant de la chair et des parasites sur eux. Les quatre jeunes gens arrachèrent les parasites qui essayaient de pénétrer leur chair.

_ Ils éclosent ! cria Nick. Ils ne mordent pas, ils creusent ! Ils essaient de trouver un nouvel hôte. Ne les laissez pas percer votre peau !

Ses compagnons continuèrent d'arracher les parasites.

_ Il faut trouver quelque chose pour abaisser la température, dit-il.

_ Ça prendra trop de temps, répliqua Stephen, tandis qu'il aidait Casey à se défaire des parasites.

Nick grimpa sur un bureau, et demanda :

_ Quelqu'un a un briquet ?

Jenny lui en tendit un, et Nick l'alluma sous le détecteur à incendie. Aussitôt, de l'eau froide jaillit sur eux, et fit tomber les derniers parasites, les débarrassant par la même occasion des morceaux de chair et du fluide des vers. Nick descendit du bureau, et demanda à Jenny :

_ Claudia, ça va ?

_ Ne m'appelez pas Claudia ! dit-elle, à moitié hystérique. (Stephen et Casey se regardèrent en souriant) Et je vais bien.

Ils regardèrent l'état de la pièce, et Nick, Casey et Stephen se mirent à rire, en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Stephen entoura les épaules de Casey de son bras, tandis que Nick les regardait en souriant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment, Stephen resta un instant assis sur les marches avec Nick. Casey vint les rejoindre, et s'assit à côté de Stephen, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Tu t'es déjà demandé si ce qu'on fait est bien ? demanda Stephen à Nick. (Nick le regarda en souriant, pour se moquer de lui) Peut-être que les anomalies ont une raison. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de les combattre, et les affronter.

_ Quoi, juste rester en arrière et ne rien faire ? demanda Nick.

_ Les gens devraient savoir ce qui se passe. Parce qu'on va devoir se préparer pour la suite.

_ Ouais, mais comment tu te prépares à un monde où l'évolution est déréglée ? On doit se battre pour essayer de maintenir l'ordre naturel des choses.

Stephen soupira.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait encore ce qu'est l'ordre naturel des choses ?

Nick soupira, se leva, et partit. Casey regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Je te ramène ? J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, et de repos. (elle lui jeta un regard éloquent) Et personne n'a dit que je devais prendre ma douche seule…

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers sa moto. Stephen sourit, puis prit sa voiture, et tous deux conduisirent jusque chez lui.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Stephen ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et entra, Casey sur ses talons. Il espérait qu'Helen l'avait écouté, et qu'elle était partie. Il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune femme pousser un discret soupir de soulagement, et ôter son tee-shirt, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de ses vêtements, et la rejoignit. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était déjà nue, et lui faisait face.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Abby et Connor entrèrent, pas mécontents que tout soit terminé. Tandis qu'Abby retirait sa veste, Connor proposa :

_ Une tasse de thé ? Et voilà, dit-il en apportant deux tasses. Je voulais juste dire que je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillée, aujourd'hui.

_ Toi aussi. C'était pas mal.

_ A nous.

_ Ouais.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, en riant. Soudain, ils entendirent la porte se refermer, et une voix s'élever :

_ Hého ? (Caroline arriva en haut des marches) La porte était ouverte. Je crois que j'ai laissé mon portable ici. (Abby la regarda avec agacement se diriger vers le canapé. Caroline récupéra son portable) Je suis rassurée. Je l'ai cherché toute la journée. Je ne voulais pas rater ton appel, dit-elle à Connor.

_ C'est bizarre, parce que toute la journée, je me suis inquiété de… c'est pas important. Tu as envie de boire quelque chose ? Pas une tasse de thé, évidemment, mais une vraie boisson. Quelque part, dehors.

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Maintenant.

_ Super cool.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches. Caroline se retourna, et demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous, Abby ?

_ Moi ? Euh… non, ça va aller.

Caroline sourit et suivit Connor. Abby s'assit, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que cette fille fasse irruption dans la vie de Connor.

* * *

Nick se trouvait devant la maison de Jenny. Il fixa longuement la porte, se demandant s'il devait frapper ou non. Il pensait à Claudia, et combien Jenny était différente de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, et qui avait disparu. Il sortit son porte feuille de sa poche arrière de pantalon, l'ouvrit et contempla une photo de lui et Claudia. Oui, elles étaient vraiment différentes. Dans l'allure, et dans le caractère. Il referma son porte feuille, et prit une décision. Il frappa à la porte. Jenny ouvrit, et fut étonnée de le trouver sur son perron.

_ Ok, voilà, dit-il. Imaginez qu'il y avait un autre monde, où vous étiez une personne différente. Et imaginez qu'il y a eut un accident, dans le passé, qui a fait que ce monde a évolué différemment… que certaines personnes ne sont jamais nées, et d'autres ont eut des vies totalement différentes. Maintenant, et si tout ça était possible ?

Un homme apparut derrière Jenny, et demanda :

_ Qui est-ce, Jen ?

Nick sourit, et dit :

_ Vous êtes occupée, je suis vraiment désolé.

_ C'est qui ? demanda l'homme, tandis que Nick partait.

_ Juste quelqu'un avec qui je travaille.

Pendant ce temps, dans une voiture garée non loin de là, Helen surveillait son mari.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 3**

**Blue Sky Park.**

Dans le bois à côté d'un grand parc d'attractions, deux jeunes femmes couraient. Elles avaient une combinaison, un masque, et un fusil de paint-ball. Un cri, comme celui d'un loup se fit entendre. Elles arrivèrent dans une clairière, où plusieurs silhouettes humaines avaient été découpées dans du carton, pour tromper les joueurs. Elles s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, et la brune dit à la blonde :

_ Par où ?

_ Je te suivais !

Un nouveau cri de loup se fit entendre.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? demanda la blonde, pas rassurée.

Un nouveau cri résonna. Les deux femmes regardèrent autour d'elles, essayant de localiser la source du bruit. C'est alors qu'une sorte de cabane en bois s'écroula. Les deux femmes hurlèrent de terreur. Derrière, se tenait un joueur de l'équipe adverse, qui leur tira dessus.

_ Prenez ça, les filles ! cria-t-il.

_ Arrête !

Mais, le jeune homme riait de leur avoir fait peur, et continuait de leur tirer dessus. Puis, quand il eut vidé ses munitions de peinture, il remit son masque, et partit en riant.

_ T'es qu'un sale con ! lui cria la brune. Dégage !

L'homme continua de rire, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il entendit soudain un bruit. Plusieurs brindilles qui craquait sous le poids de quelque chose. Il s'immobilisa, et braqua son fusil de paint-ball en direction du bruit. Il avança dans la forêt, pour essayer de voir celui ou celle qui essayait de lui faire peur… et y arrivait d'ailleurs très bien.

_ C'est censé faire peur ? demanda-t-il, essayant de faire le malin, persuadé que les jeunes femmes qu'il avait effrayé un peu plus tôt cherchaient à se venger.

Il ne vit pas une créature courir sur lui. Il hurla lorsqu'elle referma sa mâchoire sur lui.

* * *

Connor sortit de la voiture d'Abby. Il devait prendre un café avec Caroline, mais était en retard. En plus, il était attendu au CRA.

_ T'es en retard, lui dit Abby en sortant de la voiture.

_ Ouais.

Il courut vers Caroline, qui était installée à une terrasse, un bol de café devant elle. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et lui dit, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je t'ai pris un café, lui répondit la jeune femme.

_ C'est… gentil, répondit Connor, gêné. Je suis désolé, Caroline, mais je ne peux pas rester.

Caroline eut l'air déçue, et soupira :

_ C'est dommage. Encore le boulot ? Tu dois être l'étudiant le plus occupé que j'ai jamais rencontré.

_ Je sais. C'est la folie, en ce moment. Je dois faire cette présentation… de zoologie. C'est vraiment chiant. Je suis désolé, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

_ Connor ?

Il se retourna. Caroline lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Viens là, lui dit-elle.

Il se rapprocha lentement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Il se pencha sur la table, et la jeune femme lui dit :

_ Essaie. Je m'intéresse aux animaux.

_ Ah oui ?

Caroline acquiesça. Connor regarda Abby, qui lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

_ J'ai vraiment envie de rester, dit-il. Je dois me sauver. Je suis désolé, Caroline. Vraiment.

_ T'es mignon.

_ C'est vrai ?

Caroline acquiesça à nouveau. Connor sourit, puis se pencha timidement vers elle, pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna légèrement la tête au dernier moment, et ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de la jeune femme.

_ Merci pour le… café. C'est vraiment… (il prit une bonne gorgée de café, puis reposa la tasse) plutôt chaud. (Caroline rit) Je t'envoie un texto.

Connor courut vers la voiture à côté de laquelle Abby l'attendait.

_ Je me suis vraiment brûlé la langue, dit-il.

_ Monte dans la voiture, Connor, lui répondit Abby, blasée.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Caroline les regarda, puis prit son téléphone, et envoya la photo qu'elle avait prise de Rex.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle des opérations, attendant que Connor et Abby arrivent, pour que le jeune homme leur explique comment fonctionnait l'appareil qu'il avait construit. Nick s'approcha de Jenny, et lui demanda :

_ Alors, comment va votre petit-ami ?

_ Fiancé, corrigea la jeune femme. Bien, merci.

Casey ne put s'empêcher de regarder son oncle, d'un air goguenard. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

_ C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau, oncle Nick.

Nick la regarda, et rencontra deux yeux verts, qui le regardaient d'un air innocent. Il eut alors un sourire, la prit par les épaules, et passa une main affective dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle s'écarta de lui en grognant. Leek, qui faisait les 100 pas devant eux, regarda sa montre, d'un air impatient. Nick s'en aperçut, et lui dit :

_ On attend plus que Connor. Il devrait être là dans une minute.

Il fit un grand sourire moqueur à Casey, qui était toujours en train de réarranger ses longs cheveux, avant de retourner près de Stephen, qui se retenait de rire.

* * *

Connor et Abby couraient dans les couloirs du CRA, pour rattraper leur retard, espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas trop se faire remonter les bretelles par Leek ou Lester. Connor tapa dans la porte, qui heureusement pour lui était à battant, et ne nécessitait pas qu'on tourne une poignée pour l'ouvrir, et jaillit comme un beau diable dans la salle.

_ Désolé, dit-il. Installez-vous.

Tout le monde se rassembla derrière lui, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une sorte de superordinateur, et tapotait sur les touches pour le mettre en route. Les quatre écrans s'allumèrent, et laissèrent apparaître des graphiques, ainsi que des données. Connor exulta. Il était fier de lui. Il se retourna vers son équipe, tous sourires, et dit :

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter le Système de Détection d'Anomalies, ou SDA pour abréger. Pas vraiment le meilleur acronyme…

_ Connor ? lui dit Nick. Respire.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, et dit :

_ Désolé. C'est une représentation graphique complète de la matrice des radios communications reçues par les transmetteurs anglais.

_ Félicitations, lui dit Jenny. Vous avez conçu votre propre GPS.

_ Il me semble qu'on en fait des plus petits, de nos jours, dit Leek.

Tous deux rirent. Connor rit un instant avec eux, puis regarda les autres, presque en levant les yeux au ciel. Casey dit à Leek :

_ Aussi petit que votre ouverture d'esprit, il me semble.

Elle envoya un regard candide, agrémenté d'un battement de cils à Leek, puis encouragea Connor du regard, pour qu'il poursuive son explication.

_ Le Royaume Uni est scanné 24h/24, dit celui-ci, donc…

Il appuya sur un bouton, et une alarme se déclencha. Sur l'écran, « anomalie détectée » s'inscrivit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Leek.

_ Ça, c'est juste une démo. Quand une vraie anomalie apparaît, on est alerté en quelques secondes.

_ Bien joué, lui dit Nick, fier de son étudiant.

_ Merci infiniment, répondit Connor, sincèrement touché que le professeur apprécie son travail.

Casey leva le pouce en souriant. Connor sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était vraiment heureux que les gens qu'il estimait le plus soient fiers de lui. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur, pour prendre un appareil plus petit, doté d'une antenne qui ressemblait à celle d'une télévision en plus petit.

_ Ça, je l'ai fabriqué tout à l'heure. C'est un détecteur portable. (A ce moment là, le portable de Leek bipa. Il s'éloigna) C'est un récepteur radio d'une portée de 100 mètres environ, expliqua Connor, en le tendant à Cutter.

_ J'espérais quelque chose de plus compact, dit Nick, en le passant à Stephen.

_ C'est juste un prototype. On peut travailler dessus.

_ On peut se téléporter avec ? demanda Jenny.

Casey se pencha vers Stephen, et lui murmura :

_ Encore une qui regarde trop Stargate…

_ Vous êtes ici pour aider, ou juste pour être sarcastique ? demanda Connor, un peu agacé, à Jenny. Parce que c'est un matériel très pointu. Ou il le sera quand j'aurai supprimé les défauts.

Leek revint vers eux, et demanda :

_ Question technique. Le détecteur est branché, en ce moment ?

_ Oui.

_ Donc, il devrait détecter toute nouvelle anomalie ?

_ Ouais…

_ Alors, pourquoi on vient de m'avertir d'une nouvelle attaque de créature ?

Cutter et son équipe s'entreregardèrent. Connor ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. C'était impossible. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour que son appareil ne fonctionne pas. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il se tourna vers son appareil, catastrophé.

* * *

**Blue Sky Park.**

Tandis que les visiteurs du parc s'amusaient sur les attractions, complètement ignorants de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le parc, Cutter et son équipe cherchaient la trace d'une anomalie. Connor avait amené la version portable de son détecteur, et cherchait des interférences, tandis que les autres examinaient le cadavre du joueur de paint-ball. Casey s'était éloignée, car elle avait été prise d'une crise de nausées, à la vue du corps, et se maudissait d'avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner. Stephen était à côté d'elle.

_ J'en ai vu assez, Abby. Referme ça, dit Cutter.

Abby referma le body bag. Cutter dit:

_ Des marques de griffes partout. Il a été déchiqueté.

_ Si j'étais au zoo, je dirais que c'est un lion, dit Abby. Les os ont été rongés.

_ Je vois. Un gros chat, donc, dit Cutter en regardant Connor.

Le jeune homme se retourna et le regarda. Casey et Stephen se rapprochèrent du professeur et d'Abby.

_ Pas d'interférences radio. Pas de champ magnétique, se défendit Connor. Aucun signe d'une anomalie. (les autres le regardaient toujours sans rien dire) Vous savez, j'ai vérifié et revérifié chaque puce et circuit de la console. Ça marche. Je vous le dis, s'il y avait une anomalie, il l'aurait trouvée. Ma tête à couper.

_ Moi, j'éviterais, dit Nick.

_ Non, non, intervint Stephen. Il a peut-être raison. (les autres le regardèrent) Il y a peut-être une autre explication.

_ On a 1000 cas, chaque année : pumas, léopards, lynx, dit Abby.

_ Ouais, mais pas assez gros pour faire ça, dit Cutter.

_ Il pourrait s'être échappé d'un zoo privé.

_ Ouais, ben, vois s'il y a un avis de recherche.

Abby acquiesça, puis s'éloigna. Le portable de Stephen sonna, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se mit à l'écart, et le lut. C'était u texto d'Helen, qui disait « Je vais bien maintenant. Merci. Tu es le meilleur. A plus tard. Bisous. Helen. » Il en fut troublé un instant. Cutter s'en rendit compte, et lui demanda :

_ Tout va bien ?

Casey se retourna, et regarda Stephen, d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme répondit :

_ Ouais, ouais, ouais.

Puis, il s'éloigna. Casey fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard interloqué à son oncle. Connor interrompit leur réflexion.

_ Si c'est juste un gros chat ordinaire, s'il y a une explication logique le SDA est hors de cause, pas vrai ?

_ Peut-être, répondit Cutter.

Casey avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Stephen, et n'avait pas écouté Connor. Elle descendit les marches de l'abri couvert sous lequel ils étaient, et le rejoignit. Elle lui toucha le bras. Le jeune homme se retourna, et la regarda. Il lui sourit, et devant son air inquiet, lui dit :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

Il la regarda, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose. Elle l'encouragea du regard. Il soupira, jeta un œil vers Cutter, puis la fit se tourner de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à son oncle, et lui, dos à lui. Elle le regarda, étonnée, puis lui dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stephen ?

_ Je viens de recevoir un texto d'Helen.

_ Pardon ? C'est pas vrai, elle ne nous lâchera donc jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Rien de spécial. Juste me remercier de l'avoir soignée.

Casey se rembrunit. Qu'est-ce qu'Helen pouvait bien avoir en tête, encore ? Stephen mit sa main sur sa joue. La jeune femme le regarda.

_ Tu ne dis rien à Nick, d'accord ? lui dit-il.

_ Tu rigoles ? Tu me vois aller lui dire « Hey, Nick, y'a ta femme, qui s'est fait passer pour morte pendant 8 ans, qui envoie des textos à ton ami!» ? Je ne suis pas complètement folle, tu sais.

Stephen sourit, et l'embrassa. De son point d'observation, Nick les vit, et bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, fut heureux de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Si au moins quelque chose dans la vie de sa nièce, et accessoirement dans la sienne aussi, pouvait fonctionner, ce serait parfait.

* * *

Cutter et son équipe, accompagnés de Jenny franchirent la ligne de police, qui délimitait l'endroit où s'était déroulé l'attaque, désormais fermé au public. Ils y retrouvèrent une jeune femme.

_ Valérie Irwin, dit Jenny. C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ?

_ Non. Je suis directrice adjointe du parc. C'est un client qui a couru à la police.

_ Qui avez-vous prévenu ?

_ Mon directeur, Peter Campbell.

_ Pas de presse ? Pas d'amis ? (la jeune femme secoua la tête) Continuez comme ça. Tout ça doit rester secret pour l'instant.

_ Vous êtes de la police ?

_ Je vais devoir parler avec l'homme qui a découvert le corps. Savez-vous où il est ?

_ Je l'ai mis dans un salon d'accueil. Il est très choqué.

_ J'en suis sûre. Quand vous voudrez.

_ Excusez-moi, comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit Jenny. (elle regarda la jeune femme) Après vous.

* * *

Jenny et Cutter marchaient avec le directeur du parc. Ils lui avaient demandé de fermer le parc, afin de garantir la sécurité des visiteurs, et leur permettre de travailler tranquillement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_ Vous êtes malades ? C'est la pleine saison ! Vous avez une idée de combien en parle ? (il se dirigea vers un groupe d'enfant) Salut, je suis Peter ! J'espère que vous passez un bon moment au Blue Sky Park. Gardez le sourire.

Il continua sa marche avec Cutter et Jenny.

_ Un fauve a mis en lambeaux un de vos visiteurs, lui rappela Nick.

_ Un fauve ? Vous l'avez vu ?

_ Non, pas encore.

_ Alors, cette conversation est terminée.

_ Ecoutez, vous devez évacuer cet endroit, insista Nick.

_ Il a raison, Peter, intervint Valérie.

_ Quand je voudrai votre avis, je vous le demanderai, lui répliqua son patron. (il se tourna vers Nick) Et si je ferme le par cet qu'il se passe rien, hein ? Ça coûtera des millions en dédommagement.

_ Il n'a pas tort, dit Jenny.

_ Quoi ? lui dit Nick, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle soit contre lui.

_ On ne veut pas déclencher inutilement la panique. Et si on interdisait que la zone réservée au paint-ball et qu'on laisse tout le reste ouvert, ça vous irait ?

_ Ça m'irait, lâcha le directeur à contrecoeur. (il se tourna vers Nick, et lui colla un sticker sur la poitrine) Et vous, gardez le sourire. Et si vous prononcez le mot fauve à haute voix, je vous fais un procès, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Valérie le suivit. Cutter dit à Jenny :

_ J'ai envie de le tuer, sans blague !

_ Si on évacue, ce sont les médias qui vont se jeter sur nous, lui dit Jenny. Comment je vais étouffer l'affaire si des journalistes tombent sur une anomalie dans la forêt ?

_ Attendez, je vous ai dit que cet animal va encore tuer. C'est inévitable.

_ C'est possible. Mais, j'estime que courir ce risque est sans doute un moindre mal.

_ Ah oui ? Parce que si on laisse le parc ouvert, des gens vont mourir.

_ C'est votre boulot d'empêcher ça. Et le mien, c'est de protéger l'ensemble de cette opération.

_ A n'importe quel prix ? (Jenny ne répondit pas. Cutter enleva le sticker de sa poitrine) Alors, espérons qu'on aura de la chance. Peut-être que ce prédateur n'aime pas le bruit, ajouta-t-il en collant le sticker sur Jenny, avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Une jeune maman avait amené ses enfants dans l'aire de jeux qui leur était réservée. Elle vit ses deux aînés se battre, et se précipita pour les séparer, laissant son dernier sur la couverture. Celui-ci entendit un bruit venant des bois, se leva, et se dirigea vers ce bruit. La mère entendit soudain les cris de son enfant, et se précipita pour le chercher. Elle le trouva en pleurs à l'orée du bois, et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. La créature tapie dans les buissons lui avait fait peur, mais elle n'osait pas s'aventurer à découvert. Il y avait trop de monde, et trop de bruit à son goût.

* * *

Cutter retrouva son équipe à sa voiture. Stephen était parti en repérage. Les autres préparaient le plus discrètement possible les armes dont ils auraient besoin. Ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, car les visiteurs du parc passaient sans cesse à côté d'eux. Casey fulminait. Quand son oncle arrive, elle lui dit, en désignant les visiteurs :

_ Je suppose que le parc reste ouvert ?

Il acquiesça, puis ajouta :

_ Ces gens ne devraient pas être là.

_ Sans blague… répliqua Casey. Je crois que c'est le pire de tous les boulots qu'on a fait jusque là.

* * *

Stephen, un fusil à la main, inspectait les buissons, à la recherche de la moindre empreinte de patte, ou d'une branche cassée, indiquant que la créature qu'ils cherchaient était passée par là. Il vit soudain une trace, s'accroupit devant elle, et prit son talkie-walkie.

_ Cutter, dit-il.

_ Stephen ?

_ J'ai relevé une trace près d'une vieille ferme à environ 1500 mètres à l'ouest de la zone de paint-ball.

_ Ne bouge pas.

A ce moment-là, un vélo passa juste devant lui. Stephen fut obligé de se relever avant de se faire percuter, et regarda passer les vélos et mêmes une calèche, d'un air exaspéré. Leur travail serait rendu beaucoup plus difficile avec tous ces gens autour.

* * *

Nick se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

_ Abby, Casey, on y va. (Abby tendit son talkie-walkie à Connor) Connor, reste vigilant. Si y a un truc suspect, appelle-moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je vois quelque chose ? Lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ?

Nick sortit les clés de la caisse d'armes de sa poche, et les lui donna.

_ Voilà la clé de la valise du fusil. Mais seulement en dernier recours, compris ?

_ Bien reçu.

Les deux Cutter et Abby s'éloignèrent. Ils partirent en courant dans la direction que leur avait indiquée Stephen.

* * *

Connor était monté sur une chaise similaire à celles utilisées par les surveillants de baignade. Il regardait les gens s'amuser, d'un air blasé. Son téléphone sonna. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Caroline, lui demandant où il était et s'il s'amusait. Il lui répondit que sans elle, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser.

* * *

Les Cutter et Abby s'arrêtèrent un instant. Nick prit son talkie, et demanda :

_ Stephen, tu as vu quelque chose ?

_ Des traces fraîches. Je crois qu'il revient.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il se dirige vers le parc ? !

_ On dirait, oui.

Nick regarda sa nièce puis Abby, catastrophé.

* * *

Connor, perché sur sa chaise, commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Pourquoi c'était toujours les autres qui plongeaient les premiers au cœur de l'action ? Il reçut un texto. Il sourit. Caroline avait répondu à son message. Soudain, il entendit des cris de terreur, et leva la tête de son portable. Il vit les fourrés s'agiter, et entraperçut une créature au milieu d'eux. Les visiteurs du parc s'éparpillaient en hurlant.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

Il descendit en catastrophe de sa chaise. Il appela Cutter, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, tout en courant vers la voiture.

_ Cutter !

_ Connor ?

_ La bête est là ! Je pars à sa poursuite.

Il ouvrit la caisse du fusil à l'arrière de la voiture, et prit l'arme. Les Cutter et Abby s'étaient mis à courir dans sa direction, pour lui prêter main forte. Il courut vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu la créature, provoquant la panique chez les visiteurs du parc, lorsqu'ils le virent courir vers eux avec un énorme fusil à la main. Il cria à ceux qui ne bougeaient pas de se pousser, épaula son fusil, visa, puis ferma les yeux avant de tirer en direction de la créature. Il vit que la créature bougeait toujours, et se remit à courir, pestant contre les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, sous l'effet de la panique. La créature jaillit d'un buisson, juste devant lui. Alors qu'il braquait son fusil sur elle, il eut la surprise de la voir lever les pattes avant, et de l'entendre hurler :

_ Non, ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas !

C'était en fait une mascotte. L'homme qui portait le costume de lion, et qui était aussi le directeur du parc, retira la tête, et hurla sur Connor de façon hystérique, en lui montrant le trou qu'avait fait la balle, juste au milieu du front de la mascotte, passant juste au-dessus de sa propre tête:

_ Vous ! Vous m'avez tirez dessus ! Vous m'avez tirez dessus ! Regardez !

_ C'est bon, dit Connor. Ça va ?

_ Si ça va ? ! répéta Campbell sur le même ton hystérique, sa voix montant crescendo. Vous m'avez tiré dessus !

* * *

Nick avait fini par rejoindre Connor et Campbell, et, accompagné de Jenny, il essayait de calmer ce dernier.

_ J'appelle la police, dit le directeur. Il a failli me tuer !

_ J'ai peur que ça n'arrange rien, lui dit Jenny. J'ai parlé à la police, Mr Campbell, et ils n'engageront aucune action.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à tout le monde ?

_ Pourquoi vous ne diriez pas qu'il s'agit d'un canular idiot, qui a mal tourné ? suggéra Nick, tout en regardant Connor.

_ Et bien sûr, vous permettrez qu'on vous offre un nouveau costume, renchérit Jenny.

Campbell s'arrêta, et dit :

_ Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un train à prendre. Je vais, dès ce soir, tenter d'expliquer au siège pourquoi quelqu'un a tiré sur nos visiteurs !

Il s'éloigna. Connor se tourna vers Jenny et Cutter, qui attendaient tous deux une bonne, une très bonne explication. Le genre de celle qui tient la route, et qu'on ne peut pas contrer.

_ C'était un accident, dit-il. (Nick et Jenny s'éloignèrent, en souriant devant une réplique aussi classique que peu crédible) Ben allez, quoi ! dit-il dans leur dos.

Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un ponton couvert, qui enjambait « le grand splash », et qu'un wagon arrivait juste à ce moment là, Connor se retrouva avec les chaussures complètement trempées. Il les regarda, se disant que la prochaine fois, juré, il suivrait Cutter.

* * *

Cutter avait retrouvé Casey et Abby à la voiture. Lui et sa nièce avait étalé une carte du parc sur le capot, et l'étudiaient. Abby s'approcha d'eux, son téléphone à la main, et leur dit :

_ C'est Jenny.

_ Quoi ? fit Nick.

_ Elle dit que la ferme que Stephen a vu est à un dénommé West. Mais, surtout, elle dit qu'avant il importait des animaux exotiques, et qu'il a perdu sa licence il y a trois ans, pour avoir fait rentrer illégalement des lionceaux pour un zoo privé.

_ D'accord, dis-lui que j'y vais, dit Nick.

_ Il y va, répéta Abby dans son téléphone. Abby raccrocha, et dit :

_ Elle vous retrouve là-bas.

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi elle vient ? s'étonna Nick.

_ Elle n'aime pas que vous ayez affaire au public, répondit Abby, en souriant, amusée.

Nick la regarda, puis regarda sa nièce, qui arborait le même sourire, et dit :

_ Pourquoi c'est drôle ?

Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec elles, en montant dans sa voiture.

* * *

**Ferme de Mr West.**

Nick gara sa voiture, en sortit, puis se dirigea vers les bâtiments. Lorsqu'il passa devant la grange, il entendit des grognements s'en élever, et vit que la porte était fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas. Il essaya de regarder par les interstices des planches de bois, mais une voix le fit sursauter.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il se retourna, et vit un homme s'approcher. L'homme tenait deux sceaux remplis de viande crue.

_ Je suis de… la Fondation Animalière James Lester, répondit Cutter. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de nous. Non ? Tant pis. On a pas eu de pot, ces derniers temps. On a dû faire abattre un de nos lions, et… j'ai entendu dire que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à le remplacer.

_ Ces trucs là, j'en fais plus.

_ Allez, vous n'allez pas nourrir que des poulets avec toute cette viande ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans la grange ?

_ Vous feriez mieux de partir.

_ Pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'y a dans la grange.

L'homme posa ses sceaux, prêt à en découdre avec Nick, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_ Je vous préviens, commença-t-il.

_ Mr West ? l'interrompit Jenny qui arrivait. Enchantée. Jenny Lewis. Ravie de vous connaître, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Veuillez excuser mon collègue. Je lui ai dit que c'était une idiotie.

Nick la regarda, surpris, tout comme West, qui répéta :

_ Une idiotie ?

_ Oui, d'essayer de vous coincer comme ça. Nous sommes du Ministère, en fait. Un rapport prétend que vous auriez repris votre ancienne affaire d'importation d'animaux.

_ C'est des conneries !

_ Evidemment ! acquiesça Jenny. Ça ne vous ennuiera donc pas une seconde de nous montrer ce qu'il y a dans la grange, n'est-ce pas ?

Nick la regarda, l'air dubitatif. Il ne pensait pas que le numéro de charme qu'elle faisait allait marcher sur un bourru du genre de West.

_ C'est des chiens, c'est tout, dit West.

_ Oh, j'adore les chiens, répondit Jenny en levant vers lui de grands yeux papillonnants. On peut jeter un rapide coup d'œil, s'il vous plait ?

_ Reculez-vous, finit par dire West.

Nick rejoignit Jenny, et tous deux se reculèrent légèrement. West ouvrit le cadenas, puis retira la chaîne, et ouvrit la porte. Deux bergers allemands, à l'air féroce, en jaillirent, leur aboyant dessus, et en leur montrant les crocs. Jenny et Nick se reculèrent précipitamment, pour être sûrs de se mettre hors de portée des chiens. Heureusement pour eux, les chiens étaient attachés.

_ C'est des chiens de compagnie, leur dit West, quand les chiens se furent calmés.

_ Compagnie ? répéta Nick, qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

_ Des chiens de garde.

_ Et bien, je vous remercie beaucoup, Mr West, dit Jenny, qui se remettait péniblement de ses émotions. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle et Nick s'éloignèrent, au son des aboiements de chiens.

_ Vous l'avez allumé, dit Nick, quand ils furent assez loin.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ouais, vous avez allumé ce type.

_ Je voulais juste être amicale. Votre stratégie n'avait pas réussi.

_ Ben non, je n'avais pas mis les faux cils qu'il fallait.

Jenny sourit, puis le prit par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

_ Ecoutez, lui dit-elle. A vous les animaux, à moi les humains. (elle tendit la main) D'accord ?

Nick la regarda, puis regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait, rit et s'éloigna.

* * *

La nuit tombait. Le parc avait été fermé jusqu'au lendemain matin, et l'équipe de Cutter allait enfin pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Cutter tendit à chacun son matériel.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Abby en prenant ce qu'il lui donnait.

_ Des caméras thermiques. L'animal connaît bien ce territoire. Il a déjà tué ici, et je pense qu'il va revenir. C'est certainement un chasseur nocturne. Ses sens sont plus aiguisés que les nôtres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, mais… soyez prudents. Des questions ?

Connor leva la main.

_ Quoi ? lui fit Cutter.

_ Je peux avoir une arme ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Non ?

_ Gagné. Si tu as peur… reste avec Abby.

Connor regarda Abby, qui lui fit un léger sourire, puis dit à Cutter :

_ Vous êtes pas aussi strict avec votre nièce.

_ Peut-être. Mais elle, elle n'a pas failli tuer une mascotte…

Il s'éloigna. Connor suivit Abby en traînant des pieds. La réplique de Cutter était d'une logique imparable. Casey et Stephen se regardèrent, essayant de ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite de Connor. Celui-ci avait mis ses lunettes thermiques sur les yeux, et avait du mal à se déplacer. Il trébucha plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'orienter. L'équipe s'était séparée. Cutter était parti de son côté, Connor avec Abby, et Casey, que son oncle ne voulait pas savoir seule, avec Stephen.

Connor dit à Abby, encore vexé que Cutter ne lui fasse pas confiance avec les armes, et l'oblige à se faire protéger par Abby :

_ J'ai essayé de protéger des gens, aujourd'hui, tu sais. Je pense que si t'avais été dans ma situation, t'aurais fait exactement pareil.

_ Ouais, sauf peut-être tirer sur le gars déguisé en lion…

_ J'avais le soleil dans les yeux au moment où… Tu sais quoi, je veux plus en parler. (il remit ses lunettes sur les yeux, qui lui firent voir la chaleur corporelle d'Abby) Hmmm, t'as l'air drôlement sexy avec ces trucs là…

_ C'est de l'infra rouge, Connor, pas des rayons X.

* * *

Nick, de son côté, balayait la forêt, à l'aide de la lunette de son fusil, qui était équipée d'une vision thermique. Il entendit soudain des brindilles craquer, et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit, lentement.

De leur côté, Stephen et Casey entendirent aussi les craquements. Le bruit venait de devant eux. Puis, un autre craquement les fit se retourner. Cette fois-ci, ça venait de derrière eux. Stephen fit signe à Casey de se mettre derrière lui, et silencieusement, ils s'avancèrent vers le bruit, leurs fusils braqués devant eux. Il y eut un autre craquement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, et leurs lunettes leur permirent de voir la chaleur d'un moteur de camionnette. Ils s'en approchèrent, intrigués, et retirèrent leurs lunettes. Ils virent qu'il n'y avait personne dans la voiture, alors ils remirent leurs lunettes, pour continuer la traque. Une brindille craqua juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, leur cœur battant la chamade, à l'idée que la créature qu'ils traquaient était peut-être derrière eux. Stephen pointa son fusil devant lui. Ses lunettes lui permirent de voir une forme humaine qui levait les bras.

_ C'est Valérie ! lui dit cette forme.

Ils retirèrent leurs lunettes, et Stephen s'exclama :

_ Bon sang ! Je sais qui vous êtes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ C'est ma voiture. Le moteur vient de caler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Casey regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Ramènes-la chez elle. Je vais continuer à chercher tu sais quoi.

_ Pas question. Si jamais Cutter apprend que je t'ai laissée seule, il va faire de moi de la pâtée pour tu sais quoi… Tu viens avec nous, lui dit-il en la prenant par le bras.

Valérie les regarda, intriguée par leur échange, mais les suivit vers la voiture de Nick.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la voiture, et roulaient en direction de chez Valérie. Stephen était au volant, Valérie à sa gauche, et Casey sur la banquette arrière.

_ Quand vous capturerez cet animal, qu'est-ce que vous en ferez ? demanda Valérie.

_ J'en sais rien, lui répondit Stephen, qui ne pouvait rien lui dire sur les anomalies.

_ Vous le tuerez, je suppose.

_ J'espère que non.

Valérie le regarda.

_ Dites-moi une chose. Pourquoi ces secrets ? Pas de policiers, pas de journalistes. Pourquoi c'est si particulier ?

_ On peut rien vous dire, lui répondit Casey.

_ Je suis désolé, Valérie, ajouta Stephen.

Valérie sourit.

_ Mr Mystère, dit-elle à Stephen, comme si Casey n'était pas là.

Stephen sourit. Casey fronça les sourcils. Elle rêvait, ou Valérie était ouvertement en train de draguer SON petit-ami ?

_ C'est moi, dit Stephen. Ecoutez, je voudrais pouvoir vous en dire plus. Je veux dire, il y a des choses qui se passent. Des choses dont on essaie de garder le contrôle.

_ Des choses que vous avez faites, c'est ça ?

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Stephen vit Casey lui faire signe de se taire.

_ J'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.

* * *

Sur une passerelle surplombant la voie ferrée, un homme, écouteurs sur les oreilles, prenait des photos. Le directeur du parc d'attraction longea une haie, pour rejoindre les quais et prendre son train. Il regarda sa montre. Soudain, il entendit des craquements tout près de lui, et vit la haie bouger. Il accéléra le pas. Il était presque à la gare. De peur, il se mit à courir, puis s'enferma dans la gare déserte. Il poussa le juke-box contre la porte, pour la condamner, et dans la manœuvre, celui-ci se mit en marche, et de la musique s'en éleva. Il regarda la porte. Il savait que celui qui était caché dans les fourrés entendait la musique, et par conséquent, savait où il se trouvait. Il recula jusqu'à une fenêtre dépolie dans le fond de la pièce. Une paire de pattes se posa sur la vitre juste derrière lui, mais quand il se retourna, la créature avait disparue. Il soupira de soulagement, et commençait à penser qu'il était en sécurité dans la gare, lorsque la vitre vola en éclat, et qu'un Smilodon jaillit dans la pièce. Le directeur se mit à hurler de peur, et sauta par la fenêtre pour se sauver. Il courut sur le quai, monta les marches menant à la passerelle quatre à quatre, passa derrière l'homme qui écoutait de la musique sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, et descendit l'escalier menant de l'autre côté du quai. Il courut jusqu'à une borne d'appel d'urgence, et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, en criant qu'on vienne l'aider. Le Smilodon sauta par la fenêtre, traversa les voies, et se dirigea lentement vers le directeur. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, et se sauva, au moment où la borne crachait un « Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

Dans la voiture, Stephen, Casey et Valérie entendirent les cris. Stephen arrêta la voiture.

L'homme sur la passerelle entendit les cris, se redressa, vit le Smilodon, et se mit à le photographier. Il le vit se jeter sur le directeur, et le dévorer. Sous le choc, son doigt resta appuyé sur le bouton en mode rafale.

Stephen sortit de la voiture, après avoir dit aux deux femmes de rester à l'intérieur, mais quand il se tourna vers l'arrière du pick-up, il vit Casey en descendre. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de remonter dans la voiture, mais elle le coupa :

_ Pas la peine de gâcher ta salive, je viens avec toi.

* * *

Stephen émergea sur le quai par la fenêtre qu'avait brisée le Smilodon. Il aida Casey à faire de même, puis tous deux, fusils en main, avancèrent sur le quai. Ils descendirent sur la voie, où le Smilodon était en train de se repaître de sa victime, et épaulèrent leurs fusils, prêts à tirer. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Valérie :

_ Stephen !

L'animal l'entendit aussi, et se sauva. Casey grommela un chapelet de jurons, puis suivit Stephen, qui courait vers Valérie en lui faisant signe de se taire. Quand ils furent à côté d'elle, Casey lui dit :

_ Quelle partie de « restez dans la voiture » vous n'avez pas compris ?

_ Il est là ? demanda Valérie à Stephen, en ignorant superbement Casey, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Stephen tendit les clés de voiture à Valérie, car il voulait partir à la poursuite du Smilodon, qui était encore tout près, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et lui dit :

_ Retournez à la voiture, et rentrez chez vous.

_ Je vous en prie… insista Valérie. Ne me laissez pas toute seule.

Stephen regarda en direction des arbres, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, puis regarda Valérie, et lui dit :

_ Venez.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la voiture, après que Casey eut insisté pour partir seule à la recherche du Smilodon, et que Stephen eut fini par lui attraper la main pour la conduire de force à la voiture.

* * *

Jenny et Cutter avait été prévenus par Casey, pour le Smilodon, et étaient venus accompagnés de Connor à la gare. Ils avaient confisqué l'appareil photo de l'homme qui avait photographié la créature, et Connor était en train de les regarder. La plupart étaient floues.

_ Tu peux pas les avoir plus claires ? lui demanda Nick.

Connor soupira.

_ J'y travaille…

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de me détenir ici ni de confisquer mes photographies, dit le propriétaire de l'appareil.

_ Vous voulez nous aider, non ? lui dit Jenny. Un homme vient de se faire tuer.

_ Je sais. J'ai vu ça. Incroyable. Cet animal…

_ Oh, mais vous savez, personne ne sait tout à fait ce qui s'est passé.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Y'a tout sur les photographies. Je vais me faire une fortune avec.

_ Ces photos sont classés secrètes. Il me faut la carte mémoire.

_ C'est une carte de 4 GO classe 4.

Jenny lui sourit, puis se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura :

_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous faire plaisir ?

_ P-Pardon ?

_ Kenny, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai collectionné les trains, autrefois. (Connor la regarda, étonné de la technique qu'elle employait pour parvenir à ses fins) Ma famille les collectionne depuis plusieurs générations. Un merveilleux loisir.

_ Un loisir ? fit Kenny, gêné mais flatté. C'est plus que ça.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Oui, je le comprends. Tous les hommes ont leur passion. (Nick la regardait, presque dégoûté) Ecoutez, si vous pouviez… me tirez de là, vous aurez un accès privilégié au dépôt ferroviaire de votre choix.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça ?

_ Mes pouvoirs vous surprendraient.

Kenny eut l'air très intéressé, et prêt à céder. Nick devait admettre que la technique de Jenny marchait à merveille.

_ Je veux voir le véhicule d'inspection des voies UFM 160.

_ D'accord.

Il lui donna sa carte mémoire.

_ Merci, dit Jenny. Vous pouvez partir.

_ Merci, dit Kenny, tous sourires, à l'idée de réaliser son rêve.

Une fois Kenny parti, Jenny se tourna vers Cutter, qui lui dit :

_ Vous êtes un sacré numéro, vous…

_ Merci, répondit-elle en lui tendant la carte. Je prends ça comme un compliment.

_ Dites donc, leur dit soudain Connor. Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

Il avait sous les yeux un article paru sur Internet, avec une photo de la créature.

_ C'est un Smilodon, dit Nick. Plus connu sous le nom de Tigre au Dents de Sabre. Il est rapide, élégant, c'est un vrai tueur-né. Waouh…

Il rendit la carte mémoire à Jenny. Elle leur était inutile, maintenant.

* * *

Stephen gara la voiture devant chez Valérie. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture, et dit :

_ Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui se passe, Stephen. Je sais que vous en avez envie.

_ Ecoutez, on est les gentils, Valérie, lui répondit le jeune homme. En tout cas, je le pense. Rentrez et allez dormir un peu.

Casey descendit de voiture quand Valérie eut ouvert la porte, et s'installa à côté de Stephen. Le jeune homme démarra, et la regarda.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, devant son air fermé.

_ Me dis pas que t'as rien vu…

_ Vu quoi ?

_ Elle te drague devant moi, et toi, tu vois rien ? !

Stephen éclata de rire, et fit demi-tour.

* * *

**Blue Sky Park.**

Le lendemain, le Smilodon était revenu sur son territoire de chasse, le parc d'attraction. Cutter et son équipe s'étaient réunis sur l'aire de pique-nique. Stephen avait étalé une carte sur une table, et indiquait les meilleurs endroits pour poser des pièges et capturer le Smilodon.

_ Ici, dit-il, en désignant un point sur la carte, et si on creuse un deuxième piège là, toute la zone est couverte.

_ D'accord, dit Nick. Prends Connor avec toi.

_ Pas Casey ?

_ Non, pas Casey, lui répondit Nick, avec un sourire. J'aimerais bien rester avec ma nièce, un peu…

Nick lui fit signe de se retourner. Valérie arrivait. Casey la regarda, des éclairs dans les yeux.

_ Ah, fit Stephen. Elle est réparée !

_ Quoi ?

_ La voiture…

Casey la regarda avec plus d'attention, très suspicieuse. Valérie regarda sa voiture, puis dit :

_ Oh, oui, elle a l'air de marcher. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Nous étudions où installer nos pièges, lui répondit Nick. (il vit sa mine déconfite et inquiète) Ne vous en faites pas. Après, ce sera comme si nous n'étions jamais venus.

_ Mais, vous devriez chercher aux alentours de la gare.

_ Non. Il n'y restera pas. Il y a trop de monde.

Valérie fit demi-tour, et se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers sa voiture. Stephen se lança à sa poursuite, ce qui agaça Casey.

_ Elle peut pas le laisser tranquille ? dit-elle.

Son oncle la regarda, et lui dit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

_ Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

_ Moi ? Jamais de la vie.

Stephen rattrapa Valérie, et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il ne faut pas faire ça. Surtout pas.

Elle continua sa route vers sa voiture. Stephen regarda Nick, qui lui dit :

_ Laisse-la partir.

Stephen rejoignit son équipe, et prit Casey par la taille.

_ Elle a eu son lot d'émotions, dit Nick.

* * *

Casey, Nick et Abby se trouvaient à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Stephen, pour creuser le piège. Abby conduisait la pelleteuse. Casey et Nick s'occupaient de ramener du bois pour recouvrir le trou.

De leur côté, Connor et Stephen installaient les morceaux de viande, qui allaient servir d'appâts, au centre du feuillage recouvrant le trou qu'Abby avait creusé.

Abby commença à creuser la boue. Soudain, Nick vit une main à demi enterrée, et lui cria :

_ Abby ! Non, non ! Stop ! Arrêtes de creuser !

La jeune femme coupa le moteur.

_ C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? demanda Casey à son oncle.

_ J'ai peur que oui, lui répondit celui-ci.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent le Smilodon rugir. Casey et son oncle le virent courir vers eux. Abby ralluma le moteur de la pelleteuse. Nick poussa Casey dans le trou, puis y sauta à son tour. Il pressa Casey dans la boue, et se colla contre elle, pour éviter les coup de griffes que donnait le Smilodon. Abby cria pour l'attirer vers elle, et manoeuvra la pelleteuse. Le mouvement eut pour effet d'attirer le Smilodon, qui crut que c'était une nouvelle proie, et s'attaqua à la pelle. Il s'accrocha à elle et tomba plusieurs fois, tandis qu'Abby essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Elle finit par réussir à lui donner un coup de pelle. Cutter rampa hors du trou, et Casey en fit de même, mais il la repoussa dedans, et cria pour attirer le Smilodon. La créature finit par fixer son attention sur lui, et partit à sa poursuite, à travers les bois. Cutter l'emmena jusqu'au circuit d'accro branche, et grimpa à l'échelle de corde le menant à la plateforme où démarrait la tyrolienne. Le Smilodon essaya de grimper pour l'attraper, mais n'y arriva pas. Nick dégrafa sa ceinture, et se laissa glisser avec le long de la tyrolienne. Le Smilodon le suivit en courant, en essayant de l'attraper au vol. Abby et Casey les suivaient, armées de fusils, mais ils allaient trop vite pour qu'elles puissent éviter d'être distancées. Nick finit par arriver en bout de circuit, et se laissa tomber. Le Smilodon arriva presque aussitôt. Abby tira, le manqua, mais réussit à l'effrayer, et il sauta par-dessus Nick, et s'enfuit. Casey courut jusqu'à son oncle, et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, elle lui frappa l'épaule du poing, et lui dit :

_ Ça, c'est pour m'avoir poussée dans le trou ! Deux fois ! Et ça, (elle lui remit un autre coup) c'est pour avoir essayé de m'ensevelir dans la boue !

Tout en frottant son épaule endolorie, Nick regarda son visage, et vit qu'elle avait été obligée d'essuyer la boue qui lui avait recouvert les yeux, quand il l'avait aplatie sous lui, dans le trou, au moment de l'attaque du Smilodon. C'était donc ça, les gargouillements qu'il avait entendus à ce moment-là. C'était les protestations de sa nièce, étouffées par la boue. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air furibond. C'était tellement cocasse de la voir couverte de boue…

_ C'est pas drôle ! lui dit-elle, en se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**Blue Sky Park, site de la découverte du corps.**

Nick était dans le trou, et essayait de dégager délicatement le cadavre, pour tenter de l'identifier. Casey se tenait debout au bord du trou. Elle s'était grossièrement débarbouillée, et regardait son oncle faire.

_ Tu pourrais pas descendre dans ce trou, pour m'aider, au lieu de me regarder ? lui demanda son oncle.

_ Nan. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul.

_ Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir manqué t'étouffer dans la boue ? soupira-t-il devant son air buté.

_ J'ai bien peur que des excuses ne soient pas suffisantes… Un bon resto, et je reverrais peut-être mes positions…

Cutter sourit. Ils entendirent des portières claquer. Nick sortit du trou, et tous deux allèrent à la rencontre du reste de l'équipe, qui était allée chercher Leek au CRA.

_ Un carnage, leur dit Nick. Il est pratiquement coupé en deux.

_ Depuis combien de temps il est là ? demanda Abby.

_ J'en sais rien. Une semaine. Un mois.

_ Si le corps est là depuis aussi longtemps, c'est que l'anomalie s'est formée avant la mise en route du détecteur, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas en cause, dit Connor, heureux.

_ Y'a un petit problème, dit Casey. Le Tigre aux Dents de Sabre a dû tuer ce gars, mais il n'a sûrement pas creusé une fosse de 3 mètres pour enterrer son cadavre.

_ Quelqu'un est au courant, dit Abby. Quelqu'un qui le protège.

_ West, dit Leek.

_ Quoi ? fit Nick.

_ Jenny avait besoin de quelqu'un qui validerait son histoire de lion échappé. Elle s'est dit que ce type là, West, fera l'affaire. Elle voulait fabriquer une histoire pour les journaux. Elle est partie il y a 1/2h.

Stephen commença à courir dans la direction de la ferme, en disant à Nick :

_ Tu devrais rester au cas où il reviendrait.

Casey et Abby coururent à sa suite. Nick dit à Connor qui hésitait :

_ Va avec lui, je me débrouille.

Connor obéit, et courut vers ses amis. Casey lança à son oncle, avant de disparaître dans les bois :

_ Surtout, sois prudent !

* * *

**Ferme de West.**

Jenny se trouvait dans la grange avec West.

_ Vous voulez que je dise à la police que j'avais un lion ici ? lui demanda celui-ci.

_ J'ai besoin d'un coupable, Mr West, et j'ai peur que vous soyez mon seul candidat.

_ Non. Je veux pas porter le chapeau.

_ Oh, pardon, est-ce que j'aurais fait erreur ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'élevez pas des chiens pour le combat ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux Bergers couchés dans la paille. Reconnaissez que le lion était à vous, et je vous laisserais le temps de vous débarrasser des chiens avant que j'appelle la police. D'accord ?

_ J'en ai marre de vous tous, dit West en se dirigeant vers la paille. Toujours à me harceler, à m'enlever mon gagne-pain.

Il se retourna soudain, et Jenny vit avec effroi qu'il braquait un fusil sur elle.

_ Bon, posez ce fusil, lui dit-elle, morte de peur. Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas violent.

Il tira vers le sol, faisant aboyer ses chiens. Jenny continua de reculer vers la porte, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

_ Plus personne ne me fera tourner en bourrique ! cria West.

_ Mr West !

Il la saisit par le bras, et la fit tomber sur la paille dans sa grange, puis il pointa son fusil sur elle. Tout près d'elle, les chiens aboyaient toujours. La voix de Stephen lui parvint comme le salut.

_ Donnez-moi ce fusil.

West se retourna, et vit que Stephen, Abby et Casey lui pointaient une arme dessus. Connor s'empara d'une pelle, et se positionna derrière Stephen, en prenant un air pas commode. West finit par lui tendre son fusil, et Stephen s'en empara aussitôt.

_ Ça va ? demanda Abby à Jenny, toujours allongée dans la paille.

_ Ça va, lui répondit la jeune femme, avant de se relever. Vous auriez dû tirer, c'était mon plus joli manteau, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de West.

_ Le Dents de Sabre, il est ici ? demanda Casey à West, tandis que Jenny sortait de la grange en titubant.

_ Dents de Sabres ? répéta West, se demandant sincèrement de quoi elle parlait. De quoi vous parlez ?

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Jenny dehors.

_ Si West joue la comédie, il mérite un Oscar, dit Stephen à Jenny. Il ne sait pas du tout de quoi on parle.

_ Mais, si ce n'est pas lui qui a enterré le corps, qui est-ce ?

Connor tenait le fusil de West.

_ T'es content, là ? lui demanda Abby.

_ Oh ouais, dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**Blue Sky Park, site de la découverte du corps.**

Nick continuait de dégager le corps de la boue qui le retenait prisonnier. Il finit par trouver un portefeuille. Il le prit, le défit un peu de la boue qu'il avait dessus, et l'ouvrit. Il trouva une photo de Valérie avec un homme dont il soupçonnait le cadavre d'être le sien. Il comprenait maintenant à mieux comprendre l'attitude de Valérie, quand il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient installer des pièges pour attraper le Smilodon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le trouvent.

* * *

**Maison de Valérie Irwin.**

La jeune femme entra dans une pièce, un grand sac poubelle à la main, en parlant d'une voix rassurante. Le Smilodon se leva quand elle alluma la lumière, et s'approcha de sa gamelle, pendant que Valérie y mettait la carcasse que contenait son sac poubelle.

* * *

Nick profita de ce qu'il venait de voir la voiture de Valérie s'éloigner de sa maison, pour s'y introduire, un fusil à la main. Il entra dans la maison, et monta à l'étage, doucement, prêt à parer une attaque du Smilodon, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison. Une fois à l'étage, il entra dans le salon, posa son fusil sur un meuble, et s'approcha de a fenêtre. Puis, il regarda les photos encadrées sur un guéridon, et vit Valérie tenant dans ses bras un bébé Smilodon. Probablement l'adulte qui les avait attaqués. Ainsi, l'anomalie qu'il avait traversée pour arriver ici était bien plus ancienne qu'il ne le pensait au début. Il sortit son portable.

_ Stephen, dit-il quand son correspondant eut décroché. C'est Valérie. Elle cache le Tigre à Dents de Sabre. Je suis chez elle. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite.

* * *

Stephen conduisait à tout allure en direction de chez Valérie. Ils virent soudain une voiture passer devant eux, sur la route qu'ils s'apprêtaient à atteindre.

_ C'est la voiture de Valérie ! s'exclama Stephen, avant de la prendre en chasse.

_ Où est-ce qu'elle va ? demanda Abby.

_ Peut-être qu'elle va relâcher le Tigre quelque part, suggéra Connor.

_ Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, répondit Stephen. Cramponnez-vous, ajouta-t-il avant d'enfoncer la pédale d'accélérateur.

La voiture bondit en avant, et Jenny, Abby et Connor furent obligés de se cramponner à leur portière, tandis que Casey se retenait tant bien que mal au dossier des sièges de Stephen et Jenny. Stephen klaxonna, dans l'espoir que Valérie s'arrête, ce qu'elle fit. Il arrêta la voiture derrière la sienne, et courut vers l'arrière de la voiture de Valérie, son arme pointée devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte de l'arrière de la camionnette, et un chien en sortit, et descendit de la voiture avant d'aller renifler dans les buissons. Stephen se dirigea vers l'avant de la camionnette, ouvrit la portière, et pointa son arme sur un homme qui n'était visiblement pas Valérie. Celui-ci leva les mains, et dit :

_ Ne tirez pas.

_ Où est Valérie ? demanda Stephen.

_ Elle a dit qu'il fallait changer l'embrayage.

* * *

**Maison de Valérie Irwin.**

Nick rentra dans la maison, après son tour sur la terrasse, et referma la porte. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Valérie pointait son propre fusil sur lui. Il tenta de sourire, et dit :

_ Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs… Valérie, que faites-vous ?

_ Ce que je fais, moi ? Mais, et vous, alors ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ça.

_ Tout quoi ?

_ Votre équipe, avec tous vos mystères, et vos secrets ! J'ai su tout de suite qui vous étiez. Vous l'avez créé grâce à une horrible manipulation génétique, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a échappé, et maintenant, vous voulez le reprendre, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

_ Je vous en prie, ne mentez pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais l'emmener dans un endroit sûr, et dire à tout le monde ce que vous avez fait.

_ Mais, qu'allez-vous dire ? Que vous avez enterré votre ami après que votre animal l'ait tué ?

_ Ça a été un accident. Dave a été négligent, il ne savait pas y faire avec lui.

_ Parce que vous, oui ?

_ Il a confiance en moi. Pour lui, je suis ce qui ressemble le plus à une mère. Je suis allée dans mon garage, un matin, et il était là. Comment dire ? Par magie, il était là. Un tout petit bébé, effrayé, seul, à demi mort. Et il a fallu que je m'en occupe.

_ Je comprends. Et vous avez très bien fait, Valérie, mais vous ne devez plus vous en occuper maintenant.

_ Et vous recommencerez à le torturer, c'est bien ça ? Mais bien sûr, vous ne dites pas ça, vous, hein ? Vous appelez ça de la recherche.

_ Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit.

_ Vous croyez que je ne réalise pas combien il est unique ? Combien il est différent ? C'est vous qui l'avez créé, et maintenant, vous voulez le détruire !

_ Je me fais autant de souci que vous pour cet animal. Mais, il n'appartient pas à notre univers, et vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui. Moi, je peux.

_ Vous ne vous intéressez pas à lui. Si vous le faisiez, vous diriez la vérité !

_ Je vous dis la vérité. Vous devez me faire confiance, Valérie.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle appuya sur la gâchette, et une fléchette de tranquillisant alla se ficher dans le bois d'un des murs.

_ C'est rien, c'est rien, dit Nick. Ça va. Maintenant, aidez-moi. Faites-le.

_ C'est trop tard. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui se produit, dit-elle en reculant vers la porte. Mais, je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Nick entendit alors un grognement, et compris que Valérie allait le donner en pâture au Smilodon, qui arrivait. La créature vint se mettre à côté de Valérie.

_ Non, dit Nick. S'il me tue, il vous tuera sûrement aussi.

_ Il me fera pas de mal.

Nick recula lentement de deux pas, puis saisit le guéridon, et s'en servit comme bouclier. Valérie sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte. Le Smilodon s'acharnait contre le plateau du guéridon, et faisait reculer Nick sous la force de ses coups de griffes. Le professeur finit par voir une porte, jeta le guéridon sur le Tigre, et entra dans la pièce attenante, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il positionna une table de façon à coincer la porte, et chercha une issue. Il vit une deuxième porte, l'ouvrit et sortit de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans un couloir, et essaya d'ouvrir successivement toutes les portes, mais sans succès. Elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Il en trouva enfin une d'ouverte, l'ouvrit, et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de la verrouiller. D'une poussée puissante, le Smilodon ouvrit la porte, projetant Nick à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva, prit une lampe à laquelle il ôta l'abat-jour, et s'en servit pour envoyer une décharge électrique au Tigre, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver un peu plus. Il lâcha la lampe, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il fouilla parmi le nécessaire de beauté de Valérie, et finit par trouver une bombe de laque. Quand le Smilodon détruisit en partie la porte, il lui en vaporisa une bonne dose dans les yeux. Ça lui permit de gagner un peu de temps, et de sortir sur la terrasse, de laquelle il n'y avait aucune issue. Il vit le Smilodon sortir sur la terrasse attenante au salon. Il prit donc la décision d'enjamber la rambarde, et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Le Smilodon sauta sur sa terrasse, et essaya de l'atteindre. Nick savait que c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Aussi se laissa-t-il tomber, et atterrit en bas. Il se dirigea en claudiquant vers une remorque contenant des outils de jardinage, et saisit une fourche, qu'il pointa en avant. Le Smilodon se précipita vers lui. Valérie courut alors vers eux, en criant :

_ Ne lui faites pas de mal !

_ Non, Valérie ! N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas !

Mais, la jeune femme n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois arrivée à côté du Smilodon. Elle voulut le caresser, mais il se jeta sur elle, et la tailla en pièces.

_ Valérie ! hurla Nick.

Une flèche de tranquillisant atteignit le Tigre au moment où Nick se jetait sur lui pour l'embrocher avec sa fourche, et l'animal s'endormit. Nick vit alors que son équipe était arrivée. Stephen, qui avait tiré, et Casey se précipitèrent vers lui, mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent l'état dans lequel était ce qui restait de Valérie. Casey ne put retenir un haut le cœur, et s'éloigna précipitamment. Elle alla derrière un arbre pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Nick s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, anéanti par ce qu'il avait vu.

_ Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, dit Stephen, en colère. On aurait pu la sauver.

_ On a essayé, dit Nick.

_ Combien de Valérie faudra-t-il encore, avant qu'on se décide à révéler au monde ce qui se passe ?

Nick le regarda, puis lui dit :

_ C'est toi qui lui as parlé de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui a fait croire qu'on était fautifs.

_ Non, je n'ai rien dit. Mais, j'aurais dû.

Il s'éloigna, et en passant à côté du reste de l'équipe, il vit qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

_ Où est Casey ? demanda-t-il à Connor.

_ Elle est partie précipitamment en direction des arbres. Je crois qu'elle est allée vomir son déjeuner, peut-être même son petit-déjeuner.

Il lui donna son fusil, et se dirigea vers la direction que Connor lui avait indiquée. Il finit par trouver sa petite-amie derrière un arbre, penchée vers le sol.

_ Casey ? Ça va ?

_ Oh, génial… dit-elle. Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me voies en train de vomir, après m'avoir vue couverte de boue.

Il sourit, puis l'aida à tenir ses cheveux en arrière, tandis qu'elle luttait contre un dernier haut le cœur. Elle finit par se redresser, et le regarda.

_ Vachement glamour, hein ?

_ Eh, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un robot. C'est normal que ça t'ait secouée. Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien dans le ventre…

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras, et la raccompagna vers la voiture. Arrivée là, elle croisa le regard inquiet de son oncle. Devançant la question, elle dit :

_ T'inquiètes, oncle Nick. Je vais bien.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Leek vint trouver Nick dans un labo, et lui dit :

_ En fait, le Tigre n'a pas survécu. Il est mort pendant son transport au CRA, d'une crise cardiaque, provoquée sûrement par un choc.

_ Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Cet animal était en parfaite santé.

_ Je sais pas. Peut-être que Abby a surestimé la dose de tranquillisant.

_ Non, non, non, non, non ! Comment osez-vous ? Abby sait exactement ce qu'elle fait !

_ Euh… enfin, je veux dire…

_ Bien, alors je veux pratiquer moi-même l'autopsie.

_ Mais, euh… l'animal a été détruit, et… enfin, je veux dire… nous devons tenir compte des risques de contamination. Désolé. Voilà. Si vous permettez, je vais rentrer chez moi. Toute cette aventure a été très éprouvante pour moi.

Cutter le dévisagea. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et puis, pourquoi Leek était-il aussi nerveux en lui annonçant la mort du Smilodon ?

* * *

Nick rejoignit Connor dans la salle des opérations. Celui-ci vérifiait les réglages de son détecteur d'anomalies.

_ Et voilà, c'est fait, dit le jeune étudiant. Cette machine a été officiellement contrôlée trois fois.

A ce moment-là, une alarme se déclencha.

_ Un essai ne prouve rien, Connor, lui dit Jenny.

_ Là, c'est pas un essai. (il se tourna vers son détecteur, un sourire ravi aux lèvres) C'est une vraie anomalie ! Oui ! Ça marche ! Cette fois, ça marche !

_ Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait plantés là ? demanda Nick, même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

_ Bonne question !

_ On y va.

Connor se précipita à la suite de Nick, puis s'arrêta en disant :

_ Oh, non, je peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Caroline.

_ Elle est mignonne ?

_ Oui.

_ Pas de pot, lui dit Nick, avec un léger sourire.

Connor grimaça, puis finit par suivre Nick de mauvaise grâce. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il ratait un rendez-vous avec Caroline.

* * *

Une voiture garée sur le long de la Tamise, près de hangars désaffectés. Caroline s'en approcha, et monta à la place passager. Le conducteur n'était autre qu'Oliver Leek. Il lui tendit une enveloppe pleine de billets, en lui disant :

_ Ton salaire. Je pense qu'il y a le compte.

La jeune femme compta rapidement, puis dit :

_ C'est pas assez.

_ C'est ce qui avait été convenu.

_ Oui, mais c'est pas dans ta bouche que ce répugnant Connor essaie de fourrer sa langue.

_ Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais, je compatis, si ça peut te consoler.

_ Ça ira, il faut croire.

_ Reste proche de lui, et essaie d'en savoir encore plus.

_ Quel est l'objectif de tout ça ? (Leek hocha la tête) Ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai compris.

Elle sortit de la voiture, et dit :

_ Je t'appellerai.

* * *

**Maison de Nick Cutter, beaucoup plus tard.**

Nick ouvrit la porte, et dit à sa nièce, alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux :

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Juste un thé, s'il te plait.

Pendant que Nick préparait le thé, Casey lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ J'ai bien vu le regard que tu avais quand tu es venu nous dire pour l'anomalie. Quelque chose te préoccupait.

Il lui tendit une tasse, et tous deux allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Nick lui expliqua ce que Leek lui avait dit pour le Smilodon, et la façon dont il s'était comporté. Il lui avait paru très nerveux. Casey rit, puis dit :

_ Tu sais, tu peux impressionner les gens, avec ton côté Indiana Jones. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était nerveux.

_ Casey, je suis sérieux.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Tu penses qu'il cache quelque chose ? (son oncle acquiesça) Oui, mais quoi, alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas laissé ta fatigue et tes émotions prendre le pas sur ta raison ? Je veux dire, c'est Leek ! C'est une fouine, c'est vrai, mais, franchement, tu le crois capable de voler un Smilodon et le faire passer pour mort ? Allons, Nick, c'est ridicule ! Il faudrait en avoir un peu plus dans le pantalon que ce dont il est doté.

_ Et bien, on peut pas dire que tes années dans une fac américaine t'aient vraiment réussi… ironisa Nick.

Ils continuèrent un moment à discuter, puis, alors que Nick s'était lancé dans un monologue, il s'aperçut que sa nièce s'était endormie sur le canapé, quand il lui posa une question et qu'elle ne répondit pas. Il sourit en la voyant dormir, si paisiblement, puis la recouvrit d'un plaid, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 4**

**Isle of Dogs, Londres**

Des jeunes jouaient au basket, sur un terrain derrière des immeubles d'habitation. Un peu plus loin, une bouche d'égout se souleva, sous la pression de l'augmentation du niveau de l'eau dans l'égout. Au cours du jeu, l'un des jeunes voulut tirer un panier, mais son adversaire le contra, et envoya le ballon sur le terrain herbeux à côté. Un de ses coéquipiers vint le voir, et lui dit :

_ Eh, Lucien, tu t'es fait chourer le ballon, va le chercher.

_ Ouais, j'y vais, répondit le jeune.

Il sauta la barrière qui délimitait le terrain de basket, et se dirigea ver l'herbe. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il pataugeait dans l'eau des égouts, et s'exclama :

_ Oh, merde !

Il vit la plaque d'égout posée à côté du trou qu'elle était censée fermer, sur le terrain détrempé, et le ballon qui flottait à la surface. De mauvaise grâce, il alla récupérer le ballon, puis se retourna pour repartir vers ses amis. Soudain, l'eau se mit à bouillonner. Il tomba, et fut tiré vers la bouche d'égout. Il appela ses amis, mais ceux-ci ne l'entendirent pas. En quelques instants, il disparut sous l'eau. Une de ses baskets flottait à la surface.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Le SDA déclencha son alarme, indiquant qu'une anomalie venait de s'ouvrir. Leek entra en trombe dans la salle des opérations, et dit au technicien qui s'occupait du SDA :

_ Dites-moi où elle se trouve !

_ On attend la localisation de la zone.

La localisation se précisa, et indiqua la Tamise.

_ Dans le fleuve ? ! fit Leek, incrédule.

_ On a pas encore la confirmation des coordonnées.

Avant qu'ils aient pu obtenir la confirmation des coordonnées, la cible indiquant la position de l'anomalie disparut.

_ Mais, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Leek.

_ L'anomalie a dû se fermer.

_ Est-ce qu'on a au moins sa localisation exacte ? !

_ Non, on a pas eu le temps.

De rage, Leek frappa la table du plat de la main.

_ Donnez-moi ces coordonnées !

Le technicien lui tendit une feuille.

* * *

**Appartement de Casey Cutter.**

Allongée sur le ventre, Casey regardait le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle dit, avec un sourire :

_ Il faudrait vraiment qu'on apprenne à ne pas se laisser emporter. Ça évitera à mon appartement de ressembler à un site dévasté après le passage d'un ouragan.

Stephen se redressa sur un coude, et balaya la pièce du regard. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Le soutien gorge de Casey s'était même retrouvé suspendu à un lustre. Un tableau accroché au mur avait un air penché, un fauteuil avait été renversé, et un coussin du canapé avait élu domicile dans le bac d'une plante verte. Le couple était allongé sur le tapis, au milieu de cette catastrophe plus ou moins naturelle ; une couverture prise sur le canapé, pour les recouvrir. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa compagne, et lui dit :

_ Le fauteuil renversé, c'est de ta faute… C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.

_ Peut-être, mais pour le tableau, c'est toi le responsable. C'est quand tu m'as plaquée contre le mur. Par contre, le coussin dans le bac à fleur…

Stephen faisait toujours glisser ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Casey, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il murmura :

_ C'est peut-être quand on est tombés sur le canapé…

Elle sentit la main de Stephen se poser sur des fesses, puis remonter jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins, et glisser le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque. Il l'attira à lui. Elle lui sourit, puis l'embrassa. Stephen approfondit le baiser. A ce moment-là, le portable de Casey sonna, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Celui de Stephen se manifesta quelques secondes après. Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisèrent, et se regardèrent un instant. Puis, Casey soupira, et dit :

_ Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez : retrouver votre téléphone, et lire votre message, qui vous annonce à coup sûr qu'une nouvelle anomalie s'est ouverte.

_ On a le droit de la refuser ?

_ J'aimerais bien, mais si on le fait, tu peux être sûr que Nick ou Connor, ou même Abby, passeraient cette porte pour nous y traîner.

Ils se levèrent, et entreprirent de chercher leurs téléphones, tout en s'habillant. Casey finit par retrouver le sien sous le canapé, et Stephen retrouva le sien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils lurent leur message, et Casey gémit :

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? On peut pas avoir un moment de répit, juste toi et moi ?

Stephen s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, puis se mit à lui déposer de légers baisers dans le cou.

_ On a qu'à rester ici, on ferme la porte à clé, et si quelqu'un vient, on fait le mort… dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira, avant de s'écarter de Stephen, en disant :

_ Me tente pas.

Elle attrapa sa veste, ses clés, et prit la main de Stephen pour l'entraîner dehors, à sa suite.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland, au même moment.**

Abby s'entraînait sur son punching-bag, et Connor lisait un magazine. Caroline sortit de la cuisine, un plat à la main, et le posa sur la table. Elle vit que le portable de Connor vibrait sur la table, le prit discrètement, lu le message qu'il avait reçu, et coupa le téléphone. Elle le reposa sur la table, puis regarda Abby, qui frappait toujours son punching-bag. La jeune femme sentit son regard posé sur elle, et finit par arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, et demander :

_ Tu veux quelque chose, Caroline ?

_ Non, rien.

_ Ok, répondit Abby, avant de recommencer l'entraînement.

Elle allait à nouveau frapper le punching-bag, quand Caroline lui dit :

_ J'ai remarqué que tu faisais beaucoup de coups de pied en ciseaux. Mais, les ciseaux, ça ne suffit pas à neutraliser un adversaire.

Connor leva la tête de son magazine, et la regarda. Abby regarda aussi Caroline, agacée.

_ Non, je t'assure, insista la jeune femme en la rejoignant. Tu devrais essayer de le toucher… (elle l'écarta du punching-bag) Attends, pardon. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de le toucher le plus près possible de la gorge. Genre, comme ça, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant un coup de pied retourné, qui atteignit le punching-bag à hauteur d'une tête d'homme.

Connor laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, tout en étant très impressionné. Abby la regarda d'un air blasé.

_ Avec toi, il a juste quelques bleus, poursuivit Caroline. Avec moi, il s'asphyxie par terre. Tu vois ?

_ Je vois.

_ Bien. (elle retourna près de la table) Le dîner est servi.

Connor la regarda. Elle lui désigna la table dressée avec les plats qui attendaient. Le jeune homme se leva, et dit :

_ Ouah, c'est… C'est stupéfiant ! Tout ça, c'est pour moi ?

_ Oui, oui. Toi, et… dit Caroline en désignant Abby.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone d'Abby sonna. Elle regarda son message, et dit :

_ C'est Cutter.

_ Hein ? fit Connor.

_ Il t'a appelé.

_ Ah, non, j'ai pas eu d'appels.

_ Si, forcément !

Connor prit son portable en disant :

_ Abby, si Cutter m'avait appelé, je le saurais, puisque… (il vit que son téléphone était éteint) Oh…

_ Connor, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Abby, en prenant sa veste, et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ J'aurais juré qu'il était allumé…

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir de si important, pour que tu laisses tout tomber ? demanda Caroline.

Connor baissa la tête, cherchant une réponse. Abby lança à Caroline :

_ Eteints la lumière en partant !

_ Je serais bien resté, mais…

_ Connor ! appela Abby du bas des escaliers.

_ Je suis désolé, Caroline, dit Connor, en prenant sa veste avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, Caroline prit son téléphone, et dit à son correspondant :

_ Ils viennent de partir.

_ Tu étais censée les retarder, lui dit Leek.

_ Je les ai retenus le plus longtemps possible.

Elle raccrocha. A ce moment-là, Rex, d'humeur cabotine, et n'appréciant pas vraiment Caroline, atterrit sur la table, renversant au passage le plat de pâtes en sauce que Caroline avait préparé.

* * *

**Isle of Dogs, Londres.**

Nick, Jenny, Casey et Stephen se tenaient au-dessus de la bouche d'égout. Jenny dit :

_ Le garçon s'appelle Lucien. Ses copains disent qu'il avait l'air de se battre avec quelque chose.

_ Ils ont vu avec quoi ? demanda Nick.

_ Non.

_ Il a peut-être simplement trébuché, suggéra Stephen.

_ Non. Cette plaque a été carrément enlevée, dit Casey.

_ Par la pression de l'eau ? fit Jenny.

_ C'est possible, mais les précipitations ont été inférieures à la moyenne ce mois-ci, et il y a toujours une cause aux inondations, dit Nick.

_ Ce qui veut dire que l'anomalie se trouve sous l'eau, compléta Casey. Où se jette cet égout ?

_ Dans le canal, lui répondit Jenny.

Cutter réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

_ Interdisez son accès, et dites à Abby et Connor de nous rejoindre à l'autre bout.

_ D'accord, lui dit Jenny en prenant son téléphone.

Les trois autres, accroupis devant la bouche d'égout, regardèrent l'intérieur du trou.

_ Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ? demanda Stephen à Cutter.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le professeur. Je le laisserai pas tomber avant d'avoir une certitude.

Cutter descendit dans l'égout. Sa nièce le suivit, et Stephen descendit en dernier. Armés de lampes torches, et d'un fusil pour Stephen, les trois compagnons se mirent en route.

_ Quand je pense qu'en choisissant ces études, je croyais que j'allais faire des fouilles au grand air, dit Casey. Me voilà à présent dans les égouts… Si tu veux mon avis, oncle Nick, ça craint… et ça pue.

Stephen pouffa, tandis que Nick se contenta d'un sourire amusé. Il se tournait vers sa nièce, quand ils entendirent une sorte de chant d'un animal. Tous trois s'entreregardèrent, et Stephen demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang ? Lucien ?

Le chant se fit entendre à nouveau.

_ Stephen, lui dit Nick. Ce n'est pas humain.

Un bruit, en plus du chant se fit entendre. Stephen courut dans la direction du bruit, en criant :

_ Lucien !

Cutter et Casey le suivirent. Ils passèrent une porte à moitié arrachée de ses gonds, et arrivèrent à une grille dont deux barreaux avaient été tordus, et derrière laquelle se trouvait un bassin. Quelque chose plongea dans l'eau, mais trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de voir ce que c'était. Ils firent demi-tour quand Nick dit :

_ Ça ne peut ressortir que dans le canal.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le soldat que Connor avait vu au CRA, et qui ressemblait au nettoyeur du centre commercial, se trouvait dans l'égout, et surveillait leurs faits et gestes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Connor et Abby arrivèrent sur le canal. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'embarcadère, pour rejoindre le zodiaque qui les attendait.

_ Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Caroline, tu sais ? dit Connor. C'est pas normal de toujours partir ensemble.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas lui dire, lui rétorqua Abby. D'arrêter de venir chez moi toutes les cinq minutes.

_ Chez nous. (Abby le regarda) Bon, si tu veux… chez toi

_ Pourquoi elle vient si souvent, d'ailleurs ?

_ Fais pas l'innocente, Abby ! La raison est devant toi.

Abby laissa échapper un petit rire, puis dit :

_ Pourtant, il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

_ Parce qu'on y va doucement, répliqua Connor, vexé.

_ Ouais… surtout elle.

Ils chargeaient le zodiaque, tout en parlant. Connor se retourna, et la regarda.

_ Je vais te dire, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors te mêles pas de ça ! s'énerva Connor.

_ Connor…

_ Non, non, non, je me fiche de ce que tu penses, t'entends ?

A ce moment-là, Cutter arriva en courant, interrompant leur dispute. Casey, Stephen et Jenny étaient juste derrière lui.

_ Abby ? Est-ce qu'on peut sortir de ce canal ? demanda le professeur.

_ Les écluses ont été fermée, lui répondit la jeune femme. Il est étanche.

_ Alors, c'est encore dedans.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Connor.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il faut le trouver vite. Dans quelques heures, il fera nuit. Jenny, montez dans ce bateau, avec Abby et Connor. Si vous voyez quelque chose, criez. Casey, Stephen, vous venez avec moi. On y va !

Abby, Connor et Jenny montèrent dans un zodiaque, et Casey et Stephen suivirent Nick dans l'autre.

* * *

La nuit était tombée ; il faisait complètement noir. Les bateaux étaient toujours sur le canal.

_ Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche, dit Stephen. On voit rien avec aussi peu de lumière.

_ C'est quoi, là-bas ? fit Nick, en désignant quelque chose à la surface de l'eau.

Casey et Stephen tournèrent leurs lampes dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

_ Où ça ? demanda Casey.

_ Vous pouvez vous rapprocher un peu ? demanda Nick au pilote.

L'homme obéit, et avança vers l'endroit indiqué par le professeur. Nick saisit une perche, et s'en servit pour repêcher ce qu'il avait vu. Quand ce fut à portée de main, Casey s'en saisit, pour l'examiner.

_ A votre avis, c'est ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ça ressemble à… de la peau, dit Stephen.

_ La peau d'un mammifère, confirma Nick.

Casey eut une grimace dégoûtée, et dit :

_ Oui, c'est à ça que je pensais. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai…

Tout en continuant à grimacer, elle déplia le morceau de peau que Nick avait repêchée.

_ Quel que soit son propriétaire, il s'en est débarrassé, dit Nick.

* * *

De leur côté, Connor, Abby et Jenny sondaient le fond du canal, avec une sorte de grosse loupe sous-marine. Abby releva la tête, et chuchota :

_ Marche arrière, j'ai vu quelque chose.

_ Où ça ? lui demanda Connor.

_ Ici, à bâbord, à 20m, environ. (le pilote vira à gauche) J'ai dit à bâbord !

_ Ben quoi ? On va à bâbord, lui signala Connor.

_ Bah, à tribord, alors ! Mais, avancez, avant que ça disparaisse !

_ Mais, comment je peux diriger la manœuvre, si tu sais pas où tu veux aller ! s'exclama Connor, exaspéré.

Abby regarda à nouveau dans la loupe.

_ Et voilà, je l'ai perdu !

_ Oh, super ! Super ! Maintenant, si tu me laissais regarder…

_ Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que tu verrais de plus que moi ? !

_ Mais, je sais pas, moi…

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, vous vous bagarrez comme deux gamins qui se disputent un jouet ! explosa Jenny, qui n'en pouvait plus de leurs perpétuelles disputes, depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord. Ecoutez, écartez-vous, je vais le faire !

Elle contournait Connor pour aller à la proue, quand le bateau fut brusquement secoué. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba à l'eau. Abby braqua sa lampe sur l'eau, mais ne la vit pas. Elle avait coulé. Soudain, ils la virent émerger. Son gilet de sauvetage s'était gonflé au contact de l'eau, et l'avait fait remonter.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je sais pas, on a dû heurter quelque chose, lui répondit Connor. On va vous sortir de là.

Elle entreprit de nager jusqu'à l'embarcation. Connor l'encouragea. Soudain, il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un aileron se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse.

_ Oh non, c'est quoi, ça ? Jenny ? Faut sortir de l'eau ! Très vite !

La jeune femme se retourna, et vit l'aileron qui fendait l'eau vers elle. Elle fit de grands gestes non coordonnés, vers le bateau.

_ Continuez, Jenny ! l'encouragea Connor. Tout ira bien si vous nagez !

_ Je sais pas nager ! lui répondit Jenny, hystérique.

Elle continua ses mouvements. L'aileron se rapprochait toujours un peu plus.

_ Faut accélérer, ma grande ! lui dit Connor. Allez, vite !

Alors qu'elle paniquait de plus en plus, et que l'aileron allait arriver sur elle, le bateau de Nick se mit juste devant elle, et Nick lui tendit les mains, l'aidant à sortir de l'eau. Stephen épaula son fusil, et abattit la créature.

_ Apportez tout de suite la dépouille au CRA, dit Nick, tandis que le bateau s'éloignait vers l'embarcadère.

* * *

Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme, Jenny, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise d'avoir failli mourir, s'emmitoufla dans une serviette. Stephen et Casey la soutenaient, tandis que Connor et Abby examinaient la peau du mammifère trouvée par Nick. Celui-ci entendit du bruit venir du canal, et se retourna. Mais, la créature qui avait émergé, avait replongé avant que Nick ait pu la voir.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Une grue se trouvait dans la salle des opérations. Elle tenait la créature suspendue au-dessus du sol. Jenny la regardait du haut de la rampe. Nick la rejoignit.

_ Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Il y a trois mois, une question de vie ou de mort pour moi c'était réussir à être au premier rang au défilé de la Fashion Week de Londres. (elle le regarda) D'après vous, comment ça va ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligée de continuer. Vous pouvez démissionner.

_ Je crois que je vais prendre tous les risques.

_ Ecoutez, Claudia… (elle émit un petit bruit d'agacement) Excusez-moi. Jenny.

_ Je vais vous dire. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors, ce soir, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voudrez. Mais, je vous signale que j'ai horreur de ce nom.

_ Compris. Est-ce que votre fiancé sait ce que vous faites ?

_ Il sait que je travaille pour le gouvernement, c'est tout. Heureusement, il n'est pas très… curieux. De mon travail, en tout cas. Et vous alors, vous avez… quelqu'un ?

_ Euh… non. Je ne suis pas très doué, pour ça. Ma femme m'a quitté il y a 8 ans et demi pour voyager de l'autre côté des anomalies, et celle que j'ai aimée après, et ben… elle est partie. Non, je ne dois pas avoir l'air d'une bonne affaire sur le plan sentimental, en ce moment, ajouta-t-il, en souriant, pour cacher sa peine d'avoir perdu Claudia. Et sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rencard avec un requin mort.

Il descendit rejoindre son équipe près de la créature. Casey l'examinait de près. Elle avait presque le nez collé dessus. Voulant la taquiner, comme elle l'avait fait avec le Dodo, Stephen s'exclama soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

_ Attention ! Elle bouge encore !

Casey se redressa brutalement, et fit un bond en arrière. Puis, elle l'entendit éclater de rire, et s'exclama :

_ Nom de Dieu, Stephen ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée trouille !

_ C'était le but, lui répliqua son petit-ami.

_ C'est pas le moment de faire les gamins, leur dit Nick, qui souriait quand même de la réaction de sa nièce.

_ Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a emporté Lucien ? demanda Abby. Quelle horrible façon de mourir. Le pauvre gosse.

_ Oui, dit Nick en se penchant vers la gueule béante de la bête. Mais, nous devons en être sûrs.

Il fit entrer sa main dans la gueule de l'animal, pour en sortir la langue.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut être, ce truc ? dit-il quand ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose d'étrange.

Il tira d'un coup sec, et une langue divisée en trois, avec des pics sur toute la surface tomba au sol.

_ La vache ! s'exclama Abby.

_ Spasme musculaire, dit Nick.

_ Une espèce de trompe, souffla Casey en s'accroupissant entre Stephen et Nick.

Le professeur se saisit de la langue, et dit :

_ C'est une langue couverte de dents. Elle doit lui servir à attraper ses victimes et à les fourrer ensuite dans sa gueule. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, nous sommes devant l'évolution future du requin.

_ Ouah, souffla Abby.

_ On a pas finit, dit Nick. Il faut encore l'ouvrir.

Il retira sa montre, prit un couteau, et entailla le ventre de la bête. De l'eau s'écoula de l'entaille, et une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégagea. Stephen et Casey se reculèrent, en se mettant une main devant le nez.

_ Wow ! C'est fort ! fit Nick, en fronçant le nez.

Il plongea sa main dans le ventre du requin, et en sortit un ballon de basket, qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

_ Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Abby.

Nick continua de fouiller l'intérieur de la créature, et en sortit ensuite une basket, appartenant à la même paire que celle qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le lieu de la disparition de Lucien. Stephen et Casey la regardèrent, tous deux pensant la même chose : « Etait-il possible que cette créature ait dévoré Lucien ? » Nick fouilla encore, puis s'écarta, au bord de l'asphyxie.

_ Il n'a plus rien dans l'estomac, dit-il.

_ C'est pas lui, dit Stephen. Il peut pas l'avoir déjà digéré.

_ Exact. Un requin met plusieurs jours à digérer sa proie, confirma Casey, en s'approchant, malgré l'odeur.

_ Lucien a disparu il y a seulement quelques heures, dit Abby.

_ Donc, non coupable, dit Nick.

_ Donc, c'en est un autre, fit Casey.

Nick hocha la tête, et dit :

_ Peut-être bien.

* * *

Nick, Casey et Stephen étaient allés dans le bureau de Lester, pour l'informer de l'avancée de l'enquête.

_ Je veux une bonne nouvelle, leur dit Lester.

_ On a pas encore retrouvé le gosse, lui dit Nick.

_ Non, celle-là est mauvaise. Une bonne nouvelle doit faire plaisir.

_ Oh, vous voulez dire, comme le jour où on m'annoncera qu'une créature vous a dévoré, et que vous avez connu une mort atroce ? dit Casey. (tout le monde la regarda. Lester la fusilla du regard) Pardon, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air hypocrite.

Nick lui fit signe de se taire, et lui lança un air désapprobateur, contredisant celui de Stephen, avant de dire :

_ On a trouvé le requin.

_ Et bah, voilà, vous commencez à comprendre ! Alors, le problème est résolu.

_ Euh… non, pas tout à fait, lui dit Nick. Il y a un autre prédateur. Abby a vu quelque chose.

_ Un autre requin, intervint Stephen.

_ Ou bien, autre chose. Tout semble indiquer un mammifère marin qui changerait de peau, comme un phoque ou une baleine. Et le garçon a été enlevé sur la terre ferme, alors même si un requin était remonté par l'égout inondé, comment l'aurait-il attrapé ?

_ En se servant de sa trompe.

_ Ce qui n'explique pas le chant. Un requin ne peut pas émettre de son. Il ne possède pas de cordes vocales.

_ Résumons-nous, dit Lester. Nous cherchons un prédateur marin mortel, qui mue, et pouvant imiter, avec un certain talent, Céline Dion. (Nick bouillait de rage) Ooooh, les possibilités de marketing sont infinies…

_ Vous faites votre présentation pour une agence de rencontres ? lui demanda Casey. Ça vous résume assez bien… excepté pour le côté marin.

Lester la regarda, soupirant d'exaspération. Il avait parfois des envies de meurtre. Il regarda Cutter et Stephen, décidant d'ignorer Casey, afin de ne pas se déclencher un ulcère, et leur demanda :

_ Que fait-on ?

Nick allait parler, mais Stephen lui coupa la parole.

_ On drague le canal, dit-il. Quoi que ce soit, il y est encore.

_ Si c'est un mammifère, il peut sortir de l'eau. Il faut donc étendre les recherches, dit Nick.

_ Reprenez la fouille du canal demain matin, décida Lester. Si ça ne donne rien, alors, et alors seulement, nous étudierons les autres options.

Enervé de voir son meilleur ami le contrer devant Lester, Nick sortit de la pièce en bousculant légèrement Stephen. Quand tous trois furent sortis, Leek regarda Lester, et lui dit :

_ Bonne décision, monsieur. Exactement ce que j'allais suggérer.

_ C'est vrai ? fit Lester, en faisant semblant d'être impressionné. (Leek eut un sourire ravi, et acquiesça) Affreusement rassurant.

Leek, ravi de lui-même, sortit du bureau. Lester le regarda, se disant que ses chaussures devaient être très propres, à force d'être léchées et cirées par Leek à longueur de journée.

* * *

Casey, Cutter et Stephen passèrent aux vestiaires, récupérer leurs vestes. Casey passa sa veste en cuir, referma son casier, puis dit aux deux hommes :

_ Vous savez, il va vraiment falloir que vous vous plongiez dans un dictionnaire. A la lettre E.

_ De quoi tu parles ? lui demandèrent-ils, à l'unisson.

_ Je parle de la lettre E, comme « équipe ». Je crois que vous avez besoin de revoir la définition. C'est quoi, cette nouvelle lubie de vous tirer dans les pattes, et devant Lester, en plus ? Nick, tu pourrais tenir un peu plus compte de l'avis de Stephen.

_ Ah ! fit Stephen, d'un air de triomphe.

_ Ça veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec toi ! lui dit-elle. On devrait peut-être vous mettre dans une pièce tous seuls, tous les deux. Vous vous tapez dessus un bon coup, et tout est réglé.

Elle prit son casque, qui était posé sur les casiers, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Où tu vas ? lui demanda son oncle.

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna.

_ Chez moi, dit-elle. Et seule, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Stephen se dépêcher de prendre sa veste.

Elle sortit, puis, quelques secondes après, apparut à nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Et le premier qui essaie de venir chez moi risque de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir ou même bouger, pendant un certain temps.

Elle repartit. Nick regarda Stephen, amusé, puis, lui dit :

_ Ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins.

Stephen, qui regardait toujours la porte, dit, d'un ton absent :

_ Ouais… Bon sang, j'adore quand elle est comme ça.

Nick se dirigea vers la porte, et dit :

_ Non, je ne veux rien savoir.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser l'image qui venait de s'y insinuer, puis sortit des vestiaires. Stephen ne tarda pas à le suivre, en pouffant.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor et Abby montèrent les marches menant au loft de la jeune femme. Celui-ci était plongé dans le noir. Ils arrivaient en haut des marches, lorsque la lumière s'alluma. Ils s'immobilisèrent, et virent Caroline, endormie sur le canapé. Cette dernière avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur au sol, à côté du canapé. Abby se tourna vers Connor, l'air exaspéré.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? lui demanda-t-elle, agacée.

_ Elle m'a attendu, répondit Connor, en souriant, ravi.

_ Elle t'a pas attendu, puisqu'elle dort !

_ C'est l'intention qui compte.

Connor s'approcha de Caroline, et prit un ballon de yoga d'Abby au passage. Le faisant rebondir sur le sol avant de s'asseoir dessus, il réveilla Caroline, qui lui sourit.

_ Hey, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il. T'aurais dû rentrer te coucher.

Abby, quant à elle, entra dans la cuisine, et appela :

_ Rex ?

Elle entendit le cri du lézard, venant du frigo, et s'en approcha. Elle ouvrit la porte, et découvrit Rex recroquevillé sur une étagère, en train de grelotter, complètement gelé.

_ Rex ? !

Elle prit Rex dans ses bras, et entreprit de le réchauffer. Dans le salon, Connor l'entendit, et se précipita dans la cuisine, même si Caroline essaya de le retenir.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, quand il vit Rex complètement gelé.

_ Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! hurla Abby, en posant Rex sur la table, pour l'examiner.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, dit Caroline. Peut-être…

_ Je vais chercher des serviettes ! dit Connor. Attends, je vais chercher des serviettes !

_ Peut-être qu'il est entré pendant que je débarrassais la table, dit Caroline. Je vais appeler un vétérinaire.

_ Non ! crièrent Connor et Abby.

_ Donne-moi du papier d'alu, dit Abby.

_ Du papier d'alu ? répéta Connor.

_ Oui.

_ Je devrais m'en aller, dit Caroline.

_ Oui, bonne idée, lui rétorqua Abby, qui la considérait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Rex.

_ Abby ! lui reprocha Connor.

_ Je suis désolée, dit Caroline. J'espère qu'il survivra.

Abby la fusilla du regard. Elle ne voulait rien dire, pour ne pas blesser Connor, mais elle avait vraiment envie de mettre son poing sur le nez de Caroline. Celle-ci commença à partir.

_ Non, c'est pas la peine de t'en aller, la retint Connor.

Mais, elle partit. Connor revint vers Abby, qui emballait Rex dans du papier d'alu.

_ Il va s'en tirer ?

_ Ne le touche pas, Connor ! cria Abby. Tu sais pas ce que tu fais. Et empêche ta copine de l'approcher à l'avenir, d'accord ?

Peiné, le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis murmura :

_ Désolé.

* * *

**Le lendemain, canal.**

Stephen et Nick marchaient côte à côte, vers les bateaux, en silence. Soudain, Nick n'y tint plus, et dit :

_ Ecoute, y'a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire. Je pense qu'on devrait chercher tout le long du canal.

Stephen le regarda, agacé.

_ Encore une de tes intuitions, c'est ça ? On va pas tout laisser tomber. On a établi un plan. Un bon plan.

_ Mais, est-ce que je me suis déjà trompé ? (Stephen le regarda, l'air de demander par où il devait commencer) Enfin, sauf à propos des femmes, bien entendu.

Stephen sourit, puis dit :

_ C'est logique, il est dans le canal.

_ Donne-moi quelques minutes. Le temps de faire un tour par là.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lester ?

_ Couvre-moi.

_ Non. Parce qu'on perd du temps.

_ Dix minutes, dit Nick, qui ne comptait pas se contenter d'un non.

Stephen soupira, et le regarda s'éloigner. Il vit alors Casey, qui arrivait en courant. La jeune femme s'arrêta rapidement, pour embrasser son oncle. Il la vit discuter brièvement avec lui, et soupirer, d'un air exaspéré. Elle le regarda, et leva les bras, paumes vers le ciel, et ses yeux suivirent la même direction, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, elle se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle fut à portée de voix, elle lui dit :

_ C'est ça que vous appelez bosser en équipe ? Vous êtes pires que deux gamins qui se battent pour impressionner la maîtresse.

En arrivant à côté de lui, elle le détailla du regard, et vit qu'il portait une chemise de couleur brune, assez près du corps, sur un jeans bleu, qui soulignait ses formes. Elle eut un haussement de sourcil appréciateur, et dit, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus :

_ Tu sais que tu es sexy, comme ça ?

Il sourit, puis regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que les soldats de Lester, qui chargeaient le matériel, ne l'avaient pas entendue. Puis, il s'approcha, et l'embrassa, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

_ Si tu m'avais laissé venir hier, tu aurais pu me voir dans une autre tenue.

_ Je sais. J'ai regretté d'avoir menacé de refaire le portrait à quiconque oserait s'aventurer chez moi.

_ Fallait venir me voir, dans ce cas là.

_ Et me décrédibiliser dans la seconde ? Nah…

Il rit, puis lui demanda :

_ Tu viens avec moi sur le canal ?

_ Non, Lester m'a dit de rester sur le quai, et d'attendre Connor et Abby. Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dit, hier.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi, c'était très drôle, lui dit Stephen avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. (elle avisa les soldats, qui étaient sur le bateau) Ton équipage te réclame, mon capitaine.

Stephen regarda vers le bateau, puis dit :

_ Je m'en voudrais de les faire attendre.

_ Ce serait pas très professionnel, en effet, renchérit Casey.

* * *

Nick faisait le tour des entrepôts se trouvant le long du canal. Il vit soudain un soldat, qui lui sembla familier, bien qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé avec lui.

_ Hey ! l'appela-t-il.

Le soldat se retourna, puis se mit soudain à courir. Nick le prit en chasse. Le soldat le mena jusqu'à un endroit où pas mal de bateaux étaient amarrés, et sauta de bateau en bateau. Nick le vit entrer dans l'un d'eux, et descendre dans la cale. Il le suivit, et en arrivant dans la cale, il vit le soldat debout, qui lui tournait le dos.

_ C'est quoi, cette histoire ? lui demanda-t-il. (il s'avança de quelques pas. Le soldat ne bougea pas) Je vous connais.

Le solda se retourna alors lentement, puis soudain, lui envoya un coup de poing, qui le mit instantanément KO, et il s'écroula, tandis que tout devenait noir. Quand il revint à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le bateau. En écoutant attentivement, il entendit le chant qu'il avait entendu la veille dans les égouts, avec Stephen et Casey. Il se colla à la paroi du bateau, et écouta. Le chant était tout près. Il avait raison. La créature n'était pas dans le canal, mais bien autour.

* * *

Nick rejoignit sa nièce, qui essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner Connor et Abby, à propos de leurs continuelles disputes. Quand il arriva, Casey vit qu'il s'était pris un coup. Aussitôt, elle s'inquiéta. Nick dut la rassurer, leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, puis dit qu'il voulait enregistrer le chant de la créature. Il plongea donc un micro dans l'eau de la Tamise. Abby ne décolérait pas, vis-à-vis de Connor et de Caroline. Connor demanda :

_ Le gars qui vous a frappé, si jamais il revenait…

_ Non, le rassura Nick. Je l'ai déjà vu.

_ Quoi ? fit Casey. Où ?

_ Au centre commercial. Il faisait le ménage.

_ Quoi, tu veux dire celui qui s'est fait bouffer par un raptor ?

_ Je l'ai déjà vu aussi, dit Connor. (Casey le regarda, et Nick aussi, tout en enlevant le casque qu'il avait mis sur ses oreilles) Je l'ai vu au CRA, il était habillé comme… un militaire.

_ Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda Nick.

Connor réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

_ Ouais.

_ Ok. Il se passe quelque chose. On nous espionne.

_ Lester ? firent Connor et Casey dans un bel ensemble, avec la même expression sur le visage.

_ Possible, dit Nick, en remettant le casque.

_ Il faut le dire à Stephen, non ? dit Abby.

_ Chut, lui dit Nick, en entendant à nouveau le chant. (Connor mit aussi son casque) Tu enregistres, là ? lui demanda le professeur.

Connor lui fit signe que oui.

_ A quoi il te fait penser, ce son ?

_ Je sais pas. Peut-être aux musiques qu'on entend dans les carrés VIP des boites branchées.

_ Pfff ! Les boites branchées ? rétorqua Abby.

_ Ouais.

_ Comme si t'allais dans les boites branchées…

_ Mais, qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ?

_ Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, enfin, à vous deux ? ! s'exclama Nick.

_ Connor sort avec Cruella d'Enfer !

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai, ça ! C'était un accident ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?

_ Chut ! leur dit Nick.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, et saisit le casque de Connor. Elle s'assit à côté de son oncle, et écouta le chant de la créature.

_ Ça ressemble un peu au chant d'une baleine, dit-elle. C'est assez envoûtant, je dois dire.

Son oncle la regarda, et acquiesça. Puis, il retira son casque, et dit à Connor :

_ Bien. Prends tes enregistrements, et retournons au bateau.

Les deux hommes ramassèrent leur matériel.

* * *

Une fois au milieu de la Tamise, Nick dit :

_ Bon, on y va. Repasse l'enregistrement. On va voir si ça les incite à nous rendre visite, ajouta-t-il, en plongeant un haut-parleur dans l'eau.

Lui et Connor avait mis les casques, pour écouter l'arrivée d'un possible prédateur. Abby regardait le fond de l'eau à travers sa grosse loupe, et Casey surveillait le reste de la Tamise, à l'affût d'un quelconque mouvement suspect à la surface de l'eau. Abby releva soudain la tête, posa sa loupe dans le bateau, et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Elle se redressa soudain, en voyant une créature juste sous la surface de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, la créature avait disparu.

_ Hey, fit-elle. (les autres la regardèrent) Non, rien.

Ses compagnons retournèrent à leurs observations. Connor se releva, et dit :

_ Peut-être que personne n'est à la maison. (Nick ne lui répondit pas) Non, mais c'est idiot, on devrait plutôt aider Stephen à draguer le canal, Cutter !

_ Il est pas dans le canal, répondirent les deux Cutter en chœur.

Une créature émergea soudain derrière Abby, s'empara d'elle, et plongea dans la Tamise. Connor se retourna, et vit que la jeune femme avait disparu. Son gilet de sauvetage flottait, seul, à la surface de l'eau.

_ Abby ! cria-t-il. Quelque chose l'a enlevée !

Il saisit un harpon, et le pointa vers l'eau, prêt à tirer.

_ Repose ça, tu pourrais tuer Abby ! lui dit Nick, en retirant sa veste.

Il entendit alors un bruit de plongée, et vit que la veste et les chaussures de Casey gisaient sur le bateau. Il se dépêcha de finir de retirer sa veste, et plongea. Sa nièce n'avait pas refait surface. Il émergea aussitôt, et cria à Connor :

_ Les secours, vite ! Connor, vas-y !

_ Oui, oui ! répondit Connor, en sortant de sa torpeur.

Nick replongea dans l'eau.

* * *

Connor était allé chercher Stephen et le reste des hommes envoyés par Lester. Un hélicoptère survolait le site, tandis que des plongeurs exploraient le fond de la rivière. Connor manoeuvrait les opérations sur un bateau, et Cutter sur un autre. Le professeur finit par demander que les bateaux retournent à quai, et descendit du sien, accompagné de Casey et de Stephen. Nick et sa nièce avaient retiré leur tee-shirt trempé, et mis leur veste fermée jusqu'en haut. Connor descendit de son bateau, et se dirigea vers Cutter.

_ Non ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? dit-il, énervé. Il faut continuer à chercher ! On peut pas arrêter comme ça ! C'est Abby qui a disparu! On peut pas laisser tomber ! (Stephen regarda Cutter. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Connor) Stephen… Je vais continuer à chercher, moi !

Il voulut s'avancer, pour remonter dans le bateau, mais Stephen le retint.

_ Connor, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, lui dit-il.

Casey se rapprocha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, lui parlant à l'oreille, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient retrouver Abby. Mais, le jeune homme en voulait à Cutter. Il cria, en regardant le professeur, qui lui, regardait Leek, Lester et Jenny se diriger vers eux :

_ On lui a dit de demander de l'aide, il a rien fait ! Pourquoi vous avez rien fait ? ! Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi vous êtes pas allé à son secours ? !

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Lester.

_ Je suivais une piste, lui répondit Cutter.

_ Qui aviez-vous prévenu ? (Nick ne lui répondit pas) Etiez-vous au courant ? demanda-t-il à Stephen.

_ Non.

_ Et voilà, la fille est morte.

Connor se dégagea de l'étreinte de Casey, et répliqua :

_ Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Il suffit de retourner là-bas, et on va la retrouver ! Il suffit de remonter dans le bateau, et de faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien ? !

_ Raccompagnez-le, dit Lester à Jenny, voyant bien que Connor était hystérique.

_ Je vous en prie, faites pas ça… Cutter ?

Le professeur le regarda, mais ne fit rien. Jenny entraîna Connor avec elle. Lester se tourna vers le Cutter et Stephen, et leur dit :

_ Je suppose que faire équipe une fois dans votre vie, c'est déjà trop, pour vous ?

_ J'assumerai mes responsabilités, lui répondit Nick, tandis que Stephen fusillait son meilleur ami du regard.

_ Comme c'est aimable ! rétorqua Lester.

_ Le monstre est toujours là ! Mais, on est proches du but. On doit finir le travail.

_ Oh, le travail est déjà fini, pour vous. Allez vous en. (Il regarda Stephen) C'est vous, le chef. (Stephen, surpris, regarda les Cutter) C'est pas eux qu'il faut regarder, c'est moi. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Stephen regarda à nouveau Nick, qui évitait son regard, puis sa petite-amie, qui lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas écarter son oncle, avant de répondre :

_ Je veux mieux qu'un sonar. Il faut repasser sur chaque centimètre carré de ce canal. Un sous-marin télécommandé serait bien.

_ Donnez-le lui, ordonna Lester.

_ Tu ne cherches pas au bon endroit, dit Nick à Stephen.

_ Vous êtes d'accord ? fit Lester.

_ Non, répondit Stephen.

Déçu, Nick s'éloigna, heurtant l'épaule de Lester, au passage. Stephen le regarda partir, puis dit :

_ Ce qui a enlevé Abby est dans le canal.

Il regarda Casey, et croisa son regard blessé, et trahi. Elle soupira, en secouant la tête, et commença à s'éloigner. Lester dit :

_ Où allez-vous, comme ça ? Vous avez un boulot à finir.

Casey s'arrêta, et se retourna. Lester crut avoir gagné, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard déterminé. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui dit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

_ Rien à foutre du boulot ! Vous perdez votre temps, en cherchant dans le canal. (elle vit que Lester était prêt à lui répondre) Quoi, ça vous plaît pas ? Virez-moi, alors !

Elle repartit sans un regard pour Stephen. Le jeune homme la regarda partir. Il savait qu'elle était déçue qu'il ait aidé Lester à débarquer son oncle, mais lui était persuadé d'avoir raison. Lester ne dit rien, même si l'envie de la virer ne lui manquait pas. Mais, il savait que s'il le faisait, il perdrait Nick, et très certainement Stephen. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son équipe. D'autant plus que, même s'il détestait l'admettre, Casey faisait du bon boulot.

* * *

Stephen conduisait les recherches sur le canal. Un des soldats immergea le mini sous-marin. Stephen dit :

_ Ok, jusqu'au fond, et puis tout droit. Quelle profondeur ?

_ Environ 10 mètres, monsieur, lui répondit-on.

Stephen mit en marche le terminal lui permettant de voir les images retransmises en temps réel par le sous-marin.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor, assis sur la mezzanine, qui surplombait l'appartement d'Abby, parcourait celui-ci des yeux. Des images d'Abby, en train de couler s'imposèrent à lui, et il ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il entendit soudain Rex, et le vit se poser sur la poutre à côté de lui, et se diriger vers lui. Connor détourna la tête, tandis que Rex faisait tout pour attirer son regard, et le faire rire. Mais, Connor le regarda, et pensa aussitôt à Abby, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire pleurer.

* * *

**Près du canal.**

Sous l'eau, Abby reprit conscience, et donna des coups de jambes pour remonter à la surface. Elle se trouvait dans un réservoir, une grille fermée, au-dessus de sa tête.

_ A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle. A l'aide !

Elle vit alors un jeune garçon nager vers elle, et s'accrocher à la grille, pour appeler au secours avec elle.

_ Lucien ? demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai cru que t'étais morte, lui dit celui-ci.

_ C'est quoi cet endroit ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Elles nous ont traînés ici, les… les choses, là.

Abby frappa sur la grille, dans l'espoir de la faire céder, et qu'ils puissent sortir de l'eau.

_ Tu perds ton temps, lui dit Lucien, en lui montrant sa main. J'ai déjà essayé.

_ Il faut essayer encore. On y va. Aides-moi.

Ils frappèrent sur la grille, jusqu'à ce qu'une créature, qui ressemblait à un énorme phoque, mais avec une mâchoire pourvue de dents impressionnantes, saute sur la grille, en poussant comme un rugissement, avant d'en descendre.

_ On va pas mourir, hein ? demanda Lucien à Abby.

_ Mes amis me cherchent. Ils vont arriver.

_ Ils savent même pas qu'on est vivants.

_ Ils nous trouveront, je te le promets.

* * *

Nick regardait l'eau du canal. Stephen faisait fausse route. Il en était absolument sûr. Il se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa nièce. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il lui sourit, reconnaissant de le soutenir. Il savait qu'elle était tiraillée entre lui et Stephen. Il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras, autant pour la remercier de lui faire confiance, que pour la consoler. Puis, bras dessus, bras dessous, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Nick, où une carte était étalée sur le capot. Ils se penchaient dessus, quand ils entendirent un brut de talons qui se rapprochaient. Ils ne levèrent pas la tête. Ils ne connaissaient qu'une personne qui portait des talons aiguilles. Jenny leur dit :

_ Vous ne devriez pas être là.

_ Comment pourrais-je aller ailleurs ? lui demanda Nick.

_ Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer.

_ Oui, vous pourriez, lui répondit Nick, en la regardant, lui montrant qu'il s'en fichait.

Elle lui tendit alors un papier.

_ J'ai pensé que ceci vous intéresserait. Un entrepreneur du coin a déposé plainte. Il ne peut pas démolir un vieil entrepôt, parce que le sous-sol est inondé par la montée des eaux.

Les deux Cutter la regardèrent, soudain intéressés.

_ Peut-être que vous aviez raison. Peut-être qu'on cherche la bête au mauvais endroit, poursuivit-elle. Mais, dans tous les cas, ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier.

Elle allait s'éloigner, quand Nick la retint :

_ Hey ! Dans le genre bureaucrate tatillon, vous êtes… la meilleure, lui dit-il.

Jenny lui sourit, puis s'éloigna. Cutter la suivit du regard. Casey le vit, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

_ Quand tout ça sera fini, tu devrais l'inviter à dîner.

Elle prit un air innocent, et fit mine de se plonger dans la carte, quand Nick se tourna vers elle.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor était toujours assis, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, quand son portable se mit à vibrer, le faisant sursauter. Il le prit, regarda le nom qui s'affichait, et en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Cutter, hésita un instant, puis décrocha, mais ne dit rien. Il mit le haut-parleur en route.

_ Connor, dit Cutter. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je crois savoir où chercher. (il ne répondit pas) Connor ? Ecoute-moi, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû demander de l'aide, je l'ai pas fait. Cette arrogance a coûté la vie à une belle et courageuse jeune fille, et tu… tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais, en tout cas, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance d'empêcher que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre, nous devons à Abby de la tenter. Et cette fois, je demande du renfort, alors, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? Connor ? (il ne répondit pas) Ok, si tu changes d'avis, Jenny Lewis sait où me trouver.

Connor raccrocha, hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir.

* * *

Dans sa voiture, Cutter raccrocha son portable, et regarda sa nièce. Celle-ci lui dit :

_ Il va venir. Il t'en veut beaucoup, mais il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens.

* * *

**Bâtiment où se trouvent Abby et Lucien.**

Abby appelait toujours à l'aide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est, ces choses ? lui demanda Lucien.

_ J'en sais rien, mais si elles avaient dû nous tuer, elles l'auraient déjà fait. Y'a une raison pour que nous soyons encore vivants.

_ Tu le diras pas à mes potes, hein ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Que… que j'ai eu peur.

_ Mais, t'as pas peur. C'est vrai, sans blague, pourquoi t'aurais peur d'un têtard géant, hein ? dit Abby, pour le faire rire et le rassurer. T'es super, franchement. Tu assures.

* * *

**Canal.**

Stephen ne quittait pas l'écran de son terminal. Il n'avait encore rien vu qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une créature.

_ On a ratissé tout le canal, lui dit le soldat qui l'accompagnait.

_ On ratisse encore. (il suivit la progression du sous-marin sur son écran) Wow-wow-wow ! Reculez, reculez ! (le soldat tourna la manette. Il vit une entrée de tunnel) Là, rentrez dedans.

_ Attendez, le trou est trop petit, on va esquinter le robot !

_ Je vous en repaierai un autre, mais allez-y, continuez.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nick et Casey marchaient dans un bâtiment, au bord du canal. Nick avait un SDA miniature à la main, pour se guider, au cas où l'anomalie se rouvrirait. Ils arrivèrent à un escalier, malheureusement fermé par une grille, une chaîne et un cadenas. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant, et Nick regarda le cadenas. Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'un objet métallique traîné sur le sol en béton.

_ Ça ira, ça ? demanda Connor, qui était celui qui avait fait ce bruit.

Nick regarda le pied de biche qu'il tenait à la main, puis dit, en le prenant :

_ Ouais. Ça fera l'affaire. Merci d'être venu.

_ Je dois dire que je fais pas ça pour vous. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. On s'était disputés. Les derniers trucs qu'on s'est dit étaient méchants, et… stupides.

Casey se releva, et voyant Connor à nouveau au bord des larmes, l'enlaça affectueusement. Nick dit :

_ Elle savait combien tu tenais à elle.

_ Vous croyez ?

_ Ouais, je le sais.

_ Ouais, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda Casey, et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, en cas de coup dur. Elle s'écarta de lui, et il alla s'accroupir à côté de Cutter.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda le professeur.

Connor le regarda, puis murmura :

_ Ouais.

* * *

**Canal.**

Le SDA miniature de Stephen se mit à biper. Le jeune homme s'en saisit, et dit :

_ L'anomalie… elle est rouverte.

Il écarta le soldat qui s'occupait du sous-marin, et le fit avancer.

_ Vous allez tout casser ! protesta le soldat.

_ J'assume, lui répliqua Stephen.

Il dirigea le sous-marin, et put voir une lueur. A coup sûr, c'était l'anomalie.

* * *

Casey avait descendu l'échelle menant au sous-sol que l'entrepreneur avait déclaré inondé. Cutter la suivait, et mit pied à terre. Connor, toujours sur l'échelle, dit, en regardant le SDA qu'il tenait à la main :

_ Cutter. L'anomalie est rouverte.

_ Je sais. C'est par ici.

* * *

Dans leur réservoir, Abby et Lucien commencèrent à paniquer.

_ L'eau ! s'exclama Lucien.

_ Le niveau monte !

Ils se mirent à appeler à l'aide, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les entende, avant que le niveau ne soit trop haut, et qu'ils se noient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois amis se dirigeaient grâce au SDA. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de brique. L'anomalie était derrière lui.

_ Non ! hurla Connor, énervé d'échouer si près du but. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ?

_ Ce n'est qu'un mur, lui répondit Nick, en l'attaquant au pied de biche.

Il fit tomber quelques briques, et alors, tous les trois purent entendre les cris d'Abby et Lucien.

_ J'entends des cris ! dit Connor. Y'a quelqu'un derrière !

Abby entendit les bruits de coup sur le mur, et dit à Lucien :

_ Ça va aller, Lucien. Ils vont nous tirer de là, tu vas voir. Tu vas voir, on va pas se noyer. Ça va aller.

A ce moment-là, une créature lui attrapa les pieds, et la tira vers le fond de l'eau.

_ Abby ! cria Lucien.

Pendant que Nick venait à bout du mur, Lucien plongea sa tête dans l'eau, pour essayer de voir Abby. Nick, Casey et Connor déboulèrent enfin dans la pièce. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent ni l'anomalie, ni Lucien. Le jeune homme finit par émerger, et appela à l'aide, donnant ainsi sa position. Tous trois montèrent sur le réservoir, et Nick entreprit de faire céder la grille.

_ Dépêchez-vous, l'eau monte !

_ Tiens bon, Lucien, lui dit Nick. On va te sortir de là.

_ Nick, dépêche-toi, il va bientôt être submergé, dit Casey.

Nick parvint à faire céder la grille, et lui et Connor entreprirent de faire sortir Lucien de l'eau.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Connor.

_ Il faut sauver Abby.

_ Quoi ? fit Connor, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

_ Abby ! répéta Lucien, plus fort, pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui tombait d'un tuyau.

_ Abby est vivante ! s'exclama Connor, reprenant espoir.

_ Ils l'ont l'emmenée.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ?

_ Dans les conduits, répondit Lucien, en désignant le réservoir.

_ Dans les conduits ? Là-dessous ? fit Cutter.

_ Ils l'ont emmenée dans les conduits.

_ Abby ! appela Connor, en partant en courant.

_ Connor ! fit Cutter, qui essayait de le retenir.

* * *

Abby et la créature émergèrent de l'autre côté du mur, juste à côté de l'anomalie. Abby se releva, et se mit en position de combat. Elle sauta et envoya un coup de pied dans la gueule de la bête, la renvoyant dans le conduit, sonnée.

* * *

Nick et Casey étaient toujours avec Lucien.

_ Ces choses, à quoi elles ressemblent ? demanda Nick.

A ce moment-là, une autre créature émergea du réservoir. Lucien se releva en la voyant, et s'exclama, en la désignant du doigt :

_ A ça ! Je retournerai pas dans ce réservoir !

Nick et Casey se retournèrent, et virent une énorme créature, qui se déplaçait comme un phoque, avec des pattes palmées. Tous deux se relevèrent, et firent face à la créature. Nick resserra ses doigts autour du pied de biche qu'il tenait toujours. La créature rugit, d'un air menaçant. Lucien s'écarta d'eux.

_ Lucien, tu restes où tu es ! lui dit Cutter, qui voulait éviter d'énerver la créature.

Lucien, vit alors à ses pieds, une pierre. Il s'en saisit, et la lança sur la créature, comme s'il voulait marquer un panier de basket. La pierre rebondit sur le tuyau au-dessus de la créature, et atterrit sur sa tête, l'assommant, et la faisant tomber à terre.

_ Oui ! exulta le jeune garçon. Deux points ! Qui a dit que je savais pas tirer ?

Nick lui tapota l'épaule, et lui dit :

_ Joli panier.

A ce moment-là, se servant du tuyau à côté de Nick comme d'un toboggan, une autre créature se jeta sur le professeur, et le fit tomber dans l'eau du réservoir.

_ Nick ! appela Casey.

Son oncle émergea, et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Voyant l'air effrayé de Casey et Lucien, il se retourna lentement. La créature se trouvait juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui, et le regardait. Il recula lentement. A ce moment-là, des remous apparurent entre la créature et lui, et il vit un mini sous-marin émerger.

A l'autre bout du sous-marin, Stephen vit Nick, et derrière lui, Casey et Lucien. Il vit aussi la créature, juste avant qu'elle ne détruise le sous-marin. Une chose était sûre, maintenant, il allait devoir repayer un de ces gadgets.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il.

Il referma le terminal, puis dit aux soldats :

_ Fusil. Donnez-moi votre arme. Allez ! ajouta-t-il, quand il vit qu'il mettait trop de temps à lui donner son arme de poing.

Quand il eut ce qu'il voulait, il plongea.

* * *

Abby reprenait son souffle et ses esprits.

_ Abby ! entendit-elle.

Elle releva la tête, et vit Connor. Celui-ci lui sourit, ravi de la retrouver en vie.

_ Tout va bien ! dit-il. T'es sauvée à présent !

Mais, une autre créature émergea juste devant la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait un peu aux autres, mais était immense, avec une tête qui ressemblait à celle d'un grand singe, et des incisives inférieures extrêmement développées, et très dangereuses. Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant la jeune femme. Bien résolu à ne pas la perdre encore une fois sans combattre, Connor se mit à courir vers elle, prêt à la défendre, au péril de sa vie.

_ Non, Connor ! lui cria Abby.

La créature se retourna, et d'un coup de patte, envoya Connor dans l'eau du réservoir.

_ Non ! cria Abby, en le voyant tomber inconscient dans l'eau, où il se noierait sûrement.

* * *

Connor se hissa hors de l'eau. Quand il ne vit la créature ni Abby nulle part, il sut immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. La créature avait emmené Abby de l'autre côté de l'anomalie.

_ Abby ! J'arrive ! cria-t-il, en sortant de l'eau.

Il courut jusqu'à l'anomalie.

* * *

De leur côté, les Cutter et Lucien étaient aux prises avec d'autres créatures. Nick mit Lucien derrière lui, pour le protéger, en lui disant :

_ Reste là, Lucien. Reste là.

Les créatures se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient complètement encerclés. Nick aurait bien voulu aussi mettre sa nièce à l'abri, mais cette tête de mule avait refusé de le laisser seul pour les défendre tous les trois. Nick essaya de leur faire peur en faisant du bruit, et en brandissant son pied de biche, mais les créatures continuaient de s'approcher. Quand l'une d'entre elles fut à portée, Casey lui décocha un coup de pied, qui la fit reculer temporairement. Nick vit alors Stephen émerger du réservoir, un fusil à la main. Il fit se baisser Lucien. Sa nièce eut le temps de donner un autre coup de pied latéral à une créature, avant de se jeter sur le sol. Stephen tira sur les créature, en fit fuir deux, et en tua une. Lorsqu'il cessa de tirer, Casey se releva, et se dirigea vers lui, pour l'aider à sortir du réservoir. Elle lui dit, avec un air faussement énamouré :

_ Mon héros !

Stephen lui sourit.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Connor passa l'anomalie, et se retrouva sur un littoral très escarpé. Il grimpa une petite falaise, et essaya de repérer Abby. Il entendait des chants de créature, et se dirigea donc vers eux. Il vit un groupe de créatures, dont deux d'entre elles se battaient, et hésita un instant. Un cri d'Abby le fit se décider, et il se dirigea vers ce cri. Il arriva juste au-dessus d'elle. Une créature était là, elle aussi. Il saisit une pierre, et la jeta sur la créature ; l'assommant sur le coup. Puis, il se pencha, et dit :

_ Abby, vas-y, donne-moi ta main.

La jeune femme commença à escalader la roche. Connor l'encouragea, la main toujours tendue, prête à l'attraper. La jeune femme lui tendit la main ; Connor s'en saisit.

_ Ça y est, dit-il, je te tiens. (il commença à la soulever) Agrippe-toi là, dit-il, en lui montrant une protubérance dans la roche.

_ Connor, je glisse, lui dit Abby. Je vais lâcher !

Son pied dérapa, et si Connor ne l'avait pas tenue, elle serait tombée. La créature qui avait enlevé Abby arriva. Connor dit :

_ Allez, faut que tu remontes ! Allez, viens !

_ Je peux pas !

_ Allez !

_ Je t'entraîne, Connor ! Lâche-moi !

_ Non ! Je te lâcherai pas ! Je t'ai déjà perdue une fois, Abby, je veux pas te perdre encore, t'entends ? ! Allez, on peut y arriver !

Il essaya de la soulever, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La créature se rapprochait toujours.

_ Ça sert à rien, qu'on meure tous les deux, dit Abby. Laisse-moi mourir.

_ Je peux pas !

_ Je t'en prie !

_ Je t'aime ! lâcha alors Connor. Non, je refuse de te laisser ici !

La main de la jeune femme glissait de plus en plus dans la sienne, et la créature continuait de se rapprocher. Alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, Connor lança une main en arrière, et eut la surprise de sentir quelqu'un la lui saisir. En regardant, il vit que c'était Cutter.

_ Il faut y aller, dit celui-ci, en raffermissant sa prise.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à hisser Abby, juste avant que la créature ne lui happe le pied.

_ Cutter ! cria Stephen, en lui lançant son arme.

Tous deux tuèrent la créature, qui se dressait devant eux. Quand elle fut morte, Abby se retourna vers Nick, et lui dit :

_ Où est Casey ?

_ Elle est restée de l'autre côté, pour jouer à _Karaté Kid_ si une créature s'avise de franchir l'anomalie. Ses mots, pas les miens, précisa-t-il, en voyant l'air amusé de Connor et Abby.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Ils rejoignirent Casey, qui, entourée de soldats, surveillait l'anomalie. Quand elle les vit, elle se précipita vers eux, et serra Abby contre elle.

_ Je te cache pas que j'ai bien cru que tu étais morte, lui dit-elle. Je suis contente de te revoir, tu peux pas savoir !

Cutter dit à un soldat, en désignant Abby et Connor :

_ Bon, ces deux-là, remontez-les.

_ Oui, monsieur, lui répondit un soldat, en accompagnant les deux jeunes gens vers la sortie.

Connor soutint la jeune femme, qui avait des difficultés à marcher. Casey les accompagna. Elle n'était pas armée, et ne serait pas plus utile que ça, pour surveiller l'anomalie, même si l'idée d'un combat avec une créature la tentait, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à ses amis impunément.

* * *

Lucien fut mis sur une civière, et emmené dehors. Jenny alla le voir, pour éviter qu'il ne parle à la presse des créatures.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-elle. On doit te faire quelques examens, et je pense que tu pourras voir tes parents rapidement. On les a prévenus que tu étais sain et sauf.

Lucien hocha la tête, puis dit à Abby, qui avançait derrière :

_ Abby ! (la jeune femme le regarda) Tes potes, ils sont venus. Pas de lézard. (il regarda Connor) Je dois sire que ton petit-copain a assuré.

_ C'est pas mon petit-copain, lui dit la jeune femme.

Lucien la regarda, l'air de dire qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Connor fut un peu vexé de la réaction d'Abby, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était vrai, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il vit Lester passer devant lui, Leek sur ses talons, comme d'habitude.

Nick et Stephen étaient remontés. Casey les avait attendu.

_ Est-ce que l'anomalie est fermée ? demanda Lester.

_ Non, répondit Nick. Elle est toujours là, et risque de faire parler d'elle.

_ Voyez-vous, Leek, je crois que toute cette zone devrait bénéficier d'une subvention pour sa rénovation. Nous commencerons par enfouir le site de l'anomalie sous quelques tonnes de béton, ça devrait suffire.

_ Dois-je prévenir l'entrepreneur ? demanda Leek.

_ Non, ne vous en faites pas, je le ferai moi-même avec une pelle et une bétonnière. Bien sûr qu'il faut prévenir l'entrepreneur, idiot !

Casey ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, devant ce numéro de duettistes. Elle se détourna, et se dissimula légèrement dans le dos de Stephen. Lester regarda alors Nick, et lui dit :

_ La prochaine fois que je vous vire, faites au moins semblant d'être viré pendant plus de 5 minutes. Quoiqu'il vaut mieux, sans doute, que vous ayez désobéi à mes ordres. (il regarda Stephen) Si on vous avait écouté, Stephen, on chercherait toujours au mauvais endroit, n'est-ce pas ? (Stephen baissa les yeux, agacé. Lester s'adressa à Jenny) Jenny, vous venez avec nous ?

Il s'éloigna, accompagné de la jeune femme. Leek resta un instant, à regarder l'équipe, en acquiesçant encore bêtement ce que son patron avait dit. L'air peu engageant de Casey eut subitement pour effet de le faire partir rapidement, à la suite de Lester. Nick regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Il est injuste.

_ Non, dit le jeune homme. Non, je me suis trompé.

Nick lui mit une tape dans le dos, et lui dit, en s'éloignant :

_ J'ai eu de la chance.

_ Oui. C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Casey mit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra. Il la regarda. Elle lui dit :

_ Viens, on va prendre une douche, et se changer les idées.

Ils se mirent en route vers les voitures. Abby rejoignit Cutter, et lui demanda, toute excitée :

_ Ce sera ça ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Le futur, ce sera ça, alors ?

_ Non. Non, pas le nôtre. Celui de la Terre. L'humanité aura disparue depuis longtemps, à ce moment-là. A moins, peut-être, qu'on survive et qu'on régresse, pour retourner dans l'eau, d'où nous venons.

_ Vous voulez dire que ces choses pourraient être nos descendants ?

_ Oui, c'est possible.

_ Vos descendants ne m'ont pas beaucoup plu.

Le professeur rit de la boutade, puis entoura les épaules d'Abby de son bras, avant de sortir de l'entrepôt.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor et elle entrèrent dans l'appartement, et montèrent les escaliers, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la déclaration de Connor sur cette falaise. A dire vrai, ils n'avaient pas parlé du tout. Abby était exténuée après toutes ses émotions.

_ Tu devrais aller t'allonger, non ? lui dit Connor, gentiment.

_ Oui. Connor ? Quand on était de l'autre côté de l'anomalie, tu as dit quelque chose.

_ Bah… j'ai dit pas mal de choses… Principalement des « aaah ! ».

Abby sourit, même si elle était un peu vexée. Elle comprenait que Connor avait du mal à parler de ses sentiments.

_ Peut-être que j'ai mal entendu. J'ai cru que tu m'avais parlé de tes… sentiments pour moi.

_ Ah oui ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Connor voyait bien qu'elle l'encourageait du regard à se dévoiler. Il en avait envie, mais il avait peur de souffrir. Finalement, il se décida. Il fit un pas en avant.

_ Abby, euh…

A ce moment-là, brisant la magie de l'instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, et la voix de Caroline appeler du bas des escaliers :

_ Connor ?

Caroline monta les marches rapidement, et une fois arrivée en haut, détailla Connor des pieds à la tête.

_ Bah alors, tu t'es pas changé ? dit-elle.

_ Pas changé ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour le théâtre ! Tu te souviens pas ?

_ Ah oui, le théâtre, bien sûr ! fit Connor, qui avait complètement oublié. Euh… ben, ça y est, je suis prêt. On peut y aller ?

Abby avait la tête baissée. Elle était au bord des larmes, et elle ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu des émotions fortes, ou si c'était parce que Caroline s'était encore une fois immiscée dans sa relation avec Connor. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers Caroline, puis dit :

_ Euh… à tout à l'heure, Abby.

Celle-ci se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, pour se donner une contenance.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Connor descendit les marches. Caroline se tourna vers Abby, et lui dit :

_ Abby, tu as l'air complètement épuisée. Il faudrait que je te donne quelques conseils de maquillage, un de ces jours, tu veux bien ? ajouta-t-elle, en avisant l'eye-liner d'Abby qui avait coulé, lors de son séjour dans l'eau.

Même si Abby éprouva à cet instant, une violente envie de lui fracasser la tête contre la rambarde de l'escalier, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Caroline descendit rejoindre Connor.

* * *

**Parking du Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Leek se trouvait dans sa voiture, et parlait par visio-conférence avec le soldat qu'il avait chargé de surveiller Cutter et son équipe.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli compromettre tout le projet ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ C'était une erreur. Cutter n'aurait pas dû être là. Ça n'arrivera plus.

_ J'espère bien. Parce que les conséquences pour vous pourraient être désastreuses. A l'avenir, essayez, s'il vous plaît, de ne pas vous montrer. Ça rendra la vie plus facile à tout le monde.

Le soldat acquiesça, et coupa la visio. Leek dit :

_ Espérons que Cutter s'en souviendra pas.

Helen se redressa alors de la banquette arrière, et dit :

_ Nick a une excellente mémoire des visages. J'espère que tout ceci ne va pas dégénérer, Oliver. Je détesterais avoir mal placé ma confiance. A présent que je vois rarement du monde, il est difficile de savoir si mon jugement est aussi sûr qu'autrefois. J'espère que vous pourrez fournir ce que vous avez promis.

_ Je peux. Je peux. Je vous rappelle que, moi aussi, je joue gros, là-dessus.

Helen joua avec sa cravate.

_ Alors, je suis sûre que tout se passera pour le mieux, dit-elle.

Elle se renfonça dans son siège. Quelques instants après, Leek entendit une portière claquer. Quand il regarda la banquette arrière, il vit qu'elle était vide. Il soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec elle. Avec aucun des Cutter, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Queen's Walk, Londres.**

Casey avait emmené Stephen sur la promenade la plus célèbre de Londres, et appuyée à la rambarde, admirait le Tower Bridge, tout illuminé. Elle ne se lassait pas de cette vue, même si elle était une Londonienne, pure et dure, et non pas une touriste. Ce pont restait son préféré. Un peu en retrait, Stephen la regardait. Elle avait revêtu une robe du soir, près du corps, avec des bottes à talons. Ils étaient sortis dîner, et avait profité de la douceur de la nuit, pour marcher un peu, comme un couple ordinaire, qui ne passait pas son temps à empêcher que l'évolution naturelle ne soit bouleversée. Casey finit par se retourner, pour faire face à son amant. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il la saisit, et se rapprocha d'elle, l'emprisonnant entre lui et la balustrade. Elle lui dit :

_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Jamais toi et Nick n'avez eu des avis aussi divergents sur une affaire.

Stephen soupira, et dit :

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance.

_ Nick te confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Et moi aussi. D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu étais là, tout à l'heure, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, on serait sûrement dans l'estomac de je ne sais quelle créature. Mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?

Stephen sourit, et dit :

_ Tu me connais bien, dis donc. Je me demande si cacher les anomalies au public est une bonne chose.

_ Peut-être. Mais, les dévoiler peut aussi être très dangereux. D'autant qu'on a des problèmes qui viennent de l'intérieur du CRA.

_ Comment ça ?

Elle lui raconta la mésaventure de Nick avec un soldat, et lui expliqua que lui et Connor se souvenaient l'avoir vu au centre commercial, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des raptors.

_ Tu penses à un soldat envoyé par Lester pour nous surveiller ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je sais pas s'il s'agit uniquement de surveillance, ou s'il y a plus grave. Je ne sais même pas, si l'ordre vient vraiment de Lester, ou si quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles.

Elle étouffa un bâillement. Stephen la prit par les épaules, et se mit à marcher, en disant :

_ Allez, viens, on rentre. On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi chez Casey.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 5**

Dans un quartier d'habitation défavorisé de Londres, une fillette mit en route une machine à laver. Son chien aboyait devant la porte. La fillette le regarda, puis se dirigea vers le salon, où son beau-père regardait la télévision, et lui dit :

_ Spratt voudrait sortir.

_ T'as qu'à y aller.

_ J'ai des trucs à faire, Steve.

_ Il est à toi, ce chien. T'avais dit que tu t'en occuperais, tu te rappelles ?

La fillette souleva le chien dans ses bras, et lui dit :

_ Tu veux faire pipi sur la voiture de Steve ? Tu veux y aller ? T'es gentil…

Elle se tourna vers la photo de sa mère, et la regarda tristement. Puis, elle sortit, et claqua la porte. Steve exprima son mécontentement, sans bouger de son fauteuil.

* * *

A l'extérieur, la fillette faisait jouer son chien. Elle se mit à courir avec Spratt, mais celle-ci la distança, et malgré les appels de sa maîtresse, continua sa course. La fillette se mit à courir à sa suite jusque dans des entrepôts abandonnés. Elle la vit courir dans un tuyau et disparaître dans une sorte de sphère brillante. Elle l'entendait aboyer de l'autre côté de l'anomalie. La fillette s'en approcha, doucement, légèrement apeurée, mais déterminée à ramener sa chienne. Elle franchit l'anomalie, et se retrouva dans un désert de sable. Elle marcha, regardant autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit, alors qu'à Londres, c'était le jour.

_ Cool, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendait toujours sa chienne aboyer, mais avait du mal à la localiser.

_ Spratt ? appela-t-elle. Houhou, Spratt ! On devrait pas rester là !

Elle vit alors des sillons se tracer dans le sable, encerclant sa chienne, qui continuait à aboyer. Elle lui cria de courir. Elle avait du mal à voir dans l'obscurité, et voyant les geysers de sable, elle crut que sa chienne avait été dévorée par elle ne savait quelle créature.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies**

Connor entra dans la salle des opérations, en glissant sur son skate-board. Soudain, une alarme se déclencha, et une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter. Le jeune homme s'approcha du détecteur, en appelant Nick. Il pianota sur le clavier, pour voir où se trouvait l'anomalie qui venait de s'ouvrir, tout en appelant à nouveau Cutter.

_ Allez, montre-moi où tu es, murmura-t-il, en regardant l'écran.

Nick courut vers lui. A ce moment là, les écrans du détecteur se brouillèrent, avant de s'éteindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nick.

_ J'en sais rien. Il vient de… planter.

_ Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

_ Non. C'est peut-être un problème de surtension, et pas une anomalie, ouais. Ça peut aussi être une fausse alerte.

_ Mais ça peut aussi être une anomalie, ouverte en ce moment.

Connor grimaça, et dit :

_ Je vais le rebooter.

Il pianota sur le clavier, et les écrans se rallumèrent, montrant la carte du Royaume-Uni. Mais, aucune anomalie n'apparut sur la carte. Connor dit :

_ C'est bizarre. Tout a l'air de vouloir fonctionner, là.

_ Lance un diagnostique complet, lui dit Nick.

_ Ok, répondit le jeune homme, en s'installant sur la chaise.

Il appuya sur quelques touches, et le diagnostique se lança. Nick ne put s'empêcher de jeter discrètement des regards suspicieux aux personnes présentes dans la salle et aux alentours. Connor regarda les données qui s'affichaient à l'écran, baissa la tête un instant, puis regarda Nick, avant de dire :

_ Il est complètement infecté.

_ Un mouchard.

_ Oui. Qui permet à celui qui l'a installé de détourner les données reçues ici vers l'endroit où il se trouve.

_ Et nous priver de l'information, compléta Nick.

Connor se tourna soudain vers lui.

_ Ça doit être lui, dit-il. Le balayeur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ D'abord, on trouve l'anomalie. Ensuite, on supprime le virus. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Connor faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

* * *

Dans une voiture, non loin du CRA, Leek, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, attendait que le site de l'anomalie soit repéré. Quand ce fut fait, il alla attendre l'équipe de soldats qui travaillaient pour lui et Helen, sur le site de l'anomalie. Ils tenaient à la main, des caisses de transport, ainsi que des perches comme celles dont se servaient les employés de la SPA pour attraper les animaux errants. Ils arrivèrent devant le tuyau où était apparue l'anomalie, Leek en tête, les mains dans les poches, marchant d'un pas conquérant. Il s'arrêta devant le tuyau, forçant les soldats à en faire autant, regarda sa montre, et leur dit :

_ Bon, alors, vous avez une heure. Et ne laissez aucune trace de votre passage.

_ On sait ce qu'on fait, lui répondit le soldat que Nick avait vu sur le bateau.

_ Ah, sans blague, répliqua Leek. La dernière fois, Cutter vous a vu, et pourtant, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et lui et ses hommes se dirigèrent vers l'anomalie. Quand ils l'eurent franchie, Leek sortit son portable, et dit à son correspondant :

_ Ils y sont.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Jenny, vêtue d'une robe de cocktail, d'un chapeau et de chaussures à hauts talons dorées, descendit la rampe menant à la salle des opérations. Nick et Connor, assis devant le détecteur, la regardèrent arriver.

_ Il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas une fausse alerte, leur dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Nick. Vous étiez occupée ?

_ J'étais à des fiançailles, lui répondit-elle.

_ Ah, super sympa, commenta Connor. De quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

La jeune femme exhiba son annulaire où se trouvait un anneau surmonté d'un solitaire, et dit :

_ Les miennes, en fait. Ce n'est pas une idée à moi, mais à la future belle-mère. C'est un peu ennuyeux, alors…

_ Vous avez préféré venir avec nous, termina Nick.

_ De toutes façons, j'aurai trouvé une excuse. Alors, oui, vous ou autre chose…

Connor et Nick la regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Nick lui dit :

_ On a une anomalie active.

_ Alors, je vais me changer.

_ Non, on a pas le temps. L'anomalie est ouverte depuis 2h, peut-être plus.

_ Entendu, mais si je casse un talon, ça vous coûtera cher.

Elle s'éloigna. Dans un bel ensemble, Connor et Nick pivotèrent sur leur chaise, pour la suivre du regard.

_ Elle est impressionnante, commenta Connor.

_ Mmh-mmh… comme le vélociraptor, dit Nick, avant de se tourner vers le détecteur.

Connor continua de regarder la porte que Jenny venait de franchir pendant un instant, puis fronça les sourcils en regardant Nick, réfléchissant à la signification de ce que le professeur venait de dire.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Les trois soldats de Leek dévalèrent une dune de sable, essayant de se repérer, dans la nuit.

_ Rien en vue, dit l'un.

_ Je confirme, dit un autre. Aucune forme de vie.

Ils continuèrent de courir sur le sable un instant, puis le « nettoyeur » leva une main, et dit :

_ Halte. (ses hommes s'arrêtèrent) Mouvement, à 2h, ajouta-t-il, en réglant ses lunettes de vision nocturne. Une petite fille. (un de ses hommes s'avança) Stop ! Suivez-moi. On poursuit la mission.

_ Quoi ? fit l'homme qui s'était avancé.

_ J'ai dit « suivez-moi » ! Ce n'est pas un sauvetage. Exécution !

_ Mais c'est une petite fille ! On peut pas la laisser là.

_ On est pas assistantes sociales. Que quelqu'un d'autre la sauve.

_ Non, mais qui va venir la chercher ici ?

_ Lester a des scientifiques au cœur tendre, qui s'en occuperont. Nous, on a un boulot à faire.

Il remit ses lunettes en place, et reprit son chemin. L'homme qui l'avait contredit secoua la tête, mais obéit. Ils n'entendaient pas ce que la fillette leur criait. Elle essayait de les prévenir d'un danger. Ils virent soudain une sorte de queue émerger du sable, et s'arrêtèrent.

_ Eh, regardez ! s'écria l'un d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le « nettoyeur ».

_ Un genre de serpent.

_ Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'homme passa son arme dans son dos, et avec la perche, entreprit d'attraper l'animal.

* * *

Sur ses rochers, la fillette vit les trois hommes tirer sur l'animal, qui n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Elle s'assit, se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, pour ne pas assister à la mort des soldats.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Stephen ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Il avait profité de ce qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour se changer, après sa nuit chez Casey, pour faire son footing quotidien. En fermant la porte, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un utilisait sa douche. Il coupa son lecteur MP3, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il avait quitté Casey ce matin, et elle lui avait dit se rendre au CRA, donc ça ne pouvait pas être elle dans sa douche. En arrivant au niveau de la porte, il vit la silhouette d'une femme se refléter dans le miroir. Il entra lentement dans la pièce, et en s'approchant de la douche, vit que la femme en question était Helen.

_ Ça ne t'ennuie pas, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans se retourner. Je me suis embourbée dans le Dévonien. L'odeur était nauséabonde.

_ Et, c'est la seule douche que t'aies trouvée à moins d'un million d'années ?

Helen rit, puis lui dit :

_ Arrête de regarder, et passe-moi une serviette.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Stephen, qui se doutait qu'Helen n'était pas venue par hasard chez lui.

* * *

Après être sortie de la douche, et enveloppée dans un peignoir, Helen prit place sur le canapé de Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Toi et moi, nous savons que les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. Les anomalies sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Le gouvernement réussira à les dissimuler pendant combien de temps, encore ? Et Nick, combien de temps va-t-il encore jouer leur jeu ?

_ Arrête, Helen, lui dit le jeune homme. Ça m'intéresse pas.

_ Peu importe tes sentiments envers moi. Tu sais que c'est mal.

_ Tu… tu devrais t'en aller.

_ Tu veux savoir, ce qui est triste ? C'est qu'on te trompe et que tu ne le vois pas. Ils ne sont même pas francs avec toi.

Stephen fit le tour du comptoir, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, et lui dit :

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Nick ne t'a rien dit, hein ? C'est tout lui. Il n'a jamais su faire confiance aux gens.

_ Helen. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

_ Je sais peu de choses. Je sais seulement qu'ils ont des intentions que tu ne connais pas.

_ Qui ça ? Qui ça ? Tu veux dire Lester ? demanda-t-il, soudainement intéressé, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_ Je ne sais pas qui est derrière. Mais si tout concorde…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant sciemment en suspens, afin de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Stephen. Le jeune homme la regarda.

_ Casey m'a parlé d'un soldat qui nous espionne.

Helen retint une grimace. Evidemment, sa nièce était au courant. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose.

_ Je ne pense pas que Nick ait tout dit à Casey. Pour sa propre sécurité, il a dû lui cacher des informations.

Elle vit dans les yeux de Stephen que son explication tenait la route. Jouer sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait Nick pour sa nièce, sur le fait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger était tellement facile, pour trouver des excuses crédibles !

* * *

Tandis que Stephen était allé sous la douche, Helen en avait profité pour passer un coup de téléphone.

_ Appelez-moi à leur retour. Je veux un rapport complet, dit-elle à Leek.

_ Oui, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je devrais être au CRA.

_ Vous restez jusqu'à ce que ce soit dégagé, compris ?

Elle raccrocha juste au moment où Stephen entrait dans le salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demanda-t-il.

_ Juste au revoir, dit-elle, en prenant ses affaires, avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Leek se trouvait devant l'anomalie, attendant avec impatience que ses hommes reviennent. Il regarda sa montre, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les retenir aussi longtemps. L'équipe de Cutter n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il le savait très bien. Alors qu'il retournait discrètement vers sa voiture, il vit Cutter arriver, suivi par Jenny, qui peinait à le suivre avec ses hauts talons. Le professeur ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, et tenait à la main un SDA miniature. Leek prit son téléphone, et appela Helen.

_ C'est moi, dit-il, quand il eut établi la communication. Cutter est là, il faut que je dégage.

_ Et vos hommes ?

_ Aucune nouvelle, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous avons des plans d'urgence.

_ Et si Nick s'en aperçoit ?

_ Il ne saura pas, lui assura Leek. Il saura pas, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Helen avait raccroché. Il contempla un instant son portable, puis l'éteignit, en soupirant. Les Cutter étaient aussi agaçant les uns que les autres. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun. Il continua son chemin vers la voiture.

* * *

Nick et Jenny arrivèrent près de l'anomalie.

_ C'est par ici, dit Nick. Elle est dans le tuyau de drainage. Il faut contacter l'entrepreneur et fermer l'accès au chantier.

_ Entendu, dit Jenny. Je vais leur balancer des violations du Code de la Construction.

Ils contemplèrent l'anomalie. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre venant de l'autre côté. Nick recula précipitamment, en disant :

_ Restez pas là, restez pas là !

Jenny recula aussi, et ils virent émerger un chien, qui courut vers eux. Nick se baissa, et le chien s'arrêta devant lui, dans une gerbe de poussière. Le professeur le souleva, et se dirigea vers Jenny, avec la ferme intention de le lui confier. La jeune femme le comprit très bien, et recula. Mais, Cutter ne se laissa pas démonter, et le lui mit dans les bras. Jenny dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'en fasse ? (Nick ne lui répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur l'anomalie, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un d'autre en surgir) Son nom est Spratt et il habite à quelques rues d'ici.

_ Elle, corrigea Nick. C'est une fille.

_ Oui, très bien, mais… ELLE met des poils sur ma robe neuve.

_ On a des problèmes plus importants que votre robe neuve. Son maître est peut-être de l'autre côté.

* * *

Stephen et Connor descendirent de voiture. Casey et Abby en avaient pris une autre. Connor jeta un coup d'œil vers Abby, et rejoignit Stephen à l'arrière, en lui demandant :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Stephen regarda vers les filles, sachant très bien que Connor parlait d'Abby.

_ Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ?

Connor l'aida à décharger le matériel, en disant :

_ Bah, tu vois… Je crois que je lui ai dit… que je l'aimais.

_ Tu crois ? répéta Stephen, incrédule.

_ Ouais, je l'ai dit, admit Connor. Sauf que… elle était un peu occupée, sur le coup, elle a pu oublier.

Stephen rit un peu, puis dit :

_ Non, les femmes n'oublient jamais ces trucs-là. Elle doit attendre que tu fasses le pas suivant.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais.

_ D'accord. Et, c'est quoi ?

_ Ben, c'est à toi de voir. Mais quoi que tu fasses, sois confiant. La confiance, c'est sexy. Si tu aimes Abby, dis-le lui.

_ Je lui dis ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu veux pas le faire à ma place ?

_ Non.

_ Non, répéta Connor. Je dois être confiant, oui, voilà.

_ Ouais. Dis, t'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un ? (Connor le regarda, sans comprendre) Caroline.

_ Caroline, oui. Oh, honnêtement, je crois pas que ça marche avec elle.

_ Dans ce cas, faudrait qu'elle le sache.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ouais.

_ Je vais lui dire.

_ Ouais.

_ Ouais, la franchise, c'est important, dans ce genre de truc.

_ Eh oui. Souviens-toi ce qui nous est arrivé, à Casey et à moi, à cause d'Helen.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Connor.

Il s'éloigna. Stephen le regarda un instant, puis son regard croisa celui de Casey. La jeune femme lui sourit, et lui envoya un baiser. Il fit semblant de l'attraper au vol, et de le poser contre son cœur. Casey rit, en secouant la tête, avant de s'approcher de lui, et de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

_ C'est même meilleur en vrai, lui dit Stephen, en souriant.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Nick et Jenny devant l'anomalie. Stephen, Casey et Abby se réunirent autour d'eux, faisant face à Connor et à sa nouvelle invention.

_ Allez, vas-y, lui dit Nick. C'est le grand jour.

_ Ouais, dit Stephen, mais pour une autre raison.

_ Sérieusement, vous allez être épatés, leur dit Connor.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, retenant à grand peine une envie de rire. Le jeune homme se pencha vers une grande mallette de laquelle il sortit un robot monté sur chenilles, avec une sorte d'antenne satellite miniature montée dessus. Les autres le regardèrent, dubitatifs, alors que lui était fier comme un pape.

_ Quoi ? fit-il, en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient. C'est un prototype, se défendit Connor. Y'a pas besoin qu'il soit sexy.

Il le posa par terre, face à l'anomalie.

_ Ce truc roulera jamais dans le tuyau, et encore moins dans l'anomalie, dit Stephen, exprimant les pensées de tout le monde.

_ Essayez d'avoir la foi, s'il vous plait, dit Connor, en dépliant l'antenne de la télécommande de guidage. Et, un peu de silence. Allons-y.

Nick s'écarta du passage du robot, et Connor manoeuvra pour le faire grimper dans le tuyau.

_ Serait-ce mon sèche-cheveux ? demanda soudain Abby.

_ C'est possible, répondit Connor. Maintenant, je sais ce que Galilée a enduré.

_ Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? le taquina Casey.

Connor lui sourit, puis guida le robot à travers l'anomalie. Lorsqu'il fut de l'autre côté, il commença à envoyer des images et des données sur l'époque où il avait atterri. Tous s'étaient massés derrière l'ordinateur de Connor pour pouvoir voir les données en temps réel.

_ CO2 élevé, oxygène faible, dit Connor.

_ C'est du Pré-Carbonifère, en déduisirent les Cutter.

_ Peut-être l'Ordovicien ou le Silurien, ajouta Casey.

_ Y'a pas de dinosaures, pas de mammifères, et pas d'oiseaux, constata Nick. (la caméra montra la petite fille) Une minute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Connor zooma, puis dit :

_ C'est une petite fille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Jenny.

_ Elle cherche peut-être son chien, suggéra Nick.

Stephen et Casey le regardèrent, surpris, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette histoire de chien.

_ C'est pas dangereux ? demanda Abby.

_ Y'a pas grand-chose à redouter, au Silurien, dit Connor. A part quelques plantes et quelques insectes élémentaires.

_ De quelle taille ?

_ De la taille des insectes, je dirais. Tant qu'à se perdre, c'est une période plutôt sûre.

_ Elle doit être terrifiée, dit Jenny.

_ Il faut la tirer de là, fit Nick.

_ Allons-y, lança Stephen.

_ Je vous accompagne, dit Casey. (comme son oncle allait protester) Tu as entendu Googleman ? C'est une période sûre. Je ne risque rien…

_ Googleman ? répéta Connor en grimaçant, tandis qu'Abby riait.

Casey lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, avant de passer l'anomalie avec son oncle et son petit ami.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Les trois compagnons marchaient dans le sable. Il faisait maintenant jour, et le soleil brillait sans aucun nuage dans le ciel.

_ Vous avez mal à la tête ? demanda Nick.

_ Ouais, dit Stephen.

Ils étaient tous les trois légèrement essoufflés.

_ C'est comme en altitude, dit Nick. On manque d'oxygène.

_ C'est peut-être pour ça que la petite ne bouge pas, dit Casey.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, pour que Nick puisse observer la fillette, dans ses jumelles. Ils entendirent alors un bruit d'insectes grouillants, venant de derrière eux. Nick baissa lentement ses jumelles, et demanda :

_ Vous entendez ça ?

_ Pourvu que ça soit pas des araignées, murmura Casey, en se retournant lentement. Pourvu que ça soit pas des araignées…

Tous trois virent une colonie d'énormes mille-pattes se diriger vers eux. Les insectes ne s'intéressèrent pas à eux, et se dépêchèrent de les dépasser. Ils semblaient fuir quelque chose. Les deux Cutter et Stephen les regardèrent passer, puis s'entreregardèrent, interloqués, avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire autant peur aux mille-pattes. Ne voyant rien, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur marche. Ils ne virent pas que quelque chose rampait sous le sable, et se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Assis sur des caisses, Abby et Connor patientaient devant l'anomalie, dans un silence gêné. Connor finit par le rompre.

_ Caroline et moi, je crois pas que ça colle, en fait, dit-il. Y'a jamais eu de… d'alchimie.

Abby prit un air intéressé quand il se tourna vers elle.

_ L'alchimie… répéta-t-elle. C'est important.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Connor comprit qu'elle blaguait.

_ Ouaip, dit-il. Alors, euh… est-ce que tu crois que je devrais… rompre avec elle ?

_ Euh… je crois que tu… tu dois le faire comme tu le sens.

Connor la regarda un instant, puis lui sourit, et prit son portable.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Abby, en le voyant écrire un texto.

_ Je la plaque, lui répondit Connor, comme si c'était évident.

_ Par SMS ? fit Abby, incrédule. Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est horrible.

_ Mais, tu m'as dit de le faire comme je le sentais, protesta Connor.

_ Je voulais pas dire comme ça.

_ Non ?

_ Non. Connor, voyons ! Personne ne mérite ça, même elle !

Connor reporta son attention sur l'anomalie, cherchant une façon de rompre avec Caroline, sans avoir à l'affronter.

* * *

Jenny était allée voir le beau-père de la fillette disparue, pour lui ramener Spratt, et lui assurer que la petite fille lui serait ramenée saine et sauve.

_ Où est-ce qu'elle est ? lui demanda l'homme, bouleversé.

_ Elle est tombée dans une conduite d'eau, lui dit Jenny.

_ Tombée dans une conduite d'eau ? répéta-t-il. Ecoutez, je dois faire quelque chose. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

_ Steve, laissez les experts faire leur travail.

_ Il faut que je les aide !

_ Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est d'attendre ici.

_ Moi, je croyais qu'elle avait fait une fugue. Je… Je fais de mon mieux. Je suis pas son père, voilà, et depuis que sa mère…

_ Steve, je vous préviendrai à l'instant même où nous aurons des nouvelles, lui assura Jenny.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

L'exode massif des mille-pattes ne leur disant rien qui vaille, les trois compagnons avaient décidé de presser le pas, pour rejoindre la fillette, et s'étaient mis à courir. Ils finirent par remarquer quelque chose par terre, à quelques mètres d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nick.

Ils dévalèrent la dune, et s'en approchèrent. Ils virent des caisses de transport gisant sur le sol, ainsi que des fusils, des lunettes de vision nocturne, et divers équipements. Tandis que Stephen examinait les fusils, Nick se chargea des lunettes.

_ Heckler et Koch G36, dit Stephen. Des soldats n'auraient pas ce genre de fusil. C'est une arme de mercenaire.

_ Caméra numérique à vision nocturne, renchérit Nick. C'est du matériel de pro. Il est là.

Casey et Stephen le regardèrent.

_ Qui est là ? lui demanda Stephen.

_ Aucune empreinte partant d'ici, répondit Nick, éludant sa question. Ils ont laissé leur eau. On dirait qu'ils ont disparus.

Nick enfila les lunettes, et regarda ce qui avait été filmé. Stephen regarda Casey, et vit qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Certes, son oncle lui avait parlé du nettoyeur du centre commercial, mais il ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Nick mit en route la caméra, et vit ce qui s'était passé. Il ne vit pas distinctement quelle créature avait attaqué les soldats, mais il les vit se faire massacrer. La personne qui portait ces lunettes avait été ensevelie dans le sable, sans que personne n'ait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il retira les lunettes, choqué, et dit :

_ Ils sont tous morts.

_ T'es pas plus étonné que ça, constata Stephen. Que sais-tu exactement ?

_ Je ne sais rien, lui répondit Nick, en récupérant du matériel, qu'il rangea dans un sac, avec sa veste.

_ Cutter, il y a un traître dans l'équipe !

_ C'est possible.

_ C'est Lester, dit Stephen persuadé que Lester jouait un double jeu.

_ C'est quelqu'un, corrigea Nick.

_ Non, insista Stephen. Ils se moquent de nous. Ils se moquent de nous depuis le début !

_ Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Nick, rassemblant toujours du matériel pouvant leur être utile. Et toi non plus, ajouta-t-il.

_ Voilà. Tu l'admets. Tu ne sais pas. Mais plutôt que de nous en parler, tu préfères nous exclure. On est censé être une équipe !

_ Stephen ! intervint Casey. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? C'est pas toi, ça…

Nick posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stephen, et lui dit :

_ On dirait Helen. On a pas le temps, maintenant, faut avancer, ajouta-t-il, en mettant le sac de sport qu'il avait rempli sur son dos.

Stephen et Casey le suivirent. La jeune femme se mit entre les deux hommes, et leur dit :

_ Tous les trois, il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion. (Stephen leva les yeux au ciel) Je suis pas aveugle, Stephen, je t'ai vu. Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil !

Nick pouffa. Sa nièce le regarda, puis lui dit :

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ? Parce que moi, de vous voir comme ça, ça me fait pas rire. J'ai l'impression d'être une baby-sitter aux prises avec deux gamins capricieux. Ben, franchement, je préfèrerais encore affronter un vélociraptor ou un Gorgonopsien…

Elle accéléra un peu le pas, pour marcher devant eux. Alors, ils entendirent la fillette leur crier quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois, et Nick dit :

_ Attendez une minute. (la fillette continuait de crier) Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Je sais pas, j'entends rien, lui répliqua Stephen, agacé.

La fillette leur criait de grimper sur les rochers, mais aucun des trois ne l'entendaient.

_ Bon avançons, dit Nick.

A ce moment-là, un geyser de sable jaillit devant eux, et ils virent une chose qui rampait sous le sable se diriger vers eux à grande vitesse.

_ Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Stephen.

_ J'en sais rien, lui répondit Nick.

La créature passa juste en dessous d'eux, et continua sa route. Ils regardèrent le sillon qu'elle laissait dans le sable, puis la virent faire demi-tour, alors qu'une paire de pinces géantes jailli du sable. Ils virent une deuxième créature se joindre à la première, et se diriger vers eux.

_ Courez ! cria Nick.

Les trois compagnons se mirent à courir vers les rochers où se trouvait la fillette qu'ils venaient chercher. Les créatures les suivaient de près. La fillette les encourageait à courir plus vite. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les rochers, et virent une des créatures claquer des pinces un instant, avant de disparaître dans le sable. Ils regardèrent le sable, un instant, conscient d'avoir échappé à une mort horrible. Enfin, surtout Nick, puisqu'il avait vu ce qui était arrivé aux soldats. Casey murmura :

_ D'abord d'énormes mille-pattes, maintenant ça ! Rappelez-moi de tuer Connor quand on reviendra…

La fillette les regarda, et dit :

_ Bienvenue.

Nick la regarda, puis sourit, et lui demanda :

_ Et toi, ça va ?

La fillette ne répondit pas, et les regarda. Stephen prit une gorgée d'eau, puis passa la gourde à Casey. Nick sortit une bouteille s'oxygène du sac, et tendit le masque à la petite fille.

_ Tiens, lui dit-il. (elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il voulait) Ça te fera du bien, lui assura-t-il.

Elle mit le masque sur son visage. Nick ouvrit la valve, et elle aspira quelques bouffées d'oxygène.

_ Ça va mieux, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, en lui tendant le masque.

Casey lui passa la gourde, pour qu'elle boive.

_ Bon, il faut te sortir de là, maintenant, dit Nick.

_ Vous êtes venus me sauver ?

_ Ouais. Une objection ?

_ J'avais un plan, j'aurais pu m'en tirer, lui répliqua la petite fille. Mais, vous avez tout fait foirer en énervant ces espèces de machins.

Elle rendit la gourde à une Casey qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ C'est super ! fit Nick à ses compagnons. Elle va se débrouiller toute seule.

_ Vous pouvez venir avec moi… si vous voulez, proposa la fillette, qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient venus la chercher.

_ Oh, merci, ironisa Nick. (Stephen et Casey le regardèrent, amusés) Et… c'est quoi, ces trucs là ?

_ Aucune idée. Mais, ils sont horribles. Ils ont tué les soldats.

_ Tu l'as vu ? lui demanda Stephen.

_ Je l'ai surtout entendu. C'est quand on marche sur le sable qu'ils arrivent.

_ Ils sentent les vibrations, dit Casey.

_ Bon, bah ça va nous rallonger un peu, fit Stephen. Mais, en restant sur les rochers, on peut arriver assez près de l'anomalie. (il vit que la fillette se tenait la cheville) Qu'est-ce que t'as à la cheville ?

_ Je me la suis tordue. J'ai pu atteindre les rochers, mais ils ont eu ma chienne.

_ Non, non, non, ta chienne est vivante, lui dit Nick. Elle est de l'autre côté.

_ Cool ! (puis elle se rembrunit) Oh, mais elle m'a pas attendue. Ça, c'est pas cool.

_ Fais-moi voir ta cheville, dit Nick.

Il l'examina. Stephen lui dit :

_ Tu pourras pas marcher.

_ Non ? Et comment je suis arrivée là ? lui rétorqua la fillette.

Casey regarda Stephen, et lui murmura, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ Bah oui, Stephen, comment elle est arrivée là, enfin…

La petite se dégagea de l'emprise de Nick sur sa cheville, et entreprit de se lever.

_ Allez, viens, je vais te porter, lui dit Stephen.

_ Sûrement pas.

Elle se leva. Stephen regarda Nick, qui se mit à rire. La petite avait du caractère.

_ Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? demanda Stephen.

_ Taylor. Et je suis pas une valise. Pas besoin de me porter.

Casey pouffa, et Nick répéta à Stephen, avec un grand sourire :

_ C'est pas une valise.

_ C'est pas une valise, répéta Stephen, qui sentait que le retour jusqu'à l'anomalie allait être long.

Les trois compagnons ramassèrent leur équipement, et suivirent Taylor.

_ Dites, est-ce que c'est une espèce de canular géant ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? fit Nick.

_ Ben, j'étais tranquille à Londres, et d'un seul coup, je suis arrivée dans le désert. Vu comment ça s'est passé, j'ai dû être hypnotisée ou un truc comme ça, et amenée ici pour faire une grosse blague. Je parie qu'il y a des caméras partout.

_ Oui, et le public va voter pour choisir lequel d'entre nous sera mangé le premier, ajouta Nick, ironique.

_ C'est encore mieux que la télé réalité !

_ Ah, alors… fit Nick.

_ Je déteste la télé réalité, glissa Casey à Stephen, qui était derrière elle.

Ils continuèrent leur progression sur les rochers. Dans le sable, une créature les suivait, prête à les attaquer au moindre écart sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Connor avait prit son portable, et était en train d'envoyer un texto de rupture à Caroline. Quand il fut envoyé, il dit :

_ C'est fait.

Soudain, une caisse à côté de lui bougea.

_ Wow ! fit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Abby.

_ Je sais pas, dit Connor en se levant et en regardant le sol autour de lui. Oh, pitié, non, pas un rat. J'ai vraiment peur des rats.

Abby examina les empreintes au sol, puis dit :

_ Non. Trop de pattes pour un rat.

_ Combien de pattes ça aurait ?

_ Beaucoup…

Un bruit attira leur attention, et ils virent un énorme mille-pattes s'éloigner de l'anomalie.

_ Regarde, fit Abby. Il se sauve. Vite !

Elle se mit à courir après lui.

_ Mais, oui, mais l'a… commença Connor, avant de courir après elle, en voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas. J'arrive !

Ils ne virent pas que l'anomalie commençait à être instable.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Les quatre marcheurs arrivèrent en vue de l'anomalie. Nick vit que l'anomalie rétrécissait.

_ Stephen ! appela-t-il. Elle disparaît !

Stephen prit alors la décision de prendre Taylor en travers sur ses épaules. La fillette hurla, et se débattit, l'enjoignant de la poser à terre. Ils commencèrent à accélérer le pas, mais voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps, s'arrêtèrent, et Stephen reposa Taylor au sol. Toute une armée de créatures rampait sous le sable, sur toute l'étendue entre eux et l'anomalie. Jamais ils ne pourraient la franchir sans se faire dévorer.

* * *

**Rues de Londres.**

Connor et Abby s'arrêtèrent à une intersection. Abby repéra la créature, et tira Connor par la manche, en disant :

_ Par ici !

Ils se remirent à le poursuivre, et finirent par entrer à sa suite dans les cuisines d'un restaurant.

_ Eh, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? leur demanda un cuisinier.

Abby suivit le mille-pattes dans la salle du restaurant, tandis que Connor exhibait sa carte d'étudiant sous le nez du cuisinier, en priant pour qu'il ne regarde pas ce qui était écrit dessus, et dit :

_ Agence de sécurité sanitaire. Contrôle surprise de l'hygiène.

_ Vous avez pas le droit d'entrer !

_ Quand est-ce que vous avez lavé votre veste ? Hein ? (il tapota sa poitrine) Réfléchissez.

Puis, il courut rejoindre Abby. Quand ils débouchèrent dans la salle, le mille-pattes avait déjà provoqué une légère panique. Ils le cherchèrent des yeux, en s'excusant auprès des clients. Abby finit par le repérer, dans l'aire de jeux pour enfants.

_ Il est là-bas ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est là-bas !

Ils arrivèrent devant une piscine à balles, et la regardèrent. Puis, Abby se tourna vers Connor, et lui dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

_ J'adore ce boulot ! dit Connor, en sautant avec Abby dans la piscine.

Il plongea littéralement sous les balles, tandis qu'Abby restait en surface. La jeune femme fouilla les balles, se dirigeant au bruit que faisait la créature. Elle finit par s'en saisir, et le sortit, en criant :

_ Connor, je l'ai ! (aux clients qui la regardaient) Tout va bien, Messieurs Dames, franchement, c'est pas dangereux.

Elle sortit de la piscine, cacha le mille-pattes derrière son dos, puis dit :

_ Connor ? (voyant qu'il ne sortait pas de la piscine et qu'il était hors de vue) Connor ? Connor ! (le jeune homme jaillit de sous les balles, faisant rire les enfants) Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'en profite pour m'amuser. J'adore les piscines à balles.

_ Tout le monde aime les piscines à balles. Sauf qu'on a pas le temps.

Connor comprit le message, et sortit de la piscine.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

L'anomalie était toujours aussi instable. Connor et Abby arrivèrent en courant, la jeune femme tenant toujours le mille-pattes.

_ Il faut le réexpédier !

Elle rentra dans le tuyau, tandis que Connor prenait un SDA miniature, pour vérifier l'intensité de l'anomalie. Abby lança le mille-pattes à travers l'anomalie, puis se tourna vers Connor, et s'exclama :

_ Elle se referme !

_ Cutter, Casey et Stephen ! Ils vont être prisonniers. Il faut les prévenir !

Il courut vers l'anomalie, dans l'intention évidente de la traverser, mais Abby le retint.

_ Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

L'anomalie se referma, et les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent alors que leurs amis étaient perdus.

_ Disparus… souffla Connor. C'est fini.

_ Ils sont perdus…

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Les quatre compagnons venaient de voir l'anomalie disparaître, et avec elle, leur chance de retourner dans leur temps. Des larmes dans la voix, Taylor demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quand est-ce qu'on va rentrer ?

Nick s'assit sur un rocher, à côté de sa nièce. Personne ne répondit à Taylor. Ils étaient aussi abattus qu'elle, et n'avaient pas de réponse plausible à fournir. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire quand une nouvelle anomalie allait s'ouvrir, ni vers quelle époque elle s'ouvrirait. Casey murmura à l'oreille de son oncle, pour ne pas que Taylor l'entende et s'affole :

_ Nick, le plus urgent maintenant, c'est de trouver un point d'eau. Et honnêtement, vu le paysage, ça peut s'avérer problématique.

Son oncle la regarda sans répondre, puis hocha la tête. Elle avait raison sur ce point. L'étendue sableuse et désertique qui s'offrait à leur vue ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la présence d'eau dans les environs.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Connor et Abby se trouvaient dans le bureau de Lester avec Jenny, et venaient de l'informer que l'anomalie s'était refermée, piégeant les Cutter et Stephen dans le passé.

_ Quelles sont les chances qu'elle se rouvre ? demanda Lester, catastrophé par cette nouvelle.

_ Certaines se rouvrent, d'autres non, répondit Connor.

_ Mais, ça peut être demain, dit Abby.

_ Ou bien, dans 1000 ans, on ne sait pas, c'est tout le problème, ajouta Connor.

_ Je suis désolée, James, dit Jenny à Lester. Il faudra peut-être admettre leur disparition.

_ Ils peuvent survivre longtemps ? demanda Lester à Connor et Abby, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

_ S'ils trouvent de l'eau, ils… ils peuvent tenir quelques semaines, dit Connor. Mais sans eau…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire, puisque tout le monde avait compris. Sans eau, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? demanda Jenny.

_ On continue, décida Lester. Daysie et Donald vont se charger de l'Opération Anomalie.

Connor et Abby s'entreregardèrent, comprenant que Lester parlait d'eux, et Connor bredouilla :

_ Vous… vous voulez dire « nous » ?

_ Malheureusement oui… Que Dieu nous aide. Surveillez en permanence l'anomalie. Si elle se rouvre, on part à leur recherche.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dis au beau-père de la petite ?

_ Qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu. En attendant, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de poursuivre notre travail.

Jenny se rembrunit. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas Lester qui allait devoir affronter la réaction de Steve quand elle lui annoncerait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Taylor.

_ Bonne chance, dit Lester à Abby et Connor, qui n'en menaient pas large.

Les deux amis étaient non seulement choqués d'avoir perdu leurs amis, mais en plus, Lester venait de leur mettre tout le poids de l'opération sur les épaules, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de les avoir assez solides pour pouvoir tout gérer tous seuls. Ils sortirent, la tête basse, se demandant comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Caroline lut le message que Connor lui avait envoyé. Quand elle vit qu'il rompait avec elle, elle entra dans une rage noire. Elle prit son sac, et commença à le remplir de divers CD et magazines, puis une idée lui vint. Elle regarda dans les vivariums, à la recherche d'une bête en particulier.

_ Rex ? appela-t-elle calmement. Rex ?

Le lézard se posa sur une sculpture derrière elle. Caroline le regarda, en disant :

_ Te voilà…

Elle préparait une vengeance dont Connor allait se souvenir.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Ils progressaient sur les rochers, Nick en tête, les yeux rivés sur le SDA miniature, attendant qu'une nouvelle anomalie s'ouvre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient entourés par des rochers.

_ Y'a pas de sortie, par là, hein ? demanda Taylor à Nick.

_ Bien sûr que si, lui assura le professeur.

_ Menteur ! Les adultes mentent tout le temps ! Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle irait mieux, mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est morte ! Et toi, tu mens aussi, tu fais la même chose ! (elle s'assit, et se mit à pleurer) On va mourir au milieu de nulle part.

Casey et Nick s'assirent de chaque côté de la petite fille. Nick lui dit :

_ Alors, on est pas en très bonne posture. Mais, il y a une chose que je te promets, c'est qu'on ne mourra pas. T'entends ? Hein ?

Casey entoura les épaules de Taylor de son bras, et ajouta :

_ Il a raison. (elle indiqua Nick de sa main libre) Tu vois, ce monsieur est mon oncle. Et dans des situations comme celles-là, il trouve toujours une solution. Et en plus, on a Stephen avec nous, alors franchement, on a aucun souci à se faire. Tu vois Indiana Jones ? (Taylor acquiesça) Ben, là, tu en as deux, rien que pour toi. Et moi, je leur fais totalement confiance. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, comme dans les films.

_ Y'a des nuages, ajouta Stephen. Plein Est. Ça peut indiquer une étendue d'eau, de la végétation, un abri, de la nourriture… Il faudrait qu'on aille par là.

_ Tu vois ? fit Casey. On va s'en sortir…

_ Pour autant que possible, on reste sur les rochers, dit Nick à Taylor. D'accord ?

La petite fille se leva, puis regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Si tu essaies de me porter, je te mords…

Puis, l'air déterminé, elle suivit Nick. Casey regarda Stephen, et lui dit :

_ Je crois que tu as une fan…

_ Très drôle…

_ Tu trouves aussi ? fit Casey avec un sourire ironique, avant d'emboîter le pas à Nick et Taylor.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Caroline s'approcha du canapé sous lequel s'était dissimulé Rex, une assiette de morceaux de fruits à la main, et la posa devant le meuble, en disant :

_ J'ai un truc délicieux pour toi…

Elle se redressa, et s'écarta. Le lézard, hésita, mais étant gourmand, finit par se laisser tenter, et sortit lentement de sous le canapé. Caroline l'attendait, une raquette de tennis à la main. Rex la vit juste au moment où elle allait le frapper, et s'envola. Il alla se poser sur une sculpture. Caroline lui lança des magazines, puis de la vaisselle, mais le manqua. Rex s'envola à nouveau, et se posa sur la poutre qui traversait le salon. Caroline lui lança un objet, qui le délogea, puis le frappa avec sa raquette. Rex alla s'écraser sur le punching-bag d'Abby, avant de tomber au sol, assommé. Caroline s'approcha, et murmura :

_ Je t'ai eu, le lézard…

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Ils marchaient toujours. Taylor, pour s'occuper, demanda :

_ Vous préférez mourir de soif, ou être mangés ? Moi, je préfère être mangée. C'est vite fait, au moins. Deux bouchées, et ça y est. Pour vous, il faut quatre ou cinq bouchées, c'est vrai que c'est plus dur.

_ Tu peux pas essayer d'être positive, pendant cinq minutes ? lui demanda Nick. Y'a un mot pour ça : optimiste.

_ On est sûrement ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le coin, poursuivit Taylor, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mettez-vous à la place du truc des sables géant, qui se nourrit que de mille-pattes, et qui goûte à des humains pour la première fois. (Casey et Stephen se regardèrent en riant) Tout chaud et tout juteux. On serait un vrai délice. Alors, par qui il commencerait ?

_ Pourquoi tu chantes pas une chanson ? Tu siffles pas un air ? N'importe quoi, mais que… que t'arrêtes de parler, dit Nick, agacé par ce pessimisme.

_ Wow-wow-wow, fit soudain Stephen, les yeux sur l'horizon.

Il avait vu un truc brillant. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Quoi ? lui demanda Nick.

_ Vous avez vu ça ?

_ Quoi ? répéta Nick, tandis que tous regardaient dans la même direction que Stephen.

Ils regardèrent un instant, mais ne virent rien. Nick et Casey se tournèrent vers Stephen, attendant qu'il leur donne la raison de son excitation, mais celui-ci dit :

_ Non, rien.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, mais Stephen gardait les yeux fixés au loin. Casey s'en aperçut, et lui dit :

_ Tu sais, mon chéri, dans un environnement comme celui-ci, ne pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, c'est pas franchement une bonne idée.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de marcher, sous le soleil de plomb, s'hydratant régulièrement, mais peu à la fois, pour économiser leur réserve d'eau. Nick prit une gorgée d'eau, puis fit circuler la gourde. Soudain, son SDA miniature se mit à biper.

_ Enfin ! dit-il.

Stephen et Casey se rapprochèrent de lui, et regardèrent l'appareil.

_ Oh, oui ! firent-ils, soulagés.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Taylor.

_ C'est de l'espoir, lui répondit Nick. On a trouvé une nouvelle anomalie.

_ Dans quelle direction ? demanda Stephen.

_ Attendez, j'entends un train, dit Taylor, intriguée.

_ Y'a pas de trains au Silurien, lâcha Casey, redoutant le pire.

Ils se retournèrent tous, quand Nick dit :

_ C'est pas un train. (un énorme nuage de sable se dirigeait vers eux) C'est une tempête de sable. Vite, courrez !

Tous se mirent en quête d'un trou dans la roche pouvant leur servir d'abri. Nick se prit le pied dans une aspérité, et tomba, lâchant le SDA, qui atterrit sur le sable. Réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de descendre le récupérer avant que le gros de la tempête ne les touche, il courut se mettre lui aussi à l'abri, espérant qu'il pourrait le récupérer à la fin de la tempête.

* * *

**Site de l'anomalie.**

Jenny se trouvait à l'entrée du tunnel où était apparut l'anomalie avant qu'elle ne se referme, priant très fort pour qu'elle se rouvre, afin que les Cutter et Stephen puissent rentrer dans leur époque, sains et saufs. Derrière elle, Connor et Abby discutaient.

_ Abby ?

_ Mmh ? fit Abby, qui avait les mains jointes en position de prière.

_ Je crois que j'y arriverai pas tout seul.

_ Ce sera pas nécessaire. (Connor la regarda) Ils vont revenir.

_ Oui. T'as raison. (à Jenny) On attend combien de temps ?

Jenny se tourna vers eux, et lui répondit :

_ Je peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps.

_ On va rester, lui assura Abby.

_ D'accord. Appelez-moi s'il y a un changement, ou bien… (les deux amis acquiescèrent, en baissant les yeux) Oui, appelez-moi.

Jenny partit. Abby regarda Connor, qui se sentait mal, à l'idée d'avoir perdu ses amis.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Accoudé à la rambarde qui surplombait la salle des opérations, Lester regardait un technicien examiner le détecteur. Il finit par se redresser, et appela :

_ Leek ? Venez ici. (l'homme s'empressa d'accourir) Du nouveau ?

_ Euh… non. Désolé, monsieur. C'est une perte affreuse. Un homme si brillant, et un ami charmant.

_ Vous n'êtes pas bien ? Cutter et moi, on se détestait.

_ Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

_ Il y a une chose que je méprise encore plus que la bêtise. C'est la sentimentalité. Allez-y. Je suppose que vous avez à faire.

_ Euh… oui, sans aucun doute.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de l'anomalie.**

Une fois la tempête passée, ils sortirent de leurs abris, en toussant, à cause du sable qu'ils avaient respiré.

_ J'ai fais tomber ce foutu détecteur, dit Nick, en le cherchant des yeux.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? lui dit Casey.

Au regard que lui jeta son oncle, elle comprit que non, et leva les yeux au ciel, en gémissant.

_ Voilà à quoi ça mène, l'espoir, dit Taylor, en prenant la main de Stephen pour avoir un appui pour sa cheville blessée. Nick la regarda, puis se dirigea vers le bord des rochers. Il entendit le détecteur biper, et se dirigea à ce bruit. Il le ramassa, et regarda l'écran. Il était intact.

_ Rappelle-moi de dire à Connor qu'il a fait du beau boulot, là-dessus, dit-il à Stephen.

_ Ouais, bah si on arrive à rentrer chez nous, je te conseille de vite lui dire ça, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, lui dit Casey.

Stephen sourit. Pauvre Connor. Casey était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

_ Où elle est ? demanda-t-il à Nick.

Avant que Nick ait eu le temps de lui répondre, ils entendirent le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge. Ils se tournèrent vers ce bruit, et virent le nettoyeur du centre commercial. Il arborait différentes blessures sur le visage et les bras, et avait l'air plutôt mal en point, et certainement pas d'humeur à faire dans la dentelle. Il les menaçait avec son arme, et semblaient prêt à l'utiliser à la moindre occasion.

_ Je prends ça, leur dit-il, désignant le détecteur que Nick tenait en main.

_ Je me doutais que c'était vous, lui dit le professeur.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul billet de retour, et il est pour moi.

_ Vous pouvez toujours venir avec nous, lui dit Casey. On est pas sectaires, et comme ça, tout le monde pourra s'en sortir.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et fit signe à Cutter de lui donner le détecteur. Celui-ci le lança, et il atterrit sur le sable. Le soldat le ramassa, puis dit :

_ Et l'eau, aussi.

Cutter ouvrit le sac de sport qui contenait l'équipement qu'ils avaient récupéré, en plus du leur, et sortit une gourde.

_ Non, non, toute l'eau, lui dit le soldat.

Nick prit alors son petit sac à dos dans lequel se trouvait la réserve d'eau qu'ils avaient pris avant de partir, et la lui lança. Elle atterrit, elle aussi, sur le sable. Le soldat ramassa le sac.

_ Sans eau, on sera mort dans quelques heures, lui dit Nick.

_ Ah, dommage, lui répondit le soldat en reculant.

Casey, Stephen et Nick ne quittaient pas le sable des yeux. Avec le bruit des deux objets lancés dessus, les créatures ne devaient pas être bien loin. Nick s'avança, et descendit sur le sable, en disant :

_ S'il vous plait, emmenez-nous. Emmenez au moins la petite, elle n'y est pour rien. Ou bien, alors, laissez-nous un peu d'eau.

Le soldat tira tout autour de lui, dans le sable. Casey sursauta, et voulut descendre chercher son oncle, mais Stephen l'en empêcha.

_ Nick ! cria-t-elle.

Nick s'immobilisa. Le soldat lui dit :

_ Si vous me suivez, je vous tue.

_ De toutes façons, on est mort, lui répliqua Nick en avançant à nouveau.

Le soldat tira à nouveau à ses pieds. Stephen dut ceinturer Casey pour l'empêcher de courir vers son oncle. Un sillon dans le sable derrière le soldat leur apprit qu'une créature arrivait. Nick continua d'avancer, en disant :

_ Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous ?

_ Vous devriez, lui répondit le soldat en levant son fusil vers lui.

Casey fut figée sur place par l'horreur. Et si la créature n'arrivait pas à temps ? Si le soldat avait le temps de tirer une rafale sur son oncle ? Mais, avant qu'il ait le temps de tirer, une pince jaillit du sable, et s'empara de ses pieds, l'entraînant dans le sable. Stephen se tourna vers Taylor, et se mit devant elle, en lui disant :

_ Non, regarde pas.

Le soldat se trouvait coincé dans le sable jusqu'à la poitrine, et suppliait Nick de l'aider.

_ Dommage, dit celui-ci, en se penchant pour ramasser le fusil.

Il tira dans le sable, tout autour du soldat, dans l'espoir de toucher la créature, ou au moins de la faire fuir. Stephen regarda Taylor, et lui dit :

_ Reste ici.

Puis, il se précipita vers le soldat, et lui demanda :

_ Qui vous a envoyé ? C'est Lester, hein ?

_ Je suis un professionnel, lui répondit le soldat. Je parle pas. Jamais.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que la créature l'entraîna sous le sable. Conscient que la créature allait sans doute s'en prendre à eux, Stephen ramassa doucement le SDA, et Nick fit de même avec le sac contenant les gourdes. Ils voulaient limiter les vibrations du sol, afin de ne pas attirer la créature. Ils reculèrent alors, tout aussi lentement, prenant soin d'avoir le pas léger, les yeux rivés au sol. Nick tenait l'arme du soldat mort pointée vers le sol, au cas où.

_ Nick, tu es absolument certain que tu ne sais rien ? lui murmura Stephen.

_ Je sais une chose : c'est pas une bonne idée de crier ou de courir dans le sable.

_ Bien vu, acquiesça Stephen.

* * *

Ils avaient dû abandonner les rocher, pour marcher sur le sable. Ils étaient en train de gravir une dune, en file indienne, Stephen en tête, et Nick qui fermait la marche.

_ Y'a pas d'autre chemin, dit Nick. Mais si on marche avec légèreté, on devrait y arriver. D'après le détecteur, l'anomalie doit être de l'autre côté de la crête de la dune.

A ce moment là, la cheville douloureuse de Taylor défaillit sous son poids, et elle tomba lourdement par terre. Tous se figèrent instantanément, et Stephen, qui marchait devant elle, pivota lentement sur ses talons. Ils entendirent alors le bruit caractéristique d'une créature qui rampait sous le sable, et un geyser jaillit entre Stephen et Taylor, entraînant le chasseur dans le sable. Il se retrouva coincé dans le sable, jusqu'à la poitrine, tout comme le soldat. Nick et Casey se précipitèrent, et attrapant son bras, entreprirent de le sortir du sable. Mais, la créature qui le tirait était plus forte, et réussit à l'ensevelir sous le sable. Les Cutter se mirent à creuser frénétiquement le sable. Taylor eut alors une idée, et elle se mit à sauter tout autour d'eux.

_ Non ! lui cria Nick. Arrête de sauter ! Arrête !

Mais la fillette continua. A quelques mètres d'eux, surgit une créature. Elle ressemblait à un scorpion géant, et tenait la jambe Stephen entre ses mandibules. C'était un Geralinuridae, une créature carnivore. Elle essayait de tuer Stephen avec ses pinces, mais celui-ci se débattait. Taylor se précipita vers Nick, qui la prit dans ses bras. Casey se rapprocha aussi instinctivement de son oncle. Un autre Geralinuridae, bien plus gros que le premier jaillit alors du sable, et se dirigea vers le premier, dans la ferme intention de se battre avec lui. Il leur passa au-dessus sans se préoccuper d'eux, toute son attention étant focalisée sur l'autre Geralinuridae. Le premier lâcha alors Stephen, pour pouvoir se défendre, puis attaqua le plus gros. Stephen en profita pour se relever, et rejoindre ses compagnons, qui se mirent à courir vers la crête de la dune, afin d'atteindre l'anomalie. Casey attrapa la main de Stephen et la serra. Nick leur confia Taylor, et faisant demi-tour, se mit à courir vers le sac qu'il avait laissé par terre.

_ Reviens ! lui cria Stephen.

_ Il me faut le sac !

Il l'attrapa, mais il était lourd, et le ralentissait.

_ Laisse le sac ! lui cria alors Casey.

_ Tirons-nous de là ! fit Stephen.

Nick lâcha le sac, et entreprit de l'ouvrir pour y prendre la caméra. Il fouilla l'intérieur, à la recherche de cet objet si précieux à ses yeux. Stephen tira Casey jusqu'en haut de la dune. Taylor les suivit. Stephen trouva une carcasse de Geralinuridae, se saisit de la carapace, et la positionna perpendiculairement à la dune. Casey avait les yeux fixés sur le sommet de la dune, attendant anxieusement que son oncle apparaisse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Taylor à Stephen. (elle pointa alors du doigt l'anomalie qui brillait au loin) Regardez !

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent son regard, et virent à leur tour l'anomalie. Stephen appela Casey, et quand elle le regarda, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le suivre.

Nick se mit à tirer sur la créature qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Il réussit à la blesser, mais pas à la tuer avant que son chargeur soit vide. Il lâcha son arme, attrapa la caméra qu'il avait fini par retrouver, et courut rejoindre les autres. Le plus petit Geralinuridae sauta sur le gros, pour reprendre le combat, offrant ainsi à Nick une distraction involontaire, dont il profita pour se sauver. Quand il arriva auprès de ses compagnons, il vit que Stephen avait installé Casey et Taylor sur une carcasse de Geralinuridae, et n'attendait plus que lui. Il l'aida à donner de l'élan à leur luge improvisée, et s'installa avec le jeune homme, à côté des deux filles. Leur embarcation glissa le long de la dune, leur permettant d'échapper au Geralinuridae. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire des sensations que leur donnait leur descente. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe. Une fois arrivés en bas, Stephen et Nick aidèrent Taylor à se relever, et tous les quatre coururent vers l'anomalie.

_ Est-ce qu'on retourne chez nous ? demanda Taylor.

_ Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on retourne quelque part, répondit Nick, alors qu'ils franchissaient l'anomalie.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la deuxième anomalie.**

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt. De grands arbres les entouraient.

_ C'est pas chez nous, mais au moins y'a plus de sable, dit Nick.

_ Une idée de l'endroit où on est ? demanda Stephen.

_ L'air est normal, répondit Casey. Le sous-bois paraît familier, donc on doit se trouver aux alentours des derniers milliers d'années.

_ Eh, regardez ! dit soudain Taylor, en courant vers ce qui ressemblait à un campement.

Les autres la suivirent, et se mirent à examiner les outils et autres éléments composant le campement.

_ Milieu du Paléolithique, dit Nick. Stephen, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Un homme apparut alors derrière eux, vêtu en peau de bête, les cheveux longs, et armé d'une lance. Stephen se plaça devant les filles pour les protéger, et les fit reculer. Nick lui mit alors un coup de poing, et l'homme tomba à terre, assommé. Son vêtement se souleva, pour laisser apparaître un caleçon jaune vif et bleu, avec des motifs de palmiers. Stephen et Casey s'approchèrent, et Stephen dit, en montrant le caleçon du doigt :

_ Ça, c'est pas crédible.

_ Ouais, acquiesça Casey. Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient déjà des caleçons, au Paléolithique.

_ J'ai donné un coup de poing à un acteur… dit Nick.

_ Ouais, acquiesça Stephen.

Ils se demandaient vraiment à quelle époque ils étaient tombés. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix de Connor :

_ Cutter !

Ils le virent arriver avec Abby. Ils avaient l'air vraiment soulagé de les voir.

_ Je savais que vous reviendriez ! dit Abby.

Casey regarda son oncle, et lui dit :

_ C'est pas le Paléolithique, mais le 21ème siècle. On s'est juste trompé de quelques milliers d'années.

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment content de vous revoir ! dit Connor.

_ Ouais, fit Stephen. Quelques plantes élémentaires, et… des insectes…

_ Quoi ? fit Connor, qui ne comprenait pas.

Les quatre rescapés le regardèrent, l'air de dire qu'il s'était vraiment trompé sur ce coup là. Casey passa à côté de lui, et lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne, en lui disant :

_ De la taille des insectes, hein ?

_ Aïeuh… protesta le jeune homme, en se frottant le crâne.

* * *

En marchant pour rejoindre Lester, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en fait dans un parc d'attraction. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Lester, Nick dissimula la caméra derrière son dos, et murmura à l'attention de Stephen et Casey, qui l'entouraient :

_ C'est la plus grosse partie qu'on ait jamais jouée. Un mot de trop, et on peut tout perdre.

_ Alors, ne fait rien, dit Stephen entre ses dents.

_ Il faut qu'on soit sûr.

Ils arrivèrent devant Lester, et s'arrêtèrent.

_ Bienvenue au parc d'attraction du Monde Perdu, leur dit celui-ci. Avec hommes des cavernes, dinosaures en béton, et jeux aquatiques.

Stephen passa à côté de lui, sans rien dire, les dents serrées. Lester dit à Nick :

_ Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais à choisir entre Connor et vous, c'est vous que je suis heureux de revoir. Evidemment, quand on a repéré l'anomalie, on ne savait pas ce qui allait en sortir. Une chance qu'on ait pas tiré à vue.

Nick ne répondit pas. Casey ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_ Alors, on avait de toute façon pas trop de souci à se faire, vu que vos soldats sont myopes comme des taupes.

Nick lui donna un léger coup de coude désapprobateur, et Casey, sur un sourire forcé, s'éloigna. Lester haussa un sourcil, étonné de leur manège, mais reprit le cours de la conversation :

_ Bien, il faut que j'aille calmer votre homme des cavernes. Espérons qu'au Paléolithique, les avocats ne poussaient pas trop au procès.

Nick ne répondit toujours rien. Lester, malgré le fait que ce soudain et inhabituel silence étonnait, s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Jenny était allée voir Steve, le beau-père de Taylor. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient rentrés, et donc elle s'apprêtait à lui dire que la fillette était perdue.

_ Je suis désolée, Steve, lui dit-elle. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'on a pu, mais…

_ Non… Non. Vous avez dit que…

Il tourna la tête, et vit Taylor, qui arrivait avec Nick. Il la regarda, et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, surprise de le voir pleurer, lui dit :

_ Tu es là ? Je me suis fait tellement de souci ! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

_ Tu es bouleversé ? lui dit-elle.

_ Bien sûr que j'étais inquiet, lui répondit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime. Tu sais, Taylor, ta… ta maman me manque aussi. Tu sais ?

Taylor baissa les yeux, puis répondit :

_ Je sais. Pardon, Steve.

_ Non, fit-il en lui embrassant la main.

_ Tu sais quoi, Steve, je suis allée à des millions d'années en arrière, et j'ai failli être mangée par un scorpion géant ! fit-elle, toute excitée, faisant sourire Nick et Jenny.

_ Oui, bien sûr, ma chérie, dit Steve.

A ce moment là, Spratt sortit de l'appartement en aboyant, et se dirigea vers sa maîtresse. Elle la prit dans ses bras, puis regarda Nick en souriant. Steve dit au professeur :

_ Merci.

Nick hocha la tête, et commença à s'éloigner avec Jenny, tandis que Steve et Taylor rentraient dans l'appartement.

_ J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais, lui dit Jenny.

_ Ah oui ? Vous deviez être anéantie.

_ Inconsolable.

Taylor sortit de l'appartement, et dit à Nick :

_ Dis donc. (il la regarda) Est-ce que je pourrais travailler avec toi, après mes études ?

_ Ouais, d'accord. Tu devrais être très douée.

Taylor sourit, ravie, puis dit, avant de rentrer chez elle :

_ Au revoir.

_ Au revoir, lui répondit Nick.

_ Est-ce que je peux me changer, à présent ? lui demanda Jenny, en souriant.

Nick ne répondit pas, et descendit les marches. Jenny rit. Elle commençait à être habituée, à ce qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

* * *

**Centre de recherche des Anomalies.**

Nick ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il tenait à la main la caméra récupérée dans le Silurien. Il vit que quelqu'un était assis dans son fauteuil, et lui tournait le dos. Instinctivement, il se figea, et dissimula la caméra. Le fauteuil pivota, et il vit que c'était sa nièce qui était assise dessus. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés et des vêtements propres, indiquant que contrairement à lui, elle avait pris le temps de prendre une douche. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il referma la porte, et lui demanda :

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

_ Tu me connais, je suis curieuse. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans savoir ce que renfermait cette précieuse caméra pour laquelle tu as pris tant de risques tout à l'heure.

Nick sourit. Sa nièce le regarda, l'air grave, et lui dit :

_ Ne recommence jamais un truc aussi stupide à l'avenir. Aucune caméra, aucun secret ne valent que tu te fasses tuer pour les découvrir.

_ Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Il posa la caméra à côté de l'ordinateur portable et du crâne d'une espèce disparue depuis des milliers d'années, qui trônaient sur son bureau, prit la télécommande, et alluma la télévision, pour regarder les informations. On y parlait de Taylor, expliquant qu'elle était tombée dans un trou sur un chantier, en poursuivant son chien. Il n'était fait aucune mention de l'anomalie. Jenny avait même été jusqu'à dire que la police et les pompiers avaient travaillé toute la nuit pour la sortir de là, afin d'être plus crédible. Nick et Casey secouèrent là tête, et Casey dit :

_ Y'a pas à dire. Jenny a fait du bon boulot, sur ce coup.

_ Ouais, acquiesça son oncle. Un thé ?

_ Plutôt un café. Bien fort, lui répondit-elle. T'inquiètes pas, je promets de ne pas regarder ce que contient cette caméra avant que tu reviennes.

Nick sourit, puis sortit de son bureau.

* * *

**Appartement d'Abby Maitland.**

Connor et Abby montaient les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Connor lui racontait une blague.

_ Alors, le poulet, il descend de la berge, et il laisse tomber le bouquin devant la grenouille, qui fait genre : « Je l'ai lu. » (il vit qu'Abby s'était figée) Quoi ?

En suivant son regard, il vit que l'appartement avait été dévasté, comme si une tornade s'y était abattue.

_ Rex ? appela la jeune femme inquiète de ne le voir nulle part. Où est Rex ?

Elle regarda Connor, qui ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies, bureau de Nick Cutter.**

Nick revint à son bureau, deux tasses dans les mains. Il referma la porte du pied.

_ Casey ? fit-il, ne voyant pas sa nièce.

Il s'avança un peu dans la pièce, et la vit, étendue par terre, derrière le bureau. Il se précipita vers elle, posa les tasses sur le bureau, et la secoua.

_ Casey ? Casey, réveille-toi.

Il passa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme, et fut soulagé de ne pas voir de sang. Il la secoua à nouveau. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, en grognant légèrement. L'aidant à se redresser, il lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je sais pas. J'étais assise, et soudain, quelqu'un m'a frappée par derrière, et j'ai perdu connaissance. (elle regarda son oncle) La caméra !

Nick se releva, et regarda sur son bureau. La caméra n'y était plus. Il se précipita vers la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Mais, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il claqua la porte, et se dirigea vers sa nièce. Puis, il frappa le bureau du plat de la main, en criant :

_ Merde !

_ Ne me dis pas qu'on l'a volée !

Nick la regarda sans répondre.

_ C'est pas vrai ! fit Casey. Mais, comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour me faire assommer sans même voir qui c'était ?

_ Casey, c'est pas de ta faute, lui dit son oncle.

_ Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que je me sens bête. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cette caméra peut avoir de si particulier pour qu'on hésite pas à s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour la voler ? Quel secret si important peut-elle bien renfermer ?

_ C'est la question à 100 millions de livres, lui répondit son oncle. Et maintenant, on est pas près de le savoir…

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 6**

**Autoroute 25.**

Le trafic était totalement interrompu, et les conducteurs n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de patienter. Un petit garçon jouait avec un dinosaure en plastique, à l'arrière d'une voiture. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

_ Tu vas pas tarder à voir ton papa. T'es content, Jake ? Il est monté à bord d'un gros avion, qui vole très haut. Mais il va bientôt atterrir. (pour elle-même) Et d'une minute à l'autre, en plus. (elle regarda le panneau d'information au dessus de l'autoroute, qui annonçait de grands retards) Y'a sûrement un accident.

Elle vit à ce moment-là, les gens dans les voitures devant elle, se mettre à courir en hurlant. Elle essaya de voir ce qui les effrayait, mais un camion lui bouchait la vue. Elle vit des voitures voler dans les airs, mais le camion l'empêchait toujours de voir ce qui projetait ses voitures en l'air. Elle entendait des grognements d'animaux, et ne pouvait que rester pétrifiée par le peu qu'elle voyait. La camionnette devant elle recula sous la poussée d'un animal, et heurta sa voiture, puis l'animal qui terrorisait les automobilistes projeta violemment la camionnette sur la droite. La femme se mit à hurler, quand elle vit l'énorme mammouth qui se trouvait devant elle. Paniqué en l'entendant hurler, l'animal se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, et retomba juste devant la voiture. La femme continuait de hurler. Sa terreur augmenta et se répercuta sur son fils, quand elle le vit détruire les voitures devant elle. A force de crier, elle fit encore plus paniquer le mammouth, et il écrasa le capot de sa voiture avec ses deux pattes avant, tout en barrissant.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Casey ouvrit la porte du labo dans lequel elle s'était enfermée avec Stephen, puis regarda dans le couloir, afin de s'assurer que personne n'était là. Puis, elle fit signe à Stephen que la voie était dégagée. Le jeune homme sortit donc de la pièce, en finissant de rattacher sa chemise. Ils prirent tous les deux une contenance, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de pause, afin de prendre une tasse de café. Une fois arrivés là, Casey entreprit de servir deux tasses. Stephen se mit derrière elle, et l'enlaça, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. La jeune femme reposa la cafetière, se retourna, et l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tousse derrière eux, pour signaler sa présence. Ils se séparèrent. Casey regarda la femme qui les avait interrompu, et lui dit avec un sourire éclatant :

_ Bonjour.

La femme répondit à sa salutation avec un air gêné, les yeux fixés sur la jupe de Casey. Stephen se rendit alors compte qu'il avait encore les mains posées sur les fesses de sa compagne, et les retira précipitamment. Casey prit leurs deux tasses, et tous deux sortirent.

* * *

Allongée sur un banc de musculation, Abby soulevait des altères.

_ Il faut qu'on prévienne Cutter, dit-elle.

Connor, qui s'amusait sur sa planche de skate-board, lui répondit :

_ Pourtant, Caroline détestait Rex.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a pris, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour te faire payer de l'avoir plaquée. Par SMS, en plus. Pourquoi elle te l'a pas encore rendu ?

_ Parce qu'elle est tellement folle de moi qu'elle le retient en otage, jusqu'à ce que je me remette avec elle.

_ Vraiment ? fit Abby, d'un air dubitatif.

_ Peut-être pas, non, admit Connor. (il attrapa les altères qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne) Dis rien à Cutter, pour l'instant. Je vais le ramener, promis.

Il se tourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec Stephen et Casey, qu'il n'avait pas entendus rentrer.

_ Connor, lui dit Stephen. Tu sais ce que c'est, que cette réunion secrète ?

_ Non, lui répondit le jeune homme qui peinait sous le poids des altères. En même temps, c'est secret.

_ Ça t'ennuierait de poser ça ?

Connor posa les altères.

_ Il nous a donné rendez-vous ici, dit Abby.

_ Je voulais un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dit la voix de Nick derrière Connor.

Il se dirigea vers le poste de musique, et monta le volume.

_ Ouah, fit Connor. C'est de la paranoïa avancée, ou quoi ?

_ Connor, dit Casey. Tais-toi, s'il te plait…

_ C'est une simple précaution, dit Nick, alors que tout le monde se regroupait autour de lui. Il s'avère qu'une personne agit à notre encontre. Comme nous, cet individu a accès au détecteur. C'est probablement la même personne qui avait volé le casque du Silurien.

_ Une personne ? fit Stephen, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Lester.

_ Je sais que les soupçons que nous avons portent tous sur une seule et même personne, mais s'il y a un traître parmi nous, je veux savoir de qui il s'agit, pour de bon.

_ D'accord, et comment on va faire ? demanda Stephen.

A ce moment-là, une alarme se déclencha, indiquant une nouvelle anomalie. Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Nick retint Casey, et lui demanda :

_ Ça va, ta tête ?

_ Ta tête ? répéta Stephen. Comment ça ?

Casey grimaça, le regarda, puis dit :

_ J'ai été assommée quand la caméra a été volée.

_ Quoi ? fit le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Je vais bien. Je t'assure, tout va bien.

Elle l'entraîna vers la sortie, mais Nick la rappela :

_ Euh… Casey ? (elle se retourna. Il désigna son chemisier) Tu as attaché Pierre avec Paul.

Casey baissa les yeux vers son chemisier, et vit qu'elle s'était trompée dans l'ordre des boutons. Nick les dépassa pour sortir, sur un petit rire amusé. La jeune femme rajusta ses boutons, en rougissant. Stephen regarda Casey, en souriant, se moquant d'elle. Elle lui mit un petit coup dans l'estomac, en lui disant :

_ Rigole pas, je te signale que tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Stephen la plaqua alors contre les casiers, collant son corps au sien, et lui murmura à l'oreille, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant la nuque :

_ Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as poussé dans ce labo ?

Troublée, la jeune femme déglutit difficilement, et ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum. Elle tourna la tête, et s'empara des lèvres de son amant, en un long baiser, puis finit par lui dire avant de perdre totalement pied :

_ On nous attend. On devrait y aller, ou ça va faire louche.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires.

* * *

**Autoroute 25**

La femme reprenait lentement conscience. Son airbag s'était déclenché quand le mammouth avait prit sa voiture pour cible. Elle releva lentement la tête. Son fils l'appelait à l'arrière, visiblement inquiet. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui dit :

_ C'est rien. Ça va aller, chéri.

Un homme se pencha à la fenêtre conducteur, et demanda à la femme :

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ J'arrive pas à sortir, répondit-elle. Mes jambes, elles sont coincées ! Mon fils, occupez-vous de lui !

_ Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Jake.

L'homme passa à l'arrière, et dit au petit garçon :

_ Salut, Jake. Je m'appelle Ed. Alors, tiens bon, mon grand, d'accord ? Les secours vont bientôt arriver.

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ed retourna voir sa maman.

_ J'ai une pince dans ma voiture. Je vais ma chercher, et je reviens, d'accord ? dit-il.

Il s'éloigna vers sa voiture. La femme se tourna vers son fils :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor. Ce gentil monsieur va nous sortir de là… ça va aller.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'Ed, projeté dans les airs par le mammouth, atterrit sur son capot, avant de glisser sur le sol, mort. La femme se mit à hurler de terreur.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

_ Un mammouth, mon pire cauchemar ! s'exclama Lester, en sortant de son bureau.

_ Un mammouth sur l'A25 ? fit Jenny, en prenant son téléphone.

_ Un mammouth de Colomb, en plus, dit Nick.

_ La précision est négligeable, lui rétorqua Lester.

_ Le mammouth de Colomb est une espèce sans poils, lui dit Leek.

_ Ecoutez, qu'il puisse se passer d'épilation à la cire m'est complètement égal. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il sème la zizanie sur une autoroute.

Le pick-up de Nick ayant été rentré dans la salle des opérations, lui, Casey et Stephen préparaient le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Nick prit un fusil, le regarda, puis dit avant de le reposer :

_ Ça ne va pas suffire.

_ Non, il nous faut une arme plus puissante, confirma Stephen.

_ Oui, acquiesça Nick.

* * *

Stephen se dirigea vers sa voiture garée à l'extérieur du CRA, et ouvrit le coffre à distance. Lorsqu'il arriva à la voiture, le coffre était totalement ouvert. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher à l'intérieur pour en saisir un fusil bien plus gros que celui qu'ils avaient dans le pick-up de Nick. Lorsqu'il referma le coffre, il vit Helen, appuyée à la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il, en contournant la voiture pour lui faire face.

_ Il fallait que je te voies.

A ce moment là, Nick klaxonna derrière eux. Stephen cacha le fusil, et murmura à Helen de se baisser. Nick s'arrêta à côté de la voiture de Stephen, et le regarda. Celui-ci lui dit :

_ J'ai laissé le fusil à l'intérieur. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Nick redémarra, et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au site de l'anomalie. Quand le pick-up se fut assez éloigné, Stephen se pencha vers Helen, dissimulée derrière la voiture, et lui demanda :

_ A quoi tu joues avec moi ?

_ Parles-moi, Stephen.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis finit par dire :

_ Tu avais raison. (Helen se releva) Cutter sait pour la conspiration.

_ Et il n'a rien dit à Casey…

_ Non.

_ Repars avec moi, lui dit-elle. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. (elle vit que Stephen hésitait) Nick peut faire face tout seul. Plus tu hésites, plus Lester est en position de force.

L'argument sur Lester fit mouche, car Stephen dit :

_ D'accord.

* * *

**Autoroute 25.**

Le pick-up de Nick arriva sur les lieux. Le professeur ralentit à proximité de Jenny, et celle-ci lui dit, tout en marchant à côté de la voiture :

_ Salut. J'ai fait fermer l'autoroute sur les deux prochaines sorties, tenu les journalistes à l'écart, fait couper le réseau téléphonique. (ils passèrent sous la bande de police) Une zone de non vol a été mise en place. Quant aux témoins, on les a briefé.

_ Tout ça avec votre jupe coincée dans le haut du collant. Bien joué ! dit Nick, tandis que Casey, à côté de lui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ Vous bluffez, comme toujours, lui répondit Jenny. Le mammouth, et que ça saute !

Nick éloigna la voiture en riant. Jenny passa discrètement une main sur l'arrière de sa jupe, pour s'assurer que Nick lui avait bien fait une blague. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le cas, elle baissa la tête en souriant.

* * *

Dans le pick-up, Casey dit à son oncle :

_ T'as fait fort sur ce coup…

_ Quoi ? C'était drôle.

_ J'avoue, c'est vrai…

Nick avança la voiture le plus près possible du mammouth sans l'effrayer, et coupa le moteur. Tous en descendirent, les yeux fixés sur l'animal.

_ Wow, salut beauté, souffla Nick. C'est une des plus grandes espèces d'éléphant ayant jamais existé.

_ On en trouvait encore en Amérique du Nord, jusqu'à il y a environ 8000 ans, ajouta Casey, émerveillée.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du mammouth.

_ C'est un animal grégaire, dit Abby. Il a besoin de sentir ses congénères.

Nick se tourna vers elle, puis fit brusquement demi-tour. La femme coincée dans sa voiture s'était mise à appeler à l'aide, et à klaxonner, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver à nouveau le mammouth. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la voiture en barrissant. Connor rejoignit les Cutter, et dit à Nick :

_ Il faut qu'on la sorte de là.

_ Non, si on approche, ce sera pire, lui répondit Nick.

_ Le mammouth panique parce qu'elle fait trop de bruit, dit Casey. Si on ne veut pas que ça dégénère, il va d'abord falloir qu'elle la ferme.

Nick avisa soudain le panneau électronique au-dessus de l'autoroute, et dit à Connor :

_ Dis à Jenny de se mettre en rapport avec le réseau d'autoroute. On doit absolument faire passer un message aux gens.

_ Je m'en charge, dit Connor, en s'éloignant.

Abby se mit à côté de Nick, en tenant le fusil qu'elle avait trouvé dans la remorque. Nick lui dit :

_ Non, il va nous falloir encore plus d'armes. Oh, bon sang, où est passé Stephen ?

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies, dans un parc attenant.**

Stephen et Helen se trouvaient sous un arbre. Helen essayait de convaincre le jeune homme de la rejoindre, et de laisser tomber Nick et le reste de l'équipe.

_ Il nous faudra des preuves, dit le jeune homme. Des fichiers, des photos, des images vidéos. Bref, un rapport complet des opérations concernant les anomalies.

_ Lester n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

_ Tu devras aussi tout avouer à la presse, même le pire. Et ce n'est pas tout. On doit donner une deuxième chance à Cutter.

_ Quoi ?

_ On doit lui dire ce qu'on fait, pour lui laisser le choix.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui dire, Stephen.

_ Je ne lui dirai rien. Ce sera toi.

Helen le regarda. Son plan ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme prévu.

_ Très bien, dit-elle. (Stephen commença à s'éloigner pour retourner à sa voiture) Si tu crois que Nick va écouter la voix de la raison, tu as tort.

_ Il écoutera. Ça n'a rien de personnel. Allez !

Il continua son chemin. Helen sourit, se disant qu'elle allait finalement réussir à retourner Stephen contre Nick.

* * *

**Autoroute 25.**

La femme vit le panneau d'information clignoter. En levant les yeux, elle y lut : « Fermez-la ». A côté de la voiture, Nick et son équipe le virent aussi.

_ Quel tact ! fit Casey à Connor, avec une moue réprobatrice.

Le jeune homme la regarda, et dit :

_ Ben, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est toi qui as dit qu'elle devait la fermer.

_ Oui, mais ça voulait pas dire que tu devais lui mettre ça textuellement…

Nick, les yeux rivés sur les occupants de la voiture, et ignorant complètement leur échange, dit :

_ Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? lui demanda Connor.

_ Ça, répondit le professeur en s'élançant vers la voiture.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai, Nick… soupira Casey, en courant à sa suite.

Abby les regarda, puis dit à Connor, avant de les suivre :

_ Dépêche-toi.

* * *

Nick arriva à la voiture. Le mammouth ne l'avait pas vu. Casey le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Le professeur murmura à la conductrice de la voiture :

_ Vous pouvez bouger ?

_ Je suis coincée. Aidez mon fils.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit Nick, en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du véhicule.

Il ouvrit la portière, et commença à détacher le petit garçon, tandis que sa nièce rassurait la mère. Abby les rejoignit, et ouvrit la portière arrière, pour faire sortir l'enfant.

_ Maman ? dit celui-ci, pas rassuré.

_ Rassure-toi, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui dit Nick. Tu veux bien l'emmener ? fit-il à Abby.

_ Et toi, maman ? demanda Jake, une fois sorti de la voiture.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, ça va aller.

_ Allez, emmène-le ! chuchota Nick à Abby. Casey, tu vas avec eux.

_ J'ai rien entendu, lui répondit-elle, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne s'amuserait pas avec un mammouth tout seul.

Nick soupira, et préféra ne pas insister. Il avisa Connor, et lui dit :

_ Connor, vas aider Abby.

Le jeune homme obéit, et essaya de rejoindre son amie. Il se plaqua contre une camionnette, puis glissa vers sa droite pour voir si le mammouth était là. Une défense entra soudain dans son champ de vision, lui indiquant que c'était le cas. Il contourna alors la camionnette par la gauche, en retenant son souffle, collé à la paroi du véhicule. Le mammouth s'arrêta à l'arrière de la camionnette, et balança sa trompe sur la paroi. Celle-ci passa juste à côté de la tête de Connor, qui priait mentalement pour que l'animal n'ait pas l'envie subite de s'en prendre à la camionnette. Mais, le mammouth se désintéressa du véhicule, et s'éloigna. Respirant un grand coup, Connor fit signe à Abby de se remettre à courir. La jeune femme prit la main de Jake, et se mit à courir. Connor les rejoignit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jake.

_ Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de ramener le mammouth jusqu'à l'anomalie, dit Abby à Connor.

Il s'arrêtèrent juste derrière l'anomalie. Abby regarda Connor, et lui confia Jake, en lui disant :

_ J'ai une idée. Occupe-toi de lui, Connor. Je me dépêche.

_ Et, pour Dumbo ?

_ Distrais-le.

Elle partit en courant.

_ Le distraire ? répéta Connor en se tournant vers le mammouth. Le distraire. (il regarda Jake) T'as une idée, toi ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

_ Non, dit-il.

_ Moi non plus.

* * *

Abby cherchait du regard une voiture qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Son regard tomba sur un Roadster jaune laissé là par son propriétaire.

_ Génial, fit-elle, en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle sauta sur le siège conducteur, mit le moteur en marche, et partit en trombe.

* * *

Nick alla à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre sans bruit, et en sortit un cric. Puis, il retourna à l'avant, et ouvrit la portière passager. Casey surveillait le mamouth. Nick monta en voiture, et dit à la femme :

_ Je vais utiliser ce cric pour dégager vos jambes de la colonne de direction. Regardez-moi. (la femme obéit) Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux. Ne criez pas, et tout se passera bien.

La femme acquiesça, en se mordant les lèvres, pour ne pas crier quand Nick commença à installer le cric et à le manœuvrer pour la dégager. Nick s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un œil vers le mammouth, par la lunette arrière.

_ C'est bon, lui murmura Casey. Continue, il est occupé avec les voitures là-bas.

Il continua alors à essayer de dégager les jambes de la femme. Celle-ci se mit alors à crier de douleur, quand la colonne de direction bougea enfin. Nick regarda le mammouth, qui avait entendu la femme et se dirigeait vers eux. Casey fit le tour de la voiture, et mit sa main sur la bouche de la femme, en lui soufflant :

_ Par pitié, taisez-vous…

Nick s'activa, et la femme continua à hurler de douleur. Le bâillon de Casey n'étouffa pas ses cris, et le mammouth arrivait de plus en plus vite. Il brisa la vitre arrière avec ses défenses, dont une passa entre les deux sièges avant. Casey s'était jetée en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher, et s'étant heurté à la glissière de sécurité, avait basculé en arrière, pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, dans l'herbe tendre du bas côté. Sous les cris de terreur de la conductrice, le mammouth souleva la voiture de terre, et lui fit faire un demi-tour. Casey s'était relevée, et avait de nouveau enjambé la glissière. Elle vit que son oncle risquait de passer par la fenêtre, et essaya d'attirer l'attention du mammouth, en criant, et agitant les bras. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la zone, afin de ne pas risquer se faire écraser par la voiture qui ne manquerait pas de s'écraser au sol.

* * *

Connor et Jake passèrent devant un semi-remorque. Connor s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas, les yeux rivés sur le camion. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il dit à Jake de grimper dans le camion.

* * *

Casey vit avec horreur le mammouth lâcher la voiture qui s'écrasa sur le toit par terre. En se penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur, elle vit les occupants bouger, signe qu'ils allaient bien. Nick sortit par l'endroit où quelques temps auparavant, il y avait un pare-brise. Cela lui donna plus de possibilité de mouvement pour essayer de dégager la femme toujours hystérique.

_ Calmez-vous, lui dit-il. Essayez de garder vos jambes bien droites.

Mais, la conductrice vit les pattes du mammouth avancer vers la voiture, et la panique l'emporta. Elle se mit à hurler.

_ Au nom du ciel, taisez-vous ! lui cria Nick. Vous lui faites peur !

Le mammouth s'en prit à l'arrière de la voiture, qu'il compressa sous son poids, puis abattit sa trompe dessus. Casey lui jeta tous les projectiles qu'elle put trouver, pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Mais, la femme qui hurlait toujours monopolisait son attention. Elle décida alors de crier plus fort qu'elle, et tout en craignant pour l'état de ses cordes vocales après ça, se mit à hurler, tout en lui jetant différents objets dessus. Elle finit par trouver une chaussure abandonnée, et se demanda un instant qui avait bien pu partir avec une seule tennis aux pieds. Puis, décidant que cette question philosophique étant somme toute secondaire, lança la basket sur le mammouth.

* * *

Connor et Jake étaient entrés dans la cabine du camion. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Connor vit que Nick était en mauvaise posture, et que Casey avait besoin d'un coup de main, pour détourner l'attention du mammouth de Nick et la femme, afin de leur permettre de se mettre à l'abri. Il commença à chercher partout, en disant :

_ Les clés ? Il faut que je trouve les clés.

* * *

Le mammouth s'en prenait toujours à la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Nick et la femme qu'il essayait de sauver. Les cris et gesticulations de Casey n'avaient aucun effet sur l'animal ; pas plus que les projectiles improvisés qu'elle lui lançait. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un bruit de klaxon venir du camion où Connor et Jake s'étaient réfugiés. Le mammouth tourna son attention vers ce bruit. Casey s'immobilisa, les bras en l'air, attendant de voir ce que le mammouth allait faire. Sa gorge commençait sérieusement à lui piquer. Le mammouth fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le camion. Casey se dissimula derrière une voiture, pour ne pas se trouver dans son champ de vision. Quand l'animal l'eut dépassée, elle se précipita vers la voiture prise pour cible par le mammouth quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

De son côté, Connor avait dit à Jake d'arrêter de klaxonner, mais quand il regarda dans son rétroviseur, et qu'il vit que ça attirait le mammouth, il dit à l'enfant :

_ Vas-y, t'arrête pas, continue !

Jake ne se fit pas prier, et s'amusa à klaxonner. Il appuya sur un peu tous les boutons, allumant la radio, et les divers instruments du camion. L'un d'eux fit descendre la rampe qui fermait la remorque. Connor le regarda, amusé, et lui dit :

_ Eh, tu t'éclates, toi, hein…

* * *

L'attaque du mammouth sur le véhicule avait eu pour effet bénéfique d'aider à décoincer les jambes de la femme. Casey l'aida à sortir de la voiture, et soupira de soulagement en vérifiant que son oncle n'avait rien. Une fois que la femme fut sortie, Nick lui indiqua le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus la chercher, et lui dit :

_ En allant par là, vous limiterez les risques.

_ Et Jake ? demanda la femme.

_ Il est en sécurité, lui assura Casey.

_ Oui, mais, et vous ?

_ Tout va bien, lui dit Nick, en se précipitant vers le mammouth.

Casey jeta un dernier regard d'encouragement à la femme, et suivit son oncle. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'anomalie, et s'arrêtèrent juste devant. Ils devaient absolument trouver un moyen de faire passer le mammouth à travers, afin de le renvoyer chez lui. Casey se mit à sauter sur place, en hurlant, et en agitant les bras. Nick se tourna en entendant une voiture arriver. C'était Abby qui revenait. La jeune femme s'arrêta très près d'eux, et passa une bonbonne à Nick, en lui disant :

_ C'est de l'urine de femelle éléphant. Il devrait être attiré par l'odeur. Il y a un parc safari à deux minutes d'ici.

_ T'es la meilleure, lui dit Nick, en rejoignant sa nièce devant l'anomalie.

Celle-ci s'époumonait toujours, mais le mammouth n'avait pas l'air très intéressé. Nick vaporisa un peu d'urine par terre, en murmurant :

_ Allez, approche. Renifle ça.

Effectivement, le mammouth commença à se diriger vers eux. Casey regarda son oncle, et lui dit :

_ La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui crieras et gesticuleras comme un débile, et c'est moi qui utiliserai l'urine d'éléphante.

Son oncle sourit, puis lui dit :

_ Je m'en voudrais de te piquer un rôle qui te va comme un gant.

_ Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

Dans leur dos, l'anomalie disparut, et Abby cria :

_ Cutter ! L'anomalie !

Ils se retournèrent, et quand leur regard ne rencontra pas l'anomalie à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver, ils s'entreregardèrent en grimaçant. Nick avisa alors le camion dans lequel étaient Connor et Jake, et dont la rampe était baissée, regarda le mammouth qui avançait toujours vers eux, et prit une décision. Il écarta sa nièce du chemin de l'animal. Casey se prit à nouveau la glissière de sécurité dans les jambes, et alla s'étaler de l'autre côté, en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un : « Nick, tu vas me le payer ! » Nick continua d'asperger le sol d'urine, tout en courant vers le camion. Abby lui apprit que Connor s'y trouvait. Le mammouth était maintenant juste derrière lui. Nick se mit à courir plus vite.

_ Connor, remonte la rampe ! cria-t-il en arrivant au camion.

Dans la cabine, Connor regarda Jake, et dit :

_ La rampe ? C'est quel bouton ? (Jake n'en savait pas plus que lui) Appuie sur tous les boutons !

Nick monta sur la rampe, et cria :

_ Grouille-toi ! La rampe ! Remonte la rampe !

Il regarda le mammouth juste au moment où celui-ci arrivait sur la rampe. Nick se jeta sur le sol, en balançant le reste de l'urine dans la remorque, et le mammouth suivit la bonbonne. Dans la cabine, Jake et Connor essayaient toujours de trouver le bon bouton. Ils appuyèrent frénétiquement sur tous les boutons, et finirent par trouver celui qui contrôlait la rampe, enfermant le mammouth dans la remorque. Nick se releva, et regardant le camion, s'exclama en riant :

_ On a capturé un mammouth !

Casey le rejoignit, l'œil noir, et lui lança :

_ J'ai vraiment dû être horrible avec toi, dans une vie antérieure, pour que tu me traites comme ça.

Nick la regarda, et éclata de rire. Il lui indiqua ses cheveux, et dit :

_ J'aime bien ton nouveau look. Très champêtre…

La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et en ressortit des brins d'herbe.

_ Haha ! fit-elle. Très drôle, vraiment très drôle…

* * *

La conductrice était arrivée au niveau de la bande de police. On l'avait fait passer dessous, et s'installer à l'arrière d'une ambulance. Un journaliste recueillait son témoignage :

_ J'ai jamais vu un éléphant de cette taille là. On aurait dit un monstre, lui dit-elle. Et puis, il y a eu cette lumière, très étrange.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'était, selon vous ?

Jenny arriva à ce moment-là, et lui dit :

_ Eh, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Mike Carter, journaliste. Que se passe-t-il ?

Jenny s'adressa à la femme :

_ Dina, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé.

_ Et parler de quoi, exactement ? fit Carter.

_ Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, dit Jenny à Dina.

Elle prit Carter par le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Celui-ci lui dit :

_ J'ai vu les photos. Cette créature, c'est trop énorme pour être un éléphant.

_ Ah oui, sans blague ? Ça tombe bien, c'est un mammouth.

Carter rit, et dit :

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier vos blagues.

_ A question idiote, réponse idiote.

Elle s'éloigna, mais Carter la retint par le bras :

_ Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, c'est évident. Alors, autant que vous le sachiez, je finirai par découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

Il partit. Jenny le regarda, se disant qu'il allait sûrement leur donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

Nick arrêta la voiture au niveau du barrage de police. Lui, son équipe et Jake descendirent de voiture, Jake sur le dos de Connor. Ils commencèrent à avancer, et s'immobilisèrent en voyant Stephen, quelques mètres devant eux, accompagné par Helen. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers eux, puis s'immobilisa. Sentant de la tension chez Nick et sa nièce, Abby et Connor préférèrent rester en arrière. Les Cutter s'avancèrent, bien décidés à faire comme si Helen n'était pas là. Nick avait les yeux fixés sur Stephen, le regard dur. Helen était nonchalamment appuyée sur la voiture du jeune homme. Nick et Casey s'arrêtèrent devant lui, sans un regard pour Helen, et Nick demanda :

_ Stephen, où étais-tu passé ? On aurait pu se faire tuer.

_ T'es pas mort, lui répondit son ami.

_ Pas cette fois, non.

_ Vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps ? fit Helen, qu'aucun des deux Cutter n'avait encore gratifiée d'un regard.

_ Elle est avec toi ? demanda Nick à Stephen.

_ C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

_ Alors, tu as continué à la voir…

_ Oui, une ou deux fois, mais je t'assure que c'était important.

_ Tu es viré, lui dit Nick.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais s'immobilisa, en entendant sa nièce parler à Stephen.

_ Alors, pendant que nous, on s'occupait d'un mammouth, toi, tu fricotais avec… elle ? fit Casey, en faisant un geste de la main, vers sa tante, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

_ Hey ! fit Helen. C'est pas parce que tu es adulte maintenant, que tu peux te permettre de manquer de respect à ta tante !

Casey regarda Helen, s'approcha d'elle lentement, et lui dit :

_ Oh, mais au contraire, j'ai énormément de respect pour ma tante. (Helen esquissa un sourire ravi) Le respect dû aux morts. (Le sourire d'Helen disparut) Ma tante est morte il y a des années. Tu lui ressembles, mais tu n'es pas elle. Pour moi, tu n'es absolument rien.

Helen esquissa un mouvement pour la gifler, mais la voix de Nick l'arrêta :

_ Ne t'avise pas de la toucher !

Helen laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Casey fusilla sa tante du regard, puis alla rejoindre Nick. Stephen insista alors, en disant :

_ Elle peut nous aider !

Il suivit les Cutter, qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

_ Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, c'est que t'es encore plus fou qu'elle, lui dit Nick.

_ Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie !

Les Cutter s'arrêtèrent alors, et lui firent face.

_ T'es toujours amoureux d'elle, lui dit Nick. C'est pour ça que t'as confiance.

Casey le regarda, n'osant pas croire que son oncle puisse avoir raison. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé à cause d'elle. Stephen soutint le regard de la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Nick tourna les talons, en disant :

_ Tu sais quoi, ça m'est égal, fais ce que tu veux.

Casey resta un instant, et s'approchant de Stephen, lui murmura doucement :

_ Dis-moi qu'il a tort. Dis-moi que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour elle.

Stephen posa sa main sur son bras, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en disant :

_ Elle et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Il n'est pas question de ça, là.

Casey jeta un œil vers sa tante, derrière Stephen, puis regarda son petit-ami, en disant :

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Quoi qu'elle ait à dire, je me méfie.

Puis, elle partit rejoindre son oncle. Helen rejoignit Stephen, en lui disant :

_ Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Stephen la regarda, soupira, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, la plantant là.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Le mammouth avait été installé dans une sorte de cage géante que fermait une porte en fer. Abby le nourrissait. Lester la rejoignit, une tasse de thé à la main, et lui dit :

_ Ne vous attachez pas trop, vous ne pourrez pas le garder.

_ Vous saviez que la trompe du mammouth de Colomb était 5 fois plus agile que celle de l'éléphant ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue-t-il à me parler des mammouths, aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'air d'être intéressé ? N'empêche, ses défenses valent sûrement un paquet.

Abby le regarda.

_ Vous plaisantez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Lester eut une moue montrant qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Le mammouth lui souffla dessus, le décoiffant. Il grimaça, puis dit :

_ J'en profiterais pour lui apprendre les règles d'hygiène, à votre place.

Le mammouth s'agita, et barrit. Casey, qui les rejoignit à cet instant, lui dit :

_ Méfiez-vous, Lester. Il attaque ses prédateurs dès qu'il se sent en danger.

Lester regarda le mammouth, pas très rassuré, puis s'éloigna. Casey et Abby se regardèrent en souriant, amusées d'avoir encore une fois réussi à mettre Lester en boite. Le mammouth décoiffa Abby, qui lui dit :

_ Eh !

Puis, elle se recoiffa. Stephen arriva à ce moment là, les yeux fixés sur le mammouth, d'un air émerveillé.

_ Oh, wow ! Ça vaut la peine de voir ça une fois dans sa vie, dit-il.

Abby appuya sur le bouton qui actionnait la porte, et celle-ci se ferma.

_ Dommage que tu l'aies pas vu à l'œuvre, lui dit-elle.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé. (Abby haussa les épaules, mais elle était déçue) T'en penses quoi, Abby ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a raison d'agir comme on le fait, de garder tout ça secret ?

_ Oui, j'en suis convaincue, lui répondit la jeune femme. Regarde comment les gens traitent les animaux, aujourd'hui. Chaque jour, de nouvelles espèces disparaissent. Imagine ce qu'ils feraient aux créatures qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

_ Dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas que les créatures en jeu. Il est également question de notre avenir.

_ Peu importe. Quoi que Cutter ait décidé, je suis avec lui.

Stephen la regarda un instant. Il vit bien dans ses yeux qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Un regard vers Casey lui fit rencontrer le même air déterminé. Elle aussi marchait derrière son oncle. Il s'éloigna vers le labo attenant à la salle des opérations, où se trouvait Nick. Les deux femmes le suivirent pour le regarder par la vitre. Elles étaient curieuses et en même temps inquiètes de voir comment allait se dérouler l'entrevue avec Cutter. Stephen s'arrêta à la porte, et dit :

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit de décider pour les gens de ce qu'ils doivent savoir ou non.

_ Quels que soient tes arguments, tu as perdu toute ta crédibilité en conspirant avec Helen.

Stephen secoua la tête, et dit :

_ Elle m'avait mis en garde. (il se mit face à Cutter) Elle connaissait ta réaction. Elle m'avait dit que t'étais trop arrogant pour affronter la réalité.

_ La réalité, tu dis ? Tu n'as plus la moindre idée de ce que ce mot signifie, désormais. Et pour cause ! Le monde a changé ! On ne pourra pas protéger qui que ce soit tant qu'on ne saura pas pourquoi les anomalies apparaissent, et dans quel but !

_ Il faut toujours que ce soit toi qui décide. C'est plus fort que toi.

_ C'est comme ça.

Nick commença à s'éloigner. Stephen lança alors dans son dos :

_ Pas étonnant qu'elle soit venue me trouver.

Nick s'immobilisa, et se retourna. Devant le regard de défi de Stephen, le professeur ne put pas se retenir, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Stephen se rattrapa à un meuble. Nick, encore en colère, sortit à grands pas du labo, et avisant Connor, Abby et Casey derrière la vitre, dit :

_ Connor, viens avec moi.

Dans le labo, Stephen se redressa, et dit :

_ Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le parking. Casey regarda son oncle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il venait juste de frapper son meilleur ami. Son oncle évita son regard. Casey se mit alors à courir après Stephen. Elle heurta Leek, qui avait assisté à l'altercation, et grommela :

_ Otez-vous de mon chemin, vous…

Elle continua de courir pour rattraper Stephen. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de laisser une chance à Nick. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre sa famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le retrouva dans le parking, juste au moment où il montait dans sa voiture.

_ Stephen ! appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, la main sur la portière ouverte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Casey le rejoignit en quelques pas. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille, et vit son regard se radoucir. Il lui caressa la joue, et lui dit :

_ J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances par rapport à Nick. Je crois qu'on est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu étais d'accord avec lui.

Il voulut se détourner, mais elle le retint. Elle referma la portière et l'y appuya.

_ Attends, lui dit-elle. Je suis d'accord avec lui pour cacher l'information au public. C'est dangereux pour les créatures et pour l'humanité. Ça attirerait les braconniers, et ça pourrait causer beaucoup de torts à la race humaine. S'il te plaît, donne-lui une chance. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et lui. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Elle lui caressa la pommette meurtrie par le coup de poing de Nick, puis lui dit :

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu en arriver là, tous les deux.

Stephen l'embrassa, puis lui dit :

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Où ça ?

_ Dans un endroit où on pourra être seuls, tous les deux, rien que toi et moi.

_ Ouais, enfin, tu sais bien que quand ils ont besoin de nous voir, ils ne se gênent pas pour aller chez toi ou chez moi. Donc, je crois qu'on ne va pas rester seul bien longtemps…

_ Qui a parlé d'aller chez toi ou chez moi ?

Elle le regarda, intriguée, puis lui dit :

_ Dans ce cas, je te suis avec plaisir. Ces derniers temps ne nous ont pas vraiment permis de nous retrouver seuls.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture, et s'installa à la gauche de Stephen, qui monta derrière le volant. Le jeune homme mit le moteur en marche, puis sortit de sa place, et du parking. Il roula, sans avoir dit à sa compagne où il l'emmenait. Casey regardait la route, les rues dans lesquelles ils tournaient, en essayant de deviner où il l'emmenait. Stephen sortit de Londres, roula encore pendant un certain temps, pour mettre la dernière habitation dans son rétroviseur, puis s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre, dans une zone boisée et déserte. Casey plaisanta :

_ Si tu veux me tuer, tu pouvais pas trouver plus désert, dans les environs…

Stephen rit, puis lui répliqua :

_ Je ne suis pas fou. Je connais tes talents de karateka. Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée d'essayer de t'agresser.

Il arrêta la voiture. Là où ils se trouvaient, personne ne pouvait les trouver. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent de voiture. Casey en fit le tour, et enlaça Stephen.

_ T'as raison, ici, ils ne nous trouveront pas, dit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa, sentant aussitôt les petits picotements du désir qui montait en elle. Stephen leur fit faire un demi-tour, et appuya Casey contre la voiture, sans quitter ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, le portable de Casey carillonna joyeusement. La jeune femme grogna, le prit, et décrocha :

_ Allô ? dit-elle… Nick ? Non, je…

Stephen soupira, lui prit le téléphone des mains, et dit à Nick :

_ Ecoute, Casey et moi, on aimerait être un peu seuls. Alors, pour une fois, débrouille-toi sans elle. Et, c'est pas la peine d'envoyer Abby et Connor nous chercher, on est ni chez elle, ni chez moi. Ne perds pas non plus ton temps à essayer de localiser son GPS, après avoir raccroché, je coupe son portable.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, raccrocha, coupa le portable, et le passa par la fenêtre entrouverte de la voiture. Casey lui sourit, amusée, puis lui dit:

_ Ça rigole pas…

Stephen roula des yeux, puis l'embrassa, en se plaquant contre elle, une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre glissée sous son chemisier. Casey soupira de plaisir, et se laissa aller contre la voiture. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Stephen, vers la ceinture de son jeans. Le jeune homme avait lâché sa nuque, pour aller s'aventurer sous sa jupe. Sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse, et rencontra le slip de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous le tissu. Casey quitta ses lèvres, rejetant la tête en arrière, et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Elle dégrafa la ceinture de Stephen, puis le bouton de son jeans. Les doigts du jeune homme titillaient toujours sont intimité. Elle gémit son prénom. Stephen la débarrassa alors de son slip, et entreprit de se libérer de son jeans et de son caleçon. Une fois ceci fait, il la souleva légèrement, et tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille, la pénétra, et commença de lents va-et-vients. Casey se cramponna à ses épaules, le plaisir s'empara totalement d'elle. Elle prit possession des lèvres de son amant, en un long baiser fougueux. Stephen accéléra alors ses mouvements de hanches, et ses gémissements se joignirent à ceux de Casey. Les doigts de la jeune femme jouaient dans les cheveux de son compagnon, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, pour le dévorer de baisers. Ils se retinrent un moment, pour faire durer le plaisir, puis finirent par se laisser complètement aller, dans un ultime cri de plaisir.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

Dans la salle des opérations, Nick travaillait avec Connor sur le détecteur. Il était encore énervé de l'attitude de Stephen, et du fait que sa nièce soit maintenant totalement injoignable. Tout en tapotant sur le clavier, Connor glissa à Nick :

_ Personne ne regarde, si ?

Nick lui mit un bras autour des épaules, et lui dit :

_ Personne ne sait ce que nous faisons, Connor. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être suspicieux. Alors, relax, d'accord ? Et arrête de te sentir coupable.

_ Si vous le dites… (il continua de taper, puis s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui) J'ai des fourmis dans les doigts… (il coula un regard vers Nick) Cette histoire avec Stephen…

_ Reste en dehors, le coupa Nick.

Connor tapa à nouveau sur le clavier, puis coula un autre regard vers le professeur.

_ On a été un peu dur, non ? C'est toujours un ami, pas vrai ? (Cutter le regarda, lui intimant du regard de se taire) Il… il m'a rien fait, à moi. Je dirai à Abby que j'ai essayé, c'est déjà ça.

Il continua de pianoter sur le clavier, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui indiqua que le programme était chargé.

_ Mission accomplie, dit-il.

_ Les deux parties ?

_ Les deux parties, confirma Connor avec un sourire. Personne n'en saura jamais rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour et le morde.

_ T'es un as, lui dit Nick. Voyons où cette piste va nous conduire.

Mais, ils ne virent pas que Leek, du haut de la passerelle, les observait.

* * *

**A l'extérieur de la ville.**

Stephen et Casey étaient allongés par terre, contemplant le ciel, au son des chants d'oiseaux et du bruissement des feuilles secouées par la brise. Ils étaient silencieux, savourant cet instant de calme dans leur vie. Casey finit par briser ce silence.

_ Je devrais rallumer mon portable, maintenant. On sait jamais, ils peuvent avoir besoin de nous, dit-elle.

Mais, Stephen l'empêcha de se relever, et l'emprisonna sous lui.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à balancer ton portable dans les buissons, lui dit-il. Pour une après-midi, oublie le boulot, Nick, les anomalies, et prends le temps de vivre.

_ Tu ferais pas ça.

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ Nan, ça ira.

Elle reposa sa tête dans l'herbe, puis au bout de quelques instants, la releva, regarda Stephen, et dit :

_ Je veux juste vérifier que…

_ Non.

_ Mais, et si…

_ Casey… Ne m'oblige pas à sévir.

Casey soupira, puis dit :

_ T'es dur, quand même.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Une fourgonnette fut amenée dans la salle des opérations. Leek se dirigea vers le soldat qui venait de la garer, et lui dit :

_ C'est à moi de signer. (il le fit) On est jamais trop prudent.

Puis, il regarda la voiture. Son plan prenait tournure, et pour l'instant, fonctionnait comme prévu. Puis, il s'éloigna, satisfait. Dans la fourgonnette se trouvait un prédateur du futur.

* * *

**Dans une église, Londres.**

Nick, Connor et Abby étaient assis juste devant le chœur de l'église, appuyés à la planche en bois fermant les rangées de sièges. Ils attendaient patiemment, au son des grandes orgues. Connor murmura :

_ Je trouve la musique particulièrement appropriée.

_ Tu espères quoi ? L'intervention de Dieu ? lui demanda Nick.

_ A ta place, je prierai pour que Caroline fasse pas de mal à Rex, glissa Abby à Connor.

_ Pourquoi ? Caroline est au courant pour Rex ? fit Cutter, étonné.

Connor parut gêné, et sous le regard insistant de Nick, commença :

_ Euh… Disons que moi et Caroline…

_ Ils sont… Ils sont plus ensemble, le coupa Abby.

_ Exactement, fit Connor.

_ Elle est partie avec Rex.

_ Ça suffit, souffla Connor, qui craignait de se faire remonter les bretelles par Nick.

_ Quoi ? fit Nick. C'est ridicule ! Quelle fille est assez cinglée pour voler votre lézard, sous prétexte que vous avez rompu ?

Abby regarda Connor, en esquissant un sourire de triomphe. Connor dit à Cutter :

_ Avec ça, elle ignore tout de lui. Elle sait pas qu'il est rare.

_ Imagine qu'elle le montre à quelqu'un qui est au courant… lui dit le professeur.

_ Ouais, vous avez raison.

_ Tu dois le récupérer.

_ Ouais. D'accord. (il regarda sa montre) On devrait plus attendre longtemps.

_ Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Abby.

_ Connor a réinitialisé le détecteur d'anomalie. Une fausse alarme s'est déclenchée il y a exactement 15 minutes de cela.

_ Il n'y a pas eu la moindre fausse alarme.

_ C'est parce qu'elle a d'abord été transférée vers la personne qui a délibérément saboté le détecteur.

_ Et il se dirige ici en ce moment, dans l'attente d'une anomalie, ajouta Connor.

_ La première personne qui passera la porte sera notre traître, dit Nick.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts abandonnés, Londres.**

Leek sortit de sa voiture, et alla rejoindre Caroline, appuyée sur la sienne.

_ Désolé pour le retard. J'avais des choses à régler, lui dit-il. (elle le regarda avec un sourire forcé) Je sais combien faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un est difficile. (il sortit deux liasses se billets de 20 Livres, et les lui tendit) Aussi, tenez, en espérant que ça compensera.

Elle regarda un instant les billets qu'il lui tendait, hésitant, puis finit par les prendre.

_ Vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Connor, quand même ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh, ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez ! se moqua-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je suis humaine !

Leek sourit, et la regarda de haut en bas, en disant :

_ Oui, je m'en étais rendu compte. Il paraît que vous avez un cadeau pour moi…

Elle lui fit signe de regarder dans la voiture. Il s'en approcha, regarda par la fenêtre arrière, et vit Rex, dans une caisse de transport.

_ Excellent. C'est assez banal, mais mieux que rien. Il aura forcément une utilité.

Il commença à s'éloigner. La voix de Caroline dans son dos l'arrêta :

_ Et, comment comptez-vous l'utiliser ? Pourquoi portez-vous autant d'intérêt à… ces créatures ?

Leek se retourna, cachant de son mieux son agacement, et lui dit :

_ Ecoutez, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je peux vous montrer. C'est à vous de décider.

* * *

**Dans une église, Londres.**

Pour lutter contre l'ennui, Connor avait pris un livre de cantiques, et en chantait un. Abby le rejoignit. Nick, quant à lui, bouillait à l'intérieur, à cause de la réapparition d'Helen dans sa vie, pour une raison qui lui restait mystérieuse, et du fait qu'elle montait Stephen contre lui. Il était en plus inquiet de ne pas savoir où était sa nièce, et espérait fortement qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, fit soudain taire Abby et Connor, et sortir Nick de ses réflexions. Ils regardèrent discrètement un groupe de soldats entrer, et sécuriser l'entrée du bâtiment. Puis, ils virent Jenny arriver. Connor prit des photos, puis souffla à Cutter, incrédule :

_ C'est Jenny…

Celle-ci fit quelques pas dans l'église, puis dit aux soldats :

_ Désolée, je ne vois rien.

Alors, Nick se leva, et s'avança vers elle, à grands pas :

_ C'est vous ! lui dit-il.

La jeune femme avança vers lui, et dit :

_ Où est l'anomalie ?

_ J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas.

_ Que faisons-nous ici, alors ?

_ C'est une excellente question, répondit Nick, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle. Je vous donne 10 secondes pour y répondre.

_ Je vous savais dérangé, mais vous êtes pire que ce que je pensais. Vous méritez d'être interné.

_ On vous a donné une fausse alerte. La seule façon dont vous auriez pu vous en apercevoir était de créer une déviation entre le détecteur d'anomalies et votre ordinateur ! (il lui pointa une arme dessus) Pour qui vous travaillez ?

Aussitôt les soldats le mirent en joue. Jenny leur fit signe de ne rien faire. L'un d'eux dit à Nick :

_ Je vous conseille de baisser votre arme, immédiatement !

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit Nick à Jenny, tout en continuant de la menacer.

_ Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on m'a demandé d'amener le plus d'hommes possible à cette adresse, pour gérer au mieux l'anomalie.

_ Qui vous a demandé ça ? lui demanda Nick, en s'avançant vers elle.

_ J'ai du mal à parler avec une arme braquée sur moi, alors posez la, d'accord ? Et allons discuter de tout ça calmement.

_ J'ai demandé qui vous a envoyée ! Alors ? ! hurla-t-il, en s'avançant, un peu plus menaçant.

_ Posez votre arme, c'est la dernière fois, lui dit un soldat.

_ Vous allez réussir à tous nous faire tuer, dit Jenny à Nick.

Nick retira la sécurité de son arme. Le soldat lui dit :

_ Posez votre arme, monsieur, c'est un ordre. Posez la, c'est un ordre !

_ Dernière chance, murmura Nick à Jenny.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, puis finit par lâcher :

_ Leek. C'est Leek qui m'a envoyée. Leek.

Nick baissa son arme. Connor et Abby s'entreregardèrent. Ce n'était pas du tout sur ce cheval qu'ils avaient misé. Nick se tourna vers eux, et leur dit :

_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner au CRA.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Lester travaillait dans son bureau sur un dossier. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, et se rendant subitement compte qu'on était en pleine journée et que le CRA était étonnamment silencieux, il se leva, contourna son bureau, et sortit sur la passerelle. Il regarda la salle des opérations, déserte, de même que les laboratoires attenants. Il entendit soudain un bruit, et lança :

_ Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il commença à descendre la rampe, et entendit un nouveau bruit. Il regarda partout, mais ne vit personne. En levant les yeux, il vit qu'un lustre se balançait, en grinçant ; chose qui ne devrait pas arriver, car il n'y avait aucune ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur, qui aurait pu expliquer ce phénomène. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un seul lustre. Il s'immobilisa, le regardant un instant, puis leva les yeux en l'air, pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il continua alors de descendre. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré, et commençait à craindre le pire. Il descendit lentement la rampe, tout en regardant autour de lui. Il préférait voir qui l'attaquait. Le voir arriver lui donnerait peut-être une chance de l'esquiver. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des opérations, il vit une camionnette garée, et la porte arrière de celle-ci ouverte. Il la contourna pour voir si ce qu'elle contenait était toujours à l'intérieur, ou au moins pour avoir un indice sur ce que c'était. Hélas, elle était vide. Entièrement vide. Pas le moindre indice de ce qu'elle contenait. Il entendit à nouveau du bruit, et en tournant la tête, regarda vers la cage du mammouth. Il pourrait lui être utile, en cas de besoin. Il s'avança un peu, puis lança :

_ Qui est là ? Répondez !

Le fait que le CRA soit désert avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Il ne vit pas que dans le labo attenant, les scientifiques qui y travaillaient avaient été massacrés. Lester continua de bouger dans la salle des opérations, pour essayer de repérer l'intrus. Quand il passa à côté du détecteur, les écrans de celui-ci firent apparaître la tête de Leek. Lester ne le vit pas tout de suite, car il tournait le dos à l'appareil. Ce fut la voix de Leek qui le fit se retourner :

_ Vous êtes seul, tout seul, James, lui dit-il. Il n'y a personne à part vous.

_ Leek, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Que diriez-vous d'inverser nos rôles, en prenant ma place et moi la vôtre ? Vous comprendrez enfin ce que vous m'avez fait endurer.

Dans le dos de Lester, une silhouette passa rapidement derrière la porte de la salle.

_ Le petit employé à la merci de son parton, continuait Leek.

Lester se retourna, et appela :

_ Sécurité ! Qu'on envoie la sécurité sur le champ !

_ Il n'y a personne, James, lui dit Leek. (Lester se retourna vers le détecteur) Ils sont tous, soit à la poursuite de Cutter, soit… ils sont morts. Et maintenant…

Lester tourna sur lui-même, pour essayer de voir un membre du CRA, de préférence un soldat, et se trouva nez à nez avec un prédateur du futur. Il poussa un petit cri de frayeur autant que de surprise en le voyant. Le prédateur portait une espèce de palet rouge enfoncé dans le crâne. Lester, le premier moment de surprise passé, prit ses jambes à son cou.

_ … C'est votre tour, termina Leek.

Le prédateur se lança à la poursuite de Lester. A distance, Leek éteignit toutes les lumières du bâtiment. Cela donnait l'avantage au prédateur, puisqu'il se dirigeait grâce à l'écholocalisation. En revanche, Lester était largement désavantagé, car lui avait besoin de ses yeux pour s'orienter. Il courut dans les couloirs, puis quand ceci furent totalement plongés dans le noir, il se plaqua contre un mur, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. A tâtons, le plus silencieusement possible, il chercha l'interrupteur de secours. Sa main passa juste à côté du prédateur, qui ne perdit pas une miette de ses mouvements. Il finit par trouver l'interrupteur, et appuya dessus. Les néons clignotèrent un long moment. Pendant cette période qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se plaça au centre du couloir, pour essayer de repérer la créature. Celle-ci lui apparut pendant les quelques secondes que dura le clignotement du néon, puis disparut lorsque la lumière se ralluma. La terreur gagnait Lester. Il vit la créature à un autre endroit. Puis encore à d'autres, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume complètement, juste à temps pour voir le prédateur se jeter sur lui. Il se recula, et n'eut que la poitrine entaillée par une griffe. Quelques secondes de plus, et ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il tomba à terre, dans le gymnase, et rampa quelques instants. Il trouva le lecteur MP3 d'Abby, et le mit en marche. La musique qui s'en éleva déstabilisa le prédateur. Son écholocalisation était brouillée. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, il marcha sur le skate-board de Connor, et s'écrasa contre les casiers. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'orienter, afin de stopper l'appareil qui l'empêchait de se diriger. Lester avisa la salle d'armes juste à côté, et bondit par l'ouverture, se laissant retomber de l'autre côté. Le prédateur, à force de frapper au hasard, finit par détruire l'appareil qui l'incommodait. La musique s'éteignit, lui permettant d'utiliser à nouveau ses facultés de façon optimale. Lester saisit une mitraillette, et commença à tirer sur la créature. Mais, elle bougeait vite, et Lester n'était pas un tireur d'élite. Il vida le chargeur sur elle, réussissant tout de même à la toucher plusieurs fois, avant de courir dans la salle des opérations. Il se dirigea vers la cage du mammouth, et en l'entendant s'agiter derrière, eut une idée. Les paroles de Casey lui revenant en mémoire, il saisit la télécommande de la porte. Le prédateur s'était accroché aux poutres du plafond. Lester s'avança au milieu de la pièce, la télécommande à la main, et dit :

_ Leek ! Je ne vais pas vous supplier de me laisser la vie sauve, alors autant qu'on en finisse !

Leek soupira, puis dit :

_ D'accord, si vous insistez… (le prédateur n'avait qu'une envie : dévorer Lester) Au revoir, James.

_ Juste une chose !

_ Mmh ? Allez-y.

_ Je n'ai rien vu venir, on peut dire que vous m'avez bien eu, admit Lester, en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte de la cage.

Il regarda le prédateur, puis murmura :

_ Que le meilleur gagne.

Puis, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que Casey ne lui ait pas raconté des histoires, pour le faire enrager. Le prédateur se jeta sur lui, et au moment où il allait l'atteindre, le mammouth l'embrocha sur une de ses défenses, en barrissant. Lester soupira de soulagement, conscient d'avoir échappé à une mort horrible. Il lâcha la télécommande, encore sous le choc, prit quelques instants, pour reprendre ses esprits, puis dit :

_ C'est bien, mon gros. T'es un bon mammouth.

* * *

La voiture de Nick s'engagea à toute vitesse dans le parking du CRA. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Lester, qui se faisait soigner l'entaille causée par le prédateur.

_ Pourquoi Leek s'est-il donné autant de mal pour se débarrasser de moi ? demanda-t-il.

_ C'est la face visible de l'iceberg, lui dit Nick. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il s'en soit pris à vous, pour frapper ensuite plus haut.

_ Oh, je vois. Vous m'avez traité de traître, et maintenant d'insignifiant. Attention, je vais me vexer.

_ C'est vrai, s'il avait voulu vous tuer, il vous aurait poussé d'une cage d'ascenseur. Au lieu de ça, il a étudié les anomalies et les prédateurs du futur, pour en prendre le contrôle. (ils entrèrent dans la salle des opérations, à nouveau remplie de monde) Pour moi, c'est bien plus qu'une simple vengeance.

_ Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? demanda Lester, en faisant son nœud de cravate.

_ Aucune idée.

Le mammouth barrit à ce moment-là. Lester dit :

_ Mes gamins me tannent pour avoir un animal domestique. Si vraiment personne n'en veut…

Il s'éloigna, puis s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Nick.

_ Toujours pas de nouvelles de votre nièce ?

_ Non, elle est toujours sur messagerie. Ça m'agace.

Lester s'éloigna. Cutter regarda Jenny s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Elle se planta devant lui sans rien dire. Nick dit alors :

_ Vous êtes toujours furieuse après moi ?

_ Vous aviez une arme braquée sur moi !

_ J'ai monté un guet-apens, et vous êtes tombée dedans. Vous auriez pensé quoi, à ma place ?

_ Vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi ?

_ Toutes les preuves que j'avais vous désignaient comme le traître idéal.

_ Vous m'avez soupçonnée à tort, Cutter !

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous vous plaignez. C'est vrai, personne n'a été blessé. Le plan a fonctionné… pas comme sur des roulettes, mais presque.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Jenny était encore très énervée, et lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Elle lança dans son dos :

_ Vous auriez fait quoi, si ça avait été Casey ? (il s'arrêta, se retourna et la regarda) C'est vrai, si le traître s'était avéré être votre nièce…

_ Casey ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle a toujours été loyale envers moi.

_ Tellement loyale que je ne la voie nulle part dans les environs.

_ Justement, elle n'est pas là, alors laissez-la en dehors de ça, dit Nick avant de s'éloigner.

Jenny se détourna. Elle bouillait encore. Puis, elle s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait empruntée Nick. Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda un instant. Puis, il sortit son portable, et essaya une nouvelle fois de contacter sa nièce. Il tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Et si elle était tombée entre les mains de Leek ? Il laissa échapper un juron. Il détestait le fait de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Casey, et surtout si elle allait bien. Abby rejoignit Connor devant le détecteur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ J'essaie de localiser Leek. Il faut d'abord que je rentre dans son fichier.

_ Tu peux y accéder facilement, je présume ?

Connor acquiesça de manière distraite, tout en tapant sur le clavier. Abby le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Tu fais ça régulièrement, non ?

Connor hocha la tête, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui passait son temps libre à glaner des renseignements sur ses collègues de travail.

_ Oh, ça oui, dit-il. Tu serais surprise de savoir combien Lester gagne.

_ C'est quoi mon deuxième prénom ?

_ Sarah. (il réalisa qu'il venait de se vendre) C'est toi qui me l'as dit une fois, je te signale, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

_ Non. (Connor grimaça) Ne t'avise pas de pirater mes informations, Connor.

Il continua de taper, et arriva sur la page d'accueil du fichier de Leek.

_ Et voilà, fit-il. J'ai réussi ! lança-t-il aux autres.

Il regarda l'écran, puis murmura :

_ Mot de passe… Leek, proposa-t-il en le rentrant.

Mais, l'accès lui fut refusé. Tous les autres se réunirent autour d'eux. Le jeune homme regarda Lester, puis dit, en tapant un nouveau code sur le clavier :

_ Lester.

Celui-ci le regarda. Il doutait que Leek utilise son nom comme mot de passe. L'accès fut à nouveau refusé.

_ Prédateur, tenta Connor, mais obtint le même résultat.

Nick regardait la camionnette, toujours garée dans la salle.

_ Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ? demanda Connor. Ils l'utilisent souvent comme mot de passe.

_ Murphy, lui répondit Lester.

Connor le tapa, mais l'accès lui fut encore refusé. Sous la voiture, une lumière rouge s'alluma.

_ Anomalie, proposa Nick.

_ C'est un peu trop évident, lui dit Connor.

_ On peut essayer.

Pas convaincu, Connor le tapa sur le clavier. Nick vit alors la lumière rouge sous la voiture. Intrigué, il s'en approcha. Il se baissa et regarda sous la voiture, au moment où Connor finissait d'entrer le mot de passe, et disait :

_ C'est bon !

Lorsqu'il vit ce qui était dissimulé sous la voiture, Nick se redressa d'un bond, et dit :

_ C'est une bombe. Tout le monde dehors, maintenant.

Les autres le regardèrent incrédules.

_ Quoi ? fit Abby.

_ Dehors ! hurla alors Nick, en les faisant sursauter.

Tout le monde se hâta de courir vers la sortie.

_ Connor ! rappela le professeur, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Non, pas toi.

Connor le rejoignit.

_ Leek savait qu'on partirait à sa recherche. Il a piégé ses fichiers, expliqua Nick.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

_ C'est simple : si la bombe explose, on perdra le CRA et tout ce qui va avec. Le détecteur, nos recherches, tout, tu entends ? On doit la désamorcer.

_ D'accord. On peut le faire, dit Connor, plus pour s'en convaincre que pour répondre à Nick.

Nick passa sous la voiture. Il restait 50 secondes sur le minuteur.

_ Les pinces, dit-il à Connor.

Connor se dépêcha de lui donner une pince coupante.

_ Quel câble je coupe ? Quel câble je dois couper ?

_ Le rouge ! C'est toujours le rouge, dit Connor en passant sa tête sous la voiture.

Il vit alors qu'il n'y avait que des fils rouges. Il restait maintenant 23 secondes. Nick prit une décision.

_ Compte à rebours, dit-il, en sortant de sous la voiture.

_ Quoi ? fit Connor, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Nick ouvrit le capot de la camionnette.

_ 15 secondes, lui dit Connor. 14… 13…

Nick, qui farfouillait dans le moteur, lui dit :

_ Comptes moins vite !

_ 12 secondes… 11… 10… 9… 8.

Nick s'escrimait toujours sur ce qu'il essayait d'enlever. Il avait peur de ne pas le faire à temps, et d'être pulvérisé, avec Connor et le CRA.

_ 7… Me lâchez pas ! dit Connor, qui paniquait. 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

Il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Nick réussit enfin à retirer la batterie du moteur, et la jeta à terre. Alors que le cadran atteignait 0, la bombe se mit à biper de plus en plus vite, puis s'arrêta. Connor ouvrit lentement les yeux, priant d'être encore en vie, et vit le cadran de la bombe éteint.

_ Il utilisait la batterie comme source d'alimentation, dit Nick. Il n'y a plus de batterie, il n'y a plus de bombe.

Connor reposa la tête par terre, en soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

_ On l'a échappée belle, souffla Nick, traduisant sa pensée et celle de Connor.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Helen attendait que Stephen rentre chez lui. Elle devait absolument mener à bien son plan. Elle vit sa voiture arriver, et allait sortir de sa cachette, quand elle vit Casey descendre du côté passager. Elle soupira. Son plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu. Elle se dissimula de manière à les voir sans être vue. Elle vit Stephen prendre Casey par la taille, et lui dire quelque chose, qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques regrets, en voyant sa nièce maintenant adulte, et qui ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie. Elle se rendit compte, en la regardant, qu'elle avait raté énormément de choses de la vie de la jeune femme. Elle vit le couple entrer dans l'immeuble, après un dernier baiser à faire fondre un iceberg. Elle sortit alors de sa cachette. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Leek lui apprenait ce qu'il avait fait.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? dit-elle. Une bombe ? Décidément, c'est la plus mauvaise idée que vous ayez jamais eu, Oliver. Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Je peux disparaître à tout moment, et sans moi, vous n'êtes rien, vous entendez ? Vous êtes conscient que dorénavant, Nick est plus déterminé que jamais à vous retrouver ? Vous me faites encore un coup comme celui-là, et vous le regretterez.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

Jenny entra dans un labo, et y rejoignit Cutter, Connor et Abby. Tous trois examinaient le palet retiré du crâne du prédateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jenny.

_ A mon avis, c'est un genre d'implant neuronal, lui répondit Nick. Ça y ressemble à s'y méprendre. Il a été implanté chirurgicalement dans le crâne du prédateur. C'est comme ça que Leek en avait le contrôle. L'implant était relié au système nerveux de l'animal, et activé par des signaux télécommandés.

_ Je connaissais pas, dit Connor. C'est drôlement sophistiqué.

_ Non, pas tant que ça, lui dit Nick.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il contrôlait son cerveau par simple télécommande ? dit Abby.

A travers la vitre du labo, Nick regarda le détecteur d'anomalies, et dit :

_ C'est là que Leek a fait une erreur, justement. L'ensemble des signaux radios sont captés par le détecteur, exact ? demanda-t-il à Connor.

_ Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de localiser l'endroit d'où le signal en question a été transmis…

_ Et ça nous mènera directement à Leek, compléta Jenny.

_ Je m'en charge, dit Connor, en se dirigeant vers le détecteur.

_ On ne devrait pas appeler Stephen ? demanda Abby à Nick, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_ Stephen a creusé sa tombe, tant pis pour lui, répondit Nick.

_ Et Casey ?

_ Casey est sur messagerie depuis qu'elle a quitté le CRA avec Stephen, et j'ai saturé sa boite de messages. Vu les circonstances, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle soit loin du CRA. J'espère juste qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité.

* * *

Nick, Abby, Lester et Jenny s'étaient réunis autour de Connor, qui avait reprogrammé le détecteur, pour localiser Leek.

_ Ok, dit-il. J'ai réussi à localiser visuellement le signal que Leek transmettait au prédateur.

_ C'est là, vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait d'erreur ? lui demanda Lester.

_ Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, répliqua Connor. Enfin, pas souvent. Et pas dans ce genre de situation. C'est là-bas qu'il se trouve, je suis formel.

_ Allons-y, dit Nick.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Lester dit :

_ Et, vous comptez aller où, comme ça ?

_ Il faut vous faire un dessin ? fit Nick.

_ Cette opération est trop lourde pour des civils. Il faut des militaires, en plus. Sous MA surveillance.

Les militaires passèrent à la salle d'arme pour s'équiper, avant d'accompagner Lester aux coordonnées indiquées par le détecteur. Pendant ce temps, Cutter et son équipe s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais n'arrivaient pas à vaincre l'ennui. Nick raccrocha son téléphone en râlant pour la 100ème fois au moins depuis que Casey avait quitté le CRA. Sa nièce n'avait toujours pas rallumé son portable. Il s'appuya à la rambarde. Jenny s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

_ Regardez le bon côté des choses. Au moins, vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

_ Ouais, pendant que d'autres prennent des risques à ma place.

* * *

En bas, dans la salle des opérations, Connor dit soudain à Abby, alors qu'il contemplait son téléphone :

_ Je peux la localiser !

_ Quoi ? Qui ça ?

_ Caroline. (il regarda Jenny et Nick) Vous voulez que je récupère Rex ? leur lança-t-il. Je peux localiser le téléphone portable de Caroline grâce au détecteur ! continua-t-il, alors que lui et Abby se précipitaient vers le détecteur.

_ C'est une propriété du gouvernement, lui dit Jenny. L'utiliser à des fins personnelles est interdit.

Mais, Connor avait juste posé la question pour la forme, et rentrait déjà le numéro de Caroline dans le détecteur, qui indiqua bientôt une localisation.

_ C'est elle ? demanda Abby.

_ Ouais. C'est là que son téléphone se trouve, en tout cas.

_ En route. Pourvu que Rex soit avec elle.

_ On l'a retrouvée ! dit Connor à Nick et Jenny. On ramène Rex, et on revient.

_ Je viens avec vous ! lança Nick. J'aurai l'impression de me sentir un peu moins inutile, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Jenny.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit, dit Jenny. Lester a dit…

_ Lester a dit que nous ne pouvions pas l'accompagner. Pas que nous devions rester ici, nuance.

_ Oh, faites ce que vous voulez, soupira-t-elle, avant de les suivre.

Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les retenir, ils ne l'écouteraient pas.

* * *

La voiture de Lester s'arrêta à l'endroit indiqué par le détecteur. Il baissa sa vitre, et dit en regardant les soldats sécuriser le bâtiment :

_ A vous de jouer.

Il descendit de voiture, puis les suivit à distance raisonnable.

* * *

Nick et son équipe arrivèrent dans une zone d'entrepôts désaffectés. Abby regarda autour d'elle, puis dit à Connor :

_ T'as sûrement fait une erreur… Tu m'excuses, je vois mal ce que Caroline serait venue faire dans le coin.

_ Elle a peut-être eu envie de se recueillir. Elle a toujours été un peu… enfin, très spirituelle, répondit Connor.

_ Et si vous vous étiez trompé, tout simplement ? suggéra Jenny.

Connor regarda le détecteur miniature, et dit :

_ Non. C'est ici, j'en suis sûr.

Nick regarda vers un immeuble, d'un air suspicieux, avant de suivre ses amis.

* * *

Du côté de Lester, les soldats mirent en route leurs caméras, et progressèrent dans le bâtiment. Lester les suivit, d'un pas nonchalant, sûr de gagner contre Leek, et presque pressé de voir la tête que ferait celui-ci en se faisant piéger par celui qu'il avait essayé de tuer par deux fois.

* * *

Leek attendait avec un groupe de mercenaires, dans une pièce. Il se tourna vers eux, et leur dit :

_ Ils arrivent.

Les mercenaires pointèrent leurs armes sur la porte, prêts à stopper quiconque entrerait, tandis que Leek se mettait derrière eux.

* * *

Les soldats de Lester se mirent en position autour de la porte que le détecteur leur avait indiquée. Ils la sécurisèrent en se mettant chacun dans une bonne ligne de mire, et attendirent leur patron.

* * *

Tandis que Connor regardait à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un, et de préférence Caroline, Nick ouvrit la porte, et entra. Connor le suivit, et se dirigea grâce au détecteur miniature. Ils finirent par retrouver le sac de Caroline, abandonné sur le sol, son portable à l'intérieur.

_ C'est le sac de Caroline, dit Connor.

* * *

Lester continuait sa progression derrière ses soldats. Ceux-ci enfoncèrent la porte en question avec un bélier.

* * *

Ayant continué leur progression, Nick et son équipe, arrivèrent à une porte close, qu'ils ouvrirent, pour se trouver nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir. Les mercenaires de Leek les menaçaient avec leurs armes, et le petit homme s'approcha d'eux, et dit :

_ Je me demandais qui me trouverait en premier. Je suis content que ce soit vous, Cutter.

Un des mercenaires abattit la crosse de son arme à l'arrière du crâne de Nick, et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Les hommes de Lester sécurisèrent la salle. Lester entra, et la trouva vide, excepté un PDA, accroché au plafond, sur lequel se trouvait un post-it orné d'un ironique « pas de chance ».

_ C'est comme s'il savait que nous allions venir, monsieur, lui dit un des soldats.

_ Fermez-la, lui répliqua Lester, agacé, tout en cachant la caméra de sa main.

* * *

Nick avait du mal à émerger. Une voix l'appela :

_ Nick. Nick, ouvre les yeux. Nick ?

Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, Helen se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, et caressa la joue de sa femme.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit celle-ci. Je leur avais dit de pas te faire de mal.

_ Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, encore groggy.

Sans répondre, Helen se redressa légèrement, et regarda derrière elle. Leek sortit de l'ombre.

_ Helen, souffla Nick. Tu as manigancé tout ça ?

_ Helen m'a été d'un grand secours, c'est vrai, dit Leek. Mais, par pitié, il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César.

Nick tourna légèrement la tête, et vit Abby, Connor et Jenny, qui le regardaient. Son coup sur la tête l'avait vraiment sonné.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-il.

Une violente lumière s'alluma alors. Tous clignèrent un instant des yeux, puis virent qu'ils étaient dans une salle remplie des créatures qu'ils avaient combattues. Nick se redressa, et dévisagea Helen, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle avait participé à ça. Les créatures étaient enfermées dans des cages qu'un champ électromagnétique fermait.

_ Quel dommage que Casey ne vous ait pas accompagné ! lança Leek. La famille Cutter aurait été réunie…

_ Ne vous avisez pas de vous en prendre à elle… siffla Nick.

Leek le regarda, et esquissa un sourire moqueur, lui signifiant clairement qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Primeval, la suite**

**Chapitre 7**

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

Helen surveillait Nick et Jenny, qui étaient enfermés tous les deux dans une pièce, séparés des autres. Jenny demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que Leek et Helen manigancent ? Et toutes ces créatures, pourquoi sont-elles ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent en faire, exactement ?

_ Je pourrais mener mon enquête, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, lui répondit Nick, d'un ton calme. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, je doute qu'Helen s'intéresse à vous.

_ Helen est votre femme, vous auriez dû garder le contrôle sur elle ! (Nick se mit à rire) Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ J'espère que votre fiancé sait que vous êtes vieux jeu.

_ Pour votre information, Cutter, je n'ai plus de fiancé, à présent.

_ Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est à cause de ce poste. Il a cru que j'avais rencontré un autre homme. (elle eut un rire désabusé) Je me voyais mal lui dire que j'étais fascinée non pas par un autre homme, mais par une créature. Le machinchososaure. Et vous me croirez ou non, depuis, je me sens… différente, très différente. (Nick lui sourit) On ne pourrait pas reparler de ça une autre fois ?

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé.

_ Il me semble qu'on a des problèmes plus importants à résoudre. Notre mort imminente, par exemple.

_ Rassurez-vous, on ne mourra pas. Helen a peut-être bien des défauts, mais ce n'est pas un assassin.

_ Vous croyez que c'est elle, la responsable ?

_ Oui. Leek n'aurait jamais eu la présence d'esprit de monter ça tout seul.

Alors qu'Helen les observait grâce à la caméra de sécurité, Leek arriva derrière elle, et coupa le son, d'un geste rageur.

_ Il voit de quoi je suis capable, et pourtant il continue de me sous-estimer ! ragea-t-il.

_ C'est votre faute, Oliver. Vous jouez les insignifiants à la perfection. Vous n'avez pas oublié notre contrat, n'est-ce pas ? dit Helen en brandissant son couteau. Il ne doit rien arriver à Nick et Casey.

Un soldat toussota derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et virent qu'il accompagnait Caroline.

_ Euh, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, maintenant, dit la jeune femme, pas rassurée. J'aimerais ne pas être mêlée à tout ça, si je peux éviter.

Leek lui sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de bienveillant.

* * *

La porte de la cellule où se trouvaient Abby et Connor s'ouvrit.

_ Caroline ! s'exclama Connor, en voyant la jeune femme être poussée à l'intérieur. (à Leek) Laissez-la en dehors de ça. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Leek eut un petit rire.

_ Quoi ? fit Connor, qui ne comprenait pas.

_ Tu as beau être quelqu'un d'intelligent, ce que tu peux être bête, parfois, lui dit Abby.

_ Non, souffla Connor, qui ne voulait pas croire que Caroline soit mêlée à tout ça.

_ Une fille comme Caroline, tombant sous le charme d'un bon à rien comme vous, ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru, dit Leek. C'est impossible ! Je l'ai payée cher pour qu'elle vous aborde. Voyez-vous, Connor, on est pareil, tous les deux. Les jolies filles, ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour les autres. Nous, on est des ringards, des losers à leurs yeux. Elles nous trouvent ridicules.

_ Parlez pour vous, mon vieux, lui répliqua Connor. J'ai du succès avec les femmes. (Leek rit, montrant qu'il ne le croyait pas) Quoi ? C'est vrai, je suis juste… difficile à satisfaire.

Abby, qui ne l'écoutait pas, et avait reporté son attention sur Caroline, lui demanda :

_ Où est passé Rex ?

_ Qui s'en soucie ?

Abby s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapa par la gorge.

_ Moi, je m'en soucie, lui répondit-elle. Où est-il ? Réponds.

Caroline se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Abby, et la repoussa assez violemment. Elle retira lentement sa veste, montrant qu'elle était prête à se battre s'il le fallait. Abby dit :

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Caroline.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

_ Ne te surestimes pas.

Connor, horrifié, vit qu'elles allaient se battre, et regarda Leek, cherchant un appui quelconque de son côté. Mais, Leek avait l'air plutôt satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent un moment autour, chacune jaugeant son adversaire, puis Caroline lança le premier coup de poing, qu'Abby lui rendit aussitôt, accompagné d'un coup de pied. Elles continuèrent de se battre. Connor dit à Leek :

_ Vous devez vous interposer !

_ Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt amusant, non ?

_ Vous êtes vraiment un pauvre type, Leek ! Puisque c'est ça, je m'en occupe !

Connor se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes, pour les séparer, mais il se prit un coup de coude envoyé par Abby en plein dans le nez. Il recula vers Leek, qui riait. Abby et Caroline continuaient de se battre violemment. Caroline attrapa Abby par la gorge, et la fit basculer sur le sol, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle, pour l'immobiliser. Abby la saisit par les cheveux, et la fit basculer, lui permettant de se relever. Connor, voyant que Leek ne bougerait vraiment pas, s'avança à nouveau, en disant :

_ Bon, les filles, ça suffit ! Stop ! J'ai dit ça suffit, d'accord ?

Il ceintura Abby, et l'éloigna de Caroline, qui lui dit, essoufflée :

_ Merci, Connor.

_ Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, lui répliqua le jeune homme.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Stephen sortit de la salle de bain, et vit Casey raccrocher son portable. Il soupira, et lui dit :

_ T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il a fallu que tu le rallumes…

Casey sourit, puis lui répondit :

_ Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis. Ecoute, je viens d'écouter la quelque centaine de messages de Nick. Il se passe quelque chose. J'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable. Je vais aller faire un tour au CRA, histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_ Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu vas voir qu'une fois que tu auras vu Nick, tu resteras au CRA.

_ Stephen, s'il te plait, ne commence pas.

Elle mit sa veste, puis embrassa Stephen et sortit de l'appartement du jeune homme.

* * *

**Centre de Recherches des Anomalies.**

_ Lauren, il n'y a aucun message, vous êtes sûre ? demanda Lester à sa secrétaire.

_ Pas de messages, monsieur, lui répondit la jeune femme.

_ Le détecteur d'anomalie n'a pas sonné ? Où ils sont tous, bon sang ?

_ Aucun ne répond sur son portable.

_ Leek manigance quelque chose, et il faut que je sache ce que c'est ! s'énerva Lester, en regagnant son bureau.

A ce moment là, Casey ouvrit la porte de la salle des opérations. Lester ressortit de son bureau, précipitamment.

_ Ah, Casey, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air soulagé.

_ Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais l'impression que vous êtes ravi de me voir, lui répondit la jeune femme. Vous savez où est Nick ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable. Il m'a laissé plusieurs messages, mais il reste vague. Que se passe-t-il ?

Lester lui fit signe de monter dans son bureau. Quand elle fut assise en face de lui, il commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ du CRA avec Stephen. La jeune femme pâlissait à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit.

* * *

**Plage.**

En ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, les gens avaient décidé de profiter de la plage, pour des jeux en plein air, ou tout simplement prendre le soleil. Un des mercenaires d'Helen arrêta sa camionnette au bord de la plage, et dis dans son talkie :

_ Je suis à mon poste.

La créature qu'il transportait s'agita à l'arrière. Le mercenaire descendit de voiture, se dirigea vers l'arrière, vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui, et ouvrit la porte arrière, avant de courir se réfugier dans la voiture. Le Geralinuridae que contenait la voiture sortit, et s'enfouit dans le sable. Les gens, inconscients du danger, sautait, couraient ou tapaient sur le sable. Une petite fille, qui construisait un château de sable, délaissa son seau un instant, pour aller chercher sa pelle. Quand elle revint, sa chaise s'était enfoncée dans le sable, et son château avait été détruit.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

_ Peut importe ce que Leek a l'intention de faire de toutes ces créatures, dit Nick à Jenny, alors qu'Helen les espionnait toujours. Helen suivra son idée jusqu'à la fin, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait.

_ Lester dit qu'elle est folle.

_ Non. C'est une femme extraordinaire.

_ Extraordinaire ? Elle a essayé de vous tuer, non ?

_ Non, non. Ça, c'est une idée de Leek. Les bombes, ce n'est pas du tout son style.

_ Les prises d'otage, en revanche, ça l'est plus, persifla Jenny.

_ Je suis persuadé qu'elle a ses raisons.

_ A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle.

_ Ouais, c'est possible, admit Nick, les yeux dans le vide.

Helen redressa la tête, d'un air satisfait, en entendant ça.

_ Ce qui nous lit n'est plus ni l'amour, ni la haine, poursuivit Nick. C'est bien plus profond que ça. Ce que nous avons partagé est vraiment… unique. On est liés l'un à l'autre. On est liés, et je n'y peux rien.

* * *

**Plage.**

Deux enfants s'étaient amusés à ensabler leur père jusqu'au cou, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ Allez, les enfants, laissez-moi sortir de là, allez, leur dit l'homme.

Mais, les enfants, taquins décidèrent de le laisser dans le sable, et lâchant leurs pelles, s'éloignèrent en courant.

Un groupe de jeunes arriva sur la plage, non loin d'un homme qui devait faire sa crise de la quarantaine, et qui avait décidé que tout le monde profiterait de sa musique. Un des jeunes lui demanda de baisser sa musique, mais l'homme monta le son. Alors que le jeune continuait de lui demander d'éteindre sa musique, et que l'homme faisait la sourde oreille, le Geralinuridae relâché par le mercenaire jaillit du sable, et dévora l'homme. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara des gens présents sur la plage, et en quelques secondes, celle-ci se vida. Seul l'homme enseveli dans le sable ne put s'enfuir. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé, et appela à l'aide. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le Geralinuridae qui l'entraîna dans le sable.

* * *

**Appartement de Stephen Hart.**

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son canapé, et attendait le retour de Casey. Comme il le lui avait dit, la jeune femme n'était pas encore revenue du CRA, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait assuré. Son téléphone sonna. Il s'en empara, et vit que l'appel venait de Lester.

_ Quoi, encore ? demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il eut décroché.

_ Ecoutez, Stephen, ce n'est pas le moment de bouder. L'heure est grave. Des gens meurent, en ce moment même, et d'autres continueront de mourir si on ne fait rien. Voilà : on a besoin de vous. Il y a eu une attaque, sur la plage. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un scorpion du Silurien. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Cutter.

_ Je devrais vous croire ?

_ Pourquoi j'essaierais de vous piéger ? Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Stephen hésita un instant, puis finit par dire :

_ D'accord, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. Mais, si je dois vous aider, c'est tout seul.

_ Vous ne voulez pas de mes hommes ?

_ Non ! Si j'aperçois un seul de vos hommes, je vous préviens, j'arrête tout.

_ D'accord. Casey vient de me dire qu'elle vous rejoignait sur place. Vous devriez vous dépêcher.

Stephen raccrocha, en jurant, inquiet que Casey s'expose ainsi, seule, au danger.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

Jenny et Nick étaient assis par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, appuyés contre le mur derrière eux. La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit, et un mercenaire d'Helen, armé d'une mitraillette se plaça devant eux. Visiblement, il voulait qu'ils le suivent. Il les amena jusqu'à Helen.

_ Il est temps que nous discutions, leur dit celle-ci.

_ A quel propos ? demanda Nick.

Helen s'approcha de Jenny, et dit :

_ Fascinant. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Claudia Brown. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux. Sur le plan de l'apparence physique, c'est la même. Pourtant, elle est complètement différente.

Elle voulut lui toucher la joue, mais Jenny se recula, en lui disant :

_ Allez vous faire voir !

_ Un tant soit peu plus agressive, peut-être, que l'originale. Claudia Brown devient Jenny Lewis, une nouvelle personne avec une nouvelle identité. C'est intéressant. Comme si la nature était la seule à permettre de tels changements.

_ Ecoutez, dit Jenny. Vous pouvez encore avoir la vie sauve. Aidez-nous à sortir d'ici, et Lester sera indulgent avec vous.

Helen rit, puis dit :

_ Je pense que vous serez mieux avec vos amis.

Jenny regarda Nick, qui lui fit signe d'y aller, lui faisant comprendre que ça irait. Un garde l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Helen dit à Nick :

_ Nick, tu restes avec moi.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Nick la suivit, de mauvaise grâce.

_ Où ont-ils emmené Jenny ? demanda-t-il.

_ Rassure-toi, elle est en sécurité. Tout comme les autres, d'ailleurs.

_ Ouais… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

_ Un nouveau départ, Nick. Un meilleur et nouvel avenir.

* * *

Le soldat avait emmené Jenny dans la salle où était enfermé le reste de l'équipe.

_ Abby, Connor ! dit-elle, soulagée de voir qu'ils allaient bien.

_ Jenny ! s'écria Abby.

_ Ça va, vous n'avez rien ?

_ Oui, oui, ça va, répondit Connor. Comment va Cutter ?

_ Il est sain et sauf. Tout va bien, rassurez-vous, leur dit Jenny.

_ Et vous, ça va, Jenny ? demanda Abby, inquiète.

_ Oui, oui, ça va, je vais bien, la rassura la jeune femme.

_ Oui, oui, oui, oui… soupira Leek, derrière eux. Tout ça est vraiment très touchant. A présent, excusez-moi.

Il appuya sur un bouton fiché dans le mur, et la porte qu'il commandait s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la pièce voisine, et les autres le suivirent. Cette pièce contenait toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient rencontrées, lors des ouvertures des différentes anomalies. Leek se tourna vers Caroline, et lui dit :

_ Vous vouliez des réponses ?

_ Oh, mon Dieu, souffla la jeune femme, apeurée.

* * *

Helen regarda Nick, et lui dit :

_ Le monde a pris une nouvelle orientation, une première fois, déjà. Ton amie Jenny nous a prouvé que nous arrivons à maîtriser les anomalies. Il est possible qu'un monde nouveau s'offre encore à nous ! Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant, toi ?

_ Non ! Je ne tiens pas à changer le monde, Helen. Au contraire, et tu sais pourquoi ? Je le trouve merveilleux tel qu'il est. Tu sais ce qui se passera si on s'en mêle ? Sans parler des dommages qu'on causera !

_ Il n'est pas question d'endommager le futur, Nick. Tout au plus d'en changer le cours

A ce moment là, Nick sursauta violemment. Un prédateur du futur venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure devant laquelle lui et Helen se trouvaient. Mais, plutôt que de leur sauter dessus et de les dévorer, il resta sans bouger, à les regarder tour à tour. Il portait le même palet rouge que celui que Leek avait envoyé tuer Lester et les autres employés du CRA. Nick le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de menace.

_ Il ne te fera aucun mal, lui dit Helen. A moins que Leek lui en donne l'ordre. Le dispositif qu'on lui a implanté neutralise ses instincts.

_ T'as confié cette technologie à Leek ? fit Nick, incrédule. Tu l'as ramené du futur, c'est ça ?

_ J'ai découvert des tas d'autres choses. Rien ne t'empêche d'en faire autant. (elle commença à s'éloigner) Suis-moi, je t'emmène voir Leek.

* * *

Dans la salle des créatures, Caroline regarda autours d'elle, et se mit à paniquer, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était fourrée.

_ Laissez-moi sortir. Je vous en prie, je… je… je dirai rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Abby la regarda, et dit :

_ T'étais pas au courant ?

Caroline secoua la tête. Leek saisit une commande, et appuya sur un bouton, en disant :

_ Vous arrivez à temps pour le dîner.

Ils virent des morceaux de viande et des poissons tomber des tuyaux situés au-dessus des cages des créatures, et celles-ci se jeter dessus avec avidité.

_ Oh, bien sûr, elles préfèreraient chasser par elles-mêmes, mais… c'est incroyable comme ces petites bêtes apprennent vite, dit Leek.

Abby s'approcha de la cage d'un Smilodon, se disant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Un lézard volant attira soudain son attention dans la cage à côté de celle du Smilodon. Elle se précipita.

_ Rex ! dit-elle, ravie de le retrouver.

Elle voulut le toucher, mais elle reçut une décharge électrique désagréable, à défaut d'être mortelle.

* * *

Dans une salle où se trouvaient les moniteurs reliés aux caméras de surveillance, Nick dit à Helen :

_ Si c'est avec moi que tu veux discuter. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les autres partir ?

_ La dernière fois que le monde a changé, c'était un accident. On pourrait reproduire cet accident dans le cadre d'une expérimentation dont les règles auront été fixées à l'avance.

Nick soupira, et dit :

_ Alors, si je comprends bien, tu tiens à modifier le présent uniquement pour voir quel impact ces changements auront sur le futur ?

_ J'étais sûre que tu comprendrais.

_ Et que se passera-t-il si tu détruis la race humaine, au cours de cette expérience, hein ?

Helen rit comme si c'était la meilleure blague du monde.

_ On la ramènera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nick la regarda, se demandant où était passée la femme qu'il avait connue, aimée, et épousée.

* * *

Leek avait ramené Caroline, Jenny, Abby et Connor dans leur cellule. Caroline, assise contre un mur, murmura :

_ Seigneur, faites que je me réveille de ce mauvais rêve. C'est un cauchemar, c'est tout.

Assise contre le mur opposé, Jenny soupira.

_ Arrêtez de pleurnicher, pour l'amour du ciel.

_ C'est plus fort qu'elle, Jenny, dit Connor.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé cette fille bizarre, dit Abby. Elle faisait son allumeuse, mais elle ne t'a jamais embrassé.

_ Je l'ai embrassée, pourtant. Jamais quand t'étais dans les parages, c'est tout.

_ Et alors ? Elle s'est quand même bien fichue de toi, non ? (Connor soupira) Aucune importance.

_ Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait ça, Connor, dit Caroline. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, j'ai été stupide. Je suis désolée.

* * *

Helen essayait de convaincre Nick de travailler avec elle.

_ Je crois sincèrement que c'est pour ça que les anomalies sont apparues au départ. Grâce à elles, nous pourrions créer le futur.

_ C'est faux, et tu le sais ! Tout ce qui est dans la nature est le résultat d'une sélection arbitraire, aussi si nous commençons à interrompre cet équilibre parfait, c'est la survie de l'humanité toute entière qui est en jeu.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Voyons qui de nous deux a raison.

Leek arriva derrière eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-il, en voyant Nick.

_ Je l'ai invité, répondit Helen.

_ Aucune importance. Je tenais à ce qu'il assiste à ça, de toute façon. (il alluma la version piratée du SDA) Donnez notre emplacement, Cutter, et vos amis sont morts.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies**

Lester s'assit à son bureau, après que sa secrétaire lui ait dit que quelqu'un voulait lui parler.

_ C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en mettant en route la visioconférence. Cutter ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non, le détrompa Leek. Mais, Cutter se trouve avec moi, et avec tous les autres. Ils vont bien. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

_ Comptez sur nous pour retrouver votre trace, Leek, si vous ne relâcher pas immédiatement…

_ Ah, oui ? le coupa Leek, qui s'énervait. Ecoutez-moi bien : il y a une heure de cela, voyez-vous, j'ai relâché un énorme scorpion du Silurien au milieu d'une station balnéaire très fréquentée. Je peux voir, d'après votre visage, qu'il a déjà semé la panique. J'ai positionné une douzaine de créatures féroces à des endroits similaires.

Nick regarda Helen, qui baissa les yeux. Lester hésita un instant, puis dit :

_ Continuez.

_ Annulez les recherches, ou je les remets en liberté une par une.

_ Dans quel but faites-vous tout ça, Leek ? Pour de l'argent ?

_ On reste en contact, répondit Leek.

_ Et, pour ce qui est du scorpion ?

_ Ah oui ! Oh… ce n'est plus mon problème.

Il coupa la communication. Lester se tourna vers sa secrétaire, et lui dit :

_ Je veux que le personnel mis à notre disposition retrouve au plus vite ces créatures. Si Stephen appelle pour avoir du renfort, assurez-vous qu'il en ait immédiatement.

* * *

**Plage.**

Stephen retrouva Casey, qui regardait la plage dévastée, où, quelques heures auparavant, les vacanciers s'amusaient. Elle se retourna quand il lui toucha l'épaule. Le jeune homme regarda aussi le chaos qu'était devenue cette station balnéaire, puis lui dit :

_ La prochaine fois, ne t'aventure pas seule au devant d'une créature.

_ Je t'ai attendu. Lester m'a appelée pour me prévenir que tu arrivais, et me demander de ne rien faire sans toi.

Ils se détournèrent du carnage provoqué par le scorpion, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Stephen, pour récupérer des armes. Le jeune homme hésita, puis finit par se décider pour le harpon. Casey allait saisir un fusil, mais Stephen lui attrapa la main, et lui dit :

_ Non, tu restes hors de cette plage. Je m'en occupe. Et tu ne discutes pas, ajouta-t-il, en la voyant prête à protester.

La jeune femme referma la bouche, vexée, et fit la moue. Stephen esquissa un sourire en coin, puis referma son coffre. Il se dirigea vers la plage, et sauta sur le sable, sachant très bien que les vibrations dans le sol allaient attirer le Geralinuridae. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'à la jetée, tous les sens en alerte. Une fois arrivé, il ramassa un cylindre métallique planté dans le sable, et frappa un des piliers avec. Debout sur le capot de la voiture, Casey le regardait faire avec anxiété, tout en surveillant le moindre mouvement sous le sable. Stephen continua de frapper le pilier, tout en surveillant la plage, puis jeta le cylindre à terre, se disant que le Geralinuridae avait capté les vibrations. Il attendit. Le scorpion ne tarda pas à jaillir devant lui, faisant claquer ses pinces. Stephen se mit à courir pour l'attirer sous la jetée, fit le tour d'un pilier, puis se retourna, prêt à lui tirer dessus. Mais, la créature avait disparue sous le sable. Il regarda autour de lui, et retourna sous la jetée, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue. Il surveilla le sable, puis tapa du pied sur le sol. Il perçut soudain un mouvement au-dessus de lui, se tourna vivement, et tira. Le harpon embrocha la créature sur la jetée. Stephen se dirigea alors vers Casey, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Tandis qu'il attendait que Lester décroche, il ne vit pas que le scorpion était tombé sur le sol, et n'était pas mort, mais sacrément énervé. Casey hurla son prénom pour le prévenir, au moment où le jeune homme disait à Lester :

_ Ça y est, c'est réglé.

Le scorpion se dirigea vers lui, prêt à le dévorer, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par le câble du harpon, que Stephen avait enroulé autour d'un pilier de la jetée.

_ Venez le chercher quand vous voulez, ajouta-t-il.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Casey, qui le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

_ De l'argent ? ! De l'argent ? C'est donc ça qui vous motive, Leek ? explosa Nick.

_ Les anomalies ne se refermeront plus, à présent, et dans le futur, l'argent ne signifiera plus grand-chose, mais la connaissance et la puissance, si. Et j'ai l'intention d'être vraiment, vraiment, très puissant.

Nick se tourna vers Helen, et lui demanda :

_ Tu étais au courant de tout ça, et tu l'as aidé ? !

_ Il me faut un environnement sain pour mener à bien mes recherches.

Nick regarda Leek, et le vit taper sur quelques touches de l'ordinateur. Une alarme retentit dans la salle où se trouvaient Caroline et le reste de l'équipe de Cutter. Il demanda à Leek :

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

* * *

Caroline demanda, en entendant l'alarme :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien de bon, lui répondit Connor.

* * *

Nick les suivait sur moniteur, et dit à Leek, pour l'amadouer :

_ Je m'étais trompé sur votre compte. C'est vrai, vous êtes bien plus intelligent que ce que je pensais.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit Leek, sans fausse modestie.

Nick s'éloigna des moniteurs, en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers Leek, et lui demanda :

_ On a trafiqué le détecteur d'anomalies. Comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?

_ J'ai rapidement vu que vous aviez trouvé mon logiciel espion. Après ça, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire a été de télécharger quelques modifications depuis mon ordinateur portable. Rien de plus simple.

_ Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, lâcha Nick, tout en jetant un œil au portable de Leek qui traînait sur la table, et qu'une idée naissait dans son esprit.

_ En effet, oui, on peut dire ça. Mais, si vous croyez que me couvrir de compliments va suffire à me donner envie d'épargner vos amis… vous vous trompez.

Inquiet, Nick se rapprocha de lui, tandis qu'il tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, en regardant les moniteurs.

_ Je crois que les américains appellent ça le « dîner-spectacle ».

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Abby, Connor, Jenny et Caroline virent entrer le Smilodon qu'ils avaient vu dans sa cage.

_ Il faut qu'on s'échappe ! paniqua Caroline. Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle commença à s'éloigner des autres. Abby la rattrapa, et la ramena vers le groupe.

_ Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, lui dit-elle. Plus on restera groupés, plus on a de chance de lui échapper, c'est clair ?

_ Ouais, fit Connor. Pas de panique, les filles. Cutter va tous nous sortir de là.

_ Et bien, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Jenny, en se serrant un peu plus contre les autres.

* * *

Nick se tourna vers Helen, en lui disant :

_ Ça suffit, dis-lui d'arrêter !

_ Il a raison, dit Helen. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Arrêtez tout.

_ Mais comment ça ? De quelle plaisanterie, vous voulez parler ?

_ Je répète, arrêtez ça.

Leek pointa son doigt sur elle, et éructa :

_ Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Personne ne me donne d'ordres, vous entendez ? Personne !

* * *

Le Smilodon continuait de leur tourner autour, semblant chercher qui allait lui servir d'entrée. Abby s'écarta alors lentement du groupe, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Abby ? l'appela doucement Connor. A quoi tu joues ?

_ Je connais bien cette créature, lui répondit la jeune femme, sans quitter le tigre des yeux. C'est celle qui avait tué Valérie.

_ C'est elle ? fit Jenny. Leek avait dit qu'elle était morte, non ?

_ Elle semble bien vivante, dit Connor.

_ C'est à elle de décider si oui ou non, je suis dangereuse, dit Abby, en continuant doucement de s'approcher d'elle.

_ Et après ? fit Caroline.

_ Si je le suis, elle me dévore, répondit Abby.

* * *

Nick regardait, impuissant, ses amis, aux prises avec le Smilodon. Ses doigts effleurèrent le portable de Leek, et un échange avec Connor lui revint en mémoire :

__ Ça y est, dit Connor, en souriant._

__ Les deux parties ?_

__ Les deux parties. Leek n'en saura jamais rien avant qu'il se retourne contre lui et le morde._

Nick se saisit alors d'un verre d'eau et le renversa sur le clavier de la copie du détecteur d'anomalie. Une gerbe d'étincelles s'en éleva. Un soldat le ceintura par derrière, et l'éloigna de l'ordinateur. Leek le regarda en riant.

_ Oh, Cutter, c'est trop triste. Je viens justement de relier mon ordinateur portable à l'ordinateur principal, alors quoi que vous fassiez, j'aurais toujours le contrôle total.

Il prit son portable, et l'activa pour garder le contrôle de l'installation. Une alarme s'éleva alors, et une voix de femme désincarnée répéta inlassablement : « Alerte. Alerte rouge. Violation du système. »

_ Dommage, Leek, dit Nick. Connor a implanté un virus dans le détecteur. Résultat, en cherchant à le pirater, vous l'avez transmis à votre ordinateur. Dans à peine deux minutes, l'ensemble du système sera paralysé.

Nick profita de l'inattention de Leek pour frapper le garde qui le maintenait, et lui voler son arme.

* * *

Une porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans la salle où se trouvaient les autres.

_ Abby ! hurla Connor, au moment où le Smilodon se jetait sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci cria, et s'écarta. La créature alla s'écraser dans un panneau de contrôle, et une gerbe d'étincelles en jaillit, l'effrayant assez pour qu'il s'enfuie, laissant ses proies s'échapper. Connor ramassa Abby, et la traîna vers l'ascenseur.

_ Attendez, Cutter ! cria la jeune femme.

_ Il nous a demandé de partir ! lui répondit Jenny. Il faut qu'on retourne au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

L'intervention de Nick sur l'ordinateur de Leek eut pour effet de désactiver les champs électriques qui maintenaient les créatures enfermées. Leek s'enfuit, apeuré. Le soldat que Nick avait assommé se releva, et tandis que le professeur était occupé à regarder les moniteurs pour s'assurer que ses amis arrivaient à s'échapper, il essaya de le frapper. Mais, Helen le mit à terre, et lui donna un coup de pied.

_ Tu vois, Nick, lui dit-elle. On forme toujours une super équipe.

_ On a rien d'une équipe, lui répondit Cutter. La preuve : je vais te livrer à Lester.

_ Jamais tu ne ferais ça. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit dans ta cellule. Tu es toujours amoureux de moi.

_ Ne te surestime pas. J'ai dit exactement ce que tu avais envie d'entendre, c'est tout.

_ Tu savais que vous étiez sur écoute ?

_ Je m'y attendais, connaissant Leek. Du coup, j'ai fait un petit numéro d'acteur, au cas où. (Helen baissa la tête) Je suis désolé, chérie. Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

_ Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

_ Ça m'est bien égal. (il commença à s'éloigner, puis pointa son arme sur elle) Maintenant, passe devant, avant que je te tire dessus.

Helen le jaugea un instant du regard, puis passa devant lui. Elle se retourna, et lui dit :

_ Je te connais, tu ne le feras pas, Nick.

_ Helen…

Il voulut s'avancer, mais le soldat qu'Helen avait mis à terre lui fit un croche-pied. Il tomba, et une balle partit du fusil. Helen se jeta à terre, puis se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment tiré dessus, elle se releva et courut. Nick se tourna, et balança la crosse de son fusil dans la mâchoire du soldat. Il se releva ensuite, et partit à la poursuite d'Helen. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfuit. Il devait absolument l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes, et la livrer à Lester.

* * *

**Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.**

La secrétaire de Lester passa devant le détecteur d'anomalies, et remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Elle s'en approcha, et commença à pianoter sur le clavier. Lester sortit de son bureau, et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le détecteur d'anomalies a établi un réseau avec un ordinateur central externe.

_ Alors, arrêtez-moi ça !

_ Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tard !

_ C'est du sabotage, à votre avis ?

_ Je ne crois pas, non, au contraire. Il nous envoie un tas d'informations.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

Nick passa la tête par la trappe menant à l'étage supérieur. Il entendit un grognement, et s'immobilisa. Une patte de raptor se posa juste à côté de sa tête, tellement près qu'il pouvait voir tous les détails de la griffe meurtrière qui ornait les pattes de ces charmantes créatures. L'œil fixé sur cette griffe, il s'efforça de rester aussi immobile que possible, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand le raptor s'éloigna.

* * *

Les autres essayaient de trouver une sortie sûre. Connor les entraîna devant une porte jaune, comme une porte de garage, et leur dit :

_ Vite ! Essayons par là !

Il souleva la porte, et se trouva nez à nez avec une créature. Jenny poussa un cri, en faisant un mouvement de recul, mais Abby, le premier instant de panique passé, dit :

_ Tout va bien. C'est un Scutosaure.

Ils virent les ombres des soldats d'Helen et Leek se profiler sur le mur. Le dinosaure leur bloquait malheureusement le passage, et n'avait visiblement aucune envie de bouger. Connor dit :

_ Il faut lui taper dessus.

_ Quoi ? fit Caroline.

_ Tapez-lui dessus ! répéta Connor, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mais, le dinosaure, toujours aussi flegmatique, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jenny dit alors :

_ Attendez, j'ai une idée.

_ Ah oui ? fit Connor.

Elle enleva une de ses chaussures à talon, et enfonça celui-ci dans la cuisse du Scutosaure. L'effet fut immédiat, et il commença à avancer. Ils se mirent à l'abri derrière lui pour éviter d'être touché par les coups de feu que tiraient les soldats, et avancèrent avec lui. Le dinosaure, énervé par la piqûre provoquée par le talon de Jenny chargea les soldats, qui tombèrent au sol. Jenny donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux, et lui prit son arme.

_ Je vous emprunte ça, merci, lui dit-elle. Allez, suivez-moi, dit-elle aux autres.

_ Vous êtes sûre que… commença Connor, inquiet de la voir manier une arme, avant de la suivre.

* * *

Helen poussa précautionneusement une porte, vérifiant bien qu'aucune créature ne se trouvait derrière, puis s'aventura dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit une autre porte et entra dans une pièce où se trouvaient des appareils électriques.

* * *

Nick entendit un bruit qui le glaça de terreur. Il réalisa que le prédateur du futur qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt avec Helen n'était plus sous contrôle, puisqu'il avait tout désactivé, y compris l'implant neuronal qui permettait de le contrôler. Il se mit soudain à courir pour tenter de lui échapper, mais le prédateur se dirigeait grâce aux battements de son cœur. Il chercha alors un endroit pour se cacher, et se plaqua contre un mur, surveillant les moindres recoins du hall où il se trouvait, pour essayer de repérer la créature et de la tuer. Il entendit les bruits qu'elle faisait, mais n'arrivait pas à la voir. La créature passa devant une lucarne, et Nick put repérer où elle se trouvait. Tout près de lui. Il sortit de sa cachette et essaya de s'éloigner, mais le prédateur le projeta contre le mur. Nick se releva difficilement, et se mit à marcher, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, prêt à en finir avec le prédateur. Il s'efforça de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur, afin de le rendre moins repérable pour la créature, et se retourna lentement. Il leva les yeux et la regarda, en lui disant :

_ Il faut que ça cesse.

Il tira dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi toucher la créature, mais celle-ci s'éloigna.

* * *

Helen entendit un bruit, et se figea. Elle regarda le rais de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, et s'en approcha doucement, posa la main sur la poignée. Elle vit passer une ombre, et ne bougea pas. Les coups de feu continuaient. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Nick qui se battait contre une créature. Elle s'accroupit, et se dissimula, attendant que les coups de feu s'éloignent.

* * *

**Plage.**

Stephen et Casey étaient restés sur la plage, face à la mer, les yeux perdus dans les flots, sans dire un mot. Le téléphone de Stephen brisa la quiétude ambiante. Le jeune homme décrocha.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, en voyant que c'était Helen.

_ Stephen, écoute, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Lester m'a kidnappée. Je me suis enfuie, mais il faut que tu viennes me chercher.

_ Il t'a kidnappée ? répéta Stephen.

Casey regarda Stephen, et fronça les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

_ Nick et tous les autres sont morts, dit Helen. (Stephen tomba à genoux dans le sable, sous le choc de cette nouvelle) Lester les a tous fait tuer. (Stephen baissa un instant son téléphone, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles) Stephen… écoutes. Ecoute-moi. Lester va te contacter. Quoi qu'il te dise, c'est un piège. Je vais te dire où je me trouve, après quoi tu jetteras ton portable, tu entends ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te localise.

Stephen l'écouta, puis referma son portable, et se leva. Il jeta son téléphone dans la mer, puis, avant que Casey ait pu réagir, il lui prit le sien et lui fit subir le même sort.

_ Stephen ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Si le CRA essaie de nous joindre, ils ne pourront pas !

_ C'est le but, lui répliqua le jeune homme, encore sous le choc des révélations d'Helen. (il la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment le lui annoncer) Casey… Nick est… il est…

_ Quoi ? Il est quoi ? Nick est quoi, Stephen ?

Sa voix trahissait son anxiété. Elle avait peur de ce que Stephen allait lui dire, et ne voulait presque pas l'entendre. Le jeune homme soupira, pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et lâcha :

_ Nick est mort. Ils sont tous morts.

Casey le regarda, reculant sans s'en rendre compte. Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire, et murmura :

_ Non, c'est pas possible. C'est pas possible.

Ces talons buttèrent sur un obstacle, et perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouva assise dans le sable, l'air hébété. Stephen s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se cramponna à son dos, trop choquée pour pouvoir pleurer.

* * *

**Zone d'entrepôts désaffectés.**

Le groupe mené par Jenny progressait difficilement, cherchant une sortie sûre. Ils entendirent des coups de feu répétés tout près d'eux. Ils passèrent sous une conduite, et se retrouvèrent à un carrefour de couloirs.

_ Quelle direction, maintenant ? demanda Jenny. Quelqu'un a une idée ? (un grognement de dinosaure leur parvint du couloir de gauche) Génial. Essayons par là, dans ce cas, dit la jeune femme en prenant à droite.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans le couloir, et marchèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse s'arrêter. Jenny pointa son arme devant elle, prête à tirer sur quiconque émergerait de l'ombre, même si elle n'était pas rassurée.

_ Attendez, lui souffla Abby, qui la sentait prête à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Connor pointa sa lampe torche dans la direction du bruit, et un lézard apparut dans la lumière.

_ C'est Rex ! s'exclama Abby. Regardez, c'est Rex !

Le lézard s'envola, visiblement d'humeur à jouer. Abby et Connor lui coururent après, en l'appelant. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Une ouverture était visible dans le bas du mur. Rex était allé de l'autre côté de ce mur.

_ Rex, reviens ! appela Abby.

Connor mit sa main devant l'ouverture, et dit :

_ Je sens un courant d'air.

_ Tu crois pas qu'on a des problèmes autrement plus importants ? lui rétorqua la jeune femme.

_ Abby, ce n'est pas le moment de régler vos comptes ! intervint Jenny.

_ Un courant d'air ! répéta Connor, avec un sourire.

Il se baissa, et passa de l'autre côté de la paroi.

_ Connor ! appela Abby.

La lumière du jour apparut soudain, et la jeune femme pu voir une échelle fichée dans le mur. La voix de Connor lui parvint d'en haut :

_ C'est Rex ! Il a trouvé une cage de ventilation à la surface !

Connor redescendit l'échelle.

_ Dépêchez-vous, leur dit-il. (Abby le rejoignit) Passe la première, Abby.

La jeune femme gravit l'échelle. Jenny et Caroline, qui les regardaient, ne virent pas le soldat d'Helen s'approcher au bout du couloir. Celui-ci leur tira dessus, mais les rata. Jenny riposta, et ne le rata pas. Connor la rejoignit, et lui demanda, impressionné :

_ Je peux savoir où vous avez appris à tirer ?

_ La plupart de mes amis préférait les clubs de poneys. Je préférais le tir au pigeon, répondit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'échelle.

_ Impressionnant… dit Connor, qui n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Impressionnant.

Il la rejoignit pour l'aider à monter, puis il tendit la main à Caroline. La jeune femme le rejoignit, puis entendit Rex. Elle braqua sa lampe vers lui, et vit qu'il était blessé.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, c'est Rex, dit-elle. Il est blessé.

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser doucement. Connor lui demanda :

_ Il va s'en sortir ?

_ Je l'espère.

_ Dépêche-toi.

Caroline revint vers lui, Rex dans les bras.

_ Je le prends avec moi. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de le sortir d'ici.

Elle monta, puis confia Rex à Abby. Connor gravit l'échelle à son tour.

_ Ça va aller ? demanda Caroline à Abby, en parlant de Rex.

_ Oui, ça ira.

_ Très bien, fit Caroline, sincère.

_ Merci, Caroline.

Jenny les rejoignit, après avoir aidé Connor à refermer la trappe.

_ On continue, les filles, leur dit-elle. Il faut contacter Lester.

* * *

Nick entra dans la pièce où son équipe avait été enfermée avec le Smilodon qui avait dévoré Valérie. Le professeur était fatigué, blessé et complètement perdu. Il avisa le panneau de contrôle, qui avait grillé quand Dents de Sabre avait voulu s'attaquer à Abby. Toujours armé de sa mitraillette, il avança au centre de la pièce. Il sentit une présence, et se retourna lentement. Un prédateur se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci s'avança vers Nick, qui baissa son arme, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le prédateur s'avança très près de lui. Nick resta immobile. Des gouttes de sang tombant de ses doigts attirèrent le prédateur. Nick profita de ce qu'il était occupé à renifler son sang, pour lui arracher l'implant neuronal. Le prédateur fit quelques mouvements désordonnés, lutta pour rester debout, puis finit par mourir. Nick s'agenouilla à côté, se demandant comment il avait fait pour être encore en vie. Des applaudissements lui firent lever la tête. Leek était entré dans la pièce au moment où il tuait la bête. Il regarda sa créature par terre, et dit à Nick :

_ C'est un défaut de fabrication. Il va falloir que je corrige ça sur les autres.

_ Comment ça, quels autres ? demanda Nick.

Pour toute réponse, Leek leva la tête et regarda en l'air, en souriant, d'un air satisfait. Nick suivit son regard, et vit une douzaine de prédateurs du futur.

_ Je ne chercherais pas à leur échapper, à votre place, lui dit Leek. Ils vous mettront en pièces, avant que vous ayez franchi la porte. C'est ma Garde Prétorienne à moi. Avec eux, je ne crains rien, je suis invincible.

_ Vous croyez pouvoir les garder prisonniers encore longtemps ?

_ Correctement identifiés par puce, ils ne sont pas plus dangereux qu'une voiture ou un avion. C'est une machine à usage humain comme une autre.

_ Non, ça n'a rien de si anodin, Oliver, le contredit Nick. Parce qu'un jour, ils finiront par s'échapper, et ce jour là, attendez-vous à ce qu'ils nous tuent tous, sans exception. C'est la fin de l'espèce humaine que vous recherchez ?

Leek prit un air exagérément effrayé, et répondit :

_ Je donnerais cher pour m'asseoir et discuter de vos fantasmes apocalyptiques avec vous, Professeur, mais malheureusement… je suis pris par le temps. Au fait, d'ici quelques minutes, l'ordinateur central aura éliminé le virus, et vu qu'entre temps, vos amis se sont échappés, Lester découvrira bientôt où je suis. Mais, je vous ai, Cutter, et je doute qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

_ Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

Le sourire de tête à claques de Leek disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Helen entendit des grognements derrière la porte, et une créature essayait de rentrer dans la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée et enfermée. Elle prit un tissu, et banda sa main, saisit son couteau, et se prépara à affronter la créature qui n'allait pas tarder à faire irruption dans la pièce. Le bruit s'arrêta un instant. Helen crut alors être sauvée, mais comme pour la détromper, le bruit recommença de plus belle. Elle vit une ombre devant la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Stephen entra dans la pièce. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée. Elle vit derrière le jeune homme, que Casey la dévisageait, à la fois anéantie et en colère.

_ On est où, exactement ? demanda Stephen.

_ Aucune idée. Les hommes de Lester m'ont amenée ici.

A l'évocation du nom de Lester, Casey tiqua. Elle dit :

_ Lester ? N'importe quoi ! C'est Leek qui est derrière tout ça ! C'est Leek qui a relâché un scorpion du Silurien sur une plage ! Pas Lester !

_ Ton oncle est mort ! lui rétorqua Helen. Il a été tué par une créature que Lester contrôlait ! Il ne t'a envoyée sur la piste du scorpion que pour te leurrer ! J'ai vu Nick mourir de mes yeux ! Lester s'est joué de vous.

Casey fit un immense effort pour retenir à la fois ses larmes, et l'envie subite de lui mettre son poing sur la figure. Stephen lui prit la main. Helen poursuivit :

_ Il y a des tas de créatures, ici.

Stephen la regarda, bien déterminé à stopper Lester.

_ Où est Lester ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Il est trop puissant, c'est trop risqué. On peut pas rester là. J'ai réfléchi. Le mieux, c'est de nous trouver une nouvelle anomalie, et attendre de l'autre côté que les choses s'arrangent.

_ Avant, il faut qu'on aille lui parler.

_ Il faut qu'on s'en aille, c'est trop risqué.

Casey, qui avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Lester puisse s'être moqué d'elle comme ça, dit :

_ S'il a tué Nick et tous les autres, je veux le confronter. Et il faut absolument qu'on arrête les créatures qu'il a relâchées. Les conséquences pourraient être apocalyptiques, si on les laisse en liberté.

Elle regarda Helen droit dans les yeux. C'était un test. Nick était peut-être mort, mais elle doutait fortement que Lester soit derrière tout ça. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à relâcher un prédateur du futur dans le CRA alors qu'il s'y trouvait.

* * *

Leek était entré en visioconférence avec Lester grâce à son portable. Lester lui dit :

_ Je vous ai donné l'occasion de vous rendre, Leek.

_ Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours 12 créatures prêtes à me défendre. Un seul mot d'ordre de ma part, et vous serez plongés en plein chaos.

_ Cutter ne vous a donc rien dit ? Le malicieux petit virus nous a envoyé le contenu de votre disque dur. Nous avons récupéré toutes sortes d'informations très utiles. Des noms, des lieux… Notre priorité, pour l'instant, est de supprimer votre ménagerie. (Leek fusilla Cutter du regard) Oh, Jenny nous a téléphoné il y a… (il regarda sa montre) quelques petites minutes, et on vous rejoint. A présent, excusez-moi, il y a du football sur une autre chaîne.

Nick sourit à la blague de Lester, sachant très bien que celle-ci allait mettre Leek en rogne.

_ Vous avez déjà vu un homme se faire dévorer tout cru, en direct à la télévision, Lester ? demanda Leek à Lester avant que celui-ci ne coupe la communication.

Il programma son portable de manière à ce que Lester voie Nick via les caméras de surveillance.

_ Rappelez vos hommes au plus vite, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'ordonner à mes créatures de déchiqueter le professeur Cutter, articulation par articulation.

_ Le gouvernement n'a pas pour habitude de négocier avec les preneurs d'otages.

_ 30 secondes ! Après quoi, elles le réduiront en bouillie, à vous de voir.

_ Lester, c'est tout vu, je ne suis pas si important ! lança Nick, au grand dam de Leek.

_ 10… 9

_ Malheureusement pour vous, j'approuve le professeur Cutter, dit Lester.

_ 8… 7… 6…5…

_ La vie d'un individu, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas plus importante que la protection de l'humanité.

_ 4…

Alors que Leek continuait son compte à rebours, Nick se mit à courir vers le panneau de contrôle contre lequel s'était écrasé le Smilodon. Il y planta l'implant neuronal qu'il avait toujours à la main, et fut projeté en arrière quand le panneau se mit à faire des étincelles. L'implant, grillé, se désactiva, et avec lui, tous ceux des autres prédateurs encore en vie. A présent incontrôlables, ils s'agitèrent. Nick se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il avait ouvert pour permettre à ses amis de s'échapper, et s'y engouffra.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? dit Leek, catastrophé. (les créatures descendirent de leur perchoir, et l'encerclèrent) Elles vont tous nous tuer !

Dans le CRA, seul Lester ne détourna pas le regard quand Leek se fit déchiqueter par les prédateurs. Il finit par se retourner, et dit à son assistante :

_ Mettez le football.

* * *

Les créatures avaient fini par trouver un accès vers l'extérieur, mais celui-ci était fermé. Elles tentèrent de l'ouvrir.

Helen avait pris la tête de la colonne. Elle dit à Casey et Stephen :

_ Oubliez Lester. On a pas le temps, il est trop tard.

_ Je veux comprendre, Helen, insista Stephen.

Il se rendit compte que Casey ne les suivait plus, et se retourna. La jeune femme fixait un point de l'autre côté de la passerelle sur laquelle ils marchaient, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme. Il suivit son regard, et reçut le même choc que sa compagne. Helen s'arrêta à son tour, en voyant qu'ils traînaient, et vit ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Nick. Son plan venait de s'écrouler à l'instant. Le professeur leva la tête, et vit sa nièce et Stephen, puis Helen.

_ Tu nous a dit qu'il avait été tué, fit Stephen à Helen. C'est encore un de tes coups montés ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Casey se fichait pas mal de ce que sa tante allait bien pouvoir répondre. Son oncle était en vie, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle se précipita vers lui, et le serra très fort contre elle. Quand elle le relâcha, Nick dit, ne pouvant croire que son ami était impliqué là-dedans, et qu'il avait entraîné sa nièce :

_ Oh non, pas toi, Stephen. Ne me dis pas que tu savais, pour ça…

_ Oh, pas de conclusions hâtives, Cutter ! se défendit le jeune homme. C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

_ Je t'ai dit la vérité ! tenta Helen. C'est Lester qui m'a amenée jusque ici !

_ Vas-y, pose lui la question ! dit Nick. Demande-lui ce qu'elle comptait vraiment faire. Allez, vas-y, parle-lui de Leek ! Demande-lui combien de personnes auraient dû mourir !

_ Il cherche à te piéger.

_ Mais, tu vas la fermer ! cria Casey. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Dans quel but, hein ?

Stephen regarda Helen, et murmura :

_ J'aurais tellement voulu te croire. (Nick fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche) Ça veut pas dire que je crois à ta version ! lui répliqua Stephen.

Nick se releva :

_ Stephen, il y a toute une armée de prédateurs dans ce bunker ! Si une seule de ces créatures s'échappe d'ici, il ne restera plus personne ! Alors, si on veut éviter que tout le monde meure, on a pas le choix, on doit faire ce qu'on a à faire.

_ Ils sont trop puissants, Nick, dit Helen. C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

_ Dans ce cas, trouve une idée, n'importe laquelle, ça m'est égal ! Autrement on va tous mourir ! C'est toi qui les a amenés ici, non ? (Casey et Stephen dévisagèrent Helen, n'en revenant pas de s'être fait rouler de cette façon) Tu les connais mieux que personne.

Helen hésita. Les trois autres la regardèrent. Elle finit par dire :

_ La sirène. Les créatures associent le son de la sirène à leur nourriture. Elles retourneront vers leur cage dès que la sirène retentira.

Nick et Casey rejoignirent Helen et Stephen. Nick dit :

_ Si on arrive à les enfermer avec les prédateurs, ils se détruiront les uns les autres. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Ils se mirent en route, et prirent la direction de la salle des cages. Une fois arrivés, Nick de précipita vers la télécommande qui pendait du plafond, et appuya sur un bouton. La sirène retentit dans l'entrepôt, et les créatures se dirigèrent vers les cages.

_ Ça marche, dit Nick, en entendant les grognements se rapprocher. Allons nous en d'ici.

_ J'active le verrouillage des portes. Dépêchez-vous de sortir, ajouta Helen.

Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Helen appuya sur un bouton à côté de la porte, et allait la franchir, quand un raptor lui attrapa la jambe, et la fit tomber, bloquant le système de fermeture de la porte. Les autres vinrent à son secours, et essayèrent de la tirer à l'intérieur.

_ Tire-lui dessus, Stephen, dit Nick, en parlant du raptor.

Le pied d'Helen alla frapper le boîtier contrôlant la porte, et le détruisit. Stephen tira sur le raptor qui finit par lâcher Helen, et s'écrouler, mort. Helen se releva, et dit :

_ Vite, les créatures vont arriver ! (Nick essaya de fermer la porte, qui ne bougea pas) Dépêche-toi, Nick !

_ Impossible de fermer la porte. Si elle reste ouverte, tous se précipiteront dehors.

_ On ne peut verrouiller les portes que de l'intérieur, dit Helen. Les commandes sont de l'autre côté. Celui qui y retournera restera bloqué.

Nick soupira, puis dit :

_ Il va bien falloir qu'un de nous se dévoue.

Il regarda Helen, puis Stephen et Casey, qui ne lâchait pas Helen des yeux, semblant penser que puisque c'était elle qui les avait mis dans cette situation, c'était à elle de les en sortir. Il savait très bien qu'Helen ne se sacrifierait pas. Il lâcha :

_ Je veux bien y aller.

Stephen et Casey le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non, pas question, dit Casey. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais vivant, renchérit Stephen.

_ Vous voyez une autre solution ? leur demanda Nick.

_ Oui, répondit Casey. J'y vais à ta place.

_ Sûrement pas, répliquèrent son oncle et Stephen dans un bel ensemble.

Nick posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce, et lui dit :

_ J'y vais, Casey.

Il essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa nièce, puis la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et le serra fort, comme pour essayer de le retenir. Il finit par se dégager de son étreinte, puis se pencha vers Stephen, et lui dit, de manière à ce qu'Helen ne l'entende pas :

_ Garde toujours à l'esprit que Lester n'était pas l'ennemi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Nick, attends, le rappela Helen.

Nick retourna vers elle, et un coup de poing dans la mâchoire l'arrêta dans son élan. Il tomba à terre, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Un cri de sa nièce le renseigna, alors que la porte se refermait devant lui. Stephen l'avait frappé, pour l'empêcher de se condamner à mort, et avant que personne n'ait pu réagir, il s'était précipité dans la salle pour la verrouiller de l'intérieur, restant ainsi bloqué avec les créatures que Leek avait fait ramener au cours des expéditions qu'il avait ordonnées au-delà des différentes anomalies. Casey se précipita contre la porte, tandis que son oncle se relevait. Elle frappa le battant, implorant Stephen de l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme la regarda à travers le hublot, et lui dit :

_ Dis à Abby et Connor de rester loin des ennuis. Je t'aime, Casey. Je t'ai toujours aimée.

_ Moi aussi, Stephen. Ouvres la porte, je t'en prie ! cria Casey, en larme, tout en frappant une nouvelle fois le battant.

Nick se mit devant l'autre hublot, et cria, en frappant le battant :

_ Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre la !

_ C'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, lui répondit son ami.

Horrifiée, Casey le vit reculer jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et se faire attaquer par les créatures. Elle se laissa glisser le long du battant, et donna libre cours à ses larmes, tandis que son oncle l'entourait de ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait. Ils venaient tous les deux de perdre une des personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se consolaient mutuellement. Ils ne virent pas Helen, qui après un dernier regard vers eux, s'enfuit, et à vrai dire, ils s'en moquaient. Après ça, comment pourrait-elle les faire plus souffrir ? Ils restèrent longtemps, tous les deux sur le sol, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Cutter se sentait tellement coupable. S'il n'avait pas écouté Helen et ne l'avait pas accompagnée dans le Permien pour trouver l'anomalie du futur, le présent n'aurait pas été modifié. La Claudia Brown dont il était tombé amoureux existerait, et Leek n'aurait jamais rejoint l'équipe. Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Casey ne serait pas là, dans ses bras, à pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et lui, n'aurait pas eu à assister au sacrifice de son meilleur ami. Il releva sa nièce, et la pressa de partir. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les créatures grogner de l'autre côté du battant, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient en train de se repaître des restes de Stephen.

* * *

**Cimetière, quelques jours plus tard.**

Tout le monde était présent pour l'enterrement de Stephen. Casey, qui jusque là, était restée stoïque, comme absente, fondit en larmes, lorsque la première pelleté de terre fut jetée sur le cercueil. Elle avait tellement pleuré ces derniers temps, que ses yeux étaient comme rougis en permanence. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout ceci ne fut qu'un cauchemar, et qu'elle se réveillerait aux côtés de Stephen, pour le regarder dormir paisiblement, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'une si belle découverte scientifique entraîne autant de peine ? Etait-ce le prix qu'ils devaient payer pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher Helen de jouer avec la ligne du temps ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver dans le passé pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun respect pour la vie humaine ? Nick entoura ses épaules de son bras, et Abby lui prit la main et la pressa. Casey la regarda à travers ses larmes, lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son oncle. Lâchant la main d'Abby, elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Nick, qui la serra contre lui, tandis que les gens présents se dispersaient dans le cimetière, en direction de leurs voitures. Abby, Connor et Jenny s'éloignèrent un peu des Cutter, leur laissant ainsi un peu de temps ensemble.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, dit Nick. Je n'aurais jamais dû accompagner Helen dans le passé. Stephen serait toujours en vie.

_ C'est pas ta faute. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner ce qui allait se passer ? Tu devais le faire. Cette créature était bien trop dangereuse pour être laissée dans le Permien. Qui sait quels dégâts elle aurait pu causer dans le présent ?

_ Regarde quels dégâts J'AI causé sur le présent. J'aurais dû tuer toutes ses créatures.

_ Arrêtes, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit responsable de tout ça, et tu le sais. C'est Helen. Je vais la traquer, et je vais la retrouver. Même si je dois traverser 1000 anomalies pour ça, je le ferai. Et quand je l'aurai retrouvée, je peux te jurer que je lui ferai payer cher la mort de Stephen. Je lui ferai passer l'envie de vouloir jouer à Dieu.

Nick, qui connaissait le caractère bien trempé de sa nièce, essaya de la temporiser :

_ Ça ne fera pas revenir Stephen.

_ Peut-être. Mais, au moins, ça évitera que quelqu'un d'autre perde la vie à cause de ses expériences d'apprenti sorcier. Le prochain pourrait très bien être Abby, ou Connor… ou encore pire, ça pourrait être toi, et ça, je ne sais pas si je supporterais. J'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime, oncle Nick. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas.

Casey eut un rire triste.

_ Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je croyais à propos de Stephen, dit-elle, amère. T'as vu le résultat ? Son squelette est à six pieds sous terre.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de les contenir. Elle n'avait que trop pleuré ces derniers jours. La voix de son oncle la retint un instant.

_ Casey ! (elle se retourna) Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui sourit, puis rejoignit Abby et Connor. Quand elle arriva à côté d'eux, Caroline s'éloignait. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée pour ce qui leur était arrivé, mais Casey – tout comme Abby et Connor – ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'elle ne s'était rapprochée de Connor que pour pouvoir apprendre quelque chose que Leek et Helen pouvaient utiliser contre eux et les maintenir à distance de leurs expériences. Même si Casey admettait volontiers que Caroline ne savait rien des manigances de Leek et d'Helen, et qu'elle n'avait été qu'un pion de plus entre leurs mains, elle avait joué un rôle, même involontairement dans la mort prématurée de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Jenny s'approcha de Nick, et lui demanda :

_ Je vous offre un verre ? (il ne répondit pas) Une autre fois, peut-être ?

Alors, Nick la regarda, et lui dit :

_ Oui… ça me fera plaisir.

* * *

Casey jeta un œil vers Lester, et vit qu'il était au téléphone. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincèrement désolé pour eux. Mais, son visage reprit si vite le masque d'indifférence et de suffisance qu'elle avait tout de suite détesté, qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle l'entendit appeler son oncle :

_ Cutter ! Le CRA vient de m'appeler. Une nouvelle anomalie. On ferait mieux d'y retourner. Désolé, ce n'est pas le moment.

Non, ça, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment, songea Casey. Jenny quitta Nick, et suivit Lester. Nick resta un moment en arrière. Il se détourna, et sortit une photo de lui et de Claudia Brown de sa poche. Il la déchira en petits morceaux.

_ Cutter ? (il se retourna vers Jenny) Vous venez ?

Il lâcha les morceaux de photo, qui s'envolèrent, et répondit :

_ Bien sûr.

Un air déterminé sur le visage, il rejoignit sa nièce et le reste de son équipe, et tous les cinq montèrent dans la voiture.

* * *

Sur la tombe fraîchement creusée de Stephen, Helen déposa un fossile d'ammonite au milieu des lys blancs. Elle se redressa, retira ses lunettes de soleil, et murmura :

_ Un peu de patience. Les choses peuvent changer. Plus qu'on ne le croit, d'ailleurs.

Autour d'elle se tenaient une douzaine de clones du nettoyeur tué dans le Silurien.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Vivre sans lui

**Vivre sans lui.**

Après une longue hésitation, Casey se décida enfin à se rendre à l'appartement de Stephen, pour ranger les affaires du jeune homme. Elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner, et ouvrit la porte. Elle avança lentement dans l'appartement, une pile de cartons serrée contre sa poitrine. Une fois dans le salon, elle posa les cartons à terre, les monta, puis commença à les remplir. Elle sentit son cœur se briser, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à mesure qu'elle remplissait les cartons, vidant ainsi l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle avait perdu. Assise par terre, elle rangeait les livres, les feuilletant un peu, s'imprégnant de ce qu'avait été la vie de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. A l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, elle trouva une photo d'elle et Stephen, prise par Nick. Ryan avait voulu lui faire une blague, et avait caché les clés de sa moto tout en haut d'une très haute étagère. Stephen avait proposé de l'aider, et elle lui avait demandé de la prendre sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ses clés. Leur tour s'était révélée être très bancale, et sur la photo, ils étaient hilares, ce qui rendait l'équilibre encore plus précaire. Nick avait même eu du mal à garder son sérieux assez longtemps pour prendre la photo. Elle sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Ryan avait aussi perdu la vie à cause des anomalies. C'était un homme bien, et elle appréciait sa compagnie. Elle resta un long moment à regarder cette photo, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Les deux ans qu'elle avait passés avec Stephen avaient été intenses. Tant par les anomalies qui s'ouvraient régulièrement, apportant leur lot de surprises et de dangers, qu'au niveau de sa vie personnelle. Avant, elle menait la vie classique d'une étudiante fraîchement diplômée d'une université américaine, et qui rentrait au pays après des années d'exil. Elle avait à peine commencé à reprendre le cours de sa vie en Angleterre – elle s'était vu offrir un poste à la rentrée, dans la même université que son oncle – que tout avait été chamboulé. Six mois après son retour à Londres, alors qu'elle essayait de se ré-acclimater à la vie anglaise, elle avait découvert des passages dans le temps et l'espace, une grande découverte scientifique qu'elle n'avait même jamais osé espérer faire, et tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir de la disparition de sa tante avait volé en éclats, en même temps que tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir de sa tante. Elle avait rencontré Stephen, et ils avaient débuté une belle relation. Elle était heureuse avec lui, et avant sa mort, ils avaient commencé à faire des projets d'avenir. Comment allait-elle faire, maintenant, pour vivre sans lui ? Elle éclata en sanglots, serrant la photo contre sa poitrine.

_ Tu me manques, gémit-elle. Tu me manques tellement…

Elle resta un long moment, prostrée, ses seuls sanglots déchirant le silence de l'appartement vide. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle se releva en titubant, et se dirigea vers les étagères, pour y prendre le reste des livres. Son regard tomba sur un écrin à bijoux, caché derrière un livre. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur fit rejaillir ses sanglots. Cet écrin contenait une magnifique bague de fiançailles ; celle-la même qu'elle avait tellement admirée dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, un jour où elle se promenait en ville avec lui. Il lui avait dit pour plaisanter, que vu le prix de la bague, il faudrait qu'elle sorte avec un membre de la famille royale pour l'admirer un jour à son doigt. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'il lui aurait acheté cette bague. Elle n'avait jamais pensé non plus qu'il s'apprêtait à la demander en mariage. Il l'aimait. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, et pour le lui prouver, il lui avait acheté une bague hors de prix. Il l'aimait, et maintenant, il était mort. Elle contemplait encore la bague, à travers ses larmes, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Prise d'un fol espoir, elle courut dans l'entrée. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si Stephen n'était pas mort ? Sa déception fut immense, quand elle vit que c'était Nick, qui venait de franchir le seuil de l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta net. Son oncle lui dit :

_ J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'aide te ferait plaisir.

Casey se jeta dans ses bras. Il la garda longuement serrée contre lui, comme si cette simple étreinte suffirait à la protéger du monde extérieur.

_ Ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est que Stephen me revienne, lui dit-elle, d'une voix brisée.

_ Je sais. Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il soit là.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et Nick avisa l'écrin qu'elle tenait.

_ Stephen allait me demander en mariage, et… (sa voix se brisa) j'aurais dit oui, Nick. J'aurais dit oui.

Nick la serra à nouveau contre lui, et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. La vie est une salope. Une phrase qu'elle avait souvent entendue au cours de sa vie. Maintenant, elle en comprenait pleinement la signification. Oui, la vie est une salope. Elle lui avait donné un homme génial, elle l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui, à tel point qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Elle lui avait fait vivre des moments inoubliables, connaître le vrai bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait été pleinement heureuse, elle s'était sentie spéciale aux yeux d'un homme ; le seul qui comptait pour elle. Et la vie lui avait repris sa vie, celle qu'elle aurait pu construire avec Stephen. Elle l'avait privée du bonheur d'avoir sa propre famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. La vie est vraiment une salope. Maintenant, il lui faudrait réapprendre à vivre. Vivre sans lui, voilà ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

_**The end…**_


End file.
